Have Mercy: Part One
by sunshine2006578
Summary: Jacob didn't imprint on Nessie. Instead, he sank into a Bella-in-New-Moon-worthy depression. Mercedes, the new girl in town, becomes his new imprint. And suddenly, he's better than before-only now, the Volturi are coming back...
1. Prologue

**I should probably start by saying: this is NOT a Jacob-as-the-main-character story. And this is also probably not a very typical story. But it's an amazing one that I could not get out of my head. It's begging to be written.**

**So here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. If I did, I'd have an in-ground pool, and be the happiest person alive.**

**Prologue**

**Jacob's POV**

I would kill the monster in the blonde vamp's arms. I would. It had killed Bella, and now it would pay the price.

Suddenly, the monster lifted it's tiny head. The head I wanted ripped to shreds. Big brown eyes stared back at me.

Oh, God.

Those were Bella's eyes.

How many times had I looked into those very eyes, pledging love, laughing, hurting, talking, pleading, comforting, frightened…..the list went on and on.

How many times had I pictured staring into those eyes every day for the rest of my life?

I felt my resolve waver.

Could I permanently close Bella's eyes? Could I really erase them from the world forever? I knew the answer in my heart of hearts; no, I couldn't.

From upstairs, something sounded; the frantic beating of a heart.

Bella's heart.

So, Eddy-boy had managed to save her. His version of saving her, anyway.

Unimaginable pain wracked my body.

I managed to drag myself through the front door, away from the torturous eyes.

_This is what it was like for her, when Edward left, _I thought.

_This is what it's like when your world ends._

**Ugh. This was very morbid. I'm sorry, but it had to establish the fact that Jake DID NOT imprint on Renesmee.****The next chapter flash forwards to the end of Breaking Dawn, okie dokie??**

**Oh, and here's the full summary: ****What if Jacob hadn't imprinted on Renesmee, but he hadn't killed her either? What if the pack had reunited, with Jacob sinking deeper and deeper into depression, but determined to fulfill his wolf-ly duties? And what if the wolves and Cullens had decided to continue being allies even after the Volturi came to visit? When Mercedes "Mercy" Pruett comes to Forks, a too-mature girl with a few secrets of her own, an exotic dresser, and smarter than your average freshman, and Jacob imprints on her, all Hades breaks loose: the Volturi have decided the wolves are too big a risk to leave alone, especially their human imprints. Now what?**


	2. Stuck Here

**Sorry it took me awhile to update…….. But this chapter introduces the MC!!! Yay! So without further ado……here's Mercedes' debut!**

**Mercedes' POV**

"Does it _always_ rain like this?" I mumbled over the roar of my iPod.

Music was the only thing that kept me sane nowadays. It seemed that every life scenario had a song that fit it perfectly. It was proof that somewhere out there, someone had or was experiencing the same thing.

It was proof I wasn't utterly alone.

"Pretty much," Mom mumbled right back. I could barely hear her.

"We should've gone to LA." I said for the fiftieth time.

"And have you kids get involved in gangs and drugs? No way." Mom pulled onto yet another dreary road.

I stared at her. Had she really just said that? It was hard to hear over Evanescence's _Going Under_.

"Mom," I said slowly, "the twins are five. And Cissy is nine. How do you figure drugs and gangs into the equation?"

"Hey! We're almost six!" Ayden protested from the back seat loudly.

"Hush! Do you _want_ to wake up your grouchy sisters?" Mom scowled at Ayden. Ayden gave her an apologetic glance in the rearview mirror. Mom just rolled her eyes.

"And you're going to be a freshman when school starts this fall. You're the perfect age to get involved in drugs and gangs." Mom continued our conversation from before.

I muttered under my breath and turned the music up in response.

I stared at all or things piled up and tied up in boxes on the farm trailer behind us. Everything we owned in the world, right there….

Why did it suddenly look like so little?

"Ooh, look! The _Welcome to Forks_ sign." Mom suddenly pointed.

I felt a knot form in my throat.

Ayden and I gave each other hysterical looks as we crossed the border.

I stared out then at the thick, monstrous trees. Everything was soggy. And green. _This_ was what my glorious summer was going to consist of? _This_ was all that was ahead of me in the next three months?

_Not three months, _I realized with utter horror, _four years. Four years to spend here in purgatory until I turn eighteen and get out of here._

I groaned and banged my head softly against the window.

"Oh, grow up, Mercedes." Mom hissed, looking ticked.

Whatever. I hadn't agreed to come here. I was basically being kidnapped.

Eventually we began passing a few houses. A little cluster of them would pop up, and then the trees would take over again.

"I'm sure these are the outskirts." Mom said quietly. Or, those were the words her lips formed. Paramore was wailing it's newest song into my head. But she looked nervous.

My jaw dropped.

Even normal outskirts weren't like this…

"Halen, wake up." Ayden whispered, shaking his twin's shoulder. The only reason I heard him was because an earphone fell out.

Halen sat up groggily; the imprint of the seatbelt was etched across her cheek.

"Are we there yet?" She yawned, wiping at her blue eyes.

"I don't think so…" Mom hedged. I sighed, putting my iPod away. I obviously wasn't going to get any peace.

Mom drove a little faster in her haste to get to civilization.

I sat in the passenger seat, seething.

Finally, we hit the main drag; a cruddy gas station, a cruddy grocery store, a cruddy motel, a cruddy diner. That was it.

Mom blinked a few times.

_Karma is a bitch, bitch, _I thought smugly.

We then reached downtown; a courthouse, a bank, a pharmacy, a doctor's office, a hospital, the elementary, middle, and high schools, and a police/fire station.

Wow. Tourists are going to flock here all right.

Mom's face was almost pained. "We're going to love the house," she said in a cheery tone, because the house was our last hope.

Cissy woke up then. **A/N: Pronounced Sis-ee**

"What smells?" She asked frankly. I hadn't even noticed the disgusting smell until she brought it up. Cissy was such a priss and a know it all, usually. She was tolerable only when sleeping, or showering.

"It's just our rotting, decaying souls…" I answered darkly. Mom whacked my arm.

"Someone must've run over a skunk or something. I promise it's not a constant smell." She reassured Cissy.

_That's a charming omen,_ I thought blandly.

"The houses are so far apart here…" Mom marveled.

_Good. At least when I kill her slowly and painfully for moving us to this hell hole no one will hear her scream._ I thought.

Cissy, by the look on her face, was thinking the same thing.

"Here it is!" Mom squealed and pulled our Neon into a concrete driveway.

The house was all right. It wouldn't be on the next episode of _Cribs_, but it would do. It was white with a bunch of trees in the yard. It looked sort of like a smaller version of a farmhouse. It did have two stories though; a bonus in my book.

"All right. I didn't want to deal with any fighting over rooms, so they have been preordained." My family was really into big words. No clue why.

Seeing the mutinous look on my face, she went on quickly. "Mercedes, you get the whole upstairs. It's one big bedroom. Halen, Ayden, you two will share a room across from Cissy. My master bedroom is down the hall from yours."

I blinked a few times in shock. Was Mom on crack? She was never this nice to us kids on purpose…not anymore… I mean, the whole upstairs to myself?!

The farther away from these freaks, the better.

"The ocean isn't too far from here. A fifteen minute drive, an hour's walk. There's an Indian reservation, too, about the same distance." I hadn't seen Mom this cheerful and upbeat in a long time. It bugged me.

I scowled at her. "The correct term is Native American. Indian refers to a person from India."

"Just because Christopher Columbus was ignorant doesn't mean we all have to be." Cissy chimed in, unbuckling. She just had to contribute somehow.

Ignorant was her word of the week.

_Somebody shoot me_, I prayed.

"Mercedes, I'm hungry." Halen whined as we piled out of the car.

"Just wait until we get a bit more settled." I reasoned.

She pouted.

The rain had randomly stopped, but it was still cloudy. I took a deep breath, trying to settle my nerves.

"I'm going for a walk." I announced.

"You don't want to see the house?" Mom frowned.

"I've seen it." I said, pointedly staring right at it.

"But what about my food?" Halen whined. She was always whiny when she woke up unexpectedly.

I sighed. "There are some Cheerios in the sack. And some tiny bottles of milk in he cooler. Have Cissy fix it."

Cissy looked like she wanted to protest, but Mom cut her off. "Whatever. Be back in an hour."

She waved her hand coolly to dismiss me. Fury rolled through my veins again.

"I'll be back my dark." I told her. And then I began walking towards the ocean.

**Crappy place to stop, but ya know……so, what'd you think?? Reviews???**


	3. One Hit Wonder

**Okay, I know my timeline is a little off, but I need it to be. So the big Volturi/Vampires aided by the Wolves battle that never was took place in the beginning of summer in my story. And Jacob doesn't turn seventeen until the following February. I'm sorry! Don't hate me!!! It's necessary!**

**Jacob's POV**

The Volturi had left, everything was safe. The pixie vampire was home again, Bella had saved the day.

Yay, happy ending!

Uh, not quite.

I rolled my eyes as Edward went on and on and on…..

"I'm sure my dad will get a kick out of me being home again, so I'm going to head out." I grumbled, getting up off the couch.

Oh gross. This vamp smell was never going to come out.

I felt Edward's eyes on me as I headed toward the door. I turned to face him.

"Thank you, Jacob. For everything." He said quietly.

He might as well have stood up, put his thumbs in his ears, stuck out his tongue and said "Nyah, nyah, nyah, I win, you lose!"

He winced and cleared his throat.

Bella's blood red eyes were on me. It stung like a thousand hornets to look into them…

"You'll visit sometimes, right? Renesmee really seems to like you." Her new wind chime voice was hopeful.

I blinked slowly. "Yeah. I'll do that."

It was an empty promise. I knew she knew that.

All eyes were on us.

Well.

This was awkward.

I turned and waked out the door.

I had no energy to phase, though running home as a wolf would've been faster. I felt like someone had sucked away my will to live.

Ha-ha.

Sucked. Get it?

I stumbled on for awhile, eventually realizing I was now in my own backyard. Eh, this was close enough. Billy would like this better than my not being here at all.

I collapsed onto the muddy ground. The night in the tent had been torture, but the ground was muddy here; soft. I sprawled on my stomach, letting the soft rain pelt me.

A few seconds or possibly several years later, I dimly heard the back door open.

"Jacob?" Billy called.

"Uhhhnnnuuuhhh," was my creative response.

Endless ocean of agony. Oh, oh, oh.

Hey.

That could be a song.

Yeah, alright. I could be a one hit wonder.

"Come in, son. It's raining." No, really? That's a miracle right there. This drought has been going on _forever_.

And just like that, the rain stopped.

Huh. Maybe I was the next Evan Almighty.

"You want anything to eat?" Billy tried again.

I shook my head, my nose grinding into the dirt.

"You sure?" My dad was seriously getting on my nerves today.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm going to meet Quil down at the beach and do some stuff…" I mumbled. Dad saw right through my lie, of course, but let me go.

I walked down the slope of my yard towards the ocean.

Ooh. This patch of sand looked nice.

I collapsed on it, laying there for awhile. I closed my eyes am=nd focused on nature. That always helped me as a wolf.

The wind dancing across my damp chest….

The sound of the waves…

The shifting of the sand….

The annoyingly persistent beat of some loud, obnoxious band pounding out of someone's earphones.

I resisted the urge to sit up and snarl like a rabid cat at whoever was damaging their own eardrums and interrupting my pain.

Rabid cat. Wasn't that ironic as hell?

The earphone person approached and sat down next to me.

Uuuggghhhh.

"You might not want to lay there like that. Someone might think you were a body, washed ashore, and call the cops." Said a female voice casually. It was a youngish voice too…

_Why _did she think I wanted to be around the rest of humanity right now?

I didn't bother responding.

Her song changed suddenly to a much softer one, one I'd never heard before. I sighed deeply. She obviously wasn't going away.

This song, at least, suited my mood. The mournful longing in the voices of the singers suited my mood, even if the lyrics didn't fit, exactly.

_I find the map and draw a straight line_

_Over rivers, farms, and state lines_

_The distance from 'A' to where you'd be_

_It's only finger-lengths that I see_

_I touch the place where I'd find your face_

_My finger in creases of distant dark places_

_I hang my coat up in the first bar_

_There is no peace that I've found so far_

_The laughter penetrates my silence_

_As drunken men find flaws in science_

_Their words mostly noises_

_Ghosts with just voices_

_Your words in my memory_

_Are like music to me_

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground I,_

_ I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms_

_After I have traveled so far_

_We'd set the fire to the third bar_

_We'd share each other like an island_

_Until exhausted, close our eyelids_

_And dreaming, pick up fromThe last place we left off_

_Your soft skin is weepingA joy you can't keep in_

_I'm miles from where you are_

_,I lay down on the cold ground_

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms_

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold groundand I, _

_I pray that something picks me upand sets me down in your warm arms... _

After awhile, she began whispering the lyrics to herself, as if she'd forgotten I was laying here. I liked that. We could just be without the normal small talk crap.

"What was that called?" I asked in a crackly whisper.

The words were out before I could stop them.

"Set the Fire to the Third Bar." She said, and I sensed her shrugging.

Apparently it came as no surprise to her that I could hear it. She probably had written it off as the volume being turned up so loud.

I sighed heavily-again.

I have no clue how long we sat like that. But eventually I heard her get up and brush herself off. I considered opening my eyes. A part of me wanted to. But I didn't.

"I gotta get home." She muttered. Her voice sounded bitter.

"Okay." I said flatly.

She didn't offer her name. I didn't ask it. Vice versa.

I listened to her footsteps as she walked away.

A little while later, I went back home. It was after dark now.

"You want anything to eat _now_?" Billy persisted. He looked worried.

"Nah. Night." I said, and shut my bedroom door.

**Okay, so all my chapters have been depressing. They won't be though!!!! If only Jacob had opened his eyes……darn. **

**Reviews please!!!**


	4. The Boy's Personal Jesus

**To all my lovely reviewers, aka minions, thank you sooooo much. Really. And feel free, my minions, to make suggestions, because while I know where this story is going, the details are all off the top of my head. I love you!**

**Mercedes' POV**

"Mercedes. Mercedes!" It took what seemed like a long time to surface from my many layers of sleep.

"Whaa?" I managed, cracking one eyelid open.

"I need you to go to the store. The kids will be up in a couple of hours, and there's no food in this house." Mom requested, shoving an old receipt with writing on the back into my limp hand.

I glared at my newly reset clock. Four a.m. It was official. My mother was on cocaine.

"It's four in the morning." I protested, yawning and trying to roll over.

"Nuh uh. Get up. Throw some clothes on. I'll drive you." Mom put a hand on my shoulder and yanked me into a crumpled but technically upright position.

She left the room, bottle swinging from her hand.

Knowing I wasn't getting out of this, I groaned and got to my feet.

My room was a mess of scattered boxes. I dug around until I found a pair of tight jeans, and a corset. Then I peeled my pajamas off and put them on.

I pulled the black satin ribbons on the red corset tight, then tied them. After throwing on a black cotton jacket and red converse sneakers, I was ready to go.

Ooh, wait. Makeup.

Some dark eye shadow and black eyeliner later, I was trotting down the steps, ipod in my pocket.

"Good, you're ready. Took you long enough. It's not a fashion show, Mercedes." Mom said in a clipped tone.

I stared at her. "You're just going to leave the kids? Alone?"

She giggled girlishly. "They won't wake up. I'm not going to make you walk there _and_ back."

I didn't bother to point out the many gaps in her logic. I'd found over the years it was impossible to argue with an alcoholic.

Mom grabbed her keys and practically skipped out the door. I rolled my eyes and followed her. Mom sped along the wet and slippery road at an alarming rate, but I wasn't scared. I'd always loved speed, and Mom had proved to be a good driver, even drunk.

We made it to the store in record time. I was surprised I tiny store like this was open 24 hours, and wondered how Mom had known it was.

"You'll have to walk home, I can't leave the kids." Mom told me apologetically.

Uh, didn't you just leave the kids?

"Okay," I said simply and got out.

Her tires squealed as she took off.

The store was empty except for the cashier, an elderly man with a widow's peak. I glanced down at the list. Pop-Tarts were first. I sighed heavily, resigning myself to my fate, and began wheeling the shopping cart.

Several items later, the bell on the door dinged. I looked up and blinked in shock.

The depressed guy I'd sat with on the beach walked in, looking surly. Two other guys, who also had russet skin, walked in behind him.

All three were very tall, taller even than my 5'9. They had muscles that were steroid worthy. And they were all drop dead gorgeous.

Especially Depressed Guy.

_Why didn't I ask his name? I'm so stupid,_ I thought.

I bent my head and glanced at the next item on my list. Chips and cheese dip.

Which just happened to be in the same aisle as the kids from the Quileute rez. Oh gees.

I made sure my hair was hiding my face, though I wasn't sure why I was embarrassed. This was why I never cut it short, and instead let it flow free and long and drape to my mid back in loose curls. I was usually I very socially awkward person.

But for some reason, I'd felt drawn to Depressed Guy.

_Not anymore,_ I thought to myself with sudden venom. _I won't be awkward anymore. I'm going to be bold, confident. _

I raised my head high, shaking the hair out of my eyes. I threw the chips and dip in the cart. Then I approached the boys.

The two that had come in with Depressed Guy were goofing off and laughing. Depressed Boy kept giving them irritated looks.

I put a confident smirk on my face, though I felt anything but. "Nice to see you awakened from your comatose state." I said, smiling up at Depressed Guy.

His friends noticed me for the first time and nudged each other as he raised his head to scowl at me.

His eyes met mine.

And his whole expression changed.

Suddenly his whole being gave off this golden, joyful vibe. He looked awestruck, love struck.

I blinked a few times up at him, shocked. It was like I was this boy's personal Jesus.

"Sorry about that. It's been one of those days, you know? I'm Jacob." He held out his hand.

I shook it and tried not to gasp; his hand was burning up.

"I'm Mercedes." I managed, and he grinned wider.

His friends were nudging each other again, eyes wide and excited and shocked.

I was so confused. And tired.

"Go tell Sam…" one muttered.

"On it," said the other, and he took off running.

Jacob turned to glance at his remaining friend. "This is Embry."

"Hi." Said Embry, grinning.

"Hi." I said, smiling back shyly.

"The one that ran off is Quil." Jacob said next.

I frowned. "Why did he run off?"

"The idiot just remembered our other friend, Sam, parked in a No Parking zone." Jacob snickered. I felt my confusion lift instantly.

"Oh." I said, not really understanding why I sounded so relieved.

Unconsciously, both Jacob and I started moving our carts in sync, at the same pace.

"So you're new to town?" He asked casually.

"Yeah. Just moved here from Nevada." I nodded.

"Nevada, huh? Ever been to Vegas?" Jacob asked, wiggling his eyebrows and still smiling.

"No. I wish." I laughed, then I frowned. The brand of syrup Cissy insisted on was at the top, too high for me to reach.

Jacob's eyes followed my gaze.

"Here." He said, reaching up instantly and grabbing it.

"Thanks." I said, smiling. I noticed Embry was lagging behind, almost like he was giving us privacy. Odd…

"I can show you around town tomorrow, if you want," Jacob offered. There was no remnant of the broken expression that had been on his face twelve hours ago at the beach.

"Yeah, sure, if I have time. A lot of unpacking to do, you know?" I agreed, excited. Jacob all to myself, and maybe in a better mood than our first meeting….

"Great." He said and finally let his face relax into a neutral expression. All that smiling _had_ been starting to creep me out.

"That was the last thing on my list," I said randomly, frowning at the contents of my cart. How was I ever going to carry all this home?

"Hey, how come you're here all alone, at four in the morning?" Jacob asked randomly. I bit my lip.

"Mom randomly realized there was no food in the new house, so she dropped me off here to get some. Famishing is not on our To Do list." I explained vaguely.

Jacob raised an eyebrow, looking amused. "Famishing?"

I blushed crimson and ducked my head. And _this_ was why people thought I was weird back home.

"Yeah. My family is sort of into big words." I mumbled.

Jacob changed the subject, seeming to sense my embarrassment. "We can give you a ride home, if you need it." Jacob offered.

I opened my mouth to accept, and gladly, before I remembered something y grandma used to say. _Never accept a ride with a strange man, and remember all men are strange._

"I wouldn't want to be a burden." I murmured, looking away. I heard Embry snort behind me.

But Jacob just laughed. "What street?" And I had blurted out my new address, just like that.

"We're headed by there anyway, going back to the reservation." Jacob shrugged, and let me check my groceries out first.

"Okay. Yeah. Thanks, Jacob." I nodded. He was my only option at this point. And he didn't _seem_ like a rapist….

"So, Mercedes, right?" He asked, opening the door for me.

"Yeah." I confirmed, nodding.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Fourteen." I muttered. He was obviously way older than that. _Dream on, Mercedes._

He frowned.

"How old are _you_?" I asked, defiance in my tone.

"Sixteen," he muttered, in the same tone I had. Two years. That wasn't so terrible.

"You don't look sixteen," I said doubtfully.

He grinned. "You don't look fourteen." He countered, looking at my corset oddly.

I smirked to myself.

"Here's my car." He gestured to a Volkswagen Rabbit.

I appraised it. "Nice. That's not the original bumper, though."

He looked at me happily. "You know cars?"

"Yeah. My dad was obsessed, and apparently that obsession was passed on to me. My grandpa, too. My name is Mercedes for a reason." I smiled wryly.

Embry snickered from behind us. "Do you have a little sister named Harley?"

"No," I laughed, "but I have a little sister named Cissy. And another named Halen."

"You're the oldest?" Jake asked, slamming the storage lid down.

"Yeah, I've got a little brother, too. Ayden. He and Halen are twins." I said.

I slid into the passenger seat. Quil was in the back with another, older looking boy. They both stared at me, evaluating me almost. Embry got in next to me, and Jacob slid into the driver's seat.

"Mercy, that's Sam." Jacob gestured with his head. He started the car and backed out of the parking lot.

"It's Mercedes." I corrected.

"Oh, I know." Jacob glanced at me, smiling, then turned to keep backing out of the lot.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. You're new to town?" Sam inquired. He moved his left hand; a silver engagement ring glittered there.

What was a twenty something year old doing, hanging around a bunch of teens? And where was this No Parking zone?

"Yeah. I'm from Nevada." I nodded tightly, turning back in my seat and staring out of my window suspiciously. Rain continued to pour down.

The rest of the car ride was silent. No lights were on in the house when I got home; Mom had crashed.

Jacob got out with me, leaving the Rabbit running. "You need help with those bags?"

"Nah, I got it. Thank you for the ride, though." I smiled wearily at him.

"No problem. Just look me up in the phone book if you want the grand tour of Forks tomorrow. There's lots to see." Jacob said, winking at me.

I stifled a giggle. I _don't_ giggle.

"I don't have a phone book yet. And even if I did, I don't know your last name." I pointed out.

"It's Black, for the record. You got a pen?" He asked. The rain made his black hair look shinier…..it looked good long…

I shook myself out of me reverie. "Actually, I think I do. Mine's Pruett, just so you know." I babbled, pulling a purple ink pen out of my pocket.

I handed it to him. He took my left hand in his, and uncapped my pen with his teeth. He scribbled something-I noticed he was right handed- on my hand, then put the lid back on the pen. He gave it back to me and I glanced down- his phone number was on my hand.

"Call me, okay? Even if you don't have time to come see me." He requested. My belly did flip flops and I nodded.

He got back in the Rabbit and drive away.

I yawned. Then I went in the house, put up the groceries, checked on the kids, and finally collapsed back into bed. I was exhausted.

_Maybe this town won't be so boring after all,_ was my last conscious thought.

**EEEEE!!!! That was the longest chapter I've ever written! You people should be thankful. Reviews are **_**required**_** for this. My shoulders ache. :D be faithful, my minions. **


	5. The Washing Machine Has a Seizure

**I admit it; I'm a failure. There is no excuse for me just leaving everyone hanging like that. But I really do have writer's block when it comes to this story. I need help/ suggestions desperately……**

**But I did manage to belt this out, so let's see where this gets me over the next week, okay?**

**Mercedes' POV**

"Mercedes, can you wash this? I got barbeque sauce on it on the way here." Halen pouted at around three pm.

I sighed heavily, pushing hair out of my eyes.

"Sure, sweetie," I sighed heavily and dragged my exhausted body to the laundry room at the back of the house.

Mom got to sleep off the after effects of that bottle of Jack from last night. But me, after putting up groceries at five in the morning, had to get back up at eight and take care of the kids.

And unpack.

Oh, God, everything hurt.

In a daze, I threw Halen's shirt in the washing machine along with some detergent and slid down the smooth front.

That's when I saw Jacob's phone number on my hand.

_Should I call?_

I bit my lip.

_Of course you should. _

I dug my cell phone out of my back pocket and slowly dialed the number.

Someone's voice answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" It asked.

"Um, hi. Jake?" I tried. Then I frowned. Would he prefer Jacob? It had just slipped out…

"Oh, hi, Mercy." He was smiling, I could tell. That made me feel better.

"It's Mercedes," I corrected.

He laughed. "I _know_ what it is. You ready for that tour?"

"Yes, actually." I said, grinning into the phone.

"Great. See you in a few." And the line went dead.

That's when the washing machine started to vibrate.

Okay, vibrate was the wrong word. It was practically having a seizure. It sounded like a herd of rhinos was trying to burst through it.

I yelped loudly as the suds began pouring out of the lid, drenching my head and body. No, no, no….

I scrambled to my feet, tossing open the lid.

Big mistake.

The entire room was flooded in minutes. Desperately, I flung down every towel we owned.

Fifteen minutes later, the stupid thing was still spurting water, I head a head full of soap, and my clothes were drenched.

I also slipped.

You know how during a fall, everything slows down? I grabbed for something, anything, but couldn't get a grasp on it. I winced; I was going to go down hard….

But I didn't.

Instead, right as I was about to hit the slick floor, someone caught me.

I whimpered and looked up. Jacob _frigging _Black was my savior. He was easily supporting me, looking amused.

"Washer trouble?" He asked casually.

I blushed for no apparent reason.

"Just a little," I nodded sheepishly.

He stood me upright. I watched as he approached the offensive machine.

"Well," he said, "it'd probably help if you turned it off."

He pushed a button, and instantly the churning, sudsy water stopped. I bit my lip, embarrassed.

He studied me. "It's okay. I'll get this cleaned up, you go get dry." He smiled.

I frowned. "How'd you even get in?"

He grinned. "Your siblings are cute kids."

I choked back a groan. They _would_ let a complete stranger-to them, anyway- walk right in the house.

"You'll never get this all cleaned up," I said doubtfully.

He feigned hurt. "Are you doubting my skills?"

"A little," I admitted, which seemed to throw him off. I do that to people.

"I promise, I'll get done before you," he said solemnly.

I sighed in resignation. "If you say so."

I trotted up the stairs to my room.

All I have to say about my hair; thank God for detangler.

Then I threw on a halter top and a pair of totally destroyed jeans. My usual pair of Converses and dark makeup gave the outfit an edgy look.

Practical or not, the rain would _not_ rule my life.

I went back down the stairs, doubtful Jake had accomplished much. He was sitting on the couch with the kids, watching Spongebob. They all looked totally at ease, which surprised me. Normally they were wary around people they didn't know.

"Give up?" I asked knowingly.

He shook his head. "Nope, it's all clean. Go check."

I raised my eyebrows and went to look.

The room was as dry as the Sahara.

**I have enough brain juice to write one more chapter, and then I'm totally out of ideas. So please review!! **

**Okay, well I'm not out of ideas, but I'm pretty close. **


	6. Not Used to That

**Whoop! I think the writer's block is gone. The key word in there is **_**think**_**. But here's the next chapter anyway. **

**Jacob's POV**

I'd taken her everywhere. Showed her everything the tiny town had to offer. But it wasn't what I'd really wanted to show her.

What I wanted to show her was all back on the reservation.

Emily and her maternal fussing. Plus the best food I'd ever tasted. My entire pack and how close we all were.

Billy.

The humongous trees I used to climb as a kid. The ocean waves and how they changed throughout the day. Cliff diving. Blue flames from driftwood.

That reminded me.

"Hey, you want to come back to the reservation with me tonight? There's a big bonfire." I turned to Mercy hopefully. Paul _had_ talked about a bonfire tonight. I'd bowed out politely to spend time with Mercy.

Maybe she could just come along.

She looked at me curiously, stopping under a streetlight.

It was dark out now, around eight. The golden light cascading around her made her look heavenly.

Ha! A werewolf and an angel. Imagine that.

"A bonfire?" She asked.

"Yeah," I nodded grinning.

She pursed her lips, considering my offer. "I've never been to one," she finally said.

I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open.

"You've never been to a bonfire?" I gasped. Bonfires were so much a part of my life I'd never thought that there were people out there that had never attended one.

She threw back her head and laughed.

_Note to self- make her do that more often,_ I thought.

"No, I've never been to a bonfire. I've also never eaten an almond or a cobbler of any kind." She teased. We began walking again.

"Well you're definitely coming now," I said determinedly, subconsciously pulling her into my side to prove my point.

I expected her to stiffen, or try to pull away.

She didn't.

I held back a gasp; she fit against me perfectly, better than anyone had ever before.

"Is this a hostage situation, Mr. Black?" She asked sternly, staring up at me.

I looked at her in amusement. "Only if you want it to be."

She snorted-actually snorted-but said nothing.

I admired her for that. Not many girls would snort.

We'd parked the car a few blocks down. I held her door open for her. She gave me a weird look climbing in.

"What?" I asked after I had gotten in too, and pulled out onto the empty street.

"Nothing," she said in a tone that clearly said the opposite.

"What?" I persisted, giving her a tiny, confused smile.

"I'm just not used to stuff like that," she muttered and reached for the radio dial.

I grabbed at her hand, stopping her. Wounding my fingers around her tiny ones…..I shook my head a tiny bit to clear it.

"What stuff?" I asked, pulling smoothly onto the road that would take us back to the rez.

She sighed heavily. It seemed she didn't like being questioned. "You opened my door." She stated.

Okay, now I was really confused. "So?"

"So I'm not used to that." She huffed, clearly exasperated.

I let go of her hand, putting mine back on the wheel. I frowned as I stared blankly out the windshield.

_Why _wasn't she used to that?

Was she used to guys treating her _badly_?

Had she ever been with a guy _at all_?

I bit my lip then. It occurred to me I was going to have to take this slow. _Quil and Claire _would be making out before Mercy and I.

I tried my best not to moan. She was wearing a halter top under that jacket of hers.

**So, as you can see, Jacob thinks he's going to have to be the responsible, let's-take-this-slow-because-she's-oh-so-innocent one. **

**What he doesn't know is that Mercy won't want to take it slow. At all. **

***dramatic music plays***

**Reviews???**


	7. Welcome to Your First Bonfire

**Whoo! I've had this written forever, just never got time to type it up. Sorry! Love you all! **

**Things are definitely going to pick up pace after this. Never fear. **

**Mercedes' POV**

"Welcome to your first bonfire, Miss Pruett." Jacob smiled and bowed grandly.

I giggled and curtsied. "Why thank you, kind sire. You're an excellent host."

He laughed. "I'm glad you play along. Some girls just stare at you like you're crazy, and then things get awkward."

I grinned coyly at him. "I'm very good at playing along. Especially when dress-up is involved."

"The boys are going to love you," he chortled.

I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

There was a huge fire going about ten yards from where we'd parked the car. I stared in wonder as the flames crawled higher and higher and higher…

"Like it?" Jacob asked.

"God yes," I breathed and he smiled. Then he took my hand.

At the sound of his voice six or seven guys had turned to stare at us.

I recognized Quil and Embry and inconspicuously steered Jake in that direction. He took the hint and pulled me down to sit with them.

The sand was cool and soft. Jacob was like a bonfire himself when compared with it.

"Everyone, this is Mercy. Yes, Mercy, I know the politically correct term is Mercedes. Mercy, this is my pack." He gestured to all the people.

The boys-and the girls huddled into their sides-all froze in shock and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Pack?" I questioned, frowning.

"Of friends. My pack of friends. You know…like a gang, a posse, a clique…" He blurted quickly.

"Uh huh," I muttered, not buying it for one second.

I'd been suspicious before but now I knew it for certain. Jacob Black and his band of merry Quileute's were hiding something.

Surprisingly, as long as it didn't get anyone arrested, I didn't care.

"Hi. You're Sam's fiancée?" I smiled warmly at the woman sitting across from me.

She turned her head.

Scars ran up and down the length of her entire body. Her face would've been beautiful if it weren't so marred. I kept my face perfectly smooth and betrayed nothing with my eyes- a talent I'd acquired so the kids wouldn't think anything was wrong when I suggested getting out of the house because mom was in yet another drunken rage.

"Yes, I'm Emily. Nice to meet you Mercedes. How did you know-" She smiled too even though I cut her off.

"The engagement rings." I gestured vaguely to her left hand.

Her eyes betrayed her shock. "Observant, aren't you?"

"Observant enough to know that kid has eaten _four_ hotdogs in the three minutes I've been sitting here." I laughed.

The boy I was referring to seemed to be my age. He smiled sheepishly at me, swallowed the rest of his fourth hotdog whole, and stuck out his hand. "I'm Seth."

I took his hand and shook it. "Hi."

"Did you know if a girl says hey instead of hi, she's a lesbian?" Quil asked randomly.

I looked at him knowingly. "500 Days of Summer?"

He blinked a few times. "Uh. Yeah."

"Isn't that a chick flick?" Snorted a very tall, gorgeous girl that had her knees folded into her chest.

"Shut up Leah." Quil growled and Leah barked a laugh.

"Hey now. Even if the movie is a chick flick, the soundtrack is amazing." I said sternly.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yep, you fit right in. No one here ever gets along."

The girl beside Embry-these people seriously needed to wear name tags-winked at me. "The intense make out sessions make up for all the yelling."

"Kim," Embry muttered, nudging her gently, "she's fourteen."

Kim gaped at me and I squirmed. I felt suddenly like a zoo exhibit.

"Seriously?! But you look so much older. My bad." Kim said, glancing at Jacob apologetically.

I sighed. My age was going to be a problem, wasn't it?

"No worries," I laughed lightly, "all that means is I'll need wrinkle cream at age thirty."

Everyone else laughed too, and eventually went back to their business.

Jacob, however, still looked disturbed.

"Whoo! We need some music," Seth suddenly decided.

"I thoroughly agree," I nodded, and before Jacob could stop me I was up and trotting to Sam's car with Seth.

He opened the door like he owned it and turned the key halfway in the ignition. Then he blasted the radio as loud as he could.

"Oh my God, I love this! Come on." I shrieked and grabbed his hand.

"You know how to do it?" He asked, grinning at me when we neared the others.

"Of course," I scoffed.

"One, two, three, four," he counted and we mirrored each other as we did the steps to the Cupid Shuffle.

"Hey, check out the kids," I heard Emily say. Seth and I scowled at each other. It appeared I wasn't the only one that was discriminated because of age.

I sighed heavily and ignored all the stares we were getting. Tonight was about having fun. So I put a little twist in my hips and twirled my hand like a lasso as I went left and right.

"Yeah! That's cool!" Seth cheered and we kept going.

"God, does this song ever end?" I laughed when I started to get tired.

"Come on. It's like, four more counts." Seth persuaded.

After it went off, a Lady Gaga song came on. Quil and Embry immediately jumped up, dancing like they were strippers or something.

I laughed so hard I thought I would puke. Sam looked annoyed, Jacob merely amused.

"Damn. If I had any cash on me, I'd so stuff it down your pants." Leah snickered.

I gave her a daring smile and pulled a five dollar bill out of my pocket.

The boys hooted and hollered. Jacob smacked his palm against his head several times. And I felt good for the first time in a long time.

**Yay!!! Now all the ideas I've had can finally be put into play!! I'm past the stupid **_**Let's meet the pack **_**phase. Meeting Billy shall be interesting….**

**Reviews? Pleeeeaassee?**

**Oh, and by the way: if you don't like her age, suck it up. Same goes for all the people who don't like that I've messed with the timeline and Jacob's age. It's called **_**fan fiction **_**for a reason, people. Don't like, don't read. It's a good story, and that's all that matters. **


	8. Heal Him

**I fail. Epically. I'm so sorry I haven't updated this sooner. But I promise, I'm alive, and I'm writing this. **

**Jacob's POV**

Mercy and I had known each other a full week.

Seven days of pure bliss.

I took her to the tide pools along the beach. She asked to see the Rabbit's engine, which caused me to practically fall to the ground and worship her. Paul actually _liked_ her; his temper wasn't even an issue with her around. Quil and Embry had found us at the diner, and she'd ogled as we each downed six hotdogs.

I stored all the information I could suck up about her in the back of my brain-her favorite color, favorite book, favorite movie, the foods she loved, the places she wanted to go.

Today, I'd decided, was the day.

"Hey, dad," I said, as casually as I could possibly manage, "I'd like to bring Mercy over here today."

My dad blinked. "Your imprint?"

I tried not to roll my eyes. _No, Dad, _I thought, _not my imprint. My pet goldfish. _

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Okay." Dad grinned easily.

"Okay," I smiled and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She answered on the first ring.

She always answered on the first ring. I liked to think it was because the caller I.D read my name.

"Hey," I greeted, and smiled wider.

"What's up?" She asked. "Or," she added, "I suppose it's more like, What's down."

I laughed. "Why is it What's down?"

"I'm hanging upside down, off the side of my bed," she said matter-of-factly.

I shook my head, amused.

"You wanna come over here today? To my house, I mean?" I blurted, then bit my lip. Smooth, Jacob.

Billy chuckled at my nervousness. Way to be supportive, Dad.

"Yeah! Yeah, totally!" Mercy said eagerly and I smiled.

"Cool. I'll pick you up." I said and had an Idea.

"Are you scared of speed?" I asked devilishly, and Dad rose an eyebrow.

She giggled. "Are you kidding? I love it."

"Good," I said firmly, and hung up.

**Yay, Mercedes' POV**

I'd walked around the curve of my road, away from the prying eyes of my house, just to get some fresh air. The kids were preoccupied with a Disney movie, my mom was….well, I really didn't know _what_ my mother was doing.

Suddenly I heard the roar of a loud engine and jumped.

A moment later, Jacob Black came riding into view.

On a motorcycle.

"Holy hell," I gasped, and he threw back his head and laughed as he braked.

"Well? You coming?" He asked.

"Of course," I smirked, and threw a leg around the back of the bike.

It was so freaking cool…a perfect model…

"Ready?" Jake asked.

"Born ready," I giggled.

Somehow, I found myself a mile away from where I had been, and my stomach was left behind.

I yelped and buried my head in Jacob's shoulder. He laughed and went faster.

After a moment, I turned my head to the side, trying not to think about the way my hands were grasping his abdomen to avoid falling off.

The thick trees zoomed by in a blur. I took a deep, calming breath and felt Jacob do the same a moment later, seemingly subconsciously. I smiled.

Even though I should've been scared of the speed, or at least a bit worried about crashing and dying, I felt utterly relaxed and safe.

It wasn't long before we pulled up in front of a house that seemed to small for Jacob to fit comfortably in.

But I loved it. I really did. It seemed to suit him. I could very easily imagine Jacob as a little kid, living here and playing here.

He took my hand casually as we walked up the slight slope to his front porch. I wondered dimly why there was a ramp.

"My dad has a wheelchair," he explained when he saw my curious look.

"Oh." I said, smiling sheepishly.

Jacob opened the door.

The inside was just as great as the outside.

The front door revealed a medium sized living room, with worn wooden floors and pictures on the wall and a woven rug. Jacob had as many DVD's as I did CD's, which was saying something.

"Hey, Dad, we're home!" Jacob called into the house.

A wide wheel came into view first, then a body and a head.

Jacob looked just like his dad.

The somewhat crinkly eyes scanned me intensely a moment and I smiled softly, timidly. Then Jake's dad beamed and I realized the crinkles were laugh lines.

"Mercedes," he said, and his voice was deep and strong, "it's nice to meet you. I'm Billy."

He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said, and meant it.

**Time lapse!**

After hours of talking, Quil and Embry dropped by.

"Uh, Jake, can we talk to you? Outside?" Embry asked, his eyes flickering to me, and then back to Jacob meaningfully.

"Sure." Jacob excused himself and I looked around awkwardly as Billy studied me.

Then he said, "Mercedes, I'd like to talk to you about something while we have a moment alone."

I blinked in surprise. "Okay."

"Jacob….well, he's hurting. Or, he was. It's not my place to say why; I'm sure he'll tell you all about it himself eventually. But I want you to do something for me." He said, wheeling himself closer.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

That first day…on the beach…..

I'd never seen someone in so much pain.

I'd felt it, but never seen it.

"I want you to heal him." Billy said.

I gaped at him. "Excuse me?"

He looked away. "You have no idea how much he's changed in the past week. He's becoming my son again. And I know it's because of you. So, promise me this: promise me you'll accept Jacob, accept all of him, no matter what."

I blinked again, sinking into the couch cushions.

I thought of Jacob's smile…his laugh….his husky voice, the light in his eyes, the way his muscles moved under his clothes, how warm he was, how loveable.

He was worth saving.

"I promise." I whispered. My eyes slid over to meet Billy's of their own accord.

He nodded seriously. I did too.

Something, some _bond_, formed then.

The door opened wide, revealing a grinning Jacob.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" He asked.

**So, how was it? I liked it. Reviewers get free hugs from Jacob!**


	9. A Nightmare

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I was finishing off a 75 chapter story and beginning a sequel over in the Maximum Ride section, and was very busy with that. But now I can focus on my other stories that got put on the back burner. I appreciate you sticking with me so long. **

**Mercedes' POV**

I was alone in the woods.

There was a constant darkness that always threatened to close in on me, an eternal twilight here. Fog swirled around me up to the waist. Rain dripped through the trees, but for some reason, I wasn't getting wet.

A twig cracked behind me and I whirled.

A giant russet wolf stood behind me, eyes gleaming in the odd half light. Some small part of me told me I should be terrified, but I wasn't.

The wolf blinked. I followed it as it turned, following it into a deeper, thicker part of the woods.

We walked slowly at first. I took the time to notice what I was wearing; a thin, satin, white night gown thing that barely covered my upper thighs. I was bare foot. The rough terrain should've hurt me, but it didn't.

The wolf picked up speed, and soon, I was sprinting after it. Branches whipped at my legs and face, I tripped over dead roots, but still I ran.

"Jacob!" I called out without knowing why I was yelling his name.

I heard a groan to my right and spun around.

Jacob lay in the ground in a pool of blood.

"Mercy…save me. I can't take this hurt." He groaned, face screwed up in pain.

Horrified, I rushed over to him, falling to my knees beside him. "What's wrong, Jacob? Tell me what happened!"

He looked up at me through watery eyes. "I can't yet. Just make it go away. Only you can."

"I don't know how, Jake. Tell me how and I will." I begged, desperate.

Another twig snapped and I looked up.

A woman I couldn't see clearly stepped into the clearing. I got the feeling she was unnaturally beautiful, but couldn't see through the fog.

All of a sudden, Jacob started screaming. It was the most agonized sound I'd ever heard.

"Stop, please, stop," I begged the featureless woman. I knew it was her who had caused Jacob's fatal injury.

"Make him forget about me," she demanded in a whisper.

"How?!" I shrieked.

She said nothing.

Jacob's screams intensified and felt my own terror and horror and fright building in me….

* * *

I sat straight up, and screamed at the top of my lungs. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop. I kept screaming as hard and loud as I could, my whole body trembling so hard I was almost vibrating.

It could've been minutes or several hours before Cissy burst through my door, scared as hell.

"Mercedes, calm down!" She shrieked, and the sound of her voice brought me back to my senses somewhat. But it didn't quell my fear.

I gave one final shriek and flung myself at her, crushing her to me. I sobbed against her shoulder.

Bewildered, she patted my back and made cooing noises. After awhile, I sniffed and pulled back.

"What _was_ that?" She gasped, eyes wide.

"A nightmare," I mumbled.

Whatever was going on with Jacob, I had to fix it. It had been over a week since I'd seen him; after I'd met his Dad, he, Quil, and I all went down to the diner to eat. Then he'd taken me home.

I had to see him tomorrow. Had to.

**Very short and not what you deserve, but it's something. Tell me what you think and leave suggestions, please!**


	10. At the Beach

**Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed! **

**Mercedes' POV**

I woke up groggy the next morning. The events of the night before seemed unreal. The only evidence they'd actually happened was the soreness in my throat.

I winced, rubbing my neck several times, sitting up.

"Mercedes," Halen said meekly, opening up my door a crack.

I managed a weak smile. "Hey, sweetie. Come in."

She sniffled a bit, closing the door softly and crawling onto my lap.

I put my forehead against hers, staring into her watery eyes. "What is it?"

"I heard you screaming last night." She whispered.

I swallowed and winced again. "It was just a bad dream." I soothed.

"Not like before?" She clarified.

I felt my expression darken. I'd woken up screaming every night when I was younger for over a year. I wondered how she remembered that. She'd only been two or three at the time.

"No, it's not like before." I promised.

She gave me a tiny half smile.

"Where's Mom?" I asked, biting my lip.

"She woke us up this morning, really early, and said that you were supposed to watch us." Halen fidgeted with a loose string on her pajama bottoms.

I blinked. "When will she be back?"

Halen's tears finally worked their way out, spilling softly over her cheeks. "She said maybe tomorrow night. But she wasn't sure."

I held back a gasp. Mom often disappeared, but only for hours at a time.

Being careful not to show my alarm to Halen, I wiped her tears away. "It's all good. This just means we can have brownies for breakfast."

She giggled. "Really?"

"Totally. Let me get dressed, and go tell Cissy and Ayden to get dressed. You too. Maybe we'll go down to the beach, okay?" I was determined to see Jacob, in spite of my new guardian duties.

"Okay!" Halen chirped and skipped off. When I was sure she was gone, I buried my face in my hands.

I took a deep breath. "Come on, Mercedes. You've taken care of these kids by yourself since you were ten."

I climbed painstakingly out of my bed, glancing out my window. It wasn't raining, but the sun was hidden behind a bunch of clouds.

Lovely.

True to my mood, I dressed in a black skirt with fish-netting under it to make it pouf that came to my middle thigh. Then I threw on a white corset with black laces. Just to make myself feel better, I put on my general dark eye shadow and burgundy lipstick that was waterproof for up to twelve hours.

Waterproof, it seemed, was a much used term in this place.

I strutted downstairs like I was confident, like I knew what I was doing.

After a breakfast of whatever I could scrounge up, we headed out for the beach. Being the intelligent young woman I was, I took my heels off and walked the miles barefoot. The road was wet, but there was no rain in the air as of now, and the air was warm and humid, so the walk wasn't that bad and passed quickly.

We got to the beach, and the kids immediately started shrieking like banshees, ripping off clothing to reveal bathing suits I hadn't known they'd worn. They were soaking wet in an instant, and I wished I'd thought ahead and brought a bag full of towels.

Or a swimsuit of my own, for that matter.

I stood there a moment, debating. The beach was utterly deserted, and it _was_ pretty hot for there to be no visible sun. Plus, I didn't want the kids in the ocean alone.

I shrugged to myself and dropped the stilettos to the sand, then wiggled my way out of my skirt and corset. My black strapless bra and matching lace underwear covered as much as a bikini would, anyway.

Screeching and giggling, I splashed in up to my knees, tilting my head back. I closed my eyes, imagining I could feel the sun hitting me.

"Come out here with us, Mercedes!" Halen called, and I blinked, bringing my head back up. Jesus, they'd gotten pretty far out…

"Be careful you guys! None of you know how to swim yet!" I warned, alarmed. Dad had only taught me before he left.

Halen bit her lip guiltily. Ayden called out, "Sorry!" And grabbed his sister's hand, pulling her back toward shore.

But Cissy snorted. "Yeah, okay."

And she went out farther.

"You guys go wait on the beach, understand me?" I said firmly to the twins. "_Do not_ leave the beach."

"Okay," they nodded, wide eyed.

I waited until they were happily building sandcastles, then went out to where Cissy was struggling to tread water.

"Cissy, come back. It's up to even _my_ shoulders out here, so I know you can't touch." I coaxed. I don't know where she'd gotten her attitude lately, but it was getting old fast.

"No. I'm fine." She said, sticking out her chin stubbornly even as it sank.

All of a sudden, without warning, the biggest wave of water I'd ever seen hit me. It swept me under, knocking me head over heels, until I could no longer tell which way was up or down, or left or right, and my nose burned with the saltwater like it was on fire.

It took me what seemed like an hour to resurface, coughing and spluttering.

"Cissy!" I screamed, and my vocal chords protested in agony. "_Cissy_!"

The water was empty, and my sister was gone.

**So, what do you think? I like it. Review, please! **


	11. I Died For A Little While

**Man, I'm on a roll. Here we go! **

**Jacob's POV**

Somewhere back toward the beach, I heard screaming.

"Dude, what do you think _that_ is?" Quil asked, wide eyed. We'd just phased back and were pulling clothes on.

"I don't know," I muttered, listening closer.

"It almost sounds like…" Sam muttered to himself, tilting his head.

"Cissy!" The scream came again.

My stomach dropped and my blood turned to ice water.

"Oh, God, it's Mercy!" I gasped and took off sprinting for the beach. The boys were right behind me.

I don't remember running there. It was all a blur. I streaked past a terrified Ayden and Halen. Quil was better at taking care of stressed out little kids.

Mercy was out way too far for this time of day; it was when the waves were roughest.

"Mercy!" I shouted, and felt my stomach dropped again at the look in her face.

"She's gone, Jake! One minute we were swimming and the next this wave hit…_ Cissy_!" She screamed again, and I noticed her voice cracked, like it'd been over used.

"We'll find her. How long ago was that?" I asked, scanning the water.

"I don't know, three or four minutes?" She gasped, nearing hysterics.

"Guys! Fan out." Sam called, and Seth appeared at my side.

"What does she look like?" He asked as I dove under. The saltwater stung my eyes like crazy, but I kept them open, searching desperately.

I resurfaced for air, then dove under again.

"Here, I got her!" Embry shouted when came up the second time.

He held a limp, wet little body in his arms.

"Cissy!" Mercy shrieked, lunging for her.

Instinctively, I brought my arms up to hold her in place. Sam knew CPR. He could handle this.

The guys took off for the shore, where Quil had a twin on each shoulder.

"Jacob, let go!" Mercy shrieked, writhing against me.

"You can't get in Sam's way, Mercy." I cautioned her.

"That's my little sister, Jacob, what the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed, pounding her fists against my chest.

"Mercy, you have to calm down. She's going to need you calm." I soothed.

Then I heard Sam's voice saying, "Her heart isn't beating," and was glad I'd kept Mercy away and that she didn't have the crazy hearing I did.

Mercy sobbed against my shoulder, still struggling. I held her, desperately listening to Sam.

"We got her back." He finally gasped, and I heard a little girl gasping and retching and vomiting.

I let Mercy go, and she shot off like a bullet. She was on her knees by her sister's head in an instant.

Some vague, perverted part of me noticed that she wasn't in a bathing suit like her siblings, and that I liked it, but I shoved the thought away, disgusted at myself.

I trotted over, wrapping my arms around her shoulders even as she cooed to Cissy and stroked wet hair away from her face.

"Mercedes," Cissy croaked.

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay," Mercy sobbed.

"No, Mercedes, listen." Cissy commanded and her voice reminded me of Bella's after she'd gone cliff diving.

"What is it, sweetie?" Mercy breathed.

"I asked them if Daddy was there. He wasn't there, Mercedes, he's still here. And he really did leave us." Cissy cried.

Mercy stared down at her uncomprehendingly. "Cissy, what-"

"I died, Mercedes. I died for a little while. And when I asked them if Daddy was dead too, they said no. He left us for real, Mercedes. He really did leave because he wanted to, and made Mommy hurt so bad she has to drink that bad smelling stuff to forget." Cissy explained.

The guys looked very uncomfortable now, shifting their weight. I raised startled eyes to meet Sam's and he gave me a warning look.

"Shh, sweetie," Mercy managed. Cissy's eyes floated shut as she fell asleep from exhaustion and Mercy's body trembled against mine.

**So, how was that? It was short, but it was sweet, and it really opened the gateway for the actual, you know, plot. Review please, and please leave suggestions!**


	12. Walk In On Us

**Oh wow. I logged onto my email account, and there was twenty three messages from Fan Fiction. I almost had a stroke. Eighty percent of them were for this story. Thanks so much! **

**Mercedes' POV**

"Will she be okay?" I whispered. I'd calmed down enough to think rationally.

"She should be fine," Sam nodded. I didn't say anything, just stroked Cissy's cheek as she slept.

"Come on, Mercy. Let's get you guys home." Jacob whispered.

I felt numb as he helped me to my feet. I could've lost my sister today. It could've been all my fault. Not even three hours without Mom and I screwed up epically.

The guys offered me warm smiles, and Seth even pulled me close for a hug, until Jacob cleared his throat. It was then that I realized I was standing here before all these smoking hot guys in nothing but my underwear.

Blushing, I pulled my clothes on. Jacob carried the sleeping Cissy to his car. I held both of the twins' hands.

They crawled in the back and buckled up. Jacob buckled Cissy, then climbed into the driver's seat.

I curled up next to him, leaning my head against his shoulder. I closed my eyes. His skin was so warm…

He shifted position, keeping one casual hand on the wheel, the other holding me close to him as he put his arm around my shoulders. He laid his head on top of mine.

For just an instant, I could see myself constantly in this position as we drove, older than we were now. And maybe instead of it being my siblings in the backseat, it could be our kids…

I stopped myself right there. It was insane to think that way. Jacob was my best friend, and he was older, and he would never ever think of me like that.

End of discussion.

But still, I knew: That was the moment in which I fell in love with Jacob Black.

"We're here," Jacob mumbled, and the kids drug themselves out of the car and into the house. I knew they could put themselves to bed for a nap; they'd done it before.

I sighed heavily, not moving from Jake's embrace. As we sat, rain began to fall.

"Jacob…if you hadn't been there…" I trailed off, squeezing my eyes shut. And I wondered just why he _had_ been there, and how he'd gotten there so fast.

"But I was. We were. And she's going to be fine." Jake whispered.

And he kissed the top of my head.

I felt my insides melt and wondered vaguely if I was a puddle on the floor now.

"Still. Thank you." I breathed, and turned my head to plant feather-light kisses on his neck in gratitude.

Or, I told myself it was gratitude.

He sucked in a sharp breath. "Come on. Let's go see if they got inside all right."

We walked hand in hand to the house.

The kids had shed their clothes and climbed into bed half naked-something they often did in the summer. It had been hot back in Nevada this time of year, much hotter than it was here. The twins had climbed into one bed, their arms and legs tangled.

Across the hall, Cissy had climbed into her own bed. Her breathing was ragged and cracked from sea salt.

I shuddered, then kissed her forehead and shut the door softly.

Jacob was waiting on me in the living room, standing in the middle of the room and looking worried.

_Awe, how cute_, I thought before I could censor myself.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Mm." I nodded and ran to him, flinging myself upon him. He squeezed me so tight my feet came off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged him back.

"You need me to stay tonight?" He asked, his voice muffled by my collar bone.

"Will you?" I asked in a very small voice.

"If you need me to." He nodded.

"I need you," I breathed, somewhat ashamed.

Wasn't _I_ supposed to be taking care of _him_?

"Then I'm here. Where's your parents?" He asked.

I stiffened and he pulled back a little to look at me. His chocolate eyes were so pretty…

"They're an issue, aren't they?" He guessed.

"Was the Berlin Wall an issue?" I asked dryly.

He smiled. "Yeah."

I managed a small, tired smile.

"We can work through it, though," he went on, shrugging, "but it _would_ be nice to know that nobody is going to walk in on us like…er, this." He gestured with his eyes down to my thighs wrapped around his hips.

I grinned teasingly at him, and put my forehead against his. "No one's gonna walk in on us. We can do _anything_ we want."

I was just kidding, but Jacob's eyes actually widened and his breathing got ragged. Then he realized I was joking, and he grinned.

"Then no one but me is going to see you totally pigging out on ice cream. You totally need it after a day like today." He teased right back.

"As long as you're not calling me fat, that sounds like an excellent idea." I agreed, and he set me back gently on my feet.

**Short, but it gets the point across. Both of them are starting to feel the effects of the imprint; they can't stand not being around each other, Mercy wants to be with him in a more romantic way than what friendship entitles, and Jacob is wanting her to want it. **

**Review please!**


	13. Wolf Out of the Bag

**Hi! This one is very, very short, but I wanted to get it posted anyway. Who's going to a New Moon release party?! Woot! I love you Jacob! **

**Jacob's POV**

Mercy had showered quickly and changed into something not entirely appropriate for hosting- a satiny little black robe that brushed across the tops of her thighs. She wore tiny white socks with black toes and heels.

I was trying very hard not to think about what she might or might not have on _under_ that robe.

Her damp, wavy hair fell loosely down her back and stuck wildly to the sides of her face. When she passed by the couch-on which I was sprawled like I owned it- I could smell the lotion she'd rubbed all over her legs and wrists.

Vanilla.

I bit my lip and began repeating the Song that Never Ends to myself. She smiled at me through the doorway to the kitchen, pulling the freezer door open.

"I think we have some Popsicles left. Want one?" She was intent on torturing me, wasn't she?

"Yeah, sure." I shrugged casually. I was such a pedophile of a freak.

"Any particular flavor?" She asked absently, rifling through the box.

"Nope." I said, shaking my head and avoiding looking at her. This whole _No having a romantic interest in Mercy_ thing was getting old fast.

She shrugged and tossed me one. I caught it easily.

And just like that she crossed back into the room, plopping down on my lap. As casual as could be.

I grunted in surprise. She looked at me innocently, crossing her legs and pulling her own Popsicle out of the wrapper.

"What?" She asked, blinking large doe eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes, biting down hard on my grape Popsicle as she twirled her tongue around her cherry one.

She smiled happily to herself and swallowed. She knew exactly what she was doing, then. She was going to be a lot to handle, wasn't she?

"So," I said slowly, "you wanna talk, or watch a movie or what?"

She sighed heavily, twisting on top of me, then laying back, resting against me. Her back to my chest, her still-crossed legs between mine.

She put her head on my shoulder and looked up at me through her lashes. "What do _you_ want to do?"

The truthful answer was in no way gentlemanly or appropriate. She sucked quietly on her Popsicle, waiting for my answer.

I was curios as hell about her parents, of course, especially after what Cissy had said. Curious about her whole life story, really.

But she'd been through enough family drama for one day.

I trialed a finger up and down her forearm absently, watching with pleasure as goose bumps arose. "I could tell you a secret."

Okay, I had _no idea_ what I blurted that out. Shit, I was dead.

Was Mercy ready for me to let the wolf out of the bag?

**Mercedes' POV**

A secret.

Was it _the_ secret? The one he'd been keeping from me since we'd met? The one his dad asked me to accept, the one all his friends were in on?

My eyes widened and I carefully rolled over on top of him, putting my elbow on his shoulder and my chin in my hand. I looked into those gorgeous, yet nervous brown eyes. What was so horrible? What reaction of mine was he so scared of?

A tiny part of me was busy marveling at how well our bodies fit together. Like two puzzle pieces. Made for each other.

"_The _secret?" I clarified.

He nodded solemnly. "If you think you can handle it; keep an open mind."

I gave him a look that said _Bring it_.

**Like I said, very short. But Jacob is about to spill the beans. Review please! **


	14. Huge and Feverish and Hungry

**Wow. Apparently, you guys are dying to know how she'll take it. Well, you're about to find out. **

**Jacob's POV**

"So, you know how Chinese people believe the Earth was created from an egg?" I asked. This was probably going to be the easiest way to explain it.

"Yeah…?" Mercy tilted her head, looking curious.

"Well, my people believed that we're descended from wolves." I said.

"Really?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I always though the myths were _just_ myths…" I bit my lip. Even though I'd been a wolf for what seemed like forever, it still sounded crazy explaining it to people.

Mercy blinked, obviously getting the gist of where this was going. She sat up, straddling me, staring down at me with wide eyes.

"Where are you going with this, Jake?" She asked sternly.

I looked away, staring at the blank TV screen. "Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, there's a grain of truth to fairy tales? That maybe some girl _did_ lose her shoe, and married the guy that found it?"

Mercy blinked at me again. "Are you trying to tell me you're a wolf?"

I turned my head slowly to look her in the eyes. "Would you believe it?"

Her eyes went even wider than they had been. I could see several things beginning to click in her mind. She scrambled off my lap, backing away wildly until her back hit the wall roughly.

"That was why you said _pack_ wasn't it? When introducing your friends. They're wolves too, aren't they?" She gasped.

"Yeah." I nodded, sitting up.

"And that's why you people are all so huge, and feverish, and hungry." She stated. I really wanted to laugh at that last one, but she was visibly shaking she was so freaked.

"Yeah." I nodded again.

She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. I let her, not moving a muscle.

After several minutes of this, I began to get worried. But then she opened her eyes.

I was expecting fear, anger, fierceness…

But not this.

Not this pure and utter softness. Acceptance. Warmth.

I stood up, asking her a question via facial expressions. But the look in her eyes didn't change.

She walked to me without any sign of fear. Then she reached up, putting both of her tiny hands on either side of my face.

"Okay." She said.

**Sorry it was so short! But the next one is super cool, so…yeah.**

**Review?**


	15. Getaway

**Okay, this is going to be a very, very long chapter. Here's a random little note: any song lyrics I include in this story are there for a reason. It bug me when there's dong lyrics in a story, and I can't stand song-fics, but mine are in this story for a reason, so please bear with me. **

**Mercedes' POV**

Jacob had told me everything about himself. Or, the wolf part of himself, that is. How he could communicate with his pack telepathically, how no memory or personal thought was private. He explained how 99 percent of the time, I'd be seeing him shirtless, because carrying around a full outfit as a giant canine got annoying.

I wasn't complaining about that one.

That's when things got freaky. Er.

Sort of.

He'd explained imprinting.

At first, it creeped me out. Jacob was obsessed with me? Needed to know every little thing about me?

Then he'd said it was more like love at first sight, and a warm feeling slid through my entire body. But this was a gazillion times stronger. Depending on what age I was, et cetera et cetera, he basically took our relationship to whatever level I needed at the time.

Now that night had fallen, and I was alone in my room with Jacob asleep on the couch downstairs, I couldn't help but wonder:

Was Jacob _in love_ with me?

I sighed to myself, rolling over. It was three in the morning, and I was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep. Too much had happened today.

I squeezed my eyes shut a few minutes longer, then climbed out of bed. I might as well go check on the kids.

Jacob was snoring softly as I crept down the stairs. I smiled, tiptoeing to Halen an Ayden's room.

They were both sound asleep. Ayden's Nintendo DS was open and still lit up. I rolled my eyes, turned it off, and put it on the charger. He'd throw a fit if it didn't work tomorrow because the battery was dead.

Halen sucked lightly on her thumb, a habit I vowed to put a stop to now that she was getting older, but a quirk a secretly adored. She was just so dang cute!

I shut the door and went across the hall to Cissy's room.

She sat in the middle of her floor, eyes wide open but blank and dry looking. She muttered words I couldn't comprehend under her breath, rocking back and forth slowly.

I gasped, deep and instinctive terror rising in me.

"Cissy?" I gasped wildly.

She kept up her mumbling, not answering.

She looked _possessed _or something.

"Cissy?" I tried again, unwillingly taking several steps forward.

She blinked several times, her mumbling and rocking coming to a halt. Then her unseeing eyes focused and watered and she started screaming.

I screamed too, merely startled, and tripped as I stumbled backward, landing flat on my butt.

This was _two nights in a row_ that myself or my siblings had woken up screaming. _Maybe we should go see a shrink_, I thought.

I heard a large thud and a muffled curse coming from the living room. We'd woken Jacob.

"Mercedes?! What the crap are you doing in my room? You scared me half to death. And what am I doing on the floor?" Cissy gasped.

"I just came down to check on you and found you like that!" I defended myself as Jacob arrived on the scene.

The twins' door burst open and they sprinted wide eyed to my side.

"Why is everyone screaming at night now?" Ayden demanded, looking tired and irritated.

Halen merely blinked back tears, holding tightly to Ayden's hand.

"Sorry, guys, we didn't mean to. We just startled each other." I apologized, glancing worriedly at Cissy.

"Everyone's okay, though, right?" Jacob confirmed, also looking worried. But his eyes were trained on me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Everyone was awkwardly silent for a moment. Then Cissy said, "So, since we're all up…who wants breakfast?"

I laughed. "You guys hungry?"

"I could eat." Jacob said casually, then winked.

I grinned, glancing at the twins. "You two coming, or are you going back to bed?"

As an answer, Halen squealed, then giggled. "I get to pick the first song!"

"What?! No way, you'll pick something stupid." Ayden protested. The sprinted off.

Cissy shrugged, getting to her feet and chasing after them.

"Song?" Jacob rose an eyebrow.

"We do this every now and then. Fix a random meal in the middle of the night and blare the radio while doing so." I shrugged, getting to my feet. My family had always operated on a weird schedule, even during the school year.

Jacob grinned at me, and I smiled wanly back.

"I want Annie." Halen whined, clutching her CD protectively as we entered the kitchen.

"Well, I want Smashmouth." Ayden grumbled.

"You like Smashmouth? Cool, bro." Jacob slapped him a high five and Ayden beamed.

"Mercedes, tell Halen we're listening to Hannah Montana." Cissy demanded, and I thought for a moment I must have just imagined the possessed kid back in her room.

I rolled my eyes.

"Halen, pick _one_ Annie song." I said.

She was obsessed with _Little Orphan Annie_. Why was beyond me.

Cissy opened her mouth to protest, but I silenced her with a stern look.

"Hard Knock Life." Halen said instantly, as I knew she would. That was her favorite one.

"Okay. After her, Cissy can choose one Hannah Montana song, and Ayden can choose one Smashmouth one. Okay?" I gritted my teeth. Smashmouth was okay, but Hannah Montana annoyed the living daylights out of me.

I got a skillet out and some cooking oil as Halen started her song. Jacob dug through the fridge to find some eggs. I began scrambling them, humming the tune under my breath. Halen, of course, screamed the lyrics at the top of her lungs, dancing like an amateur Broadway star by swinging her arms about like some kind of primate.

"I LOVE YOU MISS HANNEGIN!" I yelled along with her. She collapsed into uncontrollable giggles, which had been my intent.

I shared a secret smile with Jacob.

Cissy began swaying in spite of herself, then finally decided it wouldn't hurt her dignity _that_ much to dance with Halen.

Ayden buzzed his lips in exasperation, leaning against the counter.

When the song finally ended, Halen attached herself to my leg, almost causing me to burn myself.

"One more?" She begged.

"Nope. It's Cissy's turn." I shook my head.

Halen pouted, but made no protest as Cissy smugly put in her CD and "Fly on the Wall" filled the room.

Ayden chose "All Star" which wasn't nearly as horrible as it's predecessors. Jacob danced with him, head banging so hard he actually fell over. I threw back my head and laughed as Halen climbed on top of him.

Then it was finally my turn.

I didn't say anything, just grabbed one of my burnt CD's and put one on: "Getaway" by Hilary Duff.

_Here I am again_

_Talking to myself_

_Sitting at a red light_

_Both hands on the wheel _

_How am I supposed to feel?_

_So much running through my mind_

_First you wanna be free_

_Now you say you need me_

_Giving mixed signals and signs_

_It's so hard to let you in_

_Thinking you might slam the brakes againPut the pedal down_

_Heading out of town_

_Gotta make a getaway_

_The traffic in my brain's_

_Driving me insane _

_This is more than I can take_

_You tell me that you love me first_

_Then throw your heart into reverse_

_I gotta get awayI can't keep coming back to you_

_Every time you're in the mood_

_To whisper something sweet in my ear_

_It's so hard to move on_

_Cause every time I think you're gone_

_You show up in my rearview mirrorIs this just a detour?_

_Cause I gotta be sure_

_That you really mean what you say_

_It's so hard to let you in_

_Thinking you might slam the brakes againPut the pedal down_

_Heading out of town_

_Gotta make a getaway_

_The traffic in my brain's_

_Driving me insane This is more than I can take_

_You tell me that you love me first_

_Then throw your heart into reverse_

_I gotta get away_

_To a place where I can be redefined_

_Where you're out of sight_

_And you're out of mind_

_But the truth is I can't even say goodbyeHere I am again_

_Talking to myself_

_Sitting at a red light_

_Both hands on the wheel _

_How am I supposed to feel?_

_So much running through my mindPut the pedal down_

_Heading out of town_

_Gotta make a getaway (a getaway)_

_The traffic in my brain's_

_Driving me insane _

_This is more than I can take (I can take)_

_You tell me that you love me first_

_Then throw your heart into reverse_

_I gotta get away _

When the song finished, I glanced at Jacob.

Above everything else he'd told me, that whole imprint/ relationship appropriateness bugged me most.

What if what I wanted wasn't what Jacob thought I needed? What if he let me take it to the next level, only to tell me we should slow down?

This song was his first and only warning: when he "progressed our relationship", he better be sure it's what he wanted. Because I wasn't going to put up with an on-again-off-again relationship. I wanted _all_ of Jacob, all the time. Not just when it was okay for him.

**So, this was very, very long. **

**As you can see, Mercedes wants him as more than a good friend. Also, she wants what Bella never gave him; something steady, something permanent. She doesn't want random make outs or special moments, she wants a full blown relationship. The question is, is Jacob ready to put his money where his mouth always was, so to speak? **

**Please review and let me know what you think! If you know of a good Mercy/ Jacob song, let me know about that too! **


	16. Harry Potter Fan

**Hey! So, Jacob meets Mercedes' mother in this one….just not in a way he or she expected. This is the day after the extra meal thing, by the way.**

**Mercedes' POV**

"Hello, hello." The front door flew open and my mother strutted in. 

Her skin was a whole two shades darker than when she's left. She had a brand new nose ring and bright turquoise highlights. She was wearing a tattered blue jean skirt, and a black tank top and flip flops.

My mouth dropped open._ "Mom_?!"

She stopped mid-bouncy stride. She blinked dazedly a couple times. Then she smiled falsely and turned slowly to look at me. "That sounds so odd, being called _Mom_. Haven't heard it in awhile, you know?" She flounced on through the kitchen to the big bathroom.

"You only left yesterday!" I called, then glanced at the kids.

They looked utterly freaked out, and I didn't blame them.

Mom had always looked very young for her age, and had always been super model beautiful. She used to be fun and light hearted, always trying out different styles, never settling down completely.

But this…

"She didn't even _notice_ me,: Jacob marveled. He, the kids, and I had been watching Spongebob on the couch.

"Jake, can you keep the kids in here, please?" I asked tightly.

Jacob studied me a minute, then nodded.

I wormed my way out from between Halen and the couch's arm, trotting after Mom. She'd left the bathroom door open and was fluffing her (mostly) light brown hair.

"Where were you?" I demanded, hands on my hips.

_Whoa; talk about role reversal._ I thought.

Mom grinned at me. "I took a little trip to California."

I gaped at her, then turned my attention to the many shopping bags she'd carried in. there was a brown paper one sticking out of the corner of a Hollister bag.

Making sure Mom was utterly consumed by her reflection, I pried the Scotch tape open and peered inside.

My stomach dropped and my breath came in short gasps. Tons of little plastic bags were in the brown one, filled with suspicious substances.

I peered closer and realized they all had labels.

_Cocaine. _

_Meth. _

_Marijuana. _

_Heroin. _

I let the bag go like it was on fire. Mom paid me no mind, still primping.

I turned tail and practically sprinted back to the living room. One look at my face and Jacob could tell something was wrong.

I gestured wildly toward the stairs that led to my room. He nodded and went on up ahead of me.

"You guys, stay on that couch. I mean it. Including _you_, Cissy." I practically snarled. They watched wide eyed as I stomped up the stairs after Jake.

He was standing in the middle of my room. "That was your _Mom_?!" He gasped.

I glared at him. "Now is not the time to break into a rousing chorus of _Stacey's Mom_."

He grinned crookedly. "I didn't mean it like that, I swear."

Then he saw how badly my hands were shaking and his face fell. "What is it honey?"

At his sincerity, my loose grip on sanity slipped and I felt my lower lip tremble. He crossed the room in two bid strides and wrapped me in is arms.

For the first time in awhile, I felt safe.

"Drugs. She brought home drugs, Jacob." I screeched.

Jacob pulled back and blinked down at me a few times. "Elaborate, please."

I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself.

_He shared his deepest secret with me. I can share mine with him._ I thought.

"Okay. So you want the gory details or the summary on the back of the book?" I asked.

He pursed his lips. "Seeing as the summary- the very crappy version of the summary, actually- is what I gave you, just brief me, please."

"Remind me to badger you about that later." I said, narrowing my eyes, and he grinned.

Then he sat down on the floor cross-legged, gesturing for me to go ahead.

"Mom's an alcoholic. Has been since Dad left." I said bluntly.

"How long ago was that," Jacob frowned.

"Um…five years ago, give or take a couple months." I bit my lip hard.

Jacob let out a low whistle.

"Yeah. At first, it wasn't bad. She drank a lot, but functioned. After a couple months of that, though, she shut down completely. I don't even recognize her anymore. And now she'd bringing meth home, and heroin, and god knows what else…" I rambled, pacing back and forth.

"So, what are you going to do? We could turn her in." Jacob suggested.

"Are you bloody insane?!" I shrieked so shrilly my voice slid through a few octaves.

Jacob rose one eyebrow. "Bloody?"

"Harry Potter fan." I admitted sheepishly.


	17. I Wasn't Kidding

**Oh my God. I know, I know, and I am so beyond sorry. I owe all of you an apology. I was told I would have wireless internet the whole week I was on vacation, so that's what I told you guys. I thought I would be able to update throughout the entire week. **

**Not so much, apparently. **

**I had to scramble just to get a sliver of connection. The most I could do was answer PM's and reviews. **

**So, here's the next chapter of Have Mercy. Thanks so much for being patient, and know that I was just as frustrated as you guys. **

**Mercedes' POV**

After several hugs and deep breaths, Jake and I headed back downstairs.

Mom was parroting around in front of the kids in a lime green cocktail dress. The price tag hung off the back.

"It looks…great, Mom," Ayden lied, and cast me a desperate glance.

I gave him a look that said _Be patient_, and then a thankful one to the girls for staying put.

"How do you think it looks?" Mom asked me.

"I think it clashes with your highlights." I said frankly, but Mom had finally noticed Jacob.

"OMG! Mercedes, why didn't you say we had company?!" Mom shrieked.

I decided not to comment on her perky cheerleader disposition.

"Hi, Ms. Pruett. I'm Jacob, Jacob Black. I live out on the Quileute rez." Jacob smiled broadly and held out his hand.

Mom took it, shaking it vigorously. "I've always wanted to meet a real live Indian! Do you wear feathers and everything?" She gasped.

"_OH MY GOD!" _I yelled, completely mortified. I buried my face in my hands.

Jacob, however, thought this was very amusing and roared with laughter. "Sometimes."

I shook my head, my face burning. Did Jacob have to meet my mother the day she came home with a bunch of dope?

"Pocahontas is Halen's favorite Disney princess, you know." Mom stated.

"Pocahontas was my favorite when I was little, Mom," I reminded her, sighing. "Sleeping Beauty is Halen's."

Mom frowned. "Oh. Right."

Then she gave herself a little shake and the bubbly personality was back. "So," she said coyly, "_this_ is the boy you've been spending all your time with. I can't say I blame you."

I was beginning to wish it were possible to sink into the floor.

Jake grinned at me and I felt my face flush hotter.

Mom shrugged. "Whatever. I don't care. I'll take you to get the pill sometime next week." Then she flounced over to the fridge and pulled out a glass bottle of orange pop.

Jacob's eyes widened. "She- she's not talking about _the_ p-pi-" he stuttered.

I cut him off. "Yeah."

"But it's not like _that_!" He yelped as Mom strutted to her room and shut the door. "And even if it was, we wouldn't go that far yet. But still, it's not even _like _that."

"Unfortunately." I said without thinking.

I'm pretty sure Jacob stopped breathing beside me.

"Excuse me," I said as politely as possible without looking at him, "I'm going to go bang my head against the wall until I lose consciousness."

"Why would you do that?" Cissy asked snidely.

I gave her a look, and she gave me a sweet, innocent smile.

I stalked into the kitchen and began loading the dishwasher.

"Will you be okay tonight?" Jacob asked softly, following me.

I laughed without real humor. "She's bat shit crazy and a drunk on top. If I can handle that, I'm sure I can handle a few more narcotics added to the mix."

Jacob frowned, obviously still worried. I sighed and wiped my hands off on a towel, then molded myself against him in a hug. Instantly, his arms went around me. I buried my face in his chest. He always smelled so good.

"I promise I will be fine. And if she goes into an apoplectic shock, or I kill her and need help burying the body, I will call you." I said.

Jake smiled a bit and bent down a bit to put his forehead against mine. His brown eyes were so beautiful…

"Yeah?" he breathed.

My eyes flickered to his lips of their own accord. "Yeah."

He grinned teasingly and pulled back. "Okay, good. Get some rest Mercy. You have a big, supernatural day coming up tomorrow."

"Really? Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well," he said, grabbing an apple and biting into it casually, "if you want, I'd like to show you what I look like as a wolf."

"Really?!" I gasped happily, resisting the urge to hop up and down like Halen did when she was excited.

Jacob chuckled. "I hope your enthusiasm lasts _after _you see me."

I wrinkled my nose. "You don't look like the movie version of Professor Lupin, do you?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Hollywood sucks. No, Mercy, I don't look like that pathetic version of a werewolf."

"Hey now," I said sternly, "don't be dissing Lupin. He's hot."

Jake's mouth fell open in disgust. "Ew, God, Mercy, he's like fifty!"

"So? I think Sirius Black is hot too." I grinned.

He grinned too. "You've really got a thing for us Blacks, don't you?"

He watched with glee as my mouth fell open in indignation with a little pop. I grabbed at one of the dirty forks in the sink.

"Jacob, one more snipe, and you're getting stabbed." I warned. Of course, I wasn't serious- I would never stab Jake- but he was getting on my nerves. He knew I wanted him and was making fun of me for it!

He just smiled. "I'd just heal right up anyway. And don't be threatening. I'm good friends with the chief of police here."

I ignored his last comment. "What do you mean you'd heal right up?"

He smiled in a weird way now. Sort of bitter, sort of soft.

"It's a wolf thing." He said quietly. He proceeded to grab a large knife out of the sink and held out his open left palm.

Startled, I stared at him. "Jake, what are you doing?"

"Watch." He commanded, then _slit his hand open_.

"Jacob Black, what the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" I gasped quietly, but didn't take my eyes off the new wound.

He smeared the flowing blood away, and I watched in utter awe as the cut just disappeared. We both stood in silence, and in ten minutes, it was gone completely.

I blinked several times. I'd believed Jacob when he'd said he was a wolf, but until now, I'd never seen anything too out of the ordinary.

"That was probably the most emo thing I've ever witnessed." I finally managed to croak past the dryness in my throat.

Jacob barked a laugh. "Like I said, get some rest. Not only do you get to see the harrier side of me, but I'm taking you to meet a family that are allies to my pack who just so happen to be vampires."

With that, he stuck out his tongue and exited my house.

"You're kidding, right?" I yelped, going after him.

_Vampires _existed, too?

He just smiled and shrugged as the sky broke open and began pelting us with cold rain.

I bit my lip, remembering that weird smile of his. The bitter one that belonged to the Jacob I'd met that first day on the beach.

"_You'll_ be okay tonight, right?" I whispered.

His face softened. "Of course."

I smiled at his sudden affectionate stare. I took a few steps forward and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Good."

He studied me a moment with a burning gaze, then gave me a little wave. I waved back as he jogged to his car. (How had my mother not have noticed an entire _car_?!)

"Oh, and Mercy," he called after he'd climbed in and rolled down the window halfway to grin at me, "I wasn't kidding."

**So, there's that! Tell me when you think things should get more couple-y between Mercy and Jake, okay? I love your all's feedback. **

**Mercedes meets the Cullens in the next chapter! I wonder how that's gonna turn out…**


	18. And It's Yours

**It seems I spend all my time on here apologizing for not updating soon enough. I have the next three or four chapters written, it's just taken me awhile to get to post. Several complications arose. I'm very very sorry. But here it is anyway and thank you for still loving this story! **

**Jacob's POV**

_So are you going, or not?_ Paul demanded, running alongside of me.

I rolled my eyes, pushing my muscles harder, trying to beat him.

_Of course I'm going._ I thought back, but Paul knew that in the back of my mind, I'd been debating.

Showing Mercy my wolf form wasn't something I'd planned on doing- not anytime soon, anyway. But no, I had to be an idiot and just blurt it out. She'd seemed excited though, so maybe it'd go okay.

_Would you stop worrying_? Paul snapped. _She's your imprint, she __**has**__ to like you_.

I ignored him, and a moment later, we felt Seth phase. His mind pushed into ours, humming with energy.

_Bright eyed and bushy-tailed much, kid?_ I asked. It was a bit after six in the morning for Christ's sake.

_Drank four Mountain Dews, three cups of coffee, and a Gatorade. I'll be up this time tomorrow. _He thought back gleefully.

I repressing a whine. A hyper pup was not what I wanted to deal with when I was showing Mercy what I was. This would be complicated enough.

_I am __**not**__ a pup. Whoa, wait. You're showing Mercedes your wolf form today? Dude, she's gonna flip._ Seth mind-gasped.

_Seth, _Paul thought, _not helping. _

_I meant flip in the good way, _Seth assured me, _she's really pretty Jake. You got lucky, man._

I felt his wistfulness and repressed a growl. I knew he would never go after Mercy, but still. She was mine. There would not be a repeat of what had happened with Bella.

_I'm just lonely, dude. Of course I get that Mercedes is yours. No worries there._ He rushed, arriving behind Paul and I.

They gave me some crap about going to see the Cullens, butI got them to shut up and we just ran for awhile. When I figured it was around seven, I turned back, with the guys wishing me luck.

"Hi, Dad," I said quickly, adjusting my shorts as I loped into the house.

He was sitting at the kitchen table, eating cereal calmly, slowly, and looking vastly amused.

"Have a nice run?" He asked, hiding a grin.

I wondered vaguely what had him in such a sunshine-y mood, then abruptly dismissed the thought. I rushed to the refrigerator, pulling out the carton of orange juice and drinking straight from it.

I nodded, trying not to choke on it.

Dad chuckled. "Nervous?"

I put the juice back, wiping my arm across my mouth. I smiled at him sheepishly. "Sort of."

"It'll be fine, Jacob. Mercedes is a wonderful girl. You turning into a big fur-ball won't bug her a bit. It's something to be proud of." Oh, God. Billy was just dying to go into some big lecture, I could tell.

"Yeah, I know Dad." I said, trotting down the hallway to my room. Clothes littered my floor. I hadn't done laundry in awhile.

_Gross, smelly, stained, no, no, no, _I thought to myself, looking for a shirt.

_Aha! Clean-ish. Success! _I thought, smiling as I pulled the white shirt over my head.

"Shoes, Jake, remember shoes." Dad called.

"Oh! Right!" I yelped. I heard him laughing and made a mental not to get him back for that later.

"Aren't you going to _call_ the Cullens and let them know you're dropping by?" Dad demanded as I ran back into the kitchen to grab my car keys. I wanted to get there as early as possible.

"I will later, if Mercy still wants to go _anywhere_ with a freak like me." I muttered.

Dad sighed in exasperation.

I threw a quick smile his way. "Bye."

He waved at me dismissively, going back to his cereal.

It didn't take too long to get to Mercy's house. I glanced at the clock. Seven thirty-eight. Not bad.

I got out, giving myself a little shake, and went to knock on her front door.

I heard several loud noises that sounded like pots and pans crashing, and muttered curses. I blinked in surprise.

"You stupid ass people!" Mercy shrieked. Even if I hadn't had werewolf hearing, I'd have heard her. "I've told you a thousand times!"

Her voice got louder, like she was coming to the door. I bit my lip worriedly.

"I _do not_ want to buy a-" the door was yanked open harshly to reveal a very frustrated Mercy.

Her angry expression dissolved though, as soon as she saw me. She grinned widely, blushing at her outburst.

"Oh," she giggled, "sorry. I thought you were one of those damn salespeople. They've been coming here all morning."

I grinned, appraising her. She was wearing that black robe thing again, with a dark indigo, satin slip under it.

"With you looking like that, who could blame them?" I murmured, brushing her hair back from her face.

That's when I noticed it. Mercy wasn't wearing any makeup at all. None of the black stuff that was constantly around her eyes, no powder, nothing. I wondered why she even put it on, if she looked that gorgeous without it.

"Come on in." She said, stepping aside.

I did. Halen was lying on her side on the couch, drinking sleepily from a Capri-Sun.

"Hi." She said tiredly.

I smiled softly at her. She was a cut kid. "Hey, Halen."

She smiled shyly and went back to sucking on her straw.

A smell hit my nose at the same time I heard the sizzling sound. Bacon. And something else.

Oh, God, I'd been so nervous I'd forgotten to eat. Maybe Mercy would feed me.

She padded ahead of me, into the kitchen. I followed her. Cissy and Ayden sat at the table, playing the board game _Operation_.

This family did the weirdest things at the oddest times.

Cissy glanced up at me, looking bored. Aiden did the same.

"Mercedes is trying to make breakfast burritos." He informed me dryly.

"She's failing epically." Cissy added, successfully removing the Adam's Apple.

"I am _not_." Mercy retorted indignantly.

I glanced at the stove. A frying pan sizzled with bacon, eggs, peppers, hash browns, and other suspicious substances. Right beside it were three frying pans filled with what must have been the remains of the first three attempts.

I snickered and she glared at me.

"Where's your mom?" I asked casually, in a futile attempt to change the subject.

Mercy tensed, turning back to the cooking food. "In bed."

I nodded, sitting down at the table.

Ayden was working steadily on the heart. It kept zapping him, and he finally snarled and threw down the tweezers.

"This is impossible!" He shouted.

"Let me see," I requested.

He scowled and shrugged, handing the tweezers over.

"Hey!" Cissy shrieked, "that's not fair! That's cheating! Tell Ayden he has to do it on his own, Mercedes."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at me conspiratorially, and I grinned.

"Cissy, hush. Ayden is little, let Jacob help him just this once." She said sternly, reminding me of when my mom used to defend me against my sisters.

I turned to Ayden. "The heart was always hard for me too. It's okay, though, because I figured out a trick. The walls are tough to get around, so you've gotta just take a brave plunge straight to the middle, see? Then all you do is tilt it gently, and _slowly_. You can't go too fast. Twist the heart around until it's in just the right shape… pull it through… and it's yours." I grabbed at the little red game piece, pulling it out and handing it to Ayden.

Ayden grinned. "Thanks, Jake!"

I laughed, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "Any time, kid."

I looked at Mercy, who had stopped poking her concoction with a spatula and was now just staring at me. Her eyes were dark and unreadable. I frowned in question, and she shook her head.

"Nothing," she murmured, and pulled the milk out of the fridge.

I kept staring at her, wondering what I'd said to make her look at me like that.

**Here you go! Review please! **


	19. Taking It All In Stride

**Jacob's POV **

After awhile, when everyone was done eating, and Mercy had sent them off to their rooms, she took me by the hand.

"Come on then," she said, dragging me up the steps to her room. I followed willingly, and she flopped down on her bed.

"Pick me out something to wear." She ordered, pointing to her closet.

"Um. Okay." I said, turning and opening her closet door.

I started from the right back corner. The skinniest black dress hung there; it was very low cut, and had wide spaghetti straps. It was shorter in the front than in the back. I pulled it out, turning to Mercy with a raised eyebrow.

She grinned. "I'll put it on if you want to see it, but I'm not wearing it out."

I shook my head a little to clear the sudden images whirring through my brain, and out the dress back. "Maybe some other time."

She smiled in an amused way that reminded me of Billy. I turned back to her clothes.

"These." I decided as soon as my gaze fell on them. Black pants made out of that garbage bag looking material. No girl in Forks wore stuff like this.

She grinned, catching them when I tossed them to her.

I turned back to her closet, clicking my tongue against the roof of my mouth. One of those weird corset things she always wore would be fine…

"How about this?" Mercy asked, coming up behind me to grab a dark green tank top.

I nodded. "Okay."

She shrugged, and went over to her ipod. She had it on a thing with two speakers on each side and turned it up loud.

_Untouched_, by The Veronicas. I'd only heard the song once or twice, but Mercy seemed familiar with it. She danced around like a crazy person, gathering various makeup supplies. I laid back on her bed, putting my arms behind my head and just watching her.

She laid the clothes on her chair, then stood in front of her mirror, bopping up and down.

"I feel so untouched," she sighed dramatically, then went into air-guitar mode.

I stifled a groan and rolled over, burying my face in her pillow.

Mmm, it smelled good.

I heard the sound of clothes rustling, and laid still until it had stopped. Then I rolled back over and saw she had changed into what we'd picked out.

I was right. The pants did look good on her.

I quickly avoided that train of thought, but it was hard, what with her bent over the ipod like that, changing songs.

After she was ready, and the kids had been informed they were on their own until Mercy's mom woke up, we got in the Rabbit and I drove to a secluded spot- a clearing.

Rain had begun to fall, but it was only a slight drizzle.

I grinned lopsidedly at my imprint, trying to pretend my heart wasn't beating out of my chest.

"Do I get to see you turn into a wolf now?" She asked simply.

"Well, sorta. You get to watch me walk into the woods and come back out a wolf, seeing as my clothes don't exactly pop in and out of existence with my human form." I explained.

She blinked a few times. "Oh. Okay."

I chuckled, opening my door. Mercy got out too.

"Go ahead. I'll wait here." She waved me off, leaning against the car.

I gulped, walked into the trees, shed my clothes, and phased.

I was surprised when no minds pressed in on mine as my paws hit the ground. Sam had probably found out I was showing Mercy today and ordered them to give us some privacy.

I walked out slowly, not wanting to startle her.

Her eyes widened to the size of golf balls. Then she grinned. I couldn't believe it. She had accepted it, just like that. Even Bella had had trouble stomaching it.

Mercy took several slow steps forward, but they weren't cautious or hesitant. More like awestruck.

"Jacob?" She breathed.

I bobbed my head a few times. Stupid inability to speak.

She grinned again. "Oh my God." She gasped to herself, then rushed to me.

I chuckled- as well as I could, anyway- warily. She was so weird. And I loved it.

"This is _so_ cool." She giggled, running her tiny fingers through the fur at the back of my neck.

That felt so good.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized suddenly, stepping back a bit. There was a teasing light in her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to let a dog sniff you before you pet it?"

I huffed out an annoyed breath, feeling my fur stand up in irritation.

"Sorry," she apologized again, this time for real. "You're actually very pretty like this."

I grinned wolfishly. (Ha. Get it? Wolfishly? Never mind.) I licked her face and neck gently.

Oops.

She stepped back again in indignation. "Jacob Black, did you just _kiss_ me? Now, why can't you do that in human form?"

I stared at her, dumbfounded. No squealing? No making grossed out faces? What kind of girl _was _she?

She put her hands on her hips. Then her face softened. "Wow," she murmured. "You're so _big._"

_That's what she said, _Jared thought at me, phasing.

_Awe, man. Not now._ I groaned.

_Mind if I head over there? I wanna show off too._ He asked.

I rolled my eyes, and Mercy gave me a questioning look. _Sure, Jared why not?_

I heard his joyful howl a few miles off. Mercy jumped, looking around. "Dude. Was that one of your pack?" She asked.

I nodded, rolling my eyes again.

She smiled. "Let me guess. Quil, Jared, or Embry?"

Impressed, I nodded again.

"Bark once for Quil, twice for Jared, or three times for Embry." She grinned.

_Ha! Bark four times if you're whipped._ Jared chortled.

I ignored him, barking twice.

_Good job, Jake. We'll stop and get you some Milk Bones on the way home._ Jared promised.

_Don't make me take you out in front of Mercy,_ I warned.

He sighed heavily, now able to see us through the trees. _Spoil sport_.

He trotted into the clearing. Mercy turned to evaluate him. He went right up to her, and pressed his nose against hers. I stifled a growl at the intimate looking greeting.

_Chill, dude. I'm just saying hi._ Jared grumbled, and I felt his irritation with me.

"Hi, Jared," Mercy said easily, as though he'd spoken aloud.

She came beside me and began stroking my fur again.

I felt Jared's sudden stab of longing for Kim. He hadn't seen her for a couple of days now because she and her family had gone camping.

_She's due home tonight_, Jared told me, his mind already on how he'd gather her into his arms and kiss her until they couldn't breathe.

_Ew. Too much info, dude._ I stuck my tongue out at him.

Jared snorted.

Mercy watched this little exchange with interest.

_Dude, just because you suddenly turned into the biggest prune on the planet doesn't mean we all did._

I felt defensive. _She's fourteen!_

This didn't matter to Jared. _So? She's hot and more importantly, she's your imprint. She's your smoking hot imprint. Besides, remember how steamy __**you**__ got with Betty what's-her-last-name when you were 14_?

I didn't bother replying. Mercy had discovered my tail.

"It's fluffy!" She giggled uncontrollably. I swiped it across her face a few times.

_Ha_! Jared grinned.

I gently pulled away from Mercy, trotting into the woods again to phase back.

_Oh, before you go, man, Emily and Sue are cooking for everyone tonight. Billy might even invite Charlie. You game? _Jared asked.

_Free food. Course I am. See you then_, I agreed, and quickly got dressed.

I loped out to see Mercy had begun petting Jared. He licked her cheek.

She made a face, wiping it off and grumbling. Then she turned and saw me.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." I smiled back, relief filling me up. "We should get going."

She nodded. "Yeah okay. Bye Jared."

He yipped a little at her and nodded at me. We walked back to the car and got in.

"Can I see your phone a minute?" I asked.

"Sure." She pulled it out of her pocket.

I dialed the vamp-lair. Esme answered on the first ring.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hey, Esme. Mind if I stop by for a bit?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

Silence for a couple of seconds, and then, "Of course, Jacob. You're welcome here any time."

"I'm bringing someone along, so please tell Southern Comfort, Blondie, and Bells not to eat her. Everyone else too, of course, but those three especially. Southern Comfort's got a lack of control, Bella is new, and Blondie would do it for spite." I requested politely.

Esme laughed uncomfortably. "Of course they won't eat anyone, Jacob."

"Okay, cool. Be there in a few." I said cheerfully and hung up.

"_Eat_ me?" Mercy asked, alarmed.

"Well, they _are_ vampires. Normally they only drink animal blood, but still, I figured a little warning would be in order." I shrugged, making a right turn.

"How many are there?" She asked warily.

I pursed my lips. "Including Bella? Eight full vamps, one tiny little half-vamp. So nine."

Mercy blinked slowly. "And who's Bella?"

I kept my eyes trained on the road so she couldn't see my expression. "She's my best friend. Or, she was. I'm not entirely sure what we are now."

"Oh." Mercy said.

"I guess I should warn you… some of them are special, even for vampires. Alice, the short fairy looking one is psychic. Edward, Bella's… husband reads minds. Bells protects people from his mind reading abilities, but mostly just herself, because it's hard. Jasper, Alice's mate, can control and feel other people's emotions. And Renesmee, whom I call Nessie, Edward and Bella's daughter, the half-vamp I mentioned, can put images into your head and communicate through them." I rambled.

"This keeps getting more and more bizarre." Mercy moaned.

I laughed. "You'll catch on quick."

"The others are just vampires, then? They can't do anything special?" Mercy clarified.

"Well, every vampire is faster than any moving vehicle could possibly dream of being. And they're super strong too, but yeah. Nothing special."

"And you said Renesmee was the half-vampire, so I'm assuming Bella and Edward had her when Bella was human?" She clarified.

"Right." I nodded, fighting back the gory images of the kid's birth.

"How old is this Bella?" Mercy asked, frowning.

"Eighteen. Will be till the end of time. That's another thing. Vampires live forever, immortalized at the age they were turned. So it's damn near impossible to kill them. I've gotten pretty good at it though." I grinned, trying to keep the conversation light.

"You've killed vampires?" Mercy gasped.

"Of course," I shrugged. "That's what we're made for. Only the bad ones, though. Like I said, we have an alliance with the Cullens."

Mercy sat a few minutes, mulling all this over. "You know," she finally said, "_vampire slayer_ is the sexiest occupation in the world."

I threw back my head and laughed, pulling into the Cullen's driveway.

You gotta love Mercy. She just takes it all in stride.

**Oops. I messed this chapter up before and had to go back and redo it. Kim is Jared's imprint. I have trouble keeping all these people straight, so please tell me if I mess it up. Also, if anyone out there knows all the pack members and their imprints, I would LOVE to have a complete list. It'll come in handy in later chapters because... well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it? Thanks everyone, please review!**


	20. Little Lizards

**Hi everyone! Okay, the chapter you've all been waiting for has arrived. Mercy meets the Cullens! **

**Mercedes' POV**

I blinked up at the huge house. Why, in God's creation, would someone build a house like that _here_ of all places?

Jacob grinned over at me, and I smiled nervously back at him. Him changing into that huge wolf hadn't fazed me a bit, but meeting vampires… now _that_ made me nervous.

"Ready to meet the leeches?" He asked.

I blinked. "Is that what I'm supposed to call them?"

"Jacob Black, do _not_ teach the new human politically incorrect terms!" I heard a miffed voice call from somewhere behind an open second story window. I then heard the same voice mutter, "Stupid mutt."

I rose an eyebrow. "I thought you were friends with these people."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "That was Blondie. She and I aren't the closest."

I frowned, biting my lip. I felt like I had randomly picked up the last book to a saga I'd never read.

"Come on." Jake ordered, getting out. I got out too, and he took my hand, intertwining our fingers.

That little action warmed me down to the very core of my being, and I wondered vaguely if he felt that way too.

The front door swung open, revealing the most gorgeous woman I'd ever seen. Blonde hair cascaded down her back. She was a bit taller than average in her uber-high heels, but still shorter than me. Her black jeans clung to her perfectly shaped legs, her red, low cut shirt defining her curves.

I blinked several times as she sneered at Jacob in disgust. Jacob had said they would all be inhumanly beautiful. But I hadn't expected anything like this.

"Great. And the smell was just starting to go away." She grumbled.

"Rosalie, be nice." A soft voice chided.

Rosalie glanced behind her, her expression softening. "Sorry, Esme."

A small, just-as-pale, and also just-as-beautiful but in another way woman appeared beside her. She had billowy, caramel colored hair, and the same topaz eyes as Rosalie.

"Welcome back. And you brought a… friend." I didn't like the way she said friend.

I smiled at her boldly, though. With Jacob at my side, I didn't feel frightened, only inferior. And if these were important people to him, then I wanted to make a god impression.

"Hi. I'm Mercedes." I said.

Esme and I stuck out our hands at the same time. Her touch was freezing, and her hand felt like granite.

Used to controlling my facial expressions for the kids, I didn't let my smile fall. But I was startled.

"Well, please come in." Esme invited. Rosalie sniffed in disdain and left, but Esme paid her no mind, stepping aside and holding the door wide open.

Jacob pulled me inside, not releasing my hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and I stood up straighter.

"Hello, Jacob." I had been busy gaping at the cavernous interior. It was so light and open, and not at all what I had been expecting. So I jumped when I heard the silver-like voice.

I looked up to see a pixie-ish looking girl, with black spiky hair.

And just like that, she was standing in front of us. I hadn't even seen her move.

My mouth fell open in spite of myself. "How did you _do_ that?"

She giggled. "I think I'm going to like you. But then, it's hard to see into the future with the do- with Jacob around."

I understood instantly. "You're Alice."

She smiled, seeming pleased I had known this. "Yes. And you're Mercedes, I know that much."

"Esme. I heard we were about to have company." A man in a white coat came down a hallway. He, too, was gorgeous. I felt my breath catch. His blonde hair was slicked back, his eyes kind but wary.

"Yes, well. Jacob decided to come by, and he brought along a little friend." Esme nodded, smiling at me softly as she took the man's hand. I noticed they wore matching rings.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He introduced himself.

"I'm Mercedes." I shook hands with him too. "You have a beautiful home." I added, glancing around.

I peered into the living room, and saw Rosalie curled into the lap of another man. This one was absolutely huge, with bulging muscles and dark curls. He raised a hand in greeting. "I'm Emmett."

I waved back at him shyly and he winked.

"Jasper, come say hello!" Alice called quietly.

Moments later, a lanky, but still muscled man appeared beside Alice. She wrapped her fingers lightly around his.

"Hello." He said obediently.

I smiled widely; he seemed uncomfortable, and I wanted t reassure him. "Hi."

Suddenly, I heard a door open from somewhere behind back. Two people came rushing in. a third followed not far behind. I expected a large racket, but the people moved gracefully, with almost no noise. It was eerie.

The first was an average-height woman with beautiful brown hair, and full lips. She was pretty in an odd, way, too. Not like Rosalie, but not in the quiet way Esme was, either. And her eyes… they weren't like the others. They were a dull red color.

I couldn't help my gasp this time, and turned my attention instantly to the child clinging to her back. Her eyes were a normal chocolate brown, which relaxed me somewhat. She had that same, pale white skin, though, and dark bronze ringlets for hair. She was a beautiful child.

Behind them stood anther man- though he was probably the most boyish. The child looked a lot like him, and he smiled at her and the woman lovingly.

"Jacob!" The woman shrieked, and handed the child gently but quickly to the guy. She then used the super human speed to tackle Jake in a bear hug, ripping his hand from mine.

"Oof." He huffed a little, and I remembered the granite skin. Then he smiled.

"Hey there Bella." He greeted, patting her on the head.

"I'm so glad you decided to stop by." She sighed happily. Then she stiffened, seeming to realize something. She pulled away from him and I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"You brought someone with you." She stated, red eyes evaluating me.

"I'm Mercedes." I said again flatly. I felt very defensive all of a sudden, not just of myself but Jake too.

I noticed the guy holding the kid- Bella's husband Edward I presumed- blinking rapidly in shock. "Oh. Congratulations, then, Jacob?" He asked.

_Oh, right. That one can read minds._ I thought.

"Bella, Mercedes is my, uh, imprint. Mercy, this is Bella, my um, good friend." Jacob said, shifting uncomfortably under Bella's questioning red gaze.

"And thanks. I think." He tacked on, glancing at Edward.

Edward nodded, then turned his head to the little girl. Renesmee. She put a little hand flat against his cheek and he shrugged.

The other vampires, however, were busy being shocked.

Rosalie was on her feet in a second, standing in front of us beside Bella and Alice.

"He imprinted on _you_? But you're _pretty_. You shouldn't be tied to a _dog_ the rest of your life!" She protested shrilly.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at her.

"Wow. Imprinted. Just like that." Bella was murmuring.

Alice just smiled serenely and shrugged. "How nice. It was a pleasure to meet you Mercedes. Jazz, Esme, Carlisle, would you like to come hunting with me?"

The three vampires agreed quickly, tossing pleasantries at me while exiting through the front door, obviously eager to escape the tension.

A second passed, and then the door opened again. Jasper stuck his head through. "I'm sorry, Renesmee. Would you like to come also?" He asked politely. He had a Southern accent that spiked my curiosity.

The little girl squealed and Edward set her down. She rushed into Jasper's waiting arms. He scooped her up, nodded to us, and left.

Awkward silence filled the air until Rosalie demanded, "How old are you?"

I sighed in exasperation. "I'm ninety-four."

Rosalie smiled coyly. "How odd. Only a year younger than me."

My jaw dropped, then I grinned. "We must go to the same plastic surgeon."

"She would make friends with the one I don't like." Jacob hissed under his breath.

Rosalie laughed. "I knew you were too good for that mongrel."

"What's wrong with Jake?" I asked, frowning, and taking his hand again, stepping very close to him.

He grinned, self-assured.

Bella had gone to sit with Edward and Emmett on the couch, and was studying me intently.

Rosalie ignored my question and went on, "But seriously, how old are you?"

"In dog years?" I hedged.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "There's been age issues with her. Mercy's fourteen."

"I'll be fifteen in August." I muttered.

"What day?" Jacob asked instantly.

"I'm not telling you. You'll buy me something, or tell Emily and she'll throw a big party." I said defiantly.

"How _is_ your pack and Emily and all them, Jake?" Bella inquired.

Jacob's face hardened a bit. "Hungry, sarcastic. In desperate need of anger management. The usual."

He tugged me along to sit by him in the impeccable love seat. Rose returned to sit by Emmett.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out, glancing at the Caller I.D, and groaned in disgust. "It's my mother." I told Jacob.

The vampires all exchanged curious looks with each other. I ignored them. An alcoholic, druggie mother was a daily thing I had to deal with in my life, and if they couldn't get over it, well, that was their problem.

"This should be interesting." Jacob sighed.

I hit the green button. "Yes?"

"_Meeerrrrrccccce eeeeeddddeeeeee sss!_" My mom sang into the phone.

"What, Mom?" I rolled my eyes.

"I've found you a boyfriend!" Mom announced cheerfully.

I moaned. "Mom, I-"

She interrupted me. "I know you're already with the Jimmy kid, and I know he's the hottest thing since Calvin Kline models, but it's always good to have a Plan B."

Emmett's entire body was shaking with silent laughter, and I felt my face burn as Rosalie snickered and Bella and Edward tried to hush them.

"His name is Jacob, Mom, not Jimmy." I corrected her.

"_Whatever_," she whined, "don't you want to hear the name of the guy I've found you?"

I said nothing.

She went on anyway, as I knew she would. "His name is Mike. Mike Newton. Isn't that cute? If you got married, you could have a name like the little lizards."

Jacob would've done a perfect spit-take if he'd been drinking anything.

"Oh, Mike," Bella chuckled.

Apparently there was something everyone else knew that I did not.

"Little lizards!" Emmet howled, burying his face in a couch cushion.

"Thanks Mom. I'll definitely look into getting with that guy." I said sarcastically.

Mom squealed. "Oh, I knew you would! By the way, we're having Chinese tonight. I met an Asian man in the tattoo parlor parking lot a little while ago who said he's cook for us if I paid him. Love you, gotta go bye!"

The line went dead before I could tell her that A: leaving the kids alone to go to the tattoo parlor had not been a good idea in the first place, and that B: bringing home a random Asian man to cook food was probably not a good idea.

"Wow. And I thought my mom was scatter-brained." Bella muttered.

I shrugged, putting my phone away. "She's got…issues."

Edward's eyes met mine. I knew he knew, and I looked away.

"Jacob, can I talk to you please? Alone?" Bella asked suddenly.

**Uh oh. What do you think Bella will say? **

**He-he, Mercy's mom calling in the middle of the all important Cullen meeting was too good to resist. **

**Please tell me what you think in reviews. And if someone could tell me the wolves and their imprints, remember, I'd really appreciate it! Feel free to add when you think Mercy and Jake should get together romantically. (Ex: **_**I think Mercy and Jake should get together in X number of chapters.)**_** Thanks so much everyone! **


	21. No Light of It's Own

**Jacob's POV**

I got up, following Bella to the kitchen.

I was utterly amazed at how my chest didn't feel like it was being ripped out every time I looked at her now.

She turned to face me, and I could tell by her expression I wouldn't like what she had to say.

"You're my best friend in the world, Jacob." She said softly. I didn't nod. But I didn't shake my head no, either.

"I hurt you. Over and over. And you kept coming back, even though it hurt. You defended me, and my family. I love you, Jake. So I'm glad you don't hurt anymore." She whispered.

"But?" I questioned, my tone low and gravelly.

She bit her lip, looking away.

"I just wish it hadn't been _her_ you imprinted on." She finally admitted.

I could feel the tremors of anger start at the base of my spine, but fought them. I would hear her out, at least.

"I mean, she's gorgeous, of course. _I_ didn't look like _that_ at fourteen. But Jacob, she seems really… messed up. I mean, did you _hear_ her mother? You deserve someone that'll make you happy, Jake, without you having to deal with deep underlying issues. You had enough of that with me." Bella turned paler, if that was possible, her eyes going wide. Like she couldn't believe she'd actually just said that.

I clenched my fists, taking two deliberate steps forward. She took two back.

"Listen to me, Bella." I demanded through my teeth. "I loved you. I still love you, just not like that. Never again like that. You put me through hell. And while you may feel all guilt-ridden over it sometimes, at the end of the day, you go back to Edward- like you always did- and your vampire family and you live your little fairytale life. You got your happy ending, Bella. Now let me have mine."

I was too angry to regret speaking to her like that. What did I care, anyway? What kind words did I owe her? I ignored the vamps as I walked back into the living room.

"Mercy, come on, we've gotta go." I barked. She jumped up, all too eager to leave the awkwardness behind.

"Bye, it was nice meeting you!" She called, trotting to keep up with my long, angry strides.

She got in the car, and I slammed my door as I got in after her, peeling the Rabbit out of the driveway, and leaving spraying mud in my wake as we sped away.

"They didn't like me, did they?" Mercy asked me quietly, almost meekly. It was a tone I'd never heard her use before.

My entire being seemed to melt into a pool of affection. Poor Mercy, getting dragged into this mess.

I pulled over, slowing down, convinced I was far away from the Cullen house. The rain beat steadily on the windshield.

"It's not that they didn't like you. It's just… complicated." I sighed, running a hand over my face wearily.

I was stupid to have thought Bella and I could go back to the way we had been. To the easy way, before I was a wolf. Before I'd fallen in (and, more recently, back out of) love with her.

"So explain it. Take your time, start from the beginning. I have all night. I really don't feel like going home and meeting the Chinese guy anyway." She said softly, laughing a bit to ease the tense vibes.

God, I was so lucky to have her.

"Don't interrupt." I said

"I won't." She promised.

And so I told her everything. I started with the old Quileute legends, and then the treaty. Then I told her everything from the moment Bella had set foot back in Forks to what had just happened in the Cullens' kitchen. I told her every word spoken, action taken, emotion felt, and gory detail.

She listened with a caring, understanding, open face the entire four hours we sat there. She didn't interrupt once.

When I was done, I waited desperately for her reaction.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. I let her digest the story- stories- a moment. Then her eyes opened again.

In them, I found pain, anger, understanding, acceptance, and love. _So_ not what I'd been expecting.

"Bella Swan- Cullen- whatever- is the stupidest person on the face of this planet." She finally breathed.

I blinked a few times.

"I honestly cannot fathom how she gave _you_ up. _You_, when you're so warm and accepting and amazing and absolutely- not _sort of; __**absolutely**__-_ beautiful." She said.

I'm pretty sure my heart had stopped beating. I was speechless.

"So I want to say some things now. Please don't interrupt." She requested.

Seeing as she had just sat through all that, and not said a word, I nodded seriously and gave her every bit of my attention.

"First, are the things that randomly popped into my head as you told me all that. One: if the guy that I was falling for _sparkled_ whenever he stepped into the sun, I would never be able to keep a straight face when with him ever again. Two: if said sparkly boyfriend ditched me, I wouldn't go into a depression. I'd be _pissed_. And while I wouldn't have let him kill himself, I wouldn't have welcomed him back with open arms, either. I would've called Buffy up to stake his ass, then made out with you in front of him as he exploded into a puff of sparkly dust." She said all this in the most serious, loosely venomous tone, looking me straight in the eye.

I stared at her, shocked, then exploded into uncontrollable laughter. That was possibly the funniest thing I'd ever heard in my entire life.

"I'm not done," she said sternly, and I tried to control myself.

"Go on." I managed.

"Another thing: if that James guy had a thirst for terrorists, Osama bin Laden would've been found by now. Also: those Volturi freaks need a life. And: I could put the most epic play list together based on all that. In fact, if you made it into books, you could be a millionaire." She said in that same serious tone.

I knew she was trying to make me laugh. Knew she was trying to erase the pain and bitterness that had erupted as I told my story.

It was working.

"On a serious note, though," she said and I sobered up at once, "you mentioned feeling like a monster out of some horror movie. I don't know if you still feel that way, but I know it's utterly absurd. You're clearly a loyal, gorgeous, and sometimes fuzzy protector."

I held my arms open wide, and she crawled into them, settling on my lap and laying her head against my shoulder.

"And," she went on, "if it makes you feel any better, I would've picked you. Being a cold, hard vampire, without a heartbeat to listen to, holds no appeal for me whatsoever. I've always thought that nothing is truly beautiful without an imperfection, and they have none. It's creepy." She shuddered against me, and I let out a huge breath.

I was in love with my imprint.

I mean, I'd loved her since I'd laid eyes on her. But I was _in_ love with her now. I probably always had been, I'd just been repressing it.

I sighed heavily, suddenly feeling very confused.

Then Mercy's stomach growled.

She laughed and I smiled.

"There's another thing," she smiled. "I could _never_ give up Twizzler's."

I grinned down at her. "Those your favorite?"

"Only the cherry kind. The others taste like plastic." She clarified.

I made a mental note of that, and she was quiet for a moment.

"Bella's an idiot." She finally said again. "But she got one thing right. You deserve better than me."

Ugh. I knew I shouldn't have told her what Bella had said earlier.

I put both hands on either side of her face, marveling at how soft her skin and hair was. "No, Mercy. I _need_ you. You're my everything." I said firmly.

She looked doubtful, but said nothing. Unable to help myself, I rubbed my thumbs gently over her lips. Her eyes closed a few seconds, then opened again. Oh, God, I wanted to kiss her. It was so tempting…

"I mean it." I breathed, "don't ever think you're not good enough. I need you like day needs night."

"The moon is the one that needs the sun to shine, though. It has no light of it's own." She pointed out.

"And yet people think it has the prettiest light of the two. Wonder why that is?" I smiled.

She smiled back broadly, a teasing light returning to her eyes. "Because you'll go blind if you look directly at the sun."

I groaned in defeat, hanging my head. "You are _not_ making this easy. I swear, I'm going home and looking up _unarguable analogies._"

She giggled; a very un-Mercy-like act. But it was cute.

"Okay, Mr. Sun. Let's go get some food." She said decisively.

"I know just where to go." I agreed.

**Okay, so I want to clear a couple things up. Mercy and Jake are not yet a couple. Jacob is fond of blurring lines, as we all know. **

**Also, there is a bit of Bella-bashing in this. I have nothing against Bella (well, I do, but nothing that would make me bash her.) Mercy is Jake's imprint and therefore feels very protective and defensive of him. So you can imagine how hard it was for her to hear how Jacob felt through all that. Plus, she's extremely biased, having only heard one side of the story. (Bit of foreshadowing there for you. Hint. Hint.) **

**Besides, Mercy does have a few Bella-ish qualities. And while Bella is alot like her, they are in no way the same. I really wanted t show how differently she reacts to everything, or would react to it of put in that situation. **

**Now, as for the next chapters… I was debating on doing Bella's POV, but that would be **_**really**_** short. So I might just go ahead and do Mercy's. Or I might combine them. I don't really know yet. **

**Jeez, though, I've updated a lot lately! Thanks everyone, review please and tell me what you think! **


	22. You'd Make Pretty Babies

**Hi guys! Okay, so the next three or four chapters are gonna rock your socks. Haha. I'm so lame. I'm sorry. I think my brain is fried like the rest of my body. (I look like a freaking lobster.) **

**Mercedes' POV**

"You want the eyeball?" The Asian man standing at the kitchen counter offered.

I blinked. "No, thank you."

Halen moaned and clutched her stomach, sticking her tongue out at the fish the man was chopping.

"Hey, Mom, Jake and his friends are having a cookout tonight. The kids and I will just eat there, okay?" I said, inconspicuously grabbing the kids by the arms and shoving them behind me. I didn't like the way Jackie Chan over there was eyeing them.

"Okay, that's fine. I want to get to know Hong here better anyway. I'll pick you up sometime tomorrow." Mom nodded.

"You don't know where Jacob lives." I pointed out.

She gave me an irritated look. "I'll ask someone for directions, Mercedes. I'm not stupid."

I glanced over at Cissy, who stood behind the twins. "Go take Ayden and Halen and pack an overnight bag for all three of you."

She gestured to the twins to follow her, and they trooped off down the hall.

I trotted outside, where Jake was waiting in the car.

"I really hate to impose but-" I began.

"Go pack!" He urged, grinning.

I grinned back at him, running inside to my room. I grabbed a small-ish tote and stuffed all the essentials in; oversized tee shirt to sleep in, underwear, pants and shirt for tomorrow, toothbrush, vanilla lotion, hairbrush, make up, deodorant, razor, ipod.

I slung it over my shoulder and met the kids on my way out.

"Bye, Mom," I called, slamming the front door.

Jacob was waiting with the trunk open. He took my bag, and Cissy's, and stuffed them in. We all piled in the car and were off.

"He was so weird! I'm so glad you came to get us, Mercedes." Ayden moaned.

"Of course I came to get you guys." I said in the most soothing tone I possibly could.

"It was the most disgusting food I'd ever tasted. Nothing like what's at Chinese restaurants. I'm absolutely livid at Mom for bringing him home." Cissy fumed.

"Absolutely livid?" Jacob rose an eyebrow.

"I have an impressive vocabulary, huh?" Cissy grinned.

"Very." Jake agreed.

The ride wasn't very long. Soon, we pulled up to Sam and Emily's house. Lots of other cars were parked there too, including a police cruiser.

"Hmm. Charlie showed up after all." Jacob mused, putting his own vehicle in park and pulling the keys out.

"Charlie is Bella's dad, right?" I clarified as we all got out.

"Right." Jacob nodded.

I stored that piece of information in the back of my mind.

"Jay Jay!" A little toddler squealed, bursting from the house. Quil followed her close behind.

"She's been waiting on you to get here." Quil informed Jacob, smiling as he scooped the little girl up gently and put her on his shoulders.

She giggled and pulled his hair.

"Mercy, meet Claire, Quil's imprint." Jacob introduced us.

I blinked, almost grossed out. But then I remembered what Jake had said about "relationship appropriateness based on maturity" and whatnot and figured Quil was just a loving babysitter or something.

"She's adorable," I cooed, and heard the kids come up behind us. There had been issues, apparently, getting out of the car.

"Cee Cee!" She smiled down at me.

"What are they cooking in here. Mercedes? Ooh, it smells so good." Halen moaned.

Poor baby, she must be starved.

"Em and Sue usually whip up all sorts of stuff." Jake shrugged.

Quil, seeming to notice my siblings for the first time, gave Jacob a questioning look.

"Mommy dearest decided to have a random house guest over. I didn't want to leave them alone." I explained.

"Oh. Well, come on in." Quil led the way into the extremely busy house.

The entire pack took up the living room. Billy, and two men I didn't know, sat with them.

"Mercy, this is Charlie Swan, chief of police here in Forks." Jacob gestured.

A pale, dark haired man glanced up, smiling awkwardly.

"And uh, that's Quil Sr." Jacob gestured to the older Native man beside Billy.

He gave me a once over like Billy had first done, then smiled broadly and waved.

Seth looked up from playing Uno with Embry in the far corner. He grinned, jumping up and bounding over to give me a hug. He squeezed me tight, lifting me off my feet, and I wrapped my arms around his warm neck and squeezed.

He was like the big brother I'd never had.

Jacob didn't look too happy about our affectionate greeting. I winked at him.

"Hi." Cissy greeted Seth boldly.

He seemed amused by this. "Hey. You guys wanna play Uno?"

The kids nodded enthusiastically. I was just about to settle in next to Jacob on the couch when a very frazzled looking Emily poked her head out of the kitchen doorway.

"Mercedes, help! There's too much food for just four women to deal with!" She pleaded, laughing.

I laughed too, getting up to join her.

She, Leah, Kim, and a woman I didn't know occupied the kitchen. Trays, plates, bowls, saucers, utensils, and food scraps littered every available surface. The women dashed around madly.

"This is pure chaos!" I gasped.

The woman I didn't know looked over at me. She was much older than any of the rest of us. She had Leah's eyes.

She smiled warmly. "Welcome to the family, hon. Can you grab the rolls out of the oven? I'm Sue Clearwater, by the way, Seth and Leah's mom."

Leah rolled her eyes, peeling celery like there was no tomorrow. "Hey, Mercedes. Nice pants."

"Thanks," I smiled, and grabbed an oven mitt before rushing to open the oven door. I reached in and pulled the tantalizing rolls out.

"Hey, Mercy," Kim greeted easily.

"Hi, Kim. How are things?" I asked absently as I stirred some dip Sue shoved in my hands.

"Couldn't be better. I love cooking for the pack like this." She giggled.

"It definitely brings a major sense of accomplishment," Emily agreed.

"Oh, Sue, watch out!" I shrieked, rescuing a couple of pies from crashing to the floor as she scooted them over to make room for the fried ham.

"Nice catch!" She complimented.

After a few more minutes, Emily declared the meal presentable. Surveying it all in great satisfaction, with her hands on her hips, she shouted, "All right everyone, come and get it! Kids first, please."

It was like a stampede of wild animals as everyone rushed to squeeze in the door at once.

"Whoa! I've never seen this much food in one place before!" Ayden gasped, quickly grabbing a plate and putting as much food as possible on it.

"Come on Claire, you heard Auntie Emily! Kids first." Quil crowed, cutting in front of everyone else but my siblings.

"Hey, Mercy, I'll get enough for both of us, 'kay?" Jacob called.

I grinned. "Thanks!"

"Sure, sure," he shrugged.

"Mercedes!" I heard Billy call.

I looked around and spotted him standing next to Charlie, near the back of the line. I smiled and went over to him. "Hey, Billy."

To my surprise, he held out his arms for a hug. I bent down and squeezed him tight.

"You doing okay sweetheart?" He asked gruffly. Charlie blushed and looked away.

"Yeah. My head's still sorta spinning. Big day today, you know?"

Billy chuckled loudly. "Jake was a nervous wreck this morning."

"You Jacob's girlfriend or something?" Charlie asked awkwardly, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"My family's new in town. Jake's been a dream of a tour guide." I shrugged, smiling friendly, but dodging the question.

"Jake's a great kid." Charlie nodded.

After everyone had finally gotten a plate (or seven) and we'd all settled down, I noticed Halen playing with Claire.

I stole a piece of Jake's chicken and beckoned her over.

"You like Claire?" I asked fondly, reaching out to ruffle her hair.

"I like all babies, but especially her. She's cute." Halen nodded.

I saw Quil smile at my sister adoringly from one of the chairs he'd managed to snag because he'd been first in line. I was half on Jacob's lap, half on the couch. Ayden and Cissy were wedged between me, and Sam and Emily. Charlie and Quil Sr. had snagged the other chairs, leaving everyone else to fend for themselves. Billy had simply parked his wheelchair beside Jake.

"You know what? I'd like to have a baby around all the time. Being the youngest is no fun." Halen went on.

"You're only the youngest by two minutes and five seconds." Ayden tried to placate her.

She ignored him. "Hey, Mercedes, I know how we can have a baby around!"

I looked at her, immensely amused, as I popped a couple grapes into my mouth. "How?"

"You and Jacob should have a baby!" Halen announced grandly, just as there was a quiet lull produced by everyone else.

I felt Jacob freeze beside/under me, and I felt my eyes go wide. Jake's pack members were grinning teasingly. The women smiled in a she's-so-cute sort of way at Halen.

Billy chuckled.

"Ummm…"I managed.

"What?" Halen demanded defensively. "You two would make pretty babies."

"Yeah! Hopefully you'd have another boy, that way I wouldn't have to deal with your all's girly crap all the time." Ayden chipped in.

I heard Paul snickering, and Kim swatted his arm.

I couldn't contain my own grin. "Thanks, guys, but I don't think I'll be having babies anytime soon."

Halen pouted as everyone else started talking again. "Why not? You take care of us. You could take care of a baby."

"Because only married people have babies, Halen. Mercedes and Jacob aren't married." Cissy reasoned.

Jacob had relaxed considerably, and I chanced a glance at him. He was biting his lower lip hard and grinning- barely concealing laughter.

"What?" I asked him in a teasing voice.

"Nothing," he said, clearing his throat. "Nothing at all."

**Time Lapse! Switching to Jacob's POV! **

It was late, about midnight, by the time we all stumbled into my house.

Dad rolled straight to his room, mumbling something about figuring out sleeping arrangements for ourselves.

"You guys took baths earlier, right?" Mercy asked her siblings.

They nodded sleepily.

"Okay, good. Go change in the bathroom." She took their bag from me, handing it to a scowling Cissy.

"I don't want to change with girls." Ayden complained.

"Then change in the shower, behind the curtain." Mercy suggested.

"Okay." He sighed.

"Come on, help me fold this down, it makes a bed." I requested, gesturing to the couch. Mercy sat her stuff down and started pulling off couch cushions.

By the time we were done, the kids were back.

"Did you guys brush your teeth?" Mercy asked sternly.

"No, we accidentally left our toothbrushes at home." Cissy smiled sweetly.

"Uh huh. Course you did." Mercy grumbled. Then her face softened and she almost smiled as she held back the covers for the kids. They crawled in, and she kissed them all on the forehead.

"Night guys." She whispered.

Ayden yawned, curling up next to his already sleeping twin. Cissy waved weakly, but dismissively. Both of them were asleep in seconds.

"Mind if I take a shower? I feel gross." Mercy asked, shifting her weight awkwardly.

"Sure, just come to my room when you're done." I nodded.

She picked up her stuff again and padded off.

I walked sluggishly to my room. My brain felt dead. Today and been so long and drawn out and tense.

I stripped my shirt off and my pants, and put on a pair of shorts. Then I blearily piled some blankets on the floor, and grabbed one of my pillows.

Mercy could have the bed.

I heard the shower start running as I thought of how maternal she was towards Cissy, Ayden, and Halen. It was amazing, the way she put them before herself.

_Maternal_.

Halen; damn, that kid had an imagination. When she said Mercy and I should have a baby, my entire body tensed up. So many things had run through my mind…

The kids were so naive. It could be cute at times, but that time was just down right embarrassing. Halen had no clue what she was talking about… what it took to "make a pretty baby."

The images rushed through my mind again. Mercy, pressed up against me. Her running her hands through my hair. Her moaning my name as her body writhed in pleasure under mine…

_Stop right there, Jacob Ephriam Black._ I commanded myself.

I dug my nails into the floorboard under my blankets. I tried very hard not to think of the fact that Mercedes Pruett was in _my shower_, dripping wet and smelling so good and completely unclothed.

I hadn't even kissed her yet, for Christ's sake!

I groaned loudly and heard my door open.

"Get in my bed, Mercy, honey," I directed, and man oh man that sentence did not help these fantasies go away.

I heard her plop down next to me, and then a moment later, I smelt the vanilla lotion.

God, she loved to torture me, didn't she?

"No. I refuse to kick you out of your bed." She said stubbornly.

I opened my eyes, peering at her.

Her wavy, damp hair stuck to her face in places, and her big, beautiful eyes were defiant and free of makeup once again. She wore only a ginormous tee shirt from what I could see.

"Fine. I'm too tired to be gentlemanly." I sighed in submission.

I couldn't help myself, anyhow. I had to touch her.

I sat up and gathered her into my arms. Then I stood up and slid us both into my bed. Her smooth, smooth legs tangled with mine, and she wrapped her arms around my bare middle.

I had to stop myself from moaning.

"Wanna know something ironic?" She asked.

"Mm." I assented, half asleep.

"I was dying to move somewhere like LA or San Francisco. Somewhere I could be warm all the time. And now here I am, warmer than I've ever been, in the rainiest town on the continent." She whispered.

I smiled, slightly more awake, and brushed my lips across her soft temple.

Her breath hitched and my lips felt tingly.

She went on, "And another ironic thing: mom's reasoning for not moving to those places was I'd get involved in drugs or gangs or something. And now she's the addict."

"I can totally see you as a gang banger." I murmured.

Her home situation… well, to be completely honest, it killed me. Every second of every day, some part of me was worrying about it. She was my everything. But it was a difficult, complex situation. I had to respect that.

We fell asleep with our heartbeats thumping out the same pattern.

**Whew. That was a long chapter. So, tell me what you think! **


	23. Walking Out

**Okay…so I found out the details on the movie Breaking Dawn. **

**It **_**will**_** be two parts. The first part comes out November 18th****, 2011. The release date for the second half hasn't been released yet. **

**Also: there is a new Twilight Saga book. It's called **_**The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**_**, and it is told from the newborn vampire Bree's POV mentioned in **_**Eclipse**_**. Yes, the one that dies. **

**I've read it… and I will admit I cried. **

**I **_**never**_** cry, ever. So you know it's gotta be heart wrenching.**

**It shows the newborn army in a totally different light than what you'd expect, and it also shows the Cullens and the wolf pack in a much different perspective. Also, if you didn't already hate the Volturi, you will hate them with everything in you afterwards. They're like the frikkin' vampire mafia, I swear. **

**It took me awhile to regain my original views on the Twilight Saga after I read that. I think that's why these next couple of chapters turned out so differently from what I'd originally planned. The original four Twilight Saga books are amazing, of course, but even the hard, painful parts had some sort of majesty to it them that made it all seem gallant and beautiful and tragic in a lovely sort of way. But when you read from Bree's perspective, it's sort of like a slap in the face. Or, it was for me. It was so **_**real**_**… very raw. Nothing was clear-cut like it was for Bella. For Bree, everything was muddled up, and right and wrong, fact and fiction, they practically went hand-in-hand. And for Bella, everything was very calm compared to what Bree went through, even before she was turned by Victoria. **

**So, through reading that, I kind of want to dig deep into the characters in my story, because even perfect moments aren't **_**truly **_**perfect.**

**Mercedes' POV**

Heat.

Wonderful, tremendous heat.

I wondered vaguely why I felt it. I always woke up cold, huddled in a tight, tense way under my blankets. (The air conditioner was stuck on fifty degrees. Mom refused to fix it. That probably had something to do with it.)

Now I was waking up on something very warm, and almost hard, but soft too.

Then I _really_ woke up, and remembered.

I was sleeping with Jacob Black.

I felt his fingers lightly stroke my cheek, feeling their way down my neck, pressing against my pulse point, and then brushing on down to my collar bone. He then went back up, combing my hair back from my face as he went.

I blinked my eyes open.

Jacob smiled down at me. I was laying half on top of him, one of my legs between both of his. One of his legs was wrapped around my other one. The arm connected to the shoulder my head rested on was stretched out, as if supporting my neck.

"Morning, gorgeous," he whispered, almost grinning now as his thumb brushed against my nose.

I smiled, still a bit sleepy. "Wish I woke up like this every morning."

Jacob's face darkened considerably. "I hate that, you know. Hate that you have to live the way you do."

I frowned, and ducked my head down to where he couldn't see my face. Mmm, Jacob's bare chest…

Talk about ADD.

I couldn't help myself. I reached out and lightly traced the lines of his obvious muscles with my fingertips. After a moment, I felt him shudder and smiled to myself slightly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to upset you. I know you're touchy about it."

I took a moment to form my answer. "You didn't upset me. It's just… sometimes I hate it too."

"I don't see how you do it." He admitted. "How you've been doing it all these years."

I shrugged and looked up at him again. His eyes were so beautiful. Dark and full of life and expression.

"I guess I was just dealt a crappy hand of cards, and now I have to play them." I shrugged. "Why take a gamble and try to change things when I could lose it all?"

Jacob smiled a bit. "What card am I?"

I smiled too. "You're my Wild Card; there whenever I need you."

Jacob's stomach growled suddenly. "Let's go get some breakfast."

"Okay." I sat up in bed, stretching my arms above my head.

"London, London, I see France, I see Mercy's underpants." Jacob chanted, then chortled to himself.

I ignored him; and he thought _I _was the immature one. Besides, didn't he and his pack run around barely clothed all the time?

I went over to the wide dresser that had a large mirror attached and raised my huge tee shirt to almost my belly button. "Cute, aren't they? I got 'em at Aeropostale, when they were having their five for ten sale." They weren't bad, actually. Gray cotton with lace around all the edges.

"Hm. You know, I never really noticed before, but you're _really_ tiny." Jacob observed, gesturing vaguely to my middle.

I rolled my eyes. "If you call me anorexic-"

Jacob cut my threat off. "Can you see your ribs?"

"Sometimes." I shrugged. I'd always been that way. Every woman in my family were bean poles.

"You're eating _at least_ two platefuls then." He said decidedly, and got out of bed to come stand beside me.

I stared at our reflections in the mirror, letting my tee shirt drop again. It seemed so right, seeing him stand with me. So natural.

I sighed heavily to myself, and went to my bag. I threw on a pair of jeans.

The kids were still asleep on the folded out couch, but Billy was awake and beginning to fry some bacon. He turned around half way to smile at me.

"Morning, Mercedes. Sleep well?" He asked.

"Better than I have in awhile, actually," I admitted, and shared a conspiratorial smile with Jake.

"Morning, dad," Jacob yawned to hide his grin.

"Morning, Jacob," Billy said, and began to fry some bacon, too. "Charlie and I are going fishing today. It's not supposed to rain till late afternoon, so we'll be home around five."

"Well, have fun." Jacob offered. Billy just grunted.

"Mercedes isn't fixing that awful breakfast burrito stuff again, is she?" Cissy inquired from the doorway, apparently out of bed.

Jacob laughed. "No. My dad's making breakfast. And it wasn't so awful."

Cissy just rubbed her eyes irritably and came to sit down beside me.

"I like your couch, Billy. It's soft." Ayden appeared a few minutes later.

Billy chuckled. "Thanks kid."

Halen woke up last, settling into the same chair as her brother. Those two had always been so in sync, so connected.

"Good morning, Mr. Billy." She said.

Billy reached for the three plates of eggs and two plates of bacon, then wheeled himself over. "Good morning to you too, Halen."

We'd barely gotten ten minutes into the meal when I heard a car honk twice outside.

All us Pruetts froze. Sensing our tension, Jake and Billy also lowered their forks.

"That your mom?" Billy asked.

I got up and peered out of the front window. Sure enough, there was my mom in the Neon, bouncing her head to the beat of a song.

"Yep, that's her." I confirmed, and I felt a weight I hadn't realized had been lifted settle back on my shoulders.

"Is the Asian guy with her?" Ayden called.

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"Good," Cissy said in a relieved tone, getting up and putting her plate in the sink.

Halen and Ayden shared a worried glance, then followed suit.

Cissy picked up their bag, then looked at me expectantly, and I saw a glimmer of my younger self in her eyes. That was the only thing that made me move, made me trudge down the hall to Jacob's room.

He followed me.

I saw my bag laying there on the floor, but couldn't bring myself to bend over and pick it up.

I wanted to stay here forever. In this house, with Billy and Jake, where I felt warm and safe and cared about.

The demanding horn beeped again and I whimpered as softly as I could, burying my face in my hands. A month ago, nothing would have stopped me from picking up my things and getting the passenger seat. This was my life, this was how things were, and there was no sense in wondering why I always felt miserable, because it wasn't like I had any place better to be.

But now I knew what was out there- what a home should really feel like.

Jacob was there instantly, wrapping me up in his arms.

"I hate it. I hate her. I hate myself for being so freaking weak and not being able to just go get in the damn car." I breathed.

Jacob turned me around, looking me deep in the eyes. "Mercedes, you are not weak. You're stronger than anyone I've ever known."

"I'm not stronger than anyone _I've_ ever known." I said, and made it very clear who I meant.

Jacob didn't say anything, just held me. I took several deep breaths, feeling my resolve solidify. I broke away from him, bent down, and shouldered my bag.

"I'll see you soon." I promised.

Looking very troubled, he swallowed hard and nodded.

Walking out of that house was one of the hardest thing I'd ever done, and I'd been raising three kids since I was barely nine years old.

_Cissy's age_, I realized with a sudden jolt.

And I knew Jacob's letting me walk out was one of the hardest things he'd ever done, too.

**It's kind of a bitter sweet chapter, I think. Review and tell me what you think, please!**


	24. You're My Wave

**Mercedes' POV **

Mom peeled out as soon as I'd shut the car door. She was _not_ happy with leaving me here. She had something she wanted to do today besides watch her three children.

Oh, well.

I readjusted my bag on my shoulder, and raised my chin confidently, walking up to the front door. I knocked three times, loudly.

The door swung open very quickly, revealing a shocked looking Bella.

"Mercedes? What are you doing here?" She asked.

_Those red eyes…_

"I need to talk with you, please." I said, proud my voice didn't shake.

She blinked a few times. "Um, okay. Come on in. Everyone else is out hunting. Edward and I went last night, but Renesmee wanted him to come with her, so we're alone."

She gestured for me to follow her. I did, up lots of stairs, to the third floor. She led me to a big bedroom, with black and gold furniture, a huge bed, and the largest music collection I'd ever seen.

I sat cross legged on the couch. She sat across from me.

I swallowed hard and said what I'd come here to say. "Everything in me wants to hate you."

Her eyes went wide.

"When Jake and I left here yesterday, he told me the entire story. And I do mean _entire_. Took him about four hours. And when he was done, my mind was absolutely reeling. I don't know if it's the fact that I'm his imprint, or if I just care about him that much, but I couldn't even _comprehend_ how someone could live with hurting him like that. However," I took a deep breath and forged on, "I realized at the same time that Jacob's perspective was very biased. And I don't _want_ to hate you. You mean far too much to Jacob, even now, for me to want that. So I would very much appreciate you telling me your side of the story."

"Where should I start?" Bella asked eagerly, obviously anxious to make things right. I could tell she wasn't the type to just leave things be.

"The first day you came to Forks." I said instantly.

So for another three and a half hours, I sat and listened. Bella's story was incredible in every way, and I came to understand that she had experienced all of this human; not this perfect, icy, crystal cut creature. It hadn't all been a basket of roses for her, either.

She wasn't so much an idiot to me now as just a person that had had no clue what she wanted, and had made a lot of mistakes when she finally figured it out.

"Thank you," I said when she was done, and meant it. "I understand much better now."

"You're welcome," she said, studying me with those observant, red eyes of hers. Then she gasped, covering her perfect mouth with her hands.

Well; not so perfect mouth. If you really, _really_ dug deep, past all that dazzling beauty, it was true that the top lip was a bit too full for the bottom one. This simple, barely-noticeable flaw made me much more comfortable.

"I'm sorry," Bella apologized suddenly, "you didn't get a chance to have lunch, did you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." I shrugged. Skipping one meal today wouldn't kill me.

We were quiet awhile, just sitting together, before I said something else. "Well, while you were the stupid lamb that fell for the sick, masochistic lion… I'm the smart human, that fell for the warm and sexy werewolf. And I know you don't think I deserve him. _I_ think I don't deserve him. But I will love him for as long as I live. I can promise you that. I know I'm young, and that apparently the fact is a big deal to you people, but I'm not dumb. Jacob is my future. My entire future. Plain and simple."

Bella looked shocked for a moment, then I saw something like respect in her eyes. "I've misjudged you."

I shrugged, depressed suddenly. "Not that any of that matters if Jacob won't get over his no-romance rule."

"Oh," said a smug voice from the doorway, "I think we can help you with that."

I glanced over to see Rosalie standing there. Alice was behind her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Jacob Black won't know what hit him." She agreed.

**Time Lapse! **

I stared at the person the Cullen girls had created in the mirror.

Dark brown ringlets cascaded down my shoulder blades and around my face. _Perfect_ ringlets too, like the ones you saw on models in the magazines. My eyes were eyeliner free, but golden, shimmer eye shadow was caked on, even underneath, where eyeliner would normally be. And Alice had worked wonders with a mascara brush.

"Water proof," she had assured me with a wink, "just in case. You never know in Forks."

Rosalie had tossed a black shirt at me. It was tight in the torso, but the sleeves were baggy and reached almost my elbow, and hung off my shoulders, leaving them bare.

"Jacob likes red," Bella had murmured, after kissing Renesmee over and over when she and Edward came up to see her after the hunting trip. "How about this?"

She dashed to Alice and Jasper's room, coming back with a silk red miniskirt.

I smiled at her and took it, accepting it as a sort of peace offering.

"Ooh! I have the perfect shoes to go with this!" Alice had squealed, and retrieved them in literally ten seconds. Black peep-toe pumps with large red rhinestones on them.

"You can keep all this, by the way, we've already worn everything like four times. It was getting old." Rosalie said, scrunching her nose. "Besides, with any luck, it'll all smell like dog." Then she'd swiped bright red lipstick across my lips, promising it would stay on 'no matter what.'

"Wow, you guys." I breathed now. "Thanks so much."

"He'll never be able to resist you." Alice declared, obviously proud. "You have to come over some more! You're a much more cooperative Barbie than Bella ever was."

Bella stuck her tongue out at her. Alice laughed and hugged her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Alice's face went blank for a moment, then she grinned. "It's your dad, Bella. He and Billy decided to drop by on their way home from fishing."

I glanced at the clock and gasped. "It's four thirty already?"

Rosalie grinned. "Time flies when your playing dress up."

**Another tiny time lapse! **

It was an awkward ride back to the reservation, to say the least.

I was the first one out of the car. Charlie gave me a sideways glance as he helped Billy out.

"Jacob's probably out in the garage, Mercedes." Billy said, seemingly unfazed by my transformation.

I picked my way through the trees, and hesitantly opened the garage door. "Jake…?" I called.

"Mercy?" Jake called happily, half of his body underneath his Rabbit. He wriggled most of the way out, stared at me in shock, then hit his head o, the bumper as he tried to jump to his feet.

I held back a giggle. "I went to go see the Cullens. Decided it was better than going home. Bella's really nice; we just needed to get to know each other better is all. Alice and Rosalie got hold of me though, and decided to play Barbie."

Jacob swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes off me.

"What ya working on?" I asked curiously, taking several steps forward.

He took several steps back, bumping against the hood. "Um," he managed, "it's just a check up."

I reached around him a bit, brushing two fingers against the hood a couple times. "Good. I'd really hate for anything to be wrong with it."

I moved my fingers daringly from the car to his leg, walking them up and up, until I finally wrapped them around one of his belt loops.

He sat down hard on the hood, putting him at about my height.

I smiled coyly. "Oh come on. I don't think it's that big a change."

I could see him struggling internally to regain his composure. "You just look really good, is all. You've never really dressed up before."

I raised my eyebrows, stroking the skin between his oil stained, tight white tee shirt and his cut off jean shorts.

He was so freaking gorgeous. And I loved that scrawny, freaky little me had the power to make him speechless.

"Really…._really_…good." He breathed, reaching out to put a hand on my waist.

I leaned forward, putting my forehead against his. Our lips were barely an inch apart. I could feel the heat coming off him.

His eyes fluttered closed.

I felt a huge bubble of pure joy and excitement and love rise in me, and I leaned forward to close the gap, closing my own eyes.

Only to have Jacob shove me away, looking panicked.

"No, no! Mercy, we can't!" He gasped.

I stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment, then felt tears of shame and embarrassment and frustration sting my eyes.

Cursing loudly, I bent down and took the fancy shoes off, and flung the garage door open. Rain had started coming down, and with a vengeance. I'd never experienced rain pouring like this. Mud splashed around my ankles as I stomped away blindly.

"Shit…Mercy-" Jacob swore and trotted into my line of vision.

I glared up at him, the tears finally spilling over, and I was glad Alice had used waterproof.

"Leave me alone, Jacob." I snapped and felt rejection and humility wash through me.

I walked around him and heard him slip in the mud in his effort to reach me again. I thought I saw Billy in the doorway as I stormed past the house, his face hard, but I wasn't sure.

I slipped too, but managed not to fall. The clothes were too pretty to ruin. I left the Black property and crossed the road.

"Mercy, I'm sorry." Jacob gasped and stuttered.

I ignored him and just kept walking, not knowing where I was going. I could barely see where I was through the rain and my tears.

"Mercedes Benz Pruett, stop walking right now! Please. Please don't-" He was using my embarrassing middle name, and even through my extreme anger, I felt a little thrill shoot down my spine and pool in my stomach.

I whirled on him. "Please don't what, Jacob? Please don't want you with every breath I take? Please don't think about you from the moment I wake up to the moment I go to sleep, and then dream about you? Please don't love you more than anything in the entire universe?"

I turned away from him and was about to walk some more when he spoke weakly. "If you go any farther you'll hit ocean."

I stood still, wondering why I was the only imprint over the age of two that was utterly unwanted.

"Mercy, I never meant to hurt you back there." Jacob said, his voice desperate.

I didn't say anything, refusing to turn around. I hunched my shoulders against the rain and tried to stop them from shuddering as I cried. I was sick of life being this way. Sick of having to fight for everything.

"Please, baby, look at me." He begged.

"Baby?" I snarled, finally looking at him. "You don't want me as your baby. You don't want me as your anything!" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"I do too! I want you, all of you, every little bit and piece!" Jacob yelled back, and there was something in his eyes that was wild…

"Then what's stopping you Jacob, huh? What's stopping you from reaching out and taking what's yours? Are you scared?" I taunted, really worked up now.

"Yes, Mercy, I'm scared! The big bad wolf is fucking _scared_!" Jacob yelled so loud his voice broke.

I'd stopped crying and we were close enough I could see through the rain to notice he was shaking violently. Uh oh. I hadn't been around long, but I knew what that meant.

I had to calm him down, or he'd phase here and now. And to do that, I had to calm down myself.

So I did what I always did. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths. I emptied my mind, and shut off my emotions. Facts. I had to deal with the facts.

I opened my eyes again, and looked him dead in the eye. He seemed to sense my new tranquility, my acceptance of the situation. He stopped shaking.

Acceptance. It'd always come easy to me.

"Of what?" I asked calmly, patiently.

He looked lost for a moment, then stalked towards the ocean. I watched as he ripped the compact sand open, tearing and mauling it. Basically making a big mess.

I blinked a few times, sure he'd finally lost it.

He came back and grabbed my wrist, dragging me over to his…whatever he'd done.

"Watch." He demanded.

A moment later, a wave washed ashore, smoothing the sand over again, leaving it completely unmarred.

"Okay. So?" I asked.

Jacob let out an exasperated, desperate breath, and turned me around to face him, grabbing me with both hands by the shoulders.

"Mercy, you're my wave. You came along when I was all ripped up and torn open and you smoothed out all my pain and anger and bitterness. You made me whole. And God, if I ever lost you… if you ever decided you were tired of me, that you didn't want me anymore; that you wanted something more than a relationship you'd been in since you were fourteen, almost fifteen, _whatever_… Mercedes, I'm telling you, I couldn't handle it. I'd break down completely, because you're my everything. I'm nothing without you. There's no point of sand without water. _I love you_, and God, do I want you, but I'm scared that if I rush you…." Jacob was panting with the effort of trying to get his perspective through to me.

I stood there with my mouth hanging open for a minute.

"Jacob Black. You _never, ever_ have to worry about me leaving you. It's impossible. I look ahead, five, ten, twenty, forty, hell, even sixty years from now, and you're right there. Always right there. I love you, dammit. You're stuck with me." I gasped, blinking hard against the still pouring rain that was dripping off of both of us and more silly tears.

Jacob lurched forward at the same time I did, and somehow we managed to meet in the middle. He crushed my whole body roughly to his, and I moaned when our lips _finally_ met.

It was as if I'd been waiting my whole life to kiss Jacob.

He was so freaking warm. His mouth moved constantly over mine, and I felt him quivering under my palms. I pressed myself even closer to him, if that were even possible, and he cupped my face in his huge hands.

I felt his teeth nip my bottom lip, and then he sucked on it, and I somehow managed to gasp without having my lips ever leave his.

I opened my mouth and felt his tongue rub against mine. I brought my hands up from his shoulders to bury them in his wet black hair. Gently, I sucked on his tongue and heard him groan. I kissed him with more force now, trying to reinforce my previous statement. I wanted him and only him.

He returned the pressure, strong arms sliding down to my waist, then to the tops of my thighs. He lifted me up easily, like I was no heavier than a cardboard box, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, rubbing my body against his.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured when he broke away for air. His mouth found my neck and he carefully tilted my head back has he nipped and licked at the sensitive skin of my throat, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

Not that I would've minded.

I brought my head back up, kissing him over and over, quickly and much more chastely.

He pulled away gently, stroking my face with one hand while supporting me with the other.

"I really do like the outfit." He said.

**Whew. **

_**Do you know how long I've been waiting to get that chapter out of my system?**_

**For a very, very, very long time. **

**But what did you guys think of it? (If you say I pushed the T rating, all I'm gonna say back is "I know. I don't care. I'm thinking about moving it up to M, and besides, any teenager-which is basically what T stands for anyway- should be able to handle a little bit of smut.) **

**You can choose; in the next chapter, you can either have some more kissy-kissy scenes like this one, some quality time with Billy and Charlie, or both. **


	25. Could a Toddler Do This?

**Okay so I absolutely _have_ to get this posted before I go see Eclipse. Seeing as that will be early tomorrow, I'm cutting this chapter short. I've been on Youtube, searching for any sneak peek I could get my hands on. I will somewhat shamefully admit I squealed like a fan girl more than once. (They're portraying Bree as an actual character with an actual purpose to the plot! THAT MAKES ME SO, SO, SO HAPPY! You guys know I love Bree.)**

**Something funny: my _mother_ started screaming and screeching because Robert Pattinson was on Ellen the other day. When she demanded I come watch with her, I sighed in exasperation and yelled back, "Mom, you _know_ I'm Team Jacob. I wouldn't be able to handle watching Eddy." Five seconds later, I ran to the living room and jumped up and down because Ellen showed a clip of the movie.**

**Gotta love the Twilight obsession.**

**Jacob's POV**

Kissing Mercy was like nothing I'd ever experienced before.

It was primal, and necessary. Every inch of my body craved every inch of hers. I felt sort of like how I did before I was about to phase; like I was going to explode. I felt too much all at once.

"I really do like the outfit." I told her once I'd caught my breath.

She smiled weakly, laying her smooth forehead against my own. Her chest was still heaving as she gasped out, "I think you turned my body to pudding."

I snickered in satisfaction and she smiled some more.

"Let's get out of this rain," I said.

"Okay." She agreed. I grinned at her, then shifted her easily so she could ride on my back.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head against my shoulder.

I carted her easily through the yard and the random patch of trees before setting her down gently on the garage floor.

"Just let me re-screw this pipe back so it's secure…I was cleaning it when you came in." I said and flopped down on my back, worming my way back beneath the car. It was a pretty tight fit, now that I was monstrously huge.

I grabbed my wrench and began tightening it up again when I heard Mercy take several steps closer; a moment later, I saw her sit down, then slide in easily next to me.

"Your clothes might get dirty." I warned her absently. Most of my attention was focused on how beautiful she looked, her wet curls splayed out around her head, her face turned towards me with those eyes so full of warmth…

"You said it was just a check up, so I'm not _too_ worried about oil." She shrugged.

I shrugged too, amused. "Suit yourself."

She didn't say anything, just stared at me thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked, the tiniest bit self conscious.

"I've changed a lot since I met you." She whispered in a wondering tone.

"Changed?" I repeated, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah. I used to be sort of… antisocial. Not shy, exactly, just a loner." She smirked and I smiled. "Now look at me; all bold and _not_ walking with my head down."

I chuckled. "That's just cause you're staring up at my perfection."

She snorted. "Careful. There's only just enough room for both of us under here. Your ego can't fit."

"Mm," I assented, and leaned forward until my lips barely brushed against hers.

I felt her smile and lean forward to deepen the kiss, but I pulled back slightly so our lips were just barely touching. I moved my tongue to trace her bottom lip, but only gently. As soon as I felt the tip of hers touch mine, I withdrew, our lips only touching enough for us to be aware of it.

She made the most tempting little whine I'd ever heard in the back of her throat, and I was suddenly thankful for the restraint of the Rabbit. My natural instinct was to give in, to give my imprint exactly what was needed; my traitorous body seemed to think that what was needed was to pull her on top of me and kiss her senseless.

"Not fair," she grumbled, nipping at my chin.

I grinned. "Come on. Billy is probably freaking out. He saw you stomping away from me like a toddler in the middle of a tantrum, you know."

Her mouth fell open in indignation, and I winked before getting out from under the car.

She hastily followed me, getting to her feet as I stood against the garage door, keeping it open.

Mercy studied me for a moment, then smirked. She walked forward until she was pressed solidly against me.

Her big doe eyes stared into mine and I felt my breath being taken away. Here, in front of me, was the amazing person I'd spend the rest of my life with. The rest of my life loving.

She smiled and stood up on her tiptoes. I automatically adjusted my own body, tilting my head down so her lips were right in front of mine.

"Could a toddler do _this_?" She breathed, and pressed her soft mouth against mine.

Her lips moved smoothly, gently over mine. She easily slipped her tongue into my mouth and I let her, more than willing to let her explore. She traced my gun line roughly, making my teeth _ache_ it felt so good.

I rubbed my tongue along hers affectionately, and then felt her move the tip of her tongue to the roof of my mouth. There, she lightly traced patterns.

I groaned and actually felt my knees give out a little. It was so sensual and felt absolutely unbearable. She was intent on making me go insane, one way or the other.

She pulled away from me slowly, her eyes dazed and unfocused. She was gorgeous.

I had cupped her face in my hands, and now I traced my thumbs over her high cheekbones.

She smiled in a self-satisfied sort of way and picked up her shoes. She put them in her bag and shouldered it.

"The roof of the mouth is one of the most sensitive places of the human body," she said randomly, giving me a wicked little wink.

I stared after her wide eyed as she headed towards the house.

**Wow, that really is short. But those of you that reviewed wanted smut, so there you go. **

**Whoo! Can't wait to go see Eclipse! When you guys go (as any Twilight fan has a duty to do, in my opinion) tell me what you thought of it! **

**Oh, hey, and I'm putting a play list together on my Youtube account for each of my fan fiction stories, so if you have any song suggestions for this story, those would be greatly appreciated also. **

**Review!**


	26. Cleaning the Closet

**Normally I'd type a super long AN, but tonight, I have a headache, and I really need to get this posted. So yeah. **

**Mercedes' POV**

I poked my head through the back door careful, curling my toes against the weathered wood of the small porch. Now that I wasn't wrapped up in Jacob's warm arms, I was freezing.

"Hey Billy," I called, "could you bring us a couple of towels?"

"Sure, sure," Billy called back from the living room eagerly, probably anxious to figure out what had gone on with Jake and me.

He rolled quickly into the kitchen after a few moments, two brown, fluffy towels folded neatly on his lap.

His eyes were nervous, studying me for any sign of being upset, then flickering to glare at Jacob. I had the undeniable urge to giggle.

"Thanks, Billy," I smiled easily, trying to let him know everything was fine.

Well, it was better than fine. This was as amazing as things had ever been for me.

I took the towels and turned to give one to Jacob. He smiled, and I vaguely noticed the sharp contrast of his white teeth and russet skin.

Then he put the towel I'd handed him over his hands and reached out for me, wiping my face and neck off. He squeezed my still-curly hair and I smiled as the water fell to the porch in waves.

Jake dried off my arms, then moved to my legs. I leaned against the doorframe, and closed my eyes, almost moaning in pleasure from the muffled heat seeping through the towel. I smiled softly and began massaging his hair with the towel still in my hands. It had grown out some; it barely touched the tops of his ears now.

"I'm assuming everything between the two of you is okay?" Billy asked, a chuckle of relief in his voice, and I jumped. It was so easy to get lost in a small world, where nothing existed for me but Jacob.

"Much better than okay," I grinned, and Jacob nodded in agreement.

After I was convinced we were both dry enough, Jacob took my hand and led me inside.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash down the hall. Billy, Jake, and I stared at each other wide eyed for a moment. Then, at almost exactly the same time, we all yelped, "Charlie!"

Jacob and I galloped to the hall. Billy rolled along hastily behind us.

Standing at the end of the hall, looking sheepish and sort of resigned, was Charlie. Surrounding him was one of the biggest messes I'd ever seen. Card board boxes that had been filled with anything and everything were scattered all over the place.

Charlie huffed out a breath, staring back at us. "Billy," he finally said, "I think it's about time you made the girls' room into a storage facility. I go looking for one stinking movie, and this is what happens."

He blinked several times, then bent over. He picked up an old fishing line, strung with old, moldy looking popcorn. "Is this the popcorn tinsel Jacob made for Christmas when he was in fourth grade? Really?" Charlie wrinkled his nose a bit.

"Dad, we're staging an intervention. Hoarding hurts not only you, but those that love you." Jacob said firmly.

"It's not hoarding!" Billy protested, "those are memories."

"_Rotting_ memories," Charlie muttered, dropping the popcorn string in disgust.

Jacob turned to me and grinned. "You wanna stay and help? Or do you need to get home?"

I smiled. "Let me call my mom and see."

His face darkened. "She gives you a curfew? Really?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Jake. I just need to check in with the kids, see how they're doing."

He nodded, still looking troubled, and brought my hand up to his face, brushing his lips over my knuckles. I shuddered a but and he smiled slightly.

I sat my bag inside his room, then went to the kitchen to make my call. It rang five times before my mom answered.

"What do _you_ want?" She sneered.

I sighed. "I just wanted to let you know I'll be home sort of late."

"Well, my dealer will be here at twelve thirty, so be here before then so you can keep these little brats occupied. I can't believe you left me alone with them _all day_! You know I need help around here since your worthless father lef-" She grumbled.

I cut her off. "I'll be there before twelve thirty."

"Good." She huffed.

"Can I talk to the kids?" I asked.

"Sure," she said lightly. Jesus, the woman was bipolar.

A moment later, Cissy's voice came on. "Where are you? I can't believe you just left us here like that."

Guilt swept through me. I was the primary caregiver of those kids. Just because I'd finally found happiness, and warmth, and safety didn't mean I could shirk them.

"You're right, Cissy, I shouldn't have done that. There were some things I needed to work out with Jacob. I'm so sorry." I said miserably.

I heard the guys begin to argue about whether or not to keep an old newspaper that mentioned the date of their high school graduation. Jacob was roaring with laughter.

"I had to clean the toilet with a _toothbrush_ because _you_ weren't here to ward Mom off." Ayden snarled.

More guilt.

"Yeah! Mommy was being super mean today and giving us all kinds of chores to keep us out of her way." Halen cried. Most guilt humanly possibly to feel.

"Okay, guys, listen. Just hang in there for a few more hours, okay? Tomorrow, I'll have Mom drop us off in town. We'll spend the whole day shopping, and we'll eat cheese fries and ice cream until we puke. Capeesh?" I offered.

Silence for a moment, then their sullen agreement. "Capeesh."

"Good." I sighed in relief.

Another crash and several curses came from the hallway. I winced. "Love you guys."

"We love you too!" Halen called.

"Yeah!" Ayden seconded.

"Bye," Cissy snapped, and the line went dead. Frowning, I put my phone in my bag, then turned and surveyed the mess.

Charlie was holding a purple, stuffed elephant just out of Billy's reach. They were both shouting at each other. Jacob was doubled over, holding his sides in laughter.

I blinked several times, bewildered, then shouted, "Hey!"

Everyone stopped and stared at me.

"Jacob, could you go bring the _entire_ box of trash bags in here, please?" I asked pleasantly.

He grinned. "Yes, dear."

I snorted and swatted his arm on his way out.

I looked back at the two grown men that were acting like five year olds.

"Billy," I said softly, "it's time to tell the elephant goodbye."

"Ha!" Charlie crowed in triumph, then blushed crimson at his outburst.

"But it was Rachel's favorite as a little girl. What if she wants to give it to her own kids some day?" Billy reasoned.

I smiled at Jacob in thanks, who had returned with the garbage bags, then turned back to Billy. "Okay, Billy. Tell you what. Why don't you put anything you think they might want in a garbage bag, then set it in their room. When they come home, they can sort through it themselves."

Billy sighed, defeated, and held out his hand. Jacob gave him a shiny black bag gleefully.

Two hours later, at about eight, we were almost finished. There were only two more dumped boxes to sort through.

"Let's take a break and order pizza." Jacob finally said, when his stomach rumbled for the fifth time.

Charlie sighed wearily, rubbing his face. "Yes please."

Jacob called and ordered four large pepperoni pizzas. I looked at him doubtfully, but he just winked.

"So, uh," Charlie said, sipping his beer awkwardly when we'd all satin in the living room, "where did you say you were from, er, Mercedes?"

"Nevada." I smiled.

Charlie frowned a little. "What part?"

I had to swallow hard before I could say the name. There were too many memories held in that one name. "Winnemucca."

Charlie looked impressed. "Long drive."

I nodded. "Fourteen hours, give or take. We had to lay over in Oregon."

"Why Forks?" Billy asked seriously, eyeing me intensely.

Jacob seemed curious as to the reason too.

I blushed a little. "Mom decided it was time for a change of pace. She literally got on Google Maps and just zoomed in. This was the city it zoomed in on. She looked up some real estate, and _bam_, here we are."

I thought back to the day she'd told me what she'd done, and how crazy I thought it was.

"Fate," Jacob murmured under his breath.

Charlie took another swig of his beer. "Sounds like something Renee would do."

**Eh, this one is shorter than what I had planned, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions! By the way, Winnemucca is an actual place. I liked it because of the really weird name. **

**And yeah, this was a bit of a filler chapter. So sue me. Filler chapters are there for a reason, people! It's so you can get to the good stuff! :D So please bear with me. **


	27. Of Deep Thoughts, Tents, and Hatred

**Okay, so, judging by the amazing reviews I got for the last chapter, all of you strongly approve of Mercedes and Jacob. Yay! Now on to some serious stuff. **

**Mercedes' POV **

It was 11:30, and I was about to leave the only home I wanted to be in for the second time that day.

We'd ate the pizza quickly- Jacob ate three by himself- and sorted through the remaining two boxes. They were full of photo albums. I had spent over an hour rifling through them all.

Jacob had groaned in embarrassment when I had cooed at how cute he'd been as a baby and little kid, and appraised him curiously when he had been my age.

Charlie had left as soon as we were done, warning Billy he'd better not relapse into his hoarding ways.

Billy had made no promises.

I had reluctantly put the albums away into the newly reorganized closet. Well, all except one. It was huge, with light, orange-ish brown leather covering. It was more like a scrapbook than an album.

"You can have it, and engrave a title on the front." Billy had said with a small smile. "Just make sure the title is the right one."

"Thanks." I had grinned at him. I put it in my bag.

Now I was thinking about the little boy version of Jacob, and the carefree, innocent smiles of his sisters. Sisters that had come to hate life here so much, one had paid tons of money to go to a college far away, and another that had gotten married and moved to Hawaii.

Is that what happened to me, I thought. Did I come to hate Winnemucca so much, I didn't even mind leaving? Is that why I was so eager to get out?

And Jacob's mom, Sarah…. She had been so beautiful. It wasn't fair. She had been happy, you could tell by the smiles on her face. She had obviously loved her husband and her three children with every breath she took. And just like that, she had been taken in a random car accident, leaving her faithful husband in a wheelchair ninety percent of the time, and three children utterly lost.

While my mother didn't have a husband, she still had her life, and could be with her kids; yet that meant nothing to her.

Jacob, obviously seeing how deep in thought I was, didn't say anything. He just sat next to me on the couch, and my body automatically curled into him.

It was hard to think that the warm, giant guy next to me was once that scrawny little four year old grinning under a Christmas tree with a toy monster truck in hand.

I looked up at him, studying him, and decided that little kid was in there somewhere. He was just buried by time and harsh experiences.

Of course, there had been pictures of a human, adolescent Bella, too. Those had disturbed me more than anything. The blushing, awkward girl with the chocolate eyes and shy smile was a far cry from the graceful, gorgeous, red eyed vampire of today.

Charlie's eyes had been sad when they saw those pictures. Jacob's had been fathomless.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Jacob murmured, smiling slightly.

His voice startled me out of my reverie, and I smile up at him too. "Just stuff."

"Must be some pretty deep stuff," he teased, leaning back, sprawling across the couch. I laid down too, trapped between the cushions and his feverish body. Not that I was complaining.

Billy watched us warily. "Something's different between you two."

"There's not as many…boundaries, now." I shrugged happily.

"Boundaries." Billy repeated, eyebrows shooting up.

"We're a couple." Jacob clarified, rolling his eyes. But there was extreme smugness and satisfaction rolling off him.

I felt a thrill slide through me at his words.

Billy blinked. "Oh. Okay then."

Jacob grinned. "Night, Dad," he said pointedly.

Billy huffed, irritated. "Night, Jacob. Take Mercedes home soon, son, she needs rest. And we're going to have a serious discussion tomorrow."

I snickered as the sound of his rolling wheels faded into his bedroom. "Yeah, you're going to have a serious discussion tomorrow."

He grinned at me. "It'll just be some variant of the talk." Then he sobered, staring at me. "Have you ever had the talk?"

I snorted humorlessly. "Oh yes, Jacob, my alcoholic mother took the time to sit me down and explain all about physical love."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "You haven't?"

I grinned shamelessly. "I Googled it."

His mouth dropped open, and I couldn't help but giggle, even though I never giggle. "What? Don't look at me like that. I couldn't live my life uninformed."

Jacob continued to gape at me, then finally shook his head. "That's just sad, Mercy. Dead kittens look good compared to that."

I snickered. "Whatever. The government-funded health site did a better job explaining then my psycho mother ever could. What it didn't tell me, the Adult Romance section of the Winnemucca Public Library did."

Jacob groaned.

"Hey," I whispered adoringly, stroking his cheek lightly. "Be grateful I read those books. The roof of the mouth thing isn't the only trick I learned."

His eyes popped open, and I winked. Then I wriggled out from my miniscule space beside him, and stood up, smoothing my skirt.

I went to his room and picked up my bag with no difficulty this time.

Minutes later, we were in the Rabbit. The ride back to my house was quiet. I sat very close to him. It didn't seem natural to not be touching him.

He pulled into my driveway. A dim light was on in the kitchen, a bright one in the living room. A soft glow emanated from one of the upstairs' windows. I'd forgotten to turn off my lamp, apparently.

I sighed quietly. The shadowy house filled with broken people awaited me.

Jacob seemed oblivious to my suddenly depressed mood. "I'm taking you out soon."

My eyes snapped to his joyful face. "Out? Like on a date?"

He nodded, smiling slightly. "I wanna do things right with you. So yes, like a date. Our very first one."

He turned anxious then, looking boyish and nervous. "That is, if you want to."

I smiled, my melancholy outlook not totally gone, but considerably reduced. "Of course I want to. But you have to tell me beforehand where we're going, so I can dress accordingly."

Jacob snickered. "Accordingly? I've only ever heard my principal use that. Once."

I rolled my eyes in an amused fashion. "Night, Jake."

His expression turned soft. His warm fingers brushed over my lips, then settled on my cheek. I closed my eyes in satisfaction, tilting my head into the heat. His lips brushed deliciously over mine for a few brief seconds.

The kiss was short and sweet. It left me tingling all over and craving more.

"Night, Mercy," he whispered, his voice low.

I gave him a small smile and a peck on the cheek, grabbing my bag and getting out of the Rabbit. He waited until I was inside, then honked twice and sped off.

I shut and locked the door, just for peace of mind. I glanced at the clock on the wall beside it. Twelve fifteen. I'd made it home on time, at least.

"Have fun with your friends while I was stuck in the house all day?" Mom's voice sneered.

I felt my whole body tense. I turned away from the door to see her sprawled languidly on the couch. The kids sat on the floor at her side, looking tense, exhausted, and anxious. The TV was on, but muted. The lights on the ceiling fan were bright compared to Jacob's car, and I had to squint.

I didn't respond to Mom. I looked at the kids instead. "Hey, guys. Go get your pillows and blankets and we can make a tent in my room."

They got up quickly and silently, like little ghosts. Halen's face was pale and withdrawn. Ayden's whole body was trembling; almost like he was about to phase into a were pup.

Cissy had a sour look to her expression, almost like she was bitter. Her stomach growled loudly as she passed me.

I gaped at Mom, who was flipping through the channel guide absently. "Have you even fed them?"

"Fed who?" She asked absently.

"The kids." I spat.

"Oh, them. No. they said they'd ate at Jeremiah and Bobby's." She shrugged.

"Jacob and Billy's. And that was just breakfast! They're just little kids, Mom. They need three meals a day!" I shrieked.

She scowled in irritation, throwing the guide book on the side table behind her. She rolled sideways off the couch and went to the fridge, getting out a bottle of wine. She popped the cork off and just titled it back, not even bothering with a glass.

For a second, I hoped she choked.

She smacked her lips, then stared at me through bloodshot eyes. "Oh, take it down an octave, Mercedes. They'll be fine."

The twins reappeared, looking at me with wide eyes. Halen was clutching not only her pillow and blanket, but her favorite stuffed animal as well; Mr. Ribbet the frog. Dad had given it to her a month or so before he left.

A month or so before he single handedly turned our normal, happy lived into a living hell.

Ayden was biting his lip, one arm wrapped comfortingly around Halen.

"Go on up, guys." I said lightly, giving them a reassuring smile.

All I really wanted to do was scream.

As their footsteps faded, Cissy came into view. Her expression was now insolent, and angry-until she saw me, standing in front of Mom with venom in my eyes.

She opened her mouth t say something, faltered, then took a shaky breath. "I got some extra sheets from the hall closet, for the tent."

I could see the struggle in her eyes, and it tore me apart. She was desperate to be angry with me, to shun me for abandoning them today, but I was her only link to normality and sanity, to caring and comfort and love. I was also her only form of protection against Mom.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

She blinked, looking shocked for some reason at my response. Then her usual bratty mask was back up. "Whatever."

She stomped up the stairs obnoxiously.

I looked at my mother, who had plopped back down on the couch, in utter disgust. "Talk to your dealer. Get your drugs. Then go to your room and don't come out for a long time. You won't hurt them again."

There were plenty of things she could've said in response to that. I braced myself for anything.

But what she said still shocked me.

"Does that mean I can hurt you, instead?" She slurred leeringly, taking another swig of wine.

Jesus, I was so lucky Jacob hadn't been around to hear that. He'd have phased and ripped her apart like a vampire for that one.

The image was sickeningly comforting.

I gave my mother a hard look. You already have, I thought, but couldn't say.

I went upstairs and helped the kids put up a makeshift tent on my bedroom floor. I went back downstairs and made the grilled cheeses, with potato chips and pickles- their favorite- and stroked their hair as they fell asleep.

I glanced at the clock on my phone as Ayden started snoring. 8:46. Why did it not surprise me that drug dealers weren't punctual?

I watched from the shadowy stairs as Mom paid her dealer a boatload of cash for a few bottles of pills.

The guy wasn't very old at all. Eighteen at the most. He was part Hispanic, with straight white teeth, and black curly hair. His too-dry eyes were dark and cold. He was an inch or so taller than me.

I hated him immediately, with an intensity that startled me.

The hatred- along with the fifty degree air that Mom had yet to switch back to normal- left me freezing inside and out. I wished for Jacob's warmth with a painful ache in my chest. I missed him already.

I couldn't comprehend how I'd lived a full fourteen years without him.

**When I first thought of this story, it was very different from the story you are now reading. (I actually considered making Mercedes a witch, and giving her a coven. I was so stupid. I _love_ the plotline I'm working with now. It's very raw.) Obviously, I ended up changing the entire plotline, and took away some major characters, then added some new ones. (Ones you haven't met yet, but I'm sure you'll love.) In the original one, Mercedes' mom was completely normal, if a little bubbly and wistful. **

**When I decided the original story was COMPLETE AND UTTER jank, I decided that giving Mercedes a normal mom/ childhood just wasn't going to work. It wasn't in who she was. So I came up with the mom you guys love to hate. **

**As I sat down and fleshed out this new mom, I had to think about mundane things that most people overlook. Technically speaking, if Mercedes' dad left when she was nine, almost ten, and her mom became an alcoholic, forcing Mercedes to take on the role of parent, there wouldn't have been any talks about anything, even _the_ talk.**

**So if some of you were like WTF when Mercedes' said she'd never had the talk, that's my reasoning. There will be more mentioning of mundane things in her life that were overlooked. So I just thought I'd forewarn you of that.**

**Yeah…So, tell me what you think? Pretty please with sugar and cherries on top? Mmmm... cherries...**


	28. Finances

**Okay, so this will be mostly a filler chapter, but I've gotta get **_**something**_** posted, right? Anyone who wants the job of PM'ing me whenever I haven't updated for more than, like, a day, and demanding I write, please feel free to do so. Badgering works. **

**Mercedes' POV**

I woke up easily the next morning. No grogginess, just instantly opened eyes and sudden clarity. My whole body was very tense, and I felt the goose bumps on every inch of skin. The rain was falling very gently on the roof in a soft sprinkle.

I got up, shivering. The kids' tent was still standing, miraculously. I peered into it, seeing the kids curled up like kittens, still sleeping.

I sighed and padded down to the kitchen. No sign of Mom yet. So far so good.

I opened the fridge and scanned the contents. Great. We were out of everything.

I sighed and grabbed the blue notebook off the counter that held all our finance records. I'd been budgeting the account for…well, longer than I liked to remember.

After about thirty minutes of punching in numbers on a calculator, doing the math over and over, I concluded we had about seven hundred left in the bank. We would've had more, but it seemed that the pills Mom had bought were Gucci compared to Wal-Mart; three hundred had been withdrawn yesterday.

I sighed and got up, glad that I paid the bills as soon as the money came in every month.

The money….

I wasn't sure whether or not I was grateful to the little-known government program Mom had discovered shortly after Dad had bailed. It was set up for single mothers; they got about a thousand dollars per child. So we had a steady flow of around four thousand a month coming in. That's why Mom didn't work. **A/N: I have no idea if a program like this exists or not… I know it does if the other parent is deceased. **

She'd been a teacher, before.

I took a shaky breath, pushing away those thoughts. I'd chugged down half my orange juice when Mom came skipping into the kitchen. _Literally _skipping.

"Good morning!" She cooed, swaying as she walked.

"You need to take us into town." I said coldly.

"Hmm?" She asked absently, bending to open the bottom drawer of the refrigerator.

"There's nothing in there." I snapped. "I have to go grocery shopping today. You need to take us into town."

"Ugh. Fine." She scowled. "What day is it? When does our next check come in? There's some cool new stuff coming up from the border…"

I never thought I'd miss when Mom was just plain drunk all the time.

"It's the _sixteenth of June._ The next check comes in on the first. You're gonna have to wait awhile." I muttered, putting the notebook back.

After I bought groceries, we'd have about 630 left….

I groaned. Why had I promised the kids we'd eat out and shop today?

"What's wrong with you?" Cissy's snarky voice demanded from the doorway.

I straightened up quickly. We'd never had money problems before. I couldn't worry the kids. "We're out of food. We've gotta go grocery shopping."

Cissy paused mid-reach for the cabinet handle. She made a face. "Oh."

"Go get dressed." I ordered. She left and went to her room.

I went to the bathroom and took the quickest shower in history. Then I wrapped a white towel around me and went upstairs.

Ayden and Halen were just waking up. They blinked dazedly at my damp form.

"Morning you two. We're going to the diner for breakfast, okay? Go get dressed." I requested with forced cheerfulness.

They blinked several times and took their time trudging past me, downstairs. I shivered in the still-fifty-degree air, and dressed in something I figured the residents of Forks could tolerate, if not exactly _like_- a long, swooshy grey skirt that was long enough to _not_ brush the ground, and a strapless black cotton body shirt I tucked into it. I put on black leather village slippers, and my usual dark makeup. I blow dried my hair quickly.

Just as I was finishing up, Halen came up the stairs, dressed in light pink overalls, a white tee shirt, and sneakers. She yawned sleepily. "Mercedes, can you help me put this bow in?"

I took the white and pink bow, pulling fine, blonde-ish brown hair up into a ponytail. I clipped the bow in.

She, Ayden, and Cissy all looked exactly like Mom; same light hair, same think lashes, same light pink lips. I took after Dad; dark hair, thick lashes, dark lips that could almost be called red. I looked like my siblings only in the bone structure, and the eyes. We all had Mom's large, striking blue eyes.

"There." I smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

We went back downstairs to find Ayden had refused to comb his hair. He was wearing an alive green shirt, and camouflage pants with ratty sneakers. Cissy was smoothing a navy polo shirt down over a pair of white shorts. The buckles on her white sandals were strapped evenly.

It struck me suddenly how odd and completely different from each other we'd look, walking around town today.

We Pruett's had always been a bit mix-and-matched.

**So, there's the filler chapter. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for the next one…. Remember to just PM me and bug me. **


	29. Of Groceries and Expectations

**Oh wow. I cannot believe how long it took me to get this posted. I'm so sorry guys! The story was constantly on my mind (I just have so many ideas for this one!) but I was utterly apathetic when it came to sitting down and writing it. **

**Much, much thanks to **_**Lolsmileyfacereadingfreak101**_** who PM'd me and encouraged me to write. It was what I needed. **

**Mercedes' POV**

"Stay right _here_," I hissed at Mom through the open passenger window. I was scared she'd drive off and leave me to cart around heavy groceries all day.

"Fine. But make it quick." Mom conceded.

"Come on." I gestured to the kids, who had all climbed out of the car to stand beside me in the puddle splattered parking lot. They didn't even want to be near Mom after yesterday.

We all went quickly into the little store where I'd first officially met Jacob.

I ignored the cashier lady's friendly greeting, and also ignored her double take of us. We were an odd group. We got stared at wherever we went.

The kids practically galloped to keep up with me as I almost ran through the aisles, pushing the cart ahead of me with practiced skill. I glanced at my list and began tossing merchandise in.

When Mom said I had to make it quick, I had to make it quick. It wouldn't be the first time she'd gotten exasperated and just driven off.

"I thought _we_ were going shopping today." Ayden complained. He ducked when I hastily threw two boxes of cereal into the cart.

"We _are_. But do you wanna starve when we get home?" I retorted.

"Why can't this town have a McDonald's and stuff, like every other town?" Cissy huffed.

I ignored her, speed walking three aisles over to get shampoo.

Ten minutes and one very bewildered cashier later, and we were loading the groceries into Mom's car.

"Put those up _as soon as you get home_." I instructed sternly.

"I _will_. Can I go now?" Mom whined, bouncing in her seat.

"Yes." I sighed.

She smiled, happy to get her way. "Cool. Call me when you need to be picked up."

With a screech of tires and a couple of honks, she was gone.

I resisted the urge to dig into my purse for my ipod. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, opening my mind to the situation.

I opened my eyes to see the same pair of baby blue's staring back at me times three. I don't think anyone's ever realized how much pressure it is when three kids are looking up at you so expectantly, like you have all of life's answers.

"Okay, so…. Where do you want to go first? Remember, big brand name stores aren't really around here." I asked awkwardly.

"What about breakfast? You said we were getting it at the diner." Halen said innocently.

Shit.

I had totally forgotten about breakfast.

I was used to putting mundane things such as eating on the backburner to deal with bigger issues. The kids weren't. They needed to be fed.

Way to have a blonde moment, Mercedes.

I blinked rapidly down at Halen. "Right. Of course. We are. I was talking about after breakfast."

Cissy gave me a doubtful look, as if she knew I'd forgotten the first and most important meal of the day.

I didn't say anything to her, just grabbed the twins' hands and began leading them down the street. Cissy followed closely.

"I want a pink skirt." Halen decided suddenly. "So let's go somewhere that sells those."

I smiled softly; looking for individual things would be much easier than looking for entire stores.

"I think that can be arranged. Ayden, what do you want to buy?" I turned my attention to the little boy beside me.

He frowned in concentration, nibbling on the center of his top lip and tilting his head to the side; just like Dad used to do.

I shoved that thought, and the instant pain that came with it, away.

"A toy airplane that actually flies!" He grinned.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Ayden was such a _boy_. "No, sweetie, I meant _clothes_. What kind of _clothes_ do you want?"

"Oh," he said, wrinkling his nose, "one of those shirts with the funny sayings on the front, then."

"Okay, cool. Cissy, how about you?" I asked, straining to catch a glimpse of her over my shoulder.

"A jumper, maybe. Or a nice summer dress." She sniffed.

Cissy was the country club to my night club.

"Alright." I nodded, pulling open the diner's front door. The ancient bell above our heads (that the Quileute boys always had to dodge) tinkled merrily.

The sound sent a strong ache through me. It hadn't even been twenty four hours, yet I missed Jacob like crazy. Missed his laugh, his chocolate eyes, his warmth and general presence, the jolt that went through my entire body whenever I saw him, being able to reach out and wrap my fingers around his….

"Can I help you?" The woman asked kindly from behind the diner counter, jerking me out of my reverie.

The kids all began shouting their orders at me at once, and I sighed.

Let the day begin.

**On to Jacob's POV! **

I blinked my eyes open, confused. Where was the slim body that was supposed to be beside mine, not only every morning, but every second of the day? Where was her smell, the sound of her heartbeat, her smooth skin?

My arms felt very empty suddenly, as cold hard reality set in.

Mercy wasn't here.

I fought back an intense ache at the realization and dragged myself out of bed and down the hall.

Dad sat in his wheelchair at the kitchen able, hands folded placidly, wide awake and looking expectant.

"Morning, Jacob. Ready for our talk?" He asked pleasantly.

I have him a withering look as I filled a humongous bowl full of Cheerios.

"Dad," I sighed, "I'm pretty sure I get it. We had this talk when I was twelve, then again on my first date with… whatever her name was… then _again_ when Bella and I began hanging out all the time."

Oh, God. Now that I thought about it, I had talked a lot about physical relationships with my dad.

Dad rolled his eyes. "This isn't the sex talk, Jake."

I frowned, somewhat intrigued. "Then what is it?"

"Have a seat." He gestured to the wooden chair beside his.

I did, slowly and suspiciously.

"Okay…. Mostly I just wanted to ask about your and Mercedes' relationship, and the boundaries that have apparently shifted." He started.

I stared at him a moment, and squirmed in my seat. Why did _my_ dad have to be the one to freak over imprinting? When Jared's parents had found out, his Dad had tossed a condom at him and said, "Use it," and his mother had grinned and asked him to ask Kim over for dinner.

"Um, we're together." I said vaguely.

"Have you kissed her?" Dad asked casually.

"Dad!" I protested, rising half way out of my seat.

He laughed loudly. "What? I'm curious."

"What does any of this have to do with anything?" I demanded.

"Just listen. Having an imprint is a gift from Fate, Jacob. There is no stronger bond on the planet." He said seriously.

Oh, God. This wasn't one of his "Quileute pride" speeches again, was it?

"Yeah. I know." I said, sitting back down tensely.

"You must _respect_ her, Jacob. And not just the general manners your mother and I taught you to use with all women. Her thoughts, opinions, ideas, hopes, fears… they're all yours to share in now. Her pain will be your pain. If you cause it, the consequences will be tormenting to you until you set it right." He went on gravely.

Oh, Jesus. He'd seen Mercy and me yelling and stomping and carrying on, hadn't he? Great, just great.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, but only barely. "I _know_. All of this doesn't have to be explained to me. It's all in the imprint itself."

"What I'm getting at," he persisted, "is that, if this were back before the reservation and the United States, and modern technology, and our lineage of chiefs meant more than determining the next Alpha of the pack, then by all rights, you would be chief of the tribe, and Mercedes would be head woman."

I blinked, letting that set in. Once I'd found out I could transform into a wolf, I'd thrown myself into the history of my tribe, devouring any stories that had anything to do with transforming. I, and most of the others, had been desperate for information. None of us had ever stopped to consider the mundane, domestic parts of our heritage… the traditions of men and women's roles, cooking, spirits we honored, totems we carved, the way they had hunted, the society they'd formed.

"People look up to your pack, Jacob, and they look up to us, the Council of Elders. We're like the royalty of England. We've lost all our reigning rights except a precious few- such as head of the Council, and being Alpha- and we're mostly symbolic. But we are a people that are deeply connected to each other. When the leaders are miserable, so are the people."

I faltered for words for a moment. I'd never thought of this; as the people my pack and I were sworn to protect as living, breathing pieces of me, that all had lives and interacted with us. We _protected_ those lives, but I never thought to think about the ways we were _involved_ in them.

The pack had become such a tightly knit community and family, we'd forgotten about the original one.

Ha. And I'd thought Edward and Bella had asked everything of me. Asked me to give up my very lifeblood. Turns out I had a lot more than any of us had ever thought.

"I understand. We'll set a good example. And I'll probably go all Dobby-the-house-elf and punish myself severely if I ever hurt Mercy in any way." I rambled.

Dad's eyebrows rose. "Since when do you make Harry Potter references?"

I grinned. "I was just trying to set a good example for the tribe. Literature is important."

Dad's eyes narrowed, but there was humor in them. "Smart ass. Go over to Sam's for awhile. He wants to talk to everyone about the new patrol schedule or something. Remember, none of them know about your and Mercedes' relationship yet. Maybe you'd like to tell everyone later on, together?"

"Sure, sure." I agreed absently, already on my way out the door.

**Once again, so sorry it took this long! I love you guys, and I promise, you won't have to wait so long next time! Review please!**

****

Also: as I'm sure most of you will have noticed, this story's rating has moved up to an M. I couldn't see a way around it. The content in future chapters is just too intense. If you have any questions about this, just leave them in the review!


	30. The 40's Remembrance Dance

**I am such a horrible author. I haven't updated in forever, when I did update it was filler chapters that had almost nothing to do with anything, and I placed the responsibility for me writing on you guys by asking you to remind me constantly. I don't deserve everyone's constant attention and praise! Thank you so, so much. **

**Things were pretty hard for me for a few months…but I think things are quite a bit more stable now, and I remembered (in large part thanks to SareRide9) how lucky I was to be able to write at all. So I'm back, and have the next four, maybe five or six, chapters to Have Mercy written and all ready to be typed up! **

***For those of you that read Confidence Trick, I haven't worked on it as much, mostly because there's a whole outline to it, and the plot points won't spontaneously fly out of my head. But I promise I'll work on it and get it up and running again soon as well. **

**Mercedes' POV**

"Are you _positive_ this is the one you want, Halen?" I questioned.

We'd found a small, cheap store that resembled a Dollar General that sold clothes. Halen had found her pink skirt.

Well, actually, she'd found _one_ of her pink skirts. For the past half hour, she'd been debating on exactly which style she wanted.

"Yes." She nodded firmly.

_Hallelujah. _I thought.

"I'm not sure that this store has a return policy," I warned.

"I'm _sure_." She persisted.

"Good," I sighed, relieved.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. It'd taken them an hour and fifteen minutes just to get their food ordered, received, eaten, and paid for. When we'd left, it'd been nine. Now it was ten thirty.

It'd be lunch time by the time Cissy was done.

I turned to find her, expecting her to be by my side.

I should've known, given her attitude recently, that she wouldn't be.

Instead, she was all the way across the store, dazedly picking up Father's Day cards and skimming through them.

I felt my stomach sink. Oh, no. Father's Day was in four days. On our family, it had become the one day out of the entire year we allowed ourselves any kind of self-pity, melancholy, or mourning over the father that left us.

It was the toughest day of the year to get through. It seemed Cissy was starting early.

I glanced at the twins. Being five, almost six, they couldn't read very well yet. But they knew enough to realize what the big ad over the cards was projecting.

"Cissy," I called.

She turned, eyes betraying the turmoil within her.

"Come on, sweetie. It's your turn to find your dress." I coaxed.

She blinked, stiffening. "Right. Yeah, sure."

She stuffed the card in a random slot and walked quickly over to join us.

"You want to look here, or go somewhere else?" I asked gently, stroking her hair.

She ducked out from under my hand and made a face. "Somewhere else."

I paid for Halen's skirt and we left.

"Where to, Cissy?" I asked.

"When do I get _my_ turn?" Ayden whined before she had a chance to answer.

"After lunch." I said.

"Humph." He muttered.

Cissy looked around as light rain began to fall for the third time today. I barely even paid it any attention now. Rain in Forks was like air; it was just there, and until it wasn't, you didn't notice it.

"Umm….how about there?" Cissy asked, pointing to a shabby looking thrift store. It was rectangular, with wooden siding and a peeling green tin roof.

I hesitated. It didn't look very inviting.

Seeing my wariness was what solidified Cissy's decision. "Come on," she demanded, marching across the road.

_Rebel without a cause, much?_ I thought in irritation.

I took Halen and Ayden's hands in mine and walked quickly with them across the street, and prayed fervently Chief Swan hadn't seen us just so totally J-walk.

"Took you long enough," Cissy said snobbishly, tapping her foot in a puddle on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, guiding the kids inside the musty store.

Racks of ding clothes on old hangers filled the store. In the back, I could see a small doorway leading to small dressing rooms.

I looked down to see Halen and Ayden wrinkling their noses in an identical fashion; Cissy's eyes widened, obviously second guessing her decision to come in here.

I stared down at her, raising my eyebrows.

She stood up straighter, meeting my silent challenge. "I'm going to go look for my dress." She proclaimed.

She disappeared among the racks.

"This store is gross," Ayden stage whispered.

"Did other people actually _wear_ this stuff?" Halen gasped incredulously, gesturing to a horrendous, oversized woman's pantsuit that was bright orange.

"I…sincerely hope not, sweetie." I grimaced.

"Why would Cissy wanna come _here_?" Ayden asked.

"I'm not sure. You guys can go look around, but stick together, alright?" I requested.

They nodded, already examining some other odd article of clothing they'd found.

I walked slowly through the maze of racks, noticing for the first time the crates full of junk in between them, that was apparently also for sell.

I took a deep breath, telling myself that Cissy's attitude here lately was just a phase. Eventually, she'd go back to being sane.

I hoped.

I half-heartedly smiled at the creepy, squat cashier lady behind the counter that was leering at me. I made my way curiously over to the back wall, where a somewhat taller, slimmer, more dignified looking rack was standing.

I unzipped one of the two garment bags hanging on it cautiously, half expecting a mutant cockroach to jump out and start devouring my face.

Instead, I saw an elegant black dress. It had a halter top, with a rounded V-cut. The bodice was tight and form fitting, until the material gathered at the waist, held together by a silver broach. It appeared to be made entire of satin.

I gasped, eyes widening. This had very obviously been dry cleaned very recently, perhaps even yesterday. It had been very well taken care of, I noticed. What was it doing here?

"Oh, those are from a long time ago. The forties, I reckon. We never can sell them. No one wants anything a bunch of kooky seniors donated." Explained the cashier, who had obviously been a chain smoker for quite awhile. Either that, or she had a terrible case of bronchitis.

My eyes widened farther. The _forties_? As in _WW2_ forties? No way.

Seeing my disbelieving stare, the woman continued. "Oh yeah, I'm not even messing with ya. There's a 40's Remembrance Dance every year. Not that anyone under the age of 60 attends. They always manage to donate a couple outfits they'd saved, though."

I turned back to the dress, running my fingers across the well-preserved fabric.

There were only two garment bags on the rack. Two dresses, then, that had survived the decades, and arrived right here in this god-awful shop for the taking.

Did the cashier not realize how _precious_ these were?

Eagerly, I unzipped the other, revealing a blue and white dress that was speckled with green. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was actually a white dress with a pattern of blue flowers on it so closely interwoven you could hardly tell the dress's background was completely white. The green speckles were the leaves peeking out from the blue flower's petals. It dipped just below the collar bone, and had wide straps on the shoulders instead of sleeves. It was tight until the waist, too, except this one flared out at that point, like a ball gown. Like the other, it'd be tea length when worn.

Trying to keep my excitement off my face, I looked back at the cashier in a bored manner. "How much you asking for one?"

She snorted. "Sweetie, _I'd _practically pay _you_ to take them both off my hands. Name your price."

I tilted my head, considering, even though my heart was racing. "Fifteen?"

The woman rose her eyebrows. "Really? I would've settled for seven. But, you _are_ getting two…"

"Right," I agreed quickly, zipping them both back up and carrying them over to the counter.

She rung them up quickly, zipping them back up and carrying them over to the counter.

She rung them up quickly and I was about to pay when Cissy came rushing over. She held a casual dress in her hands; cheetah print with mesh sleeves.

I frowned. "Don't you think it looks a little big for you?"

"If it is, I'll grow into it." She reasoned.

Of course, I had no idea if the forties dresses would fit me, but there was no way I was gonna let them sit in here and rot. They were too pretty.

"Alright." I sighed in submission.

_Pick your battles, Mercedes,_ I thought.

"When is the 40's Remembrance Dance?" I asked casually, adding another five dollars to the total for Cissy's dress.

"Tonight," the cashier shrugged, gesturing over her shoulder to a flyer taped on the wall behind her.

The 40's Remembrance Dance was, indeed, tonight, at 8:30 pm, in the Community Center.

I smiled to myself as we left the thrift store in search of some lunch. I had an idea.

**So, should I post the links to the dresses Mercedes found? Or would you guys rather just imagine them based off the descriptions? **

**Review, please, the next chapter will (probably) be up tonight too!**


	31. What Fantasies?

**This one might be a little short, but I promised you guys another chapter, so here you go! **

**Jacob's POV**

"Exactly how long do you mutts plan on hanging around and eating me and Em out of house and home?" Sam inquired, sounding somewhat irritated, but mostly amused.

"Until we find something better to do." Jared shrugged.

I smiled, spraying some more cheese on a cracker.

"Dude, I'm _so_ glad you got this gaming system." Seth called appreciatively, fingers flying over the buttons on the fake Rock Band guitar.

"I'm not. Quil sings like a dying cat." Embry groaned.

"I second that." Leah nodded.

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Quil protested in between lyrics.

"Collin and Brady are lucky they escaped right after the official meeting, and aren't being subjected to this torture." Paul grumbled.

"You wouldn't be if you'd _leave_," Sam hinted.

Suddenly the phone rang. Emily regretfully disentangled herself from Sam's lap and went to answer it.

Seth put the game on pause so she could hear, thankfully stopping Quil from making my ears feel like they were being stabbed by ice picks.

"Jacob, it's Mercedes!" Emily called.

I grinned, pleasantly surprised, and lurched up to get the phone. Emily smiled fondly at me as she dodged my huge body and settled back down with Sam.

The guys wolf whistled and made perverted gestures as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, ignoring them.

"Maybe she's calling to tell you she's going out with Mike Newton after all, since you don't have the balls to ask her." Paul taunted.

I flipped him off.

"Hi, Jake." Mercy greeted, and I could tell she was smiling.

"Hey Jacob! Be careful, I heard they made phone sex illegal somewhere or other." Embry chortled. I heard Sam growl warningly at him.

"I have a question," Mercy was saying.

"Ask away," I replied lightly.

"Are you in any way opposed to the elderly? Or the 40s?" She asked.

"What?" I laughed confusedly, while the pack stared at me in a _your imprint is crazy_ sort of way, while Emily looked lost.

"Don't think I'm stupid, okay?" She requested anxiously.

Silly Mercy. I could never think she was stupid. She was my everything, my very life force, my world…

I wished I was holding her.

"Of course not." I agreed.

"So, Cissy got into one of her moods while shopping today and made us go into this really sketchy thrift store downtown, and I found two dresses in there from the _forties_. _In perfect condition_." She explained.

I sighed, amused. "Let me guess. You spent a fortune on them on a random impulse."

"No, Jake, that's just it! I got them _both_ for _fifteen dollars_." She said in a tone of voice that made me want to chuckle, shake my head, and kiss her forehead.

"She called to talk to you about vintage stuff? Jesus this chick needs a life." Leah muttered.

I gave her a glare, then focused my attention back on Mercy. "Mercy, honey, where are you going to wear a dress from the 40s?"

"Ummm….. This is where my original question comes in." She replied. "See, the 40s Remembrance Dance is tonight and-"

She was cut off by Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jared all laughing their asses off and rolling around on Sam's living room floor.

"No way-" Embry managed.

"I can't believe-" Paul got out.

"40s Remembrance," Quil howled.

Jared was unable to speak at all.

Mercy huffed on the other end. "Tell them that I can hear them laughing! I've heard all of their comments, actually. Damn their werewolf senses. And besides, it's not funny! I feel bad for all the old people."

My heart melted. My Mercy, so kind and loving and fun and beautiful…

I could feel the dumb, goofy grin spread across my face, but made no move to stop it. "You really wanna go?"

"Yes! If it's boring or awkward, we'll leave." She promised.

I didn't even think twice about it. "Okay. We'll go."

She squealed in excitement- actually _squealed_- and I grinned. That right there was worth all the crap the guys gave me. All the crap _Leah_ gave me, too.

"What am I supposed to wear to this thing?" I asked.

This only made the guys laugh harder. I narrowed my eyes. I'd get them back later.

"Hmm… You could go in all black, like Johnny Cash. That's classic." She suggested.

I laughed. "Johnny Cash was like, twenty years _after_ the forties, Mercy."

"I know," she said, and by her tone I could tell she'd just shrugged, "it was only a suggestion. I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"Uh huh." I grunted.

"You know… We could turn this into our date." She said nervously.

I smiled; _I_ made her nervous.

The guys went silent suddenly, looking stricken.

"What date?" Paul demanded.

"Dude, you never told us you were _together_." Quil accused.

Emily smiled encouragingly at me. Sam rose his eyebrows. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Oh great," Leah said, "just wonderful. Now instead of all the Bella fantasies there'll be Mercedes fantasies. Not that there haven't been already, but they'll just get worse and more frequent now…"

"What Mercedes fantasies?" Mercy demanded, and I felt my face heat up.

"No phone sex, remember!" Embry called.

"We'll turn it into a date. Go out for ice cream after or something?" I said quickly, hoping to distract her as my face burned.

"Okay!" Mercy agreed brightly, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "You know, life would be a lot easier if we all had Facebook profiles. Then we could just update relationship statuses, and no one would be left out of the loop."

**Kind of a weird place to stop, but that's the end of Jacob's POV so there you go! The second chapter in one night! **

**The pictures of the dresses have been posted, by the way! So go look at them if you want.**

**Review, please?**


	32. First Time Discount

**Yay, another update! **

**Mercedes' POV**

I glanced at the clock on my phone for what was possibly the hundredth time. 4:05 pm.

How was that _possible_? I'd called Mom at one thirty, after Ayden had found a black tee shirt with white arrows on the sleeve and words on the chest that read, _I don't need a permit to carry these guns._

Boys will be boys.

The look on the waitress's face when she saw we were back for lunch at the diner had been priceless. Calling Jacob about the dance had been awkward. Waiting for Mom was…frustrating.

"It's taking her _forever_." Cissy complained.

"I know." I soothed, exiting the book store.

We'd been inside almost every shop in town, trying to waste time until Mom came to get us. I'd purposefully avoided Newton's.

I felt my phone vibrate, suddenly, and pulled it out of my purse. Mom.

"Hello?" I asked, relieved she was finally coming.

"I'm at the tattoo parlor." Mom announced.

_Again?_ I thought. _She's been hanging out there a lot._

"I'm finishing up, so come meet me out here." She directed.

I had a vague idea of where the tattoo parlor was located. "Okay."

The line went dead.

"Come on guys," I sighed, and they trudged along behind me.

It only took a few minutes to find the shop. It was wedged between a bar and an antique store. Mom's car was parked dead center, right in the front.

I helped the kids put our stuff in the back and then led them inside.

It was surprisingly light in the lobby. The windows facing the street and the standard push/pull glass door lit the place with no problem. All the different designs hung on the wall, or sat in cheap frames on tables. Chairs lined the wall. There was a cashier desk with a cash register on it, but no one was behind it.

"Sit down, guys. I'm gonna go find Mom." I ordered.

The kids sat down uneasily.

I tiptoed cautiously down the hall that was straight across from the front door. Doors lined it, all of them closed; they were marked with pieces of paper that read things like _Bathroom, Storage Closet,_ etc.

The hallway opened into the very back room, where the tattoo chair sat. it resembled a mix between a dentist's chair and doctor's tables. My mother laid there on it on her back. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her lips were puckered and quivering, like she'd just ate something extremely sour.

A young man, no more than 23, sat on a high stool beside her. He was rubbing what seemed to be alcohol over a colorful patch of her skin on her hip. He put a bandage over it with practiced precision.

His hair was blonde and wavy, his skin tan, like a California surfer. He was lean and very tall, but not as tall as Jacob. He wore just a raggedy tee shirt and some worn jeans. The wiry muscles of his arms were covered in tattoos down to the wrist.

When he glanced up, I saw his eyes were a bright emerald green, and I tried not to look shocked. I'd never seen eyes that shade of green before.

He smiled in a friendly way, revealing straight, white teeth that were contrasted by his dark pink lips.

"Hi there? I'm assuming you're Mercedes?" He asked.

I nodded.

"How much do I owe you?" Mom asked, wincing as she sat up and pulled her shirt down. She pulled her checkbook out of her purse.

"Eighty five." The man smiled.

I tried not to gape at her. Quickly calculating in my head, I realized we were now down in the bank to about 545 dollars. I comforted myself by reminding myself that it was only two weeks-ish away before the first of July. That was plenty to get us through two weeks.

Mom quickly scribbled on and tore out the check, handing it to him. He smiled. "Thanks."

Then he glanced at me again, holding his right hand out. "I'm Cal Donavan. I own and run this place."

I shook his hand and offered him a small smile.

"You want anything done?" Mom asked casually, swinging her purse up onto her shoulder.

I blinked at her in surprise. "Me?"

She laughed sarcastically. "No, Cal. Of course you."

I felt my eyes widen as I considered this. I'd never thought of getting a tattoo before.

The concept was rather captivating.

"Are they very hard to take care of?" I hedged, eyes on Cal.

He shook his head reassuringly. "Nah. Just take care of it like you'd take care of any other particularly deep wound. Depending on the size, you'd have to keep the initial bandage on for two hours or so, then give it plenty of air and put some antibiotic ointment on it for a few days. Eventually you could switch to some unscented lotion or something. You'd have to avoid pools or baths for a couple weeks though; showers are fine."

Hmm. That didn't sound so awful. And as for the pain, well, I'd survive somehow.

"Will it take very long? I've kinda got somewhere to be tonight." I asked.

"Going out with Jackson?" Mom asked knowingly.

I gritted my teeth. "_Jacob_, Mom."

"It'll take about two hours, depending on what you get." Cal shrugged, eyes narrowing as he stared at Mom and me.

I still hesitated.

Cal grinned charmingly. "Come on. There's nothing to be scared of, and hey, you even get a first-time discount. It'll only cost you forty five."

Five hundred dollars for about two weeks…..we could live off that.

"I want to do it." I decided firmly. There was no reason not to.

"Alright. Ms. Pruett, if you'll just sign this… It gives me permission to ink Mercedes up." He winked at me and handed my Mom a form to sign. She did so with a flourish. "Will it give her permission to get one any time? I don't want to keep coming down here." She grumbled.

"No. But this one does." Cal said and handed her yet another form. She signed that one too.

"What makes you think I'm ever getting more than one?" I challenged.

Cal grinned.

Mom giggled. "Tell her what you told me."

Cal grinned wider. "Getting a tattoo is sort of like losing your virginity…if you're a girl, anyway. It hurts like hell the first time, but you keep coming back for the bigger and the better."

"Ha!" I snorted. The pack would love that one.

"Isn't Cal _so_ funny? Well, I'm off. Here, Cal, this should cover hers. I'll be back at six thirty Mercedes!" Mom handed Cal another check, waved at me, and flounced out.

I distantly heard the kids talking to her, and then the front door opening and closing. Then it was just me and Cal.

I looked at him awkwardly, watching as he cleaned his work table, which had a pile of forms on it, recently used needles that he swept into a bright orange container, and other tools.

"So, what exactly do you want done? You don't seem much like the random flower type." He asked conversationally.

My mind went blank.

What _did_ I want etched into my skin forever?

Something meaningful…something that would make me smile every time I saw it…

And then I had it.

"Could you do a wave? You know, like an ocean wave?" I asked eagerly.

He chuckled. "There's a sketch of one out in the lobby, if you want to go find it."

I rushed out to the lobby, anxiously scanning the walls… and there it was. About the size of my hand and beautifully detailed and shaded…just the right mix of modern and edgy, but with a stunning sense of ancientness and oceanic wisdom.

This was it. This was the one.

I grabbed it and carried it back to Cal, grinning. He smiled back at my reaction.

"This one," I told him. "It's perfect."

Cal shook his head humbly, but smiled, and said, "Come pick your colors."

I chose an icy blue that would match my eyes, a neutral blue, dark navy blue, and a bright purple.

"Where you want it?" Cal inquired.

"Here." I said instantly, gesturing to my lower back on the left side.

"Okay. Hop on up there." He agreed. I laid down on my stomach on the tattoo chair.

I shivered as I pulled my shirt up and the cold air hit it. I shivered again when Cal put the antiseptic on my skin.

A moment later I heard him turn the needle machine on, and I bit my lip, suddenly a little scared.

He poised his tool above my back.

"This is gonna hurt," he warned.

"I know," I said in a tight voice.

He put the buzzing needles to my skin.

**Time Lapse! Still Mercedes' POV! **

"Thanks Rosalie. Uh huh. Bye." I said, and hung up.

I'd called the most beautiful Cullen girl for advice on 40's hairstyles. She had lived through that era, after all. She'd talked me through pinning up my recently curled hair into "victory rolls" and now I sat in front of my full length mirror in nothing but a black lacey bra and matching boy shorts.

I turned around, raising up on my knees and hissing as I carefully peeled the bandage off my back.

I hadn't realized just how much getting a tattoo would sting. And when he rubbed the cloth across it, I almost cried out, but instead bit my tongue so hard I tasted blood and buried my head in my arms.

Looking at it now, though, I thought maybe it hadn't been so bad.

It looked almost like a shortened, backwards letter S. The top curled in on itself, while the bottom only curled a little. Cal had blended my chosen colors perfectly, almost making the wave look 3D.

Yep. Totally worth it.

I stood up and made my way to my bed, where the two vintage dresses were laying side by side.

I'd decided to wear the black one. It was much classier, and it stopped at the traditional waist, which was right above my actual one, which would give my tattoo the needed room to breathe. I put the blue flowered one in the back of my closet, carefully zipped up in the garment bag, to be worn another time.

I slipped the dress over my head, the soft fabric flowing like water over my skin. I stared at myself in the mirror and discovered I liked what I saw.

I glanced at the clock on my ipod dock. 7:58. Jacob would be here any minute now.

Excited, I threw on my mother's old sophisticated heels she'd worn as a teacher, and some dark pink lip gloss. I threw my ipod and earphones, cell phone, makeup, and a couple extra dollars into the small black clutch with a shoulder strap I'd dug through my closet to find.

Then I went downstairs to wait to go back in time with Jacob.

**So, how'd you like it? What'd you think of Mercy's tattoo? Better yet, what do you think Jacob's reaction should be? Review and let me know please!**


	33. Mercedes Doesn't Cry

**Alright guys. I'm not so sure I got Jacob's reaction to the tattoo just right, but I figured I'd stop rewriting it and just post it already and let you people decide. **

**Also: **_**Confidence Trick**_** is not dead! I promise, it's really not! I'm so sorry it's taking me so long, but this story has to be my main focus right now because it's still in the early stages… it's still a baby, not ready to be left alone and trusted…. It might wonder off, and then I might never find it. **

**Another also: I have a confession to make. **

**I am officially insane. **

**You probably already knew that, but I pretty much confirmed it by signing up for this year's NaNoWriMo. (National Novel Writing Month, for those of you who don't know.) It takes place in November, and you have to write 50,000 words in 30-ish days. That's an average of just over 1,667 words a day. You guys know I'm lucky to hit that in **_**one whole chapter**_**. So, in an effort to actually meet that humongous goal, I have decided to put my stories on this site on hiatus for that whole month. So, Confidence Trick will be finished (I hope) by November first. This one will be out of the baby phase at least, and the actual plot will be reached.**

**Please don't hate me.**

**Jacob's POV **

I pulled up to Mercy's house at 8:02. I would've been early, and not two minutes late, but I couldn't find anything to wear.

No, really. My wardrobe was lacking on a good day. When it came to 40's style clothing, it was practically nonexistent. Eventually, I'd chosen a simple, button-up white shirt and khakis.

Not the most original, but classy enough.

I got out of the car and went to knock on the door, tugging at the stiff collar on my shirt. Wearing decent clothes felt so unnatural, since I normally ran around half naked.

Cissy opened the door, evaluating me critically.

"One of your buttons is undone." She finally sniffed, and stepped aside to let me in.

I went inside, glancing down. Sure enough, the button right above my belly button was undone. I quickly fixed it.

"Mercedes, Jacob is here!" Ms. Pruett called from the bathroom, where she was dabbing on some kind of ointment…was that a tattoo?

I heard Mercy's footsteps on the stairs and immediately turned all my attention towards her.

She smiled when she saw me and I drank her in. The dress she was wearing was phenomenal. It made me want to bring the 40's style back permanently.

Her hair left her beautiful face clear and unhidden, and her blue eyes didn't have nearly as much make up around them as usual, just enough to be noticeable.

"Hi." I managed to say. I felt like I did when I was a little kid and had toppled sideways off the top of some monkey bars. I had landed flat on my back and all the air had rushed out of me. It'd felt like forever before I could breathe properly again.

But this time, it was in a good way.

"Hi." She whispered back, smile widening.

"You look amazing," I blurted out and instantly reached out to stroke my fingertips against her cheek. I felt the _pull_ she had on me, the magnetic, gravity-like affect, the tension.

"So do you," she replied, tilting her head into my palm and closing her eyes.

"I need to talk to you." Ayden announced suddenly, breaking up our moment.

I looked at the three kids, all sitting on the couch and gravely staring at Mercy and me.

Mercy looked at him questioningly, but he had eyes only for me.

"Um, okay." I said, giving Mercy a _beats me_ look and following her brother out onto the porch.

Geez, had kids always been this small? This dude was like an ant compared to me. I was almost scared I'd step on him and squish him or something.

He shut the door and sat on the top step, not seeming to mind the slight sprinkling rain. It as still light outside, through the constant cloud cover, and I could see the hard set of his face. What was going on?

I sat down beside him. "What's up?"

Ayden took a deep breath. "Mercedes doesn't cry."

I frowned. What did he mean? I'd seen Mercy cry. "Huh?"

"Mercedes doesn't cry," he repeated. "I've seen her cry, like, twice. Once before Dad left, when she wrecked her bike really bad and busted up her knee, and then when Cissy almost drowned. She didn't cry when Dad left like everyone else did….well, maybe that's not a correct statement… She didn't _mean_ to cry like everyone else did, she just woke _up_ crying. And after awhile, even that stopped. She didn't cry when Mom made Grandma Pruett stop seeing us. She didn't cry when Mom stopped coming to any of our events, she didn't cry when we found the dead baby bird with all the ants in its mouth in the backyard, she didn't cry when friends stopped being friends. She didn't cry when her and Warren broke up. She didn't cry when Mom said we were leaving Winnemucca. _Mercedes doesn't cry._"

I blinked, trying to process all of this. Mercedes had woke up crying after her dad had left? Their mother had made their grandmother (who, from the sounds of things, sounded like their dad's mom) stop seeing them? And who was _Warren_?

I tried to control the shaking in my body at just the thought of some other guy with his hands, or any other part of his body, on _my _Mercedes.

"Okay….where are you going with this?" I asked.

Ayden looked over at me for the first time since we'd been out here. His blue eyes were so much like Mercy's. they pierced right through me, and looked much, _much_ too old to be a five, almost six year old's eyes. They looked as if they'd seen a thousand lives.

My tough as nails werewolf heart broke a little for those eyes.

"She would cry over you." He finally said.

Oh. I got it now.

"Ayden… I promise you, I will never make your sister cry." I said seriously. Then I stopped, recalling how Emily had burst into tears when Sam asked her to marry him. "Unless they're like, you know, the good kind of tears. You know how girls get at weddings and stuff."

He just kept staring at me a moment, making me uncomfortable. "You better not. If you do, I'll have to make _you_ cry."

I tried very hard to keep a straight face, thinking of what it took to hurt _me_. Thinking of how Bella had broken her hand, back when she was human, punching me in the face for kissing her…

I frowned and shoved that thought out of my head. My whole being shied away from anything or anyone that wasn't Mercy now. It was like Sam with Leah. I still cared about Bella, and wanted very much to see her happy. But anything beyond that was just a memory that was awkward to even think about; anything that wasn't Mercy was irrelevant.

I played along with it though; no need to hurt the kid's pride. "I understand."

He nodded and stood up, going back into the house. He went straight to Mercy and wrapped his little arms around her waist, burying his face in her stomach.

"Have fun tonight," he whispered, and suddenly I felt so incredibly guilty for making Mercy cry two days ago, when I'd spazzed out about kissing her. I'd felt insanely guilty anyway, but now it was even worse.

Completely bewildered, she hugged him back. "Thanks, kiddo, I will."

Halen got up and hugged her too. Mercedes rose her eyebrows at me, startled. I just shrugged and smiled a bit.

"Bye," Cissy even called, waving.

"Bye you guys. Don't wait up; go to bed by eleven, ten thirty preferably." She instructed.

She took my hand and we walked out to the Rabbit.

"What was all that?" She asked, frowning in concentration.

I shrugged, turning the key in the ignition. "They love you. They want to see you happy. Ayden threatened to make me cry if I made _you_ cry."

Her eyes widened. "No way! He did?"

"Yep." I smiled.

"Awe! He's so sweet." She cooed.

"Did your mom get a tattoo?" I asked. I couldn't help it. It was just such an odd, random thing.

Mercy looked nervous suddenly. "She wasn't the only one."

It took me a minute to process what she was saying. "You got one too? Where?"

"My lower back, on the left side." She admitted.

I gaped, trying desperately to keep my eyes on the road. What a badass move of her to make. I shook my head in grudging admiration. "What's it of?"

She glanced sheepishly at me out of the corner of her eye. "A wave," she mumbled. "You probably think it's silly. But it was the only thing I could think of that _meant_ anything, you know?"

Without really thinking, I pulled over to the side of the road, glad that I never wore a seat belt anymore since my wolf-ness would allow me to walk away unharmed from any accident. I lurched at her, smashing my lips against hers.

"Mm!" She exclaimed in surprise, scrambling to get her own seatbelt off.

After all this time of being rejected by Bella, after all this time of pining away, giving everything I had and getting nothing in return, I give just a little to Mercy and _she's_ the one giving everything; even having something symbolic of what I'd said to her permanently etched into her skin.

It was dizzying, this feeling of elation, of pure joy and adoration. It made my whole world spin, and I was panting suddenly against her lips and tongue, scared I'd pass out just from the sheer emotion of loving her.

I pulled back and feverishly kissed her cheek, her jaw, her neck, her collar bone…

"I'm guessing this means you don't think it's silly." She chuckled.

"Hm-mmmmm." I shook my head. "I think it's the sweetest, sexiest thing anyone's ever done for me."

She grinned. "Since when are sweet and sexy synonyms?"

"Since I said so." I grinned, kissing her lips again gently.

**So there we go, Jacob's reaction to her tattoo… and he hasn't even seen it yet. Boy, will **_**that**_** be an interesting chapter. ;) **

**Review and tell me what you think of this, and also what you think should happen on the date? **


	34. First Dances

**Haha. Try listening to the first song mentioned when you read this chapter. It makes it that much better. I might try to include the lyrics somehow, but it would probably take away from the actual plot, so yeah. **

**Also: I'm wearing those French manicure, false nail things. So if there are horrible typos in this, that's why.**

**Oh, and one more thing: THERE WILL BE MULTIPLE FLASHBACKS IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. Key points in Mercedes' life are about to be revealed… No one really knows all that much about her past yet, not even Jacob. Mwahahaha! I mean no disrespect to any place or thing or product or business mentioned, also. Now on with the story.**

**Mercedes' POV **

"Oh my God. That guy is using a _walker_." Jacob groaned.

We were parked outside the community center, along with pretty much every senior citizen in Forks. We'd been sitting here for the past thirty minutes, watching them all slowly and tediously walk in.

At one point I'd pulled my ipod out and started playing "Dinosaur" by Ke$ha. Jacob had laughed grimly and declared that would be the hippest song we heard all night.

I looked at the old man Jacob was gesturing towards. "Yes, Jacob, the man is using a walker. What did you expect? Them to be skipping around, whistling show tunes?"

"This is your idea of fun? Dressing up in vintage clothing and dancing with old people you don't even know?" He retorted.

I glanced at him in irritation. "Spoil sport."

He held up his hands in a peace making gesture. "Hey, you wanted to go, we're going. I'm just saying."

I smirked at him and made my gaze turn smoldering. I turned my body sultrily towards his and leaned slowly across before sensually nipping at his earlobe and then sucking on it. I heard his breath catch.

"I think my idea of fun would give most of the people here aneurysms." I breathed.

"Behave," he demanded, but his voice cracked, and it sounded like he was talking more to himself than to me.

I giggled uncharacteristically and climbed out of the car. Jacob grudgingly followed.

We went inside and I waited while Jacob held the door open for an elderly woman who had come all alone.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she said, and patted his arm.

I gave him an adoring smile and we went together into a huge room. My heels clacked on the tile floor.

The walls were tannish-brown, and the fluorescent lighting made everything look harsher. Cheap wooden chairs lines the walls, where the majority of the old people sat. Up on a small wooden platform, behind a very modern sound system, sat an old woman that was younger than the rest; she only seemed to be in her fifties. Her short curly hair was grayish white, and she wore glasses. She reminded me of what I'd always pictured grandmothers to look like in fairy tales.

She sat looking dejected and resigned… until her gaze fell on Jacob and I.

She left her seat and pattered over to us. She was incredibly short and dainty, about Alice Cullen's size.

"Oh my goodness! Would you look at that? Fine young people, finally trying to get some culture into them." She exclaimed, holding her small hand out for Jacob and I to shake.

"Eh, well, you know us natives. Culture keeps us alive, and all," Jacob joked. "I'm Jacob Black."

The woman laughed merrily, shaking his hand before turning to me. "And you are?"

I smiled. "I'm Mercedes."

Her eyebrows shot up. "What a unique name. It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Gertrude."

I nodded, glancing around at all the elderly people, who were now staring at us. There were quite a few. More than I'd expected. "Some turn out."

Gertrude smiled sadly. "Yes. Not all of them lived in the forties. Some were born in that decade, or had parents who were, or parents who fought in World War Two. But I'm afraid they're not a very lively bunch."

Jacob spoke before I could. "I guess it Mercy and I will just have to fix that."

I gaped at him as Gertrude beamed and scrambled to put on a lively, upbeat song that sounded suspiciously like swing music.

"What are you doing?" I whisper-shrieked to Jacob, even as my body began to tingle all over when he put a hand on my waist and his other hand in mine.

He grinned. "I'm throwing all my dignity out the window. I'm warning you- you might get your toes stepped on."

I laughed. "I fail epically too. Don't you remember? _Untouched_… the air guitar?"

He barked a laugh as we began swaying to the beat, both of us unsure as to what exactly we were doing. But we were beginning to slip into our own little bubble, as it was so easy for us to do. There were no other people- it was just Mercy and Jake, hopelessly in love and on their first date.

"How could I forget? It was hilarious." Jacob snickered, but I saw something like desire hidden beneath his teasing eyes, and it made my whole body flush with sudden heat.

Jacob and I began to put a little more bounce in our steps. I was sure we looked like idiots-dancing monkeys at best- but I didn't care. I marveled at how easy this was. My mind strayed back to the very first time I'd ever danced with a guy…

* * *

**Flashback: Seven months previous**

_I sighed wearily. Mom had left me at the grocery store…__**again.**__ It wasn't the first time this had happened, and I was certain it wouldn't be the last. At least this time I only had four bags to carry home. But still… it was a pretty long walk from here back home. We lived clear on the other side of town, and she had driven all the way over to almost the freeway, near the Catholic cathedral. _

_I slipped the plastic bag handles over my wrists and dug my nails into them before trudging along. It wasn't like I had much of a choice. And why, oh why, did my mother have to always do this in the middle of the night? It was close to 1 am._

_I went maybe three or four blocks before I tripped over a random concrete block. I twisted and fell hard on my elbow, careful not to crush the loaf of bread that was dangling from that arm. _

"_Damn it!" I swore, staring in disgust first at the concrete block and then at the scrape on my elbow that was now oozing blood. _

"_Need a little help there?" A deep, male voice called. I jumped, not realizing I had company, and paid attention to my surroundings for the first time. _

_I was on the sidewalk by Sun Dance, a bar and slots place that attracted the less than desirable crowd. _

_A felt nervousness settle into my stomach, and jumped to my feet, shifting the four bags all onto one arm, so I had one free. _

_I peered into the darkness, somewhat blinded by the sharp street lamp. Under the large black and white painted sign that read __**Entrance**__, there stood a guy that couldn't have been more than nineteen, with long brown hair and translucent looking skin. His eyes were gray…an odd color. In fact, everything about this guy was odd. His tall gangly-ness didn't match the bad boy way he carried himself. His long, wavy, biker dude hair didn't match the delicate bones of his hands and face. The saggy jeans didn't match the flannel shirt. He looked out of place in his own body. _

_I recognized him vaguely. Some of the girls at school talked about him, giggling over the old yearbooks in the library, but I couldn't remember his name. I did know he was a senoir this year, though. Would that make him only eighteen then? He'd never failed a grade..._

"_Um. No. I'm fine." I said awkwardly, automatically bending my head a little so that my dark wavy hair fell in my face. _

"_Your arm is bleeding," he said, but he didn't sound concerned, he sounded amused. "Why don't you come inside, get cleaned up?" _

_I rose my eyebrows. "I thought you had to be twenty one." _

_He snorted. "When I was a kid I thought Santa Claus was real, too." _

_I smirked, trying not to let him see how he was affecting me. How my heart was hammering out of my chest, and how all I wanted to do was run as fast as I could in the opposite direction, back home to my dull, miserable existence… _

"_You mean he isn't?" I asked sarcastically. _

_The guy grinned. "Come on. I promise not to bite… unless, of course, you're into that sort of thing." _

_My legs followed him inside the building of their own accord. _

_Smoke hung in the air. Slot machines and big colorful wheels turned. Men and women cheered and swore. Some were intense and silent at their blackjack tables. A bar was on the left hand side, where people were ordering drinks- not one of them nonalcoholic. _

_No one noticed the two minors weaving their way through the bodies. _

_The guy lead me to the back wall where there was a door with a unisex symbol on it. He opened the door and swept his arm mockingly. "Ladies first." _

_I entered a small, rather disgusting bathroom warily. "What's your name?" _

"_I'm Warren." The boy shrugged. "And you would be…?" _

_I considered creating a fake name. But then, how would he know my real name wasn't fake itself? "Mercedes." _

_He grinned. "Badass name." _

_I blinked rapidly and sat my stuff down on the sink, grabbing a few towels and pumping some soap onto them before dabbing at my cut. It stung and I hissed. _

_Warren leaned against a stall, crossing his arms and evaluating me shamelessly. "You're hot." _

_I blinked some more, shocked at his crass statement. But my natural, defensive snappiness kicked in. "You say that like you're surprised." _

_He smiled again, and I noticed he had dimples and nice teeth. "It's Winnemucca, sweetheart. Hot girls are few and far between." _

"_Mm," I muttered, and finished washing my arm off. "Well, thanks. I'll just be on my way." _

"_Whoa, whoa. Not so fast," Warren said, leaning across and blocking my way out of the bathroom. "Why don't you stick around for awhile?" _

_I glared at him, trying to stop my hands from shaking. God, I hated my mother. It would be just my luck to get abandoned by her and then raped by this creeper. "Let me through." _

_He wiggled his eyebrows. "Or you'll what? Come on. Just relax and come dance a bit." _

_It was either that or stay trapped in this raunchy bathroom. "Fine." _

_Minutes later, my bags had been deposited on a table and Warren had his hands around my waist, his chest against my back, and we were out on the dance floor with the tipsy adults. _

_I had never realized, or even bothered to think, before, about how __**intimate**__ dancing with another person really was. There was no where else to look, no where to go besides right where you were… _

_I could feel the nervousness turning into fear and awkwardness as he guided me, showing me how to move and grind against him, spinning me every which way until the bar/casino became nothing but a whirlwind of colors and blurry faces. _

_I had never been a good dancer. Cars were my thing. But Warren seemed to know exactly what he was doing; seemed to have done it many times before. _

_And I realized dimly that I was feeling something. The nervousness, the awkwardness, and even the faint attraction were __**emotions**__. I had been numb, unfeeling, like a robot, ever since Dad had left, and Mom had started drinking. _

_Even if these weren't the best things to feel, even though I would've been better off escaping after that first dance… I stayed. _

_I had started to feel again. I wasn't about to give this up. _

**End flashback**

The music suddenly dropped in notes, and the next thing I knew, Jacob had put his foot behind mine and tripped me. I would've fallen flat on my back if his strong arms hadn't been there, supporting me. He wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I realized what he'd done; he'd dipped me back so far one of my curls touched the ground.

I spluttered and he laughed, bringing me smoothly back up. He pressed our bodies tighter than they had been before. But this was nothing like that first dance with Warren. This was playful and sweet and loving.

The old people surrounding us were smiling and some were cheering us on. As they watched, a few shrugged and joined us on the dance floor, bopping up and down and shifting back and forth.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Can I cut in?"

**Coming up next on Have Mercy: Mercedes dances with an old dude, and Jacob gets a real kick out of it. **

**But what'd you think of that little bit of her past, hm? Review and let me know!**


	35. I Didn't Want You

**Any of you ever read **_**Because of the Telepath**_** by me? Well, if you have, then 1: YOU ARE SO BEYOND AMAZING, THERE IS NO WORD TO DESCRIBE HOW AWESOME YOU ARE IN THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE and 2: then you'll know how badly I freak when I have to free write something. I like having things down on paper. However, all I have for the next couple of chapters are vague outlines, because of all the flashbacks and detail that had to go into them. **

**(Update: after three horrible days, I ripped/chewed/tore/scratched the god-awful fake nails off. I have hands that are much too…artist-y, I guess you could say, to wear those things. They're not me at all. So yeah. Typing is a lot easier.)**

**Now, let us nervously begin. **

**Jacob's POV **

I stiffened when I realized someone had interrupted our dancing.

"Can I cut in?"

I turned, and didn't even have to think about it as my body shifted Mercy so that she was a little behind me, tucked safely into the crook of my arm. Standing next to us was an old man, but he was standing straight and tall, only a couple of inches shorter than me, he had grayish black hair and a beard. He wore a naval uniform.

I smiled at him. Oh, this was gonna be good. "Sure," I nodded, and he gave a twitch of his lips that I took for a smile and I heard Mercedes gasp as she was whisked away.

I snickered to myself. The old guy wasn't any kind of threat to me; this would be hilarious.

My mind flashed back for a moment the last time I had danced with a girl, and how different it had been dancing with Mercy.

**This excerpt is pretty much straight out of Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing from the following italics, it's just my idea of what was going on in Jacob's POV at that time. **

"_Sam's out there. And some of the others. Just in case, you know." _

"_In case of what?" _

"_In case I can't keep it together, something like that. In case I decide to trash the party." Images of me stomping around like Godzilla and throwing things, smashing them, phasing in front of all these people and ripping Edward Cullen's throat out made me smile a bit. The thought was appealing. "But I'm not here to ruin your wedding, Bella. I'm here to…" I trailed off. I was here to see her looking exactly as I saw her every day. As a perfect creature, so stunning, so beautiful. I was here to see her human one last time. I was here to memorize her, take one last hit like some kind of junkie before my supply ran out… _

"_To make it perfect." _

"_That's a tall order." Oh, sure. I was what made this all perfect. That __**leech**__ waiting for her at the end of the aisle was what made this day perfect for her, not me. _

"_Good thing you're so tall." I groaned. She had always been awful at making jokes._

**End excerpt.**

_Mercedes isn't awful at making jokes_.

The thought came unbidden. It just sprang into my head, totally interrupting my train of thought.

That was the imprint for ya. Mercy was always there in my thoughts, in the back of my head. Instead of measuring distances in miles I measured it in how far away I was from her.

**And yet another excerpt:**

_**You really WANT to imprint, or be imprinted on, or whichever? **__I demanded. __**What's wrong with going out and falling in love like a normal person, Leah? Imprinting is just another way to get your choices taken away from you.**_

**End this excerpt.**

The conversation Leah and I had had on that day that seemed so long ago came floating back.

My entire body seemed to jerk as I leaned against the wall to watch Mercy and the random dude begin to dance.

My ears strained to pick up their every word as I pondered this; his name was Mr. Miller, he was Gertrude's husband, and wanted to thank Mercy for coming here and making her night.

I found it odd, now, how fuzzy everything from that time was. It had happened just a month or so ago. Just a few weeks ago I had been dead set against imprinting. All I wanted was a natural life with a natural Bella.

I smiled a bit, watching Mercedes as she Mr. Miller lead her effortlessly into a swinging dance, twisting her every which way before spinning her out so quickly I was scared she would fall for a moment before smoothly grabbing Gertrude off her chair and beginning to dance with her.

Gertrude blushed and giggled like a school girl. She seemed used to her and her husband's difference in height.

I reached out and grabbed Mercy, pulling her tightly to me. Thinking about the past, however recent, had shaken me. I hadn't gone into great detail about those couple of days before Bella gave birth. Just told Mercy how Leah and I had bonded and whatnot.

Like I said, it had been fuzzy. Anything that wasn't Mercedes Pruett related was shoved to the back of my mind. And those days had been the furthest from Mercy as I could get. I had been denying even _wanting_ her around.

Another tremor rocked through me at that revelation. How could I ever have not wanted her?

Mercy was smiling up at me, about to say something, before she saw the state I was in. "Jake? Jacob, what's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something," I said urgently. I felt like a Catholic or something that had to confess the biggest sin of their life to the preacher so they could repent.

Bewildered, she stuttered, "Okay, so tell-"

"Come on," I interrupted, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room.

"We'll be right back," she cried to Gertrude and the dancing old people as she stumbled after me.

The hallway was cool and deserted, and the loud music was muffled as we rounded a corner and stopped walking.

Mercy leaned against the wall. "Jacob, what's going on?"

"You know how when I was telling you about, like, Bella?" Epic fail, Jacob.

Mercy frowned. "Uh huh."

"Well, you know how I said Leah and I bonded? Like, had some pretty deep conversations?"

"Sure," she nodded, frowning some more. "Jacob, are you okay?"

"Not really," I admitted and began pacing back and forth.

"We started talking about imprinting, me and Leah. And she said she _wanted_ to imprint, or be imprinted on. And I…. I didn't, Mercy. I told her no way in hell would I ever want that, want my free will and power of choice taken away. I told her I'd rather drown in the endless ocean of pain that was to be my future because of all the crap with Bella than to ever just randomly lock eyes with some chick and have it all go away. I just wanted… wanted to let you know that I wouldn't take it back, wouldn't give you up for anything." Well that didn't come out nearly as eloquent and Shakespearean as I had planned.

If this is what Romeo sounded like to Juliet, no wonder she killed herself.

Mercedes tilted her head, just staring at me.

I bounced on the balls of my feet, anxious beyond belief. The overwhelming need to touch her, to breathe her in, to devour her until my soul was the same temperature as my overheated blood consumed me.

Now that I had realized there had been a time I hadn't wanted her, every part of me ached, craved, needed to be with her in every and any way.

"Jake," she finally said with an exasperated little sigh, "you worry too much."

I hesitated, not entirely sure what that meant.

She gave me an amused little smile and shook her head. "You over analyze and you put your whole heart and soul into every little thing that you do. Every stray thought, every conversation, every movement made, you remember it and go over and over it until it's worn out and threadbare. Just calm _down_. It's okay, Jake. I understand why you didn't want me then. You wanted your time to grieve. You wanted to wallow a bit, and to completely break down, and you wanted to feel the pain you felt you needed to feel because that was what was due to the downfall of your and Bella's relationship. Or, in this case, _lack_ of a relationship. And that's okay. I know what it's like to _want_ to hurt. As long as everything is all good now, and you don't resent me for anything _now_, it doesn't matter Jake."

I practically threw myself at her, kissing her with wild abandon, my mind straying back to what she had done in the car before we came in and I shuddered. She met my wild kisses lick for lick and nip for nip, but where mine were crazy and desperate, hers were fiery and possessive and reassuring.

I thought back to what it had been like, my eyes meeting hers for the first time in the store. How every loyalty, every piece of love I'd ever had for anyone else, anything that tied to me to this earth had been _snipped_, and she had become the center of my universe.

To think I had scorned this kind of love, this kind of feeling, even for a moment, was unbearable.

Sam and Emily. Kim and Jared. Hell, even Quil and Claire. It felt like none of them had anything on us in that moment, not even all of them combined.

Our kisses became more gentle, more soothing, more comforting.

"I love you," she breathed in my ear.

"Why?" I don't know why I asked that. But it had been a question that had been nagging me for awhile.

I didn't want her to love me just because of the imprint.

Mercy looked confused. "What do you mean why?"

"What is it that you love?" I specified, tilting my head in the way she so often did as I stared down at her.

She raised her eyebrows. "Do you really want to be here for all of eternity? 'Cause that's how long we'll be here if I start listing stuff."

I bent down and nipped at her neck. "Mmm. Never mind. There are better places we could be. Better things to do."

Her eyes sparkled merrily when she looked back at me. "Then we better go thank Gertrude and get out of here."

**So yeah. This was gonna be just a filler chapter, but I really wanted to dig deeper into Jacob's head. This is what came out of that little excursion. Not much, and not my best example of character dissection, but ya know. Beggars can't be choosers. **

**I promise, things will get better! There is an actual plot! There will be tons of vampire drama and the Volturi will cause problems and everything, but that's later. For now, I really just want to focus on Mercy and Jake's little world. **

**Thank you, by the way, for all the awesome reviews! We're almost to 200! And it's only the 35****th**** chapter! (I say **_**only**_** because this will end up being a verrryyyyy lloooonnngggg story. No joke. But it'll be worth it…I hope). All we need is 8 more. Come on… eight measly little reviews? Please? It's not a requirement or anything, I don't pull stupid jerky author moves like that, but it would be nice… **

**I don't think this chapter was too shabby, personally, considering it was free written and it's one in the morning.**


	36. Untitled Chapter Because I'm Too Lazy

**So this has the potential to be the longest chapter I've ever written. And most of it will be free-written, because all I have is a vague outline of the rest of June in this story and all of July, and a few pages of this chapter. Ugh. We'll see how it goes… **

**Also: 201 reviews so far! You guys are amazing, you really are.**

**Mercedes' POV**

"Oh my God, that was so awkward!" I laughed. "That old guy was so serious and everything, but he and Gertrude were so cute! It was adorable to see how in love they still were after… that long being married." I paused. I wasn't entirely sure how long those two had been married.

Jacob took his eyes off the road for a minute to grin at me. "That's us in a few decades."

The look in his eyes took my breath away and I smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun tonight," he continued.

I frowned. "Didn't you?" I didn't want to be the type of girlfriend that forced her boyfriend into doing stuff that made him miserable.

But Jake was still smiling. "Surprisingly, yes. But I can't believe you promised Gertrude that not only would we be back next year, but you'd also take in and sell all the donated clothes, _and_ put up flyers _and_ help organize everything."

"What?" I demanded defensively. "She's such a sweet old lady, she shouldn't have to do everything by herself. And besides, I've never volunteered like that before. It could be fun."

Jacob shook his head, turning the wheel to round a curve smoothly. "You really are an angel, aren't you?"

I felt my face darken, and part of my happy, bubbly mood faded away. "No. I'm really not."

Jacob looked at me worriedly at that.

**Flashback: Seven months ago, the day she met Warren**

_My back hit my front door- hard. The air whooshed out of me, and oddball Warren Peerce, high school senior, expert at grinding, nephew to the owner of Sun Dance, didn't even give me time to catch my breath before his mouth was on mine, insistent, bruising almost, making the shock flare up to full blown exhilaration. I'd been kissed before- once- but never like this. It took my brain a second or two to conjure up all the material from my reading. _

_After I did though, I held nothing back. I kissed him for all I had, opening my mouth to let his tongue in. He rubbed it against my gums so forcefully it made them ache in a delicious sort of way. _

_It could have been several seconds or several hours before he broke away, smirking. I stood facing him, gasping, my eyes as wide as dinner plates. _

_The feelings running through me were not necessarily good ones. Apprehension, wariness, exhilaration, nervousness, an odd tingling sensation I had never before experienced… they all mixed together in a whirlwind. _

_And I was loving every second of it. I let the feelings flood my entire body. Being numb for so long…this was so much better._

_Still smirking, Warren went and retrieved my grocery bags from where he had sat them on my front porch step. He handed them to me and smiled dashingly. "I wanna introduce you to some people. You doin' anything tomorrow night?"_

_I shook my head blankly. _

"_Cool." He grinned. "Be ready by eight." _

_I nodded. _

_He turned around and walked coolly away. I banged on the door for thirty minutes before my mother finally let me in with a scowl. _

**End flashback**

I resisted the urge to reach for my ipod.

"You mind if we go somewhere else?" Jacob finally asked.

"Not at all," I said, puzzled. Where could he be taking me?

Hopefully nowhere like where Warren had taken me.

**New flashback**

_I had tried every outfit on in my closet thirty times. I had no idea where Warren was taking me. Therefore, I had no idea how I should dress. _

_I frowned to myself. Its not like it mattered. Here in Winnemucca, my clothing wasn't exactly considered the norm anyway. _

_I glanced at the clock. 7:56. Shit. _

_I hurriedly threw a grey tank top on, and my favorite, baggy, woolen, burgundy hoodie. I put on a blue jean miniskirt with it, and my sneakers. This would have to do. _

"_Where are you going?" Halen was standing in my doorway, looking very small and vulnerable suddenly. _

"_Out." I shrugged. _

"_With who?" She asked. _

"_Some guy I met last night." I shrugged. _

_Her mouth fell open. "Like on a date?" _

_I shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know. I guess." _

_She continued to gape. _

_There was a loud knock on the door, and Ayden called, "Hey Mercedes, some random dude is here. He looks kinda creepy." _

_I grabbed my bag and slung it across my chest, walking quickly to the front door._

_I opened it and there Warren was. He was dressed unusually. Khaki pants that looked like they hadn't been ironed…ever…and had also been written all over in Sharpie, and a black tank. _

"_You ready?" He asked bluntly. _

_I glanced behind him. His car was parked haphazardly on the side of my street. It was a red, 89 Camaro, badly battered._

"_Yeah. Totally. When will we be back?" I asked, glancing at the kids, who were staring at Warren in a __**what hole did you crawl out of?**__ sort of way. _

"_Ten. Eleven. Five in the morning. Somewhere in that range." He shrugged. _

_I pursed my lips. "Okay then." Mom was out buying more liquor. The kids should be okay in the thirty or so minutes it would take her to remember where she lived. After that… _

"_Well, come on then." Warren ordered and turned and started to walk back to his car. _

_There was a split moment where I considered telling him to forget it. _

_But I didn't. _

"_I'll be back whenever. Take care of yourselves. There's lunch meat in the fridge if you get hungry," I blurted at the kids, who watched in disbelief as I scurried behind Warren and climbed into the stained passenger seat. _

_Nickelback's __**Burn It To the Ground**__ was playing in no time at all, and Warren drove dangerously, causing fellow drivers to honk and curse at him like crazy. _

"_Where are we going?" I yelled. _

"_West side of town, to a buddy's of mine." He yelled back and flashed me that smile of dimples. _

_I didn't say anything the rest of the ride. _

_He skidded to a stop, parking on the side of the street like he had at my house. We were right across from a raunchy looking bar; rough men stood outside smoking cigarettes. A couple of them grinned when I got out, and I regretted wearing such a short skirt._

_Warren waited on me on the other side, his hand outstretched towards mine. He flashed a wicked grin at me; one that didn't seem very pleasant at all and sent a cold chill down my spine. _

"_Last chance to turn back," he cautioned, and the way he said it, it made it sound like I was selling my soul to a demon._

_I felt my breath catch, and suddenly everything seemed a lot darker and colder, though the heat from the day was still lingering, and the stars shown bright in the desert sky. _

_I watched my hand as it drifted forward and settled shakily into his. _

_His evil grin grew wider, and he began walking across the road. I stumbled along with him, to the shady apartments on the other side of the street. They were two stories, narrow, with peeling paint and foreboding graffiti. _

_I clutched his hand tighter as Warren banged on the door of the one marked 6B. There were scuffling noises that could be heard from the open window the story above, and the concrete steps even vibrated with the loud music playing inside. _

_Guilt, fear, anger at my own stupidity, but mostly fear filled my chest. I frowned, considering what I would be doing if I wasn't right here. _

_**I'd be numb,**__ I realized. __**I'd still be at home, in that horrible comatose state.**_

_No way was I ever going back to that. _

_I stood up a little straighter. _

_The door swung open suddenly, revealing a shirtless guy with greasy, stringy, dirty-blonde hair, about the length of Warren's. He was skinny and wiry, and his ribs showed in places. There was a bit of acne on his face, but not enough to diminish his very handsome features. His blue eyes were cloudy and glassy. His ripped jeans hung low to reveal red plaid boxers._

_He blinked dazedly a few times, and the sound of the harsh music drifted out into the street. _

"_Warren," he nodded. _

"_Hey, Jericho." Warren used his free hand to wave. I looked at him and rose my eyebrows. He just winked. _

_Jericho's eyes drifted over to me. "Warren's new skank." He nodded and greeted me too, like this was the custom, polite thing to do. _

_I made an offended little noise and shifted on my feet. _

_Warren rolled his eyes. "She's not my skank, Jer. She's cool." _

_Warren looked faintly interested. "A freshie, then."_

_Just as I was about to explain that I was still in eighth grade, I just looked, dressed, talked, and thought as though I was much older, a girl appeared next to Jericho. Unlike him, her eyes were perfectly clear, and a hazel color. Her dark brown hair was just half a shade lighter than mine, and she was of average height. Her neon orange eyeliner and bright red skinny jeans clashed. _

"_Hey, dude. Ignore Jericho. He's stoned off his ass." She said, giving Warren a __**what are ya gonna do?**__ sort of shrug, and stepping aside to let us in. _

_Shock rippled through me. In a place like this, it figured drugs would be involved, but still. The heaviest narcotic I'd ever come into contact with was Mom's alcohol. This stuff was…illegal. _

_People were scattered throughout the house, some smoking, some snorting suspicious white powder, some drinking out of red Dixie cups, some dancing, others going at it without a care as to who saw them. _

_Tonight was going to be interesting. _

**End flashback**

No, I most definitely did not want to go back to someplace like Jericho's.

After a few minutes of driving north, up hilly sides of mountains, Jacob parked.

I got out when he did, gazing around. We were in the middle of the woods, but on the side of an enormous hill that was clear of trees on one side, and overlooked the land below. It was dark out, darker than it would have been back in Nevada; the moon and stars never shown the clouds here.

"I found this place while I was out running one day," Jacob explained, coming to lean against the passenger side with me.

My heart sped up at his coming closer. The corner of his lip twitched and I tried not to blush.

I knew what he wanted- what he was about to ask. The unspoken words- my story- hung in the air like a thick cloud. The tension they created was palpable.

"No interruptions?" I asked, wincing when my voice cracked.

His eyes widened, like he couldn't believe I'd cracked. "No interruptions."

**Oh look. I did find a good place to stop after all. Hehe I'm so evil. Review and let me know what you think?**


	37. Of Name Pronounciations and Skydiving

**There's eight days until NaNoWriMo begins. **

**That means I have eight days in which to get not only this story, but Confidence Trick as well, up to par, so I can trust them to be on hiatus for a whole month. **

**So without further ado, let's get on with this chapter. **

**Mercedes' POV**

I bent down and took my shoes off, then opened the passenger door and tossed them onto the floorboard. I grabbed my ipod and climbed onto the hood of the Rabbit, lying flat on my back despite the ache of my tattoo. I patted the spot next to me.

Jacob jumped lithely- inhumanly- up onto the hood and laid down so quickly I wondered how he didn't get whiplash.

I put one earphone in and silently offered him the other. The melancholy song that came on was a nice complement to the ache in my chest. I'd always thought life would be better with background music included.

"So…I suppose a bit of background is in order." I swallowed hard.

I didn't look at Jacob. Instead I stared straight up, studying the heavy clouds, and wishing they would move so I could see the stars. But I knew his whole being was focused on me. I mean, it was _always_ focused on me, but still…

"Mom was a foster kid," I finally sighed when he said nothing. "She never knew her parents, never got adopted. Just shuffled from one home to the other until she was eighteen. She knew her grades would be her way out, so she studied hard, got into college. Took courses she would need to become a teacher. That's where she met Dad. He was majoring in History. His job as a historian took him all over, I remember. I used to sit on his suitcase while he zipped it when I was little."

I felt my breathing become uneven. I tried to match it to Jake's steady pace.

"They got married. Had me. Had Cissy. Had the twins. We were a perfectly normal family. Well, okay. We were never _normal_. We all had our quirks. Dad was obsessed with cars, and taught me everything there was to know about them by the time I was eight. I do mean _everything_. Mom was into chemistry, so the smoke alarm went off frequently. She was never very good at it. But we were _happy_."

I paused a moment before going on.

"Dad had four sisters. His parents, Grandma and Grandpa Pruett, they were… well, not loaded exactly, but pretty well off. We had lots of cousins to play with. We loved going to their house." I smiled bitterly. "I was never really concerned about my parents' relationship. What nine year old is? It was a blow when Dad came back from one of his trips, and instead of unpacking, he packed even more stuff and walked out the door."

Jacob's fingers stroked my cheek gently.

I struggled on. "Mom's face… I don't think I'll ever forget it. It was utterly dumbstruck. I don't think she ever saw it coming, so maybe their relationship _wasn't_ that bad. I don't know. She cried for hours. I didn't know what to do, who to call. I was just trying to keep the kids quiet. Cissy was four, the twins only two. The next few weeks were just odd. We were all sort of lost. Mom enrolled in that single-parent government funding program thing, and told the school board she was working for that she wouldn't be returning the following school year. Then came the drinking."

I finally changed a glance over at Jacob. His dark eyes were trained on me, slightly narrowed, but otherwise unfathomable.

"So, yeah. That's background." I said lamely. "What else do you want to know?"

"Everything," he shrugged simply. "But we have forever to learn every little detail about each other. And besides, I like noting little things about you as we go. So… why don't you explain some of the stuff Ayden told me?"

I rose my eyebrows at his suddenly sheepish expression. "What exactly did Ayden tell you?"

"He said," Jacob said slowly, gauging my reaction, "something about you crying at night after your dad left."

"Oh," I said, eyes widening. "Yeah, I'm surprised the twins can still remember that. I'd been hoping those particular memories would fade with age…"

Jacob rose his eyebrows expectantly.

"It took about a year to get a steady life pattern established." I admitted. "To get used to the way Mom acted, to get used to being in charge all the time. It went by in a daze. I had just turned eleven when it all started to sink in. That _that_ was my life now, that Mom wasn't going to stop drinking, that the kids were pretty much mine, that Dad really had left and wasn't coming back. But mostly that he was _out there_ somewhere, and I had no idea where he was, or who he was with, or if he was even okay. That last one scared me the most, I think. I realized he could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere, and I would never know. That's when the dreams started."

Flashes of the dreams skittered through my mind. Horrendous car crashes, diseases, freak accidents, fires, floods, criminals…all the ways my subconscious had come up with back then for a way for my father to die.

Jacob's radiating warmth was the only thing keeping a chill from seeping into my bones.

"I woke up screaming every night for over a year." I whispered.

The tremors that spread through Jacob's entire body at my remembered pain soon vibrated the entire car.

A part of my brain registered that I was very close to someone who could literally explode any minute and potentially kill me. Emily's scars flashed through my mind's eye.

But I was completely calm. I loved Jacob more than I'd ever loved anyone. He wouldn't hurt me.

But he didn't stop shaking, either.

"I really…" he growled, "…_really_ just…" he couldn't manage more than that.

I turned my head and stared at him. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was heavy. "Does it bother you?"

His eyes snapped open. "Does the fact that your own parents have hurt you inside and out on a daily basis for the past several years bother me? Yeah, Mercy, a little." He snapped.

"Not that," I said absently, studying the way his very _shape_ blurred around the edges. "Does it bother you when you shift?"

Jacob was so shocked by the question, he stopped shaking. Mostly. "What?"

I blinked a few times before answering him. "Well, you constantly fight it. So does it bother you? Is that _why_ you fight it?"

Jacob frowned. "If I shifted, I'd hurt you. That's why I fight it."

I rose my eyebrows and took my earphone out, then swung my body off the hood and walked six feet. The grass was cool and squishy under my feet.

"Now you wouldn't hurt me."

Jacob frowned some more. "Do you want me to shift?"

"I don't care. My point is, now you can, if you want to. The story doesn't exactly get easier from here, and if shifting is easier for you than fighting the urge, well, then you should be able to." I reasoned.

Jacob gaped at me.

I shifted uncomfortably on my feet. "What?"

He shook his head quickly to clear it. "Nothing. I don't like being so far away from you. It doesn't feel natural, not to be touching you in some way when you're with me. But we should probably trade places… if I do decide to shift, I don't wanna damage the Rabbit."

"Okay." I agreed.

His arm brushed mine as we passed each other. We both shivered.

I stood beside the car, and watched as Jacob turned back around to face me.

Slowly, he began undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Just in case." He said evenly.

I didn't say anything, just watched as more and more of his delicious bare skin came into view.

He hesitated after dropping the white fabric on the ground, then warily undid the button on his pants, then the zipper.

I felt my fingers twitch of their own accord. _I_ wanted to be the one doing that, and this longing startled me. The connection between us was substantial, almost.

I watched as he kicked those to the side, and then sat down on the ground, crossing his long legs.

Our breathing was shallow. Our eyes were locked onto each other.

I didn't even think about it. No clear decision was made. I just did it. I reached for the strap on my dress, and just as slowly as he had, I slid it off my shoulder.

Even through the darkness, I could see his eyes widen, and I heard his breath catch and quicken.

I slid the other one off as well, and the fabric slithered off my skin and pooled at my feet. The cool night air slipped over me and I held back a shiver as goose bumps rose all over my body.

Jacob's eyes slid over my entire body hungrily. I reached behind me for the ipod, turning it off as I kicked my dress lightly to the side with my foot. I dropped the ipod on top of it..

"You haven't seen my tattoo yet," I said, my voice a little raspy, and I offered him a small smile.

He made a little choking noise, but that was it.

I smiled some more. "You can come see it up close…and then go back as I finish my story."

I didn't even have time to blink before he was right there, the pads of his thumbs ghosting over my jaw bones. I stared up at him wide eyed, the close proximity of his body causing my insides to quiver.

He ran his hands over my shoulders, and he rose his eyebrows like he was asking permission for something. I nodded, barely breathing at all now.

He turned me around firmly, and my whole body shuddered when I felt him press his lips to the back of my neck.

He kissed the whole way down my spine, light kisses that would have been chaste had they been places anywhere else.

The heat of his skin felt so good as he got closer to my lower back, and ultimately, the tattoo.

"It's beautiful," he finally said softly. "You're beautiful."

A lump formed in my throat for no reason. This was the most intimate moment I'd ever shared with anyone.

"You wanna hear some more?" I asked after a few more moments of him placing those wonderfully small kisses all the way around the sore skin of my back.

"Yeah," I felt him nod.

He turned and so did I. He sat down on the ground beside his clothes, and I climbed back on the hood of the car. The cool metal felt even colder now, now that I had been so close to Jacob's fiery skin.

I licked my lips, and found that my mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"So, um," Jacob said absently, eyes trained on my tongue, "anyways. Ayden also said something about your grandmother, and your mom making her stop seeing you?"

Pain sliced through my chest.

**Flashback: Mercedes is eleven**

"_Anything special you want to eat, Mercedes honey? I can whip up some brownies, if you want." Grandma Pruett smiled at me from her place at the oven. _

_I settled back into my chair, smiling contentedly. I had called Grandma to come pick us up for a little while. Watching my brothers and sisters all the time got tiring. _

"_No, I'm full, thanks," I protested. Grandma always stuffed us full of food. I wondered how she stayed so skinny if she always cooked like this. _

_I glanced over at Aunt Jerra. Her blonde hair shown from the sunshine filtering in through the window. She cooed at Halen and Ayden, using that funny baby-voice adults always use with toddlers. She was skinny too. _

_Now that I thought about it, all my aunts were skinny. I wondered if that had something to do with why I was, too. _

"_You sure?" Grandma Pruett persisted. Her eyes were worried. They always looked worried when they looked at Halen, Ayden, Cissy, or I. I think she feels bad about Daddy leaving, and tries to make up for it. _

_I wish she wouldn't. It just makes it worse. _

_I frowned, biting my lower lip hard and looking away, out the window behind Aunt Jerra. I hadn't cried about Daddy leaving yet. I didn't want to. _

"_Mercedes?" Grandma called, and I quickly rearranged my facial expression. _

"_Yes, I'm sure." I answered. _

"_Alright then," she frowned, not looking convinced. _

_A few minutes later, Cissy came running down the steps. "Grandma Pruett, look what I found!" _

_She was holding her brunette Barbie doll, the one she'd lost last time we'd come over. She'd cried the whole way home, until I'd promised to make her some ice cream. _

_Four year olds, as it turned out, did not have very good attention spans. _

"_Oh, that's wonderful!" Grandma had just started to enthuse, scooping Cissy up in her arms, when we heard tires screeching on the gravel driveway outside. _

"_Now who could that-" Grandma said, a little crease appearing between her eyebrows. _

_The front door burst open, and my mother stomped in, rage contorting her normally pretty features. _

_I gasped, wincing as she jerked me hard off the bar stool. _

"_What do you think you're doing, just running off like that?" She yelled right in my face, and I smelled the awful drink on her breath again and tried not to gag. _

"_Now, Ginger," Grandma cautioned, obviously not understanding why Mom was so upset. She didn't know about Mom's new habit. She didn't know that our mother could no longer be rationalized with. _

"_No! I don't want to hear it! Every other week, Dodie, they're here! They just scamper on down to Grandma's house, and don't even bother asking me or anything. Well I'm sick of it." _

_Mom grabbed Cissy, who dropped her newfound Barbie and immediately started wailing. Then she turned back to me. "And you! What do you think is going to happen by coming down here, Mercedes, huh? You think this is gonna get any easier? Huh? You think your no-good father's family is hiding him in the basement? You think if you spend enough time down here he's just gonna pop back into existence? Grow up!" _

_Grandma's face immediately hardened, and she stepped in front of me protectively. "Now wait a minute, Ginger. I understand that this past year has been difficult. It's been difficult on all of us, you especially, but I've seen neither hide nor hair of my own son, either, and-" _

"_Oh Dodie, just save it." Mom snarled. _

_As they continued to fight, I rushed and snatched a wide-eyed Halen out of Aunt Jerra's limp arms. Ayden was beginning to squeal; his diaper was wet again._

_I rushed them both out of the house, throwing open the doors on Mom's car and buckling them in. I left the doors open, even though Mom had left the car, and therefore the air conditioning, running. It was so hot outside… _

"_No! No! You will never be allowed to see my children again, Dodie. They are hurting, we are all hurting, and coming back around here is making it worse." Mom was screaming. _

_Grandma was crying now. "Please, Ginger, don't do this! These children are my world, just like they're yours…"_

_Aunt Jerra was on her feet now, looking torn. She obviously had no clue what to do. Everything was chaos. "Don't you ever come near, or try to make contact with my children ever again, Dodie! There's too much bad blood, too much pain. I don't want to see any of the Pruetts again for as long as I live!" Mom screeched. _

_I tugged at Cissy, trying desperately to get her out of the arms of my psychotic mother. She whipped around to yell at me, but when she saw all I was after was Cissy, and not her attention, she handed her over without a fight. _

"_Baaarrbbbiiieee!" Cissy sobbed, little hands straining towards the ground and her doll as I rushed her to the car too. _

_Getting her strapped in was more difficult the twins. _

_I climbed into the front seat, breathing hard, like I'd just run a race, and strapped myself in, holding back tears. If I cried, the kids would cry, and if the kids cry, I'd be doing a bad job taking care of them. _

_It could have been several minutes or several eternities later before Mom finally stormed out of the house, getting in the driver's seat beside me and slamming the door before she yanked the car into reverse and sped away. _

_I looked back to see Grandma rushing onto the porch, tears streaming down her face, the awkwardly bent Barbie doll clutched in her hand. _

**End Flashback**

"Um," I gasped, "Mom just didn't want us seeing her anymore, that's all. I think she wanted to completely isolate us from any and all Pruetts, after what Dad did."

Jacob nodded, mulling that over for a moment before going on. "And…Warren? Who was that?"

**Flashback: Mercy and Warren's first "date"**

"_So, who'd you say you were again?" The girl with the orange eyeliner yelled at me over the blaring music. _

_Warren had mumbled a, "be right back" at me before going to drain several of the red Dixie cups of their contents. I watched him warily out of the corner of my eye. _

"_Mercedes," I shouted back. "Who are you?" _

_She grinned at me, a cat-like grin that had a hint of that evil in it that Warren's had. "I'm Ayliana." _

_I blinked. "What?" _

_She laughed, shaking her head. "Come on. Let's go upstairs where it's quieter." _

_I looked at Warren and motioned to him that I was going upstairs. He nodded unconcernedly. _

_I followed… the girl with the A name… up the stairs that was littered with cups, bottles, suspicious plastic bags, and couples making out. _

_She led me down a hallway lit with only tall floor lamps with blue light bulbs. Everything was cast into an eerie, surreal state. _

_There were four doors in this hallway, all of them closed tight. There was one more couple in the hallway up here. _

_The girl kicked them until the moved out of her way; they were blocking the one door on the right she wanted into, I guess. _

_I followed her inside. _

_The room was a bedroom; a large full size mattress was on the right side, the bottom of it facing the opposite side of the room. A simple blue quilt covered it, with slightly stained cream colored sheets. The pillows had no covers. _

_A large, battered wooden dresser with a small TV on it was in the back left corner. A purple lacey thong hung out of the top drawer. _

_A tiny window covered with light-blocking blinds was on the back wall. A large vanity table, covered with Halloween makeup, was on the left side wall in the middle. It didn't match the dresser. _

_Beside the door there were two more, which obviously led to a closet. In the middle of the room there was a table on a bright green rug, looking terribly out of place. _

_The room was clean, but shabby, basically. _

_The girl shut the door behind us. The floor and walls still thumped with music, but it was muffled. It made it much easier to hear._

_She smiled, and the smile was more friendly this time. "Sorry. It gets kinda crazy up in here on the weekends." _

"_Apparently," I smiled back uncertainly. _

_The girl didn't seem to notice my awkwardness. She danced over to the dresser, opening the drawer the panties were hanging out of and shoving them back in before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and some matches. _

_She lit the match, then the cigarette, and held one out to me. "Want one?" _

_I tried not to wrinkle my nose. "No thanks." _

_She smiled, and what I was beginning to think of as the Evil Factor was back. "You really are a freshie, aren't you?" _

_I shook my head as she took a long drag. "I'm in eighth grade." _

_She shrugged. "So?" _

"_So…I'm not a freshman." I said. _

_She snorted, leaning back against the wall. "That's not what freshie means, doll face. A freshie is a newbie. Someone that's never been here before…or anywhere like here. A clean one. A goodie-two-shoes. Catch my drift?" _

"_I'm not a goodie-two-shoes." I said defensively. _

_She rose one eyebrow. "Ever drank?" _

"_No," I admitted. After seeing what it had done to my mother, I'd never been tempted. _

"_Ever done drugs?" _

"_No." _

"_Smoked? Trying to quit? That why you refused?" _

"_Smoking takes seven minutes off your life every time you do it. No." _

"_Oh God. Please don't tell me you're a virgin." _

"_Sorry…I am."_

"_Damn." The girl whistled long and low. "Where the hell did Warren find __**you**__? He's never been around your kind long enough to pick one up." _

"_I…" I began, but I really didn't feel like explaining how my night had gone last night. "What did you say your name was?" _

"_Oh," the girl grinned, "I'm Ayliana." _

_I blinked. "Slow it down." _

"_A-as-in-ape. Lee. Anna. A-lee-anna. Ayliana." _

"_Ayliana." I repeated. That was such a pretty name. "Mhm." The girl-Ayliana- gave me an approving nod._

"_How old are you? Do you __**live**__ here?" I asked, glancing around again warily. _

"_I'm sixteen. And yeah," she nodded, and there was something like sadness or shame or maybe both in her voice. But it was gone as soon as I detected it. " I live here. Mom kicked me out a while back. Jericho, my significant other, took me in. This is his place."_

_I nodded, knowing the last thing this chick wanted would be pity. _

_The girl took one more breath from her cigarette, then dropped it on the floor and mashed it under her heel. Her black boots and her black mesh, see-through shirt were the only things that matched. _

_She went to her closet, and studied me a minute before pulling out a pair of Daisy Dukes. "Put these on. We look about the same size. Trust me, wearing a skirt __**here**__, on the __**weekend**__, is a bad idea. You're a freshie. You'll learn eventually." _

_I caught them in surprise when she tossed them to me. She crossed her arms and watched as I slid my skirt down and pulled the shorts on._

_She studied me some more before shaking her head. "Take that sweater off. It's way too hot down there to be wearing that." _

_I took it off too. _

_She tilted her head. "Hm. Nope. Not good enough. Take off the tank top." _

_My eyes widened. "What? But I'm not wearing anything underneath!" _

_She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Freshies. Look, sweetie, here's how things work around here. You either go all out, or you don't come back. I'm trying to __**help**__ you here. The reason Jericho called you what he called you is that usually the girls one of the guys drag in show up once, and never come back because they can't take it. 'Skank' is slightly below the rank of 'freshie.' And quite frankly, I like you. I'm lonely. You could be fun to keep around for awhile. But you gotta prove to everyone- mostly Jericho, though, since this is his house- that you're worthy of being here." _

_I processed that for a moment. "So, it's like the limbo? How low can you go and all that?" _

_She gave me a weird look. "Um. Sure. If that's the way you wanna look at it." _

_I took a deep breath. "Okay." _

_I took my tank top off, revealing my hot pink bra. _

"_Excellent," Ayliana grinned, the Evil Factor shooting through the roof. _

_She went over to her closet and pulled out another mesh shirt that was like hers, except hers had long sleeves where this one had short sleeves. I put it on, glad to have at least this much cover. _

"_Oh, and about Warren…" Ayliana said, her hand on the doorknob, waiting to open it. "You're the first girl he's ever brought back here. He's sort of the loner of the group, you know? Jericho's been pressuring him to hook up with someone forever. So… __**try**__ to make a good impression. For him, at least." _

"_So Warren's a virgin too?" I asked hopefully. The butterflies in my stomach eased at this thought. _

_Ayliana doubled over laughing for a good five minutes. _

"_Freshies!" She exclaimed, still cackling as she we went back downstairs. The butterflies were back ten fold. _

**End flashback.**

"Warren…" I said slowly, and his name was almost a sigh on my lips.

Jacob was looking at me warily.

"Warren is a part of my past. Albeit a rather large one…" I gave Jacob a wry smile.

He hesitated. "And…?"

"And?" I questioned.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Jacob blurted.

My face hardened and I looked away, into the darkness of the trees. "Warren meant nothing, Jacob."

"You were with him for awhile…or I'm assuming you were. No one's really said much about him. You had to have felt _something_." Jacob persisted.

"That's exactly _why_ I was with him. Because he made me feel something." I muttered bitterly.

I thought about how exposed I'd felt, the night of that first party, and how totally calm and natural and not exposed at all I felt right now, laying here on top of Jacob's car with only two clothing articles on.

The difference was astonishing.

"I don't understand." Jacob said.

"I was numb for so long, Jake," I whispered. "I don't know if you understand what it feels like to _not feel_. Not one thing. Overwhelming pain you get, happiness you get, envy, sickness, whatever, but _nothing_? That's what I felt, from the time Dad left up until I met Ren. Even the negative emotions like fear were dull, barely existent."

"Ren?" Jake asked, a hard edge to his voice. "And what, exactly, did _Ren_ make you feel?"

"There's that envy," I smirked, rolling my head around to face him.

He nodded, too angry to even try to deny it. He was shaking again, but wasn't fighting against the tremors this time.

"He made me feel…adrenaline rushes. Scared. Exhilarated. Wicked. Badass. Mad. Guilty. Insane." I listed.

Jacob's stern face melted into one of tenderness. "Oh, sweetheart…"

"Being with Warren… it was like being someone with a heart-stopping fear of heights that decided to randomly go sky diving one day. After all that falling and that terrifying rush and the thought that you just might not make it out of this excursion alive…you land on the ground and you're okay. You're shaking and you think you might throw up, and you swear to yourself that that was the _last time_. It'll never happen again. But then, as your every day, miserable existence goes on… you remember what it felt like, skydiving. And you want to feel that again, because even though it's horrible, it's awful… it's still better than everything and everyone else that surrounds you."

I grinned at Jacob then. "But I'd rather have a wave tattooed on my back than a parachute any day."

Jacob grinned too, the shaking immediately stopping. "Let's get dressed and get home."

**Daaannnngggg. You guys better **_**LOVE**_** me for this. Longest. Chapter. Ever. **

**Let's have a little contest, shall we? Person with the longest review gets a hint at one of the major plot twists that comes up sometime in the story. I said HINT. You don't get the ACTUAL plot twist. That would be sucking the fun out of reading. **

**Thanks guys. You're all amazing! **


	38. Jacob's Worries and Mercedes' Shame

**Okay guys. NaNoWriMo begins tomorrow at midnight. (Not tonight. Tomorrow night. Sunday night. Whatever.) I will try to update my stories on here as much as I am capable of in that time frame. This might be the last update until December. This might the first of four more updates. I truly have no idea. **

**So, in light of all this, I'm going to make a bunch of important announcements now, just in case I don't get back here anytime soon. **

**First of all, you guys are utterly amazing. In less than two chapters, I had almost twenty reviewers. I'm extremely grateful to everyone who reads this story (all my stories, for that matter) and I couldn't ask for a better audience. I know it takes a lot to put up with me. So THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. **

**Second of all, there's an award ceremony online for Twilight fan fiction authors. It's called the Avant Garde awards. The link is on my profile. Check it out. If you think this story is worthy of nomination, those start on November 1st****. If you don't, well, that's cool, maybe you could nominate someone far more worthy instead. **

**Even though I won't be updating for the month of November, I've been thinking about posting Author's Notes to keep you guys updated, let you know what's going on and how far my novel is coming. God knows I'll need the support you guys could provide. It's gonna be a long month. **

**I'm slightly terrified and so beyond excited. **

**So anyways. Yeah. There's my rambling announcements. Moving on to yet another free-written chapter. Eep! **

**Jacob's POV **

Mercy curled up into me, yawning a little and planting tiny soft kisses on my neck and shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her, needing to feel that security of having her in my arms, where nothing could hurt her.

She'd been in a sort of daze as she'd told me her background. Kind of like she was lost in the memories.

I turned the Rabbit around a corner and frowned.

There had been more to the stories. I could see it in her eyes. There were pains and losses behind the light, airy words. The one about her grandmother, for instance.

I hadn't pushed. I didn't want to. Mercy's stories were hers to keep, and hers to share, if she chose to. And if she didn't… well, that was her own business too.

But I wanted to know. Needed to know. The wolf inside me, the imprint, was screaming at me to _push push push_, find this out, consume, so that I would be able to read her every move and interpret it.

But I didn't want that for us.

I wanted normalcy. As close to it as we could get, anyway. And soaking in all her information like a sponge, making her release every detail and word, that wasn't normal. I wanted _her_ to have normalcy. She certainly hadn't had a very big taste of it.

_Warren. _The name seared through my conscious like acid. He had taken my Mercy, and made her into a dark, wicked creature. Preyed on her misery, her hunger, and turned it against her to keep her by his side.

My hands tightened on the steering wheel and I pressed a little too hard on the accelerator.

I'd been okay with it before, when we had been talking. I'd been open, accepting, understanding. We'd both been half naked, raw and vulnerable. Sharing secrets that had never been voiced aloud before.

And I'd understood. After all, she had been totally fine with what had gone down between me and Bella. I could return her the same courtesy.

But now, here in the dark, in the tiny confines of the car, I felt like I wanted to explode. I wanted to rip this guy limb from limb.

And I didn't even know what he looked like.

But more than that… I wanted to make it okay. Make it _right_. I wanted to show Mercy how good we were together, how good we were _for_ each other. How we raised each other higher.

I wanted to rub my hands and lips all over her and _show_ her how good it was. Make her feel it.

The image of her slipping her dress off in front of my car in the darkness slipped into my mind, and I held back a moan.

The whole time I'd been driving and pondering these things, Mercy had been painfully in tune with my mood change. When I'd been angry and tense, she'd tensed up too, and her lips and eyelashes and soft skin had brushed against me so lightly I'd barely felt it; apologetically.

Now, though, she smiled a little to herself, and laid her hand on my leg, brushing her fingers up and down the inside of my thigh.

I bit my jaw hard and cleared my throat.

"What time is Billy expecting you home?" She murmured, and my heartbeat accelerated.

It was crazy, the affect she had on me.

"He isn't," I shook my head. "It's Tuesday; one of my nights to run patrol, according to the new schedule we made out today."

I glanced at the clock. 12:13 am. **A/N: Haha, that is so weird, that was the random time after midnight that popped into my head, and I look down at the clock on my screen and it's 12:13 in the afternoon. Anyways, moving on.**

"Well, it's Wednesday now. But you know, same thing." I amended.

Mercy huffed a little under her breath and tucked my hair behind my ear; it was getting longer now, almost to my shoulders. "So you have to go when you drop me off at home?"

I grinned. "Why? What else did you have in mind?"

She smiled too. "Oh, nothing much. I was just thinking we could maybe go up to my room…hang out awhile…"

I chuckled a little. "Well, maybe I don't have to head out _right_ _away_. I might be able to stay for a little while."

We were back on the main roads now, driving through Forks. We'd be at her house in just a few minutes.

"Sam won't be mad?" She questioned, but it was in a seductive tone of voice and her hand had slipped a little higher up my leg.

"N-no. I don't think so, anyway," I stuttered. "We're kind of awkward around each other right now anyway. He won't push it…" I trailed off as she scooted away. The disappearance of her body heat and her touches made my entire body ache.

She bent over, grabbing her stuff off the floorboard of the passenger seat. I pulled into her driveway and pulled the key out of the ignition.

She smiled playfully and took my hand, walking up to the front door slowly. "Since there probably won't be much time for talking once we're inside, I should probably thank you now for an out of this world first date."

I rose my eyebrows. "Was it really all that fun?"

"Mhm." She nodded, getting her key out and slipping it into the lock. The door opened, and she took my hand again, leading me inside. It was dark in here, and the kids were no where to be seen.

"Give me just a sec?" She whispered, dumping all her stuff onto the couch.

I nodded quickly, watching as she disappeared down the hall and into the kids' rooms, checking on them.

I took my shoes off and stood there waiting, wondering vaguely about what we were about to do. I wasn't entirely sure how far she meant for this to go…

A sudden thought struck me then, one that made me shake so badly I was surprised I didn't phase on the spot.

_Was Mercy a virgin?_

It was very possible she wasn't. From the way she had described being with Warren, and the things he made her feel, it probably wouldn't have been hard for her to give in and screw him.

Insecurity rose in me, but mostly anger. Not at her, but at Warren. If she wasn't… especially if she _regretted_ it…I'd find him and rip his head off. Then shove it up his ass.

I heard her shut the door and begin to come back down the hallway, her heartbeat steady and even except the occasional increase.

She smiled when she saw me standing here waiting, until she saw the look on my face. She immediately became worried.

I cursed myself for being so stupid and irrational. I didn't want to make her feel bad, or worse. I should've just kept my feelings to myself.

I rearranged my facial expression, but not quickly enough for her not to be concerned. "Jake, what is it? What's wrong?"

"How far exactly did you plan on going? You know, when you brought me in here?" I hedged.

Her face turned bright red. "I didn't…I mean, we don't have to do…if you'd rather not…"

She was so damn cute when she was embarrassed.

I smiled easily, and the redness in her cheeks faded a little. "I'm not upset, honey. We'll do, or be, whatever you want."

She frowned. "Then what's wrong? What's going on? What do you mean?"

"Nothing's wrong, exactly," I shook my head.

She tilted her head to the side, looking very confused.

"Come on," I said, holding my hand out to her. She took it with no hesitation, and I led her up the stairs to her room.

I crawled onto her bed, leaning back against the headboard, trying very hard not to think about the fact some other guy might have been laying in this exact spot.

She followed, settling naturally in between my legs, leaning back against my chest. "What's going on, Jake?"

I played with her hair a bit, twirling one of her loose curls around and around my smallest finger on my right hand.

"Don't get offended, alright?" I asked.

She tensed a tiny bit. "Alright."

"How far have you been with a guy?" I blurted, wincing. Smooth, Jake. Very smooth. James Bond couldn't have done it any better.

She winced too, and was quiet for a long time.

Oh, God. It was bad. It was really, really bad. She'd been with Warren. Really _been_ with him.

Or worse yet… she'd been with Warren, and somebody else. Or multiple some bodies. Oh, God. Oh God, God, God!

My hands and legs started to tremble. I focused hard on the rain that was starting to fall, focused on the steady beat it made on the roof.

"I…We…almost." She finally whispered.

"What does that mean?" I asked in a quiet voice. I couldn't quite manage whispering.

"_Almost_, Jake. Warren and I _didn't_, but we _almost_." She repeated.

**Switch to Mercy's POV! Flashback: The weekend before the first of May...remember that it is now June 17th. **

_The thumping of the music was a steady backbeat. It mirrored the thumping in my body; the blood rushing through my veins, the ringing in my ears, that little voice in my head that was the only part of me that was still sane that was screaming at me to stop this __**right now**__. _

_Warren was everywhere and nowhere at once. His lips were on mine, they were on my jaw, my neck, my collarbone, the cleavage peeking out of the shirt Ayliana persuaded me to buy this past week at the mall that was insanely inappropriate. His hands were everywhere too; my legs, my waist, my lower back, my butt, fisted into my hair. _

_It was all a whirlwind. Everything was a whirlwind with Ren._

_I found somehow that we had migrated from standing in the middle of the room to the bed behind us. I thought we were in Ayliana's room, but I couldn't be sure. Maybe we were in Jericho's. _

_I didn't know. My brain had stopped functioning long ago._

_Warren grunted in surprise, then hummed in appreciation when I grabbed the back of his thighs and brought his body closer to mine. I felt like I was on the verge of passing out. My stomach was in knots; but I didn't think they were the kinds of knots I read about in books when women were in this particular situation. The felt like the knots you get right before something bad happens. _

_But then, what did I know? Maybe this was standard. I'd never been with another guy like this before. It's not like there was anything to compare it to. _

_Somehow, Warren's shirt was gone. I ran my hands over his pale, iridescent skin, curious to see what it felt like. I'd never touched him without a layer of clothing separating us. _

_It was okay. I didn't really care much for it. _

_With a jolt, I realized I didn't really care much __**at all**__. Not about myself or my reputation. Not about my mental health, or my physical for that matter. Not for the people in the house, most of which I didn't even know. And especially not for what I- we- were doing right now. _

"_Warren, stop!" I gasped, pulling my head away, trying to bury it in the pillows and blankets and escape the onslaught of kisses. _

"_What? Why?" Warren, grumbled, continuing to kiss or touch any part of me he could. _

"_Because I don't want to. I don't want this. Warren, please-" I pleaded. _

_Warren jerked back like I had shocked him with an electric wire. "What the hell, Mercedes?" _

_I winced. _

"_I mean, seriously. We've been together for months now. I've never pushed anything on you. I've defended you against Jericho. But Jesus, it's time to put out and pay up." He stormed._

_My eyebrows creased. Warren was sweet, in his own messed up way. He never talked to me like this. "Hey. Where is this coming from?" _

_His eyes were longing and a little tortured as he stared at me. "What are you waiting for, Mercy? You told me yourself, you don't put any stock in abstinence or any of that other shit adults try to teach kids. Are you waiting for a knight in shining armor, or something? I might be an idiot in tin foil, but at least I bothered with the tin foil in the first place, you know?" _

_I snorted. "Since when are you making analogies straight from Myspace?" _

_He didn't answer. _

_I looked away, looked down, my hair swinging into my eyes. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just…Next time. Okay? I promise." _

"_Good." He nodded, and I knew he'd hold me to it. _

_I swallowed hard. "I'm gonna go home." _

_He scoffed. "How? You don't have a car." _

"_I'll walk." I shrugged. _

_And I did. _

"What went on with Warren…I'm not proud of it." I took a shaky breath.

I wasn't mad at Jacob. He had every right to ask. Every right to be worried. Every right to know.

"But you didn't." He stated, and there was a hint of pride in his voice I couldn't stand because I didn't deserve it.

"What stopped you?" He asked after a minute of quiet.

"It didn't feel right. At all. It felt really…bizarre, you know? Like, _what am I doing here with some of my clothes off, with a half naked guy who has his grimy hands and nasty mouth all over me?_ It just…it felt wrong. It was a big wake up call." I frowned.

Little tremors ran through Jake's body.

"I figured… I mean, I thought it would probably be different with you, though." I blushed hard again and started playing with my fingers.

Jacob twisted me around to face him, lifting my chin with two fingers when I wouldn't. His deep brown eyes met mine, and I held back tears of shame.

"If you ever, _ever_, in a million years, feel that way with me, I want you to tell me. No matter what we're doing, now matter how far we've gone. Understand?" He said sternly. But his voice was shaking.

I nodded hysterically, the tears finally spilling over. After almost two months away from Warren, from Winnemucca, from my past, it had hit home, what I'd been about to do.

"Ssshhh. It's okay. I'm not mad, I don't blame you. Shhh." He soothed, pulling me close and rubbing my back as I buried my face in his neck, careful to push the white collar out of my way so I didn't ruin his shirt.

"Shhh." He kept saying, along with a bunch of sweet, tender words I barely heard over the sound of my own guilt.

"Your brother said you never cry. What happened to that?" he teased.

I snorted, starting to calm down. "He didn't read you the fine print, the one with all the exceptions. This is one of them."

**So, there's that chapter. **

**I'd just like to make it clear that her flashbacks involving Warren and her past won't be in any sort of order. There might be one about the very end of her relationship, and then there might be one from the very beginning. You never know. So yeah. **

**Review, review! I'll try to update ASAP.**


	39. Another Untitled Chapter Due to Laziness

**Alright guys. This is the last update until December. You know, besides random AN's to let you know how it's going. And that's if I can even squeeze **_**those**_** in. I'm incredibly excited, and more than a little nervous. If you're ever super bored/ obsessed, you can even go to my profile on NaNoWriMo and see how far I am word count wise -the goal is 50,000- and look at the info for the novel I'm writing. **

**Anyways. **

**First of all, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! It's my favorite holiday of the whole year, for several reasons that I'm not at all inclined to go into right now.**

**Second of all, you guys will hate me for how this chapter ends…. Especially because I won't be updating for a month. So I'll say ahead of time, I'm sorry. Moving on. **

**Mercedes' POV**

I'd finally stopped crying. I didn't know what had gotten into me. I didn't often go on a real crying jag like that.

Now Jacob and I were just relaxing there on my bed, laying side by side, our bodies pressed close together. He was playing with my fingers, and I closed my eyes and hummed in pleasure.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked hesitantly. I think my tears had scared him more than anything I'd actually said.

"What's there to tell?" I asked vaguely, focusing on the way his fingers were rubbing against mine, his warmth seeping into my skin…

"Lots, I'm assuming," he said, and I felt him shrug.

I smiled faintly. "How about this? You ask questions about it, and I'll answer them."

Since my eyes were closed, I couldn't see the expression on his face, but he agreed.

"What did he look like?" Jacob asked curiously.

I snorted. "I actually think I have a few pictures left on the camera. Wherever the camera is. Alcoholics don't have very great packing skills. I'm still missing a lot of stuff, actually."

A lot of the boxes we'd used to move were still in various places around the house.

Jacob tensed at the mention of my mother. "I'm assuming your Mom is in bed asleep?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. You never really can tell when it comes to her."

He was quiet for a moment before saying, "You wanna look for the camera?"

"Okay." I nodded, opening my eyes and swinging myself off the side of the bed. Jacob followed.

We padded downstairs, and I went to the kitchen, rounding the slight corner that led to the bathroom. There was a closet there on the left side we'd stuffed some boxes in…

I dug through them for several minutes, handing Jacob the stuff that was really big and needed to be out of the way.

Finally, at the bottom of the second box, I found it. "Got it!" I cried in triumph, but I cried it softly. The kids were asleep, and I didn't want them waking up.

I clutched the small case in my hand and watched as Jacob dumped the mess of metal and wires back into the box.

"What is all that stuff I was holding, anyway?" He asked.

"Parts of our computer." I said, and he snickered.

I threw the camera on the bed, and went to my closet. I slipped out of the vintage dress, carefully putting it back into the garment bag and hanging it up, then put on one of my slips I wore at night and my skanky robe that I knew Jacob liked.

I crawled back onto the bed, where Jacob was already sitting, turning the camera on.

"I'm surprised the batteries aren't dead," I breathed. He nodded distractedly.

"How do you get to the pictures?" He asked, hitting a bunch of buttons that messed with how the camera picked up light.

I sighed and took it from him, resetting the camera to the way it had been, then hitting the button that would allow him to scroll through.

I rose my eyebrows at him and handed it back to him. "Don't get mad and crush the camera, Mr. Hulk. I can't remember what I did and didn't delete after we broke up, so…"

He smiled sheepishly and stuck his tongue out at me. I grinned and stuck mine out too, leaning in until the tips of our tongues touched.

He grunted in surprise, leaning back quickly. "You're so weird."

I smiled. "I know."

I glanced down at the picture on the screen; Halen and Ayden asleep in the backseat of Mom's car, Cissy staring dejectedly out the window.

"That was somewhere in Oregon, on the way here. I remember I took it to see if the camera would still work after Mom cut some big trucker dude off and it got slammed against the side of something hard in the box." I explained.

Jacob gave me a pointed look I ignored, and turned it to the next photo.

It was the kids standing in front of our house in Winnemucca. Cissy's arms were crossed and she was frowning at the ground, as if she were holding back tears. Ayden and Halen had their arms around each other comfortingly.

The little brown house with the dead bushes out front and the half-green grass from our neighbor's lawn sprinkler looked sad, too, but in a different way.

"Our old house. It was seriously hot that day; almost a hundred. The kids weren't too happy about leaving, either." I said.

Jacob nodded, studying the picture a moment before going on.

The next one was one I'd completely forgotten about; me and Ayliana in the floor of a dressing room in prom gowns, sticking our tongues out.

"Who's that?" Jake asked, smiling a little.

I smiled a bit too, my chest aching. "That's Ayliana. She was….sort of like my best friend, and mentor."

Jacob rose an eyebrow. "Explain that one?"

"Warren and I…we weren't like regular couples. Never once did we go to the movies, or out to eat, or anything standard. We partied, hardcore. Or, more like Warren partied, and I went along with it."

Jacob frowned, obviously wanting to know more but not wanting to push it.

I sighed and twisted around to sit facing him, tucking my legs underneath me. "Warren's best friend…well, wait. That's not entirely right. You should know that the term _best friend_ isn't like regular best friends with these guys. It's not like you and Quil, or whatever. It's more like…and influencer and an influencee."

Jacob frowned. "So, Ayliana influenced you."

"Right," I nodded. "But she stuck up for me too, and I stuck up for her. So there was a grain of actual friendship in there. We got pretty close…as close as we could under those circumstances."

"Okay," Jacob nodded, like this all made sense.

"Warren's best friend was this guy named Jericho. He was older than Ren by like a year; already nineteen, almost twenty."

Jacob's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Warren was eighteen?"

I nodded matter of factly. "Yeah…so?"

"Jesus," he continued, "no wonder you weren't concerned with the age difference between us."

"I was at first," I admitted. "When I saw you on the beach for the first time, and then in the store, I thought you were like, twenty five. And then when I found out you were just 16, I was still a little worried because I knew circumstances were different."

Jacob grinned. "Twenty five? Seriously?"

"Shut up," I laughed. "Anyways, Warren's best friend was Jericho, who lived on the west side of town in the…less than desirable neighborhood. He lived in a townhouse, and every weekend, he'd hold these humongous parties, complete with alcohol, drugs, the loudest music ever…It was pretty crazy."

Jacob gaped. "And the cops were never called?"

"Nah," I shook my head, "it was pretty orthodox for that section of town."

"There you go with the big words again," Jacob muttered and I laughed.

"So," he went on, "where does this Ayliana chick come in?"

"Ayliana was Jer's…significant other. That's what they called each other, anyway. They weren't into labels, and Jericho liked to fool around, if you know what I mean. I think it bothered Ayliana, but she never said anything, and it was kind of a taboo subject, so I never asked. Her mom kicked her out even though she was only sixteen, and she lived with him, so she kind of _had_ to let him do whatever he wanted, or he'd get mad at her and kick her out, and _then_ where would she live?" I explained.

Jacob balked. "That's screwed up."

"Yeah," I nodded, "it is."

Jacob went on to other photos, scrolling through them quickly. They were just of random scenes from the parties at Jericho's.

"Looks like fun," he said sarcastically when he got to the one Ayliana had taken of someone throwing up as a joke.

"Mm," I grimaced.

Jacob stopped scrolling when he got to a picture of me and Warren. We were by his car, parked in front of the bar across from Jericho's. My right leg was wrapped around his waist, and one of his hands was on my butt, the other behind my neck. I had both my arms wrapped around his torso.

"I'm assuming that's Warren," Jacob said disgustedly.

"Yep. That's Warren." I nodded.

I glanced back and forth between the picture and Jacob. He was shaking, but only a little. "If it helps," I finally said, "he's really ugly compared to you. In my opinion, anyway."

Jacob barked a laugh and kept on flipping through the pictures.

After awhile of this I got bored, and lay down on my stomach, resting my head in Jacob's lap. I stroked my fingers across his stomach, splaying them out against his glorious muscles, reveling in his body heat. Once, when I accidentally dipped my finger under the waist band of his pants, he shuddered and glanced down at me with hungry eyes.

I smiled coyly up at him and raised half way up to press my lips to his. He dropped the camera, and it landed somewhere on the bed with a soft thud. He lay back, pulling me with him until I was laying right beside him, my legs entwined with his.

The kisses were light, soft, tempting…the kind of kiss girls dream about, the kind with angels singing in the background and fireworks going off behind my eyelids.

But of course, every kiss with Jake was like this.

I broke away from him, needing to breathe, and he trailed his lips softly down my neck. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. 2:53 am.

"Oh my God, Jacob!" I gasped, sitting straight up.

"What?" He asked in alarm, grabbing my arm a little too hard.

"You're supposed to be on patrol, remember?"

Jacob's mouth fell open. "Oh, shit! God damn it, Sam's gonna be pissed."

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked.

Jacob stared at me a moment, then started laughing. He laughed so hard the bed shook.

"What, Jake? What is it?" I asked, putting a hand on my face. Was my lipstick smeared all the way across my cheek? I'd thought it'd worn off hours ago, but maybe I'd been wrong.

"Nothing. Nothing, it's just…" He gasped.

"What?" I asked, starting to get slightly irritated.

"You're hair. It's falling halfway down and it just looks," He managed, still laughing.

"Oh," I mumbled, embarrassed.

He chuckled some more, then looked at me tenderly and smiled. He reached out and gently tugged a stray bobby pin out of my hair. "Don't get all worked up. I think it's kind of cute."

"Uh huh," I rolled my eyes, then smiled back at him.

At that instant, the forgotten camera went off, blinding me for an instant. Then the irritating purple and green after-flash appeared, moving everywhere I looked.

Jacob reached for the camera, and grinned as he showed me the preview screen; there we were, in the dark, illuminated by the flashing light. Jacob's hand was in my hair, and he was smiling adoringly at me, while I smiled awkwardly back at him.

"I like it," I said, surprising myself. I usually never liked any pictures I took.

"So do I," Jake grinned. "I really gotta go, sweetheart."

"I know," I nodded, yawning.

He smiled and kissed me softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I grinned. He gave me the biggest smile I've ever seen, and disappeared down the stairs. A few seconds later, I heard the door open and close.

I fell asleep the happiest I'd been in a long time.

**Switch to Jacob's POV **

I grabbed my shoes on my way out, then opened and slipped through Mercy's door. I locked it before shutting it behind me, and slid into the driver's seat of my car.

I pushed seventy all the way home. Sam was gonna be so mad. So beyond mad.

_What do I care?_ I thought. _I don't owe him anything_.

The two packs had been reunited for the battle with the Volturi. I was still Alpha over my pack, and Sam was still Alpha over his. But we were still working together; running patrols, bonfires, eating…

We were still a whole. We were just a slightly cracked whole.

Neither Sam nor I wanted to disrupt this unsteady balance. But I knew it couldn't go on for long.

I parked the Rabbit in the garage, then stripped and ran naked into the woods. I phased in the blink of an eye, and was sprinting as hard as I could to the designated patrol area.

I was supposed to relieve Jared hours ago.

_Damn right you were! Where the hell have you been?_ He demanded, his vast irritation filling my mind.

_Yeah, really, dude. I've had to put up with his complaining my whole shift._ Quil chimed in. He had just took over from Seth about two hours ago.

_I'm sorry! Mercy and I just lost track of time._ I apologized.

_We can't afford for you to do that, Jacob,_ Sam said. Embry and he were on the opposite side of the rez.

_Look, the threats are gone, alright? I'm sorry, but it's not as if we're on red alert here. It won't happen again._ I snapped.

Sam was mad, but he decided against saying anything more to me.

_Whatever, man. I'm out of here._ Jared's mind slowly faded as he phased back. I picked up right where he had left off, running through the green forest at an easy pace.

_So how'd your date go?_ Quil asked, trying to fill the awkward silence. Through our connected mind's eye, I could see he was running around the base of the mountains to the north. I had the twenty mile stretch of the west side of the reservation. Sam and Embry were by the ocean cliffs, opposite me.

_Who's patrolling the south, then?_ I wondered, ignoring Quil's question momentarily. The south was closest to Mercy's house…

_Paul's supposed to be here any minute. Leah headed out fifteen minutes early._ Sam answered.

Ah, that explained it.

In the back of my mind, I kept fretting over Mercy and her currently unprotected state, but I answered Quil's question. _Our date was…odd. But good. A good kind of odd. _

_Yeah?_ Quil asked, his mind-voice taking on a teasing tone. _What was so good about it? _

_I don't know,_ I grumbled uncomfortably. _It was just good. Mercy danced with some old guy, and that was pretty funny. _

_I knew __**she'd**__ be the one to dance with an old person! Pay up, Quil,_ Embry demanded smugly.

Quil became irritated. _Yeah, dude, because I __**totally**__ have a wallet on me right now. _

_I'm glad you had a good time, Jacob, _Sam said, obviously trying to get rid of some of the tension that had risen between us.

_Any of you guys feel like making a trip to Nevada to help me murder some creeper?_ I asked lightly, the image of that photo of Mercy and Warren popping into my head.

All the guys' mind-winced at once.

_Ouch. That had to hurt._ Embry said.

_Dude, he's really weird looking. Why would she ever be with someone like that? He doesn't look like Mercy's type at all. _Quil's tongue lolled out in distaste.

_I hope you didn't overreact,_ Sam said sternly, but there was sympathy in the back of his mind. _You have to accept that there were people before you. _

_I didn't overreact, Jesus,_ I muttered, pushing my legs to move faster.

_Goo-_ Sam started to say when we all felt Paul phase.

As soon as he did, we all smelled what he smelled.

And what we smelled was the sick, icy sweetness of an unfamiliar vampire.

_Oh, God,_ Paul gagged.

_Houston, we have a problem,_ Embry grumbled as Sam's eerie howl wailed through the night, alerting the others.

**Alright guys. There's the last chapter until December! **

**How'd you like that cliff hanger, huh? **

**I really am evil. **

**Review, review, review. Then review some more! Love you guys! **


	40. Of Eerie Howls and Leeches

**Six days. **

**That's how long it's been since I last updated this. **

**I never knew six days could be a lifetime. **

**I feel like I've always been working on **_**Shark Thoughts.**_** Like that's the only novel that's ever existed on the face of the planet, published or otherwise. Like it's the only thing I've ever written, and the only thing I will ever write. **

**13,748. That is my current word count. 13,748 words in six days. It'll probably soon be much higher than that. And all of it is and will be free handed.**

**I have to have a break. I have to know that other things besides **_**Shark Thoughts**_** exist. I have to know other people besides those on the forums exist. **

**So I guess that means this chapter will be a peace of cake. **

**Jacob's POV **

The scent invaded my nostrils, burned it's way through my brain, took over my every instinct. I wanted nothing more than to rip, to tear, to burn, to _kill_. Every cell in my body was on over drive.

Sam's howl echoed through the night, loud and clear. I knew it's high-pitched wail would be heard for miles around.

_What the hell, man, I thought all the vamps were gone!_ Quil sneezed several times, jerking to a halt in his running and waiting for Sam's orders.

_We all did. What's going on? Anyone have any idea? Oh, God, there goes all those wonderful hours of sleep I was banking on,_ Embry grumbled.

_Everybody just __**stop**__, _Sam commanded.

His Alpha powers barely even fazed me anymore, but I stood still anyway. Everyone else did too.

_Right. Quil, meet up with Jacob and run south. Embry and I will meet you boys there. _Sam demanded.

_Take your time. This leech isn't in any hurry to leave,_ Paul said, already on the trail and running after the vamp. It was maintaining a speed just fast enough to stay clear of Paul.

And it was headed south.

Right towards Mercy.

I let out a startled yelp and pushed myself faster, faster, _faster._

_Right behind ya, man,_ Quil informed me, coming in from the right, right on my heels.

We felt Jared phase again after a few seconds of running.

_Seriously? I'm gone for five fucking minutes and this is what happens?_ He growled, shaking his head and snorting at the scent of leech.

_Head south, meet up with Embry and I,_ Sam ordered shortly. I was confused about direction now, what with all these people in my head. All I knew was I was running south, and all of us were about to meet up. Embry, Sam, and Jared could hear us running.

All five of us burst into a small clearing, a mile or two away from the main road.

The road that led to Mercy's house.

My panic steadily grew.

_Um. Jake. I hate to break it to you man, but I think you have a right to be worried. I think the leech is heading straight to Mercedes' house!_ Paul warned, pushing faster.

We were catching up to it.

_Is it a scent any of you recognize?_ Sam asked, then randomly thought, _Where the hell is Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady? They should have been here by now. _

At that instant, Seth and Leah phased, one right after the other.

_We're right here,_ Seth said chirpily. He blinked sleep from his eyes and bolted in our direction.

They were in the middle of the reservation; it'd take them five, six minutes to reach us.

_You have got to be kidding me. I was done. I was out. I was even thinking about not phasing anymore. And now this shit goes down._ Leah snapped, her mind immediately playing a string of the most annoying things possible to keep us all out.

_Fall in behind us, or better yet, from the side, you two,_ I ordered before Sam could. Those two were still part of my pack, not his.

_Element of surprise. I like it,_ Seth said approvingly.

We couldn't be more than seven minutes from Mercy's place now. The leech was definitely heading straight for her house; there wasn't anything else on that main stretch of road.

_Why, oh why, must you gravitate towards girls that attract vampires? Why can't you just settle for someone normal, like Kim?_ Leah asked.

Jared snorted.

_Focus,_ Sam ordered.

The five of us had caught up to Paul by now. The stench was heaviest up here, where it was fresh.

Another wolf phased.

_What's up guys?_ Collin asked, and I could see through our linked minds that he was in his backyard; more than ten minutes behind us.

We were lucky the vampire had been so far off the beaten path and no where near the main road; it would have been at Mercy's house in as little as two to three minutes or less. It was taking at a lot longer, now that it had a long way to go _and_ us to run from.

_We just caught scent of a vampire, kid,_ Sam informed him.

_Oh, cool! I'm on my-_ Collin started.

_You're too far behind. Circle the reservation, make sure it's safe, that there aren't others lurking around. This could be a decoy._ Sam ordered.

I felt the kid's disappointment and really couldn't blame him. _Sure. _

_And if Brady eventually drags his butt out of bed, tell him the same._ Embry chimed in. He and Brady had bonded during the almost-battle with the Volturi. He was as affectionate towards the kid as I was towards Seth.

_Will do,_ Collin agreed, and the monotony of his patrol faded to the back of the universal pack mind.

Sam howled again as we caught sight of the leech, not fifteen seconds ahead.

**Mercedes' POV **

I heard a howl rip through the night, and I sat upright in bed, sleep leaving me as if it had never been there in the first place.

The howl was eerie…haunting…alarming.

Alarming.

Something had happened.

Adrenaline shot through my veins. My thoughts scattered, and I only comprehended a few of them.

_Jacob…safe…the kids…Oh my God…Jacob…I…Jacob…help…_

I flung the offending covers off me and bolted down the steps, almost stumbling and falling down the last few. I skidded and turned to sprint down the hallway, to get to the kids, to at least check on them. I didn't know why. It was just my first instinct.

I didn't even make it to the hallway before a cold, hard-as-marble hand reached out and grabbed me.

I sucked in air, prepared to scream, but another hand clamped down over my mouth, muffling any sound I could possibly make.

I thrashed and strained uselessly against the vampire that held me in it's iron grip.

"Do not move. Do not make a sound." A melodic voice whispered in my ear.

I froze.

_Rosalie? _

"Good. If I let go of your mouth, will you scream?" She asked.

I vehemently shook my head no.

She let go.

I sucked in air, panting. I hadn't realized it, and she probably hadn't either, but her death grip had actually cut off my air supply there for a minute.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you here in my house? What is all that howling for?" I demanded in a whisper, whirling around to face Rosalie when she also let go of my arm.

"Alice had a vision. Or, more correctly, she _didn't_ have a vision. All that was popping up was a big blank spot. So she knew something was about to go down with you wolf people. Looks like she was right." Rosalie's golden hair shown with the moonlight that was streaming in through the living room windows.

"I…_what_?" My poor brain was struggling to make sense of all this.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Something's wrong. Alice sensed it. We don't know exactly what. We came to get you."

Put into those simple terms, I understood perfectly. Almost. "We?"

At that moment, Alice and Esme emerged from the kids' rooms. Esme carried a sleeping Ayden and Halen. Alice held Cissy.

I was fairly certain my eyes were bugging out of my head.

"We would have brought your mother, too, but she was pulling out of the driveway as we were pulling into it. She waved at us and honked the horn, and she had _no idea_ who we even were." Rosalie elaborated, scooping me up bridal style as Esme and Alice came to stand beside her.

"Alright Rose, you three are good to go," I heard Emmett call from Mom's room.

"Emmett's here too?" I hissed.

"And me," Jasper called, also from Mom's room.

"From what we can tell, the threat is headed here. I can hear the wolves coming right now, and….is that a _vampire_ they're chasing?" Alice whispered, eyes slightly dazed as she listened intently.

"This is our side of the treaty line, mind you," Rosalie huffed, looking slightly annoyed. "But I think the treaty is kind of shot to hell now, anyway."

"If you guys are going to vacate the area before…whatever is about to happen happens, I suggest you do so now." Jasper called.

I didn't even have time to blink before we were moving, seemingly at the speed of light. One second I was in the house, at the edge of the living room, in Rosalie's arms, the next second, I was in the backseat of a…how ironic…Mercedes.

Alice was in the backseat as well, mixed in with my three siblings, hovering over them, keeping them safe. Esme was in the front seat beside Rosalie, who was driving like a maniac, and they were both talking so fast and so low I couldn't hear a word they said.

"What about Jacob? What about when he gets to the house and I'm not there?" I gasped, my head spinning.

"Uh, Emmett and Jasper are there, duh." Rosalie answered before continuing her conversation with Esme.

"Oh. Right." I mumbled, feeling like an idiot.

Rosalie turned a sharp corner and I heard the tires skid on the road. In less than thirty seconds, we were outside the Cullen home.

"Get out," Rosalie ordered. I scampered out of the vehicle and into the night, watching as Alice and Esme picked the kids up again and took them inside.

Rosalie nodded her head towards the door, and I sprinted inside. She was right behind me, shutting the door and locking it behind us.

Not that locks would deter anyone who really wanted to get in. But it made me feel safer, anyways.

Carlisle was rushed towards Esme, taking Ayden and Halen from her and handing them to Edward, who was standing by the doorway with Bella. Edward gave me a small smile and motioned upstairs. I nodded, and he disappeared from view. Alice followed him with Cissy, and I knew they were putting them to bed.

"Is everyone alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, I think so," I nodded. I was so tired and confused right now, I wasn't certain what my name was, out long if I or anyone else was alright.

"What is it? What's going on? We could hear the howling all the way over here…" Bella trailed off, biting her lower lip.

Suddenly a little more alert, I scrutinized her. Was she worried about Jacob and his pack? Her old friend? Or was she worried about the threat to her family, her coven of leeches? I figured either way, she'd also be worried about Charlie.

"We're not sure, dear. Alice thought she heard the wolves chasing after another vampire," Esme answered for me.

"Come on," Rosalie ordered me, returning from the kitchen. I hadn't even noticed she'd been gone. She tossed me a water bottle and I caught it, opening it and taking a huge swig.

I followed her up the stairs, ignoring the stares of Esme, Carlisle, and Bella below.

We passed Alice and Edward on one of the landings.

"The twins are asleep in my old room." Edward told me quietly, his topaz eyes seeking out mine.

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"It's not a problem at all." He shook his head, looking as if he wanted to say more, before disappearing down the steps.

"Cissy is in mine and Jazz's room." Alice smiled at me too, and I also gave her a thankful smile.

Of course, I had no idea where these rooms were, or how long we'd be staying here, but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment.

Rosalie kept walking and I followed her.

She glanced back at me and smirked a little. "Nice outfit, by the way. It's a little modest for my taste, but…"

It was then that I realized I was only wearing that tiny little slip and the short robe. My cheeks burned crimson. Then I turned pale when I remembered I was in a house full of vampires that would probably like nothing more than to suck the crimson right out of my cheeks.

"Spare bedroom," Rosalie said shortly, swinging open a door to reveal a bedroom grand enough for the queen of England.

"Thanks. Tell Jacob where I am when he comes?" I asked exhaustedly.

Rosalie wrinkled her nose. "Great. You know, I've pretty much given up on the smell thing."

I gave her an irritated look and her face softened a minuscule portion. Not enough for it to really make a difference, but enough for me to notice. "I'll tell him. Not that he couldn't sniff you out himself…he'd make an excellent drug dog."

I ignored that last jibe. "Night, Rosalie. Thanks for saving me and my siblings from…whatever it is that's out there."

"No problem." She smiled and shut the door behind me.

I pulled back the cool, perfectly tucked in sheets, and the bedspread that probably cost more than all the furniture in my house combined. I crawled into the amazingly soft bed, and I wished with my entire being for Jacob to come soon. Then I fell asleep.

**Jacob's POV **

_I can't believe it. It didn't even reach the house. It got half way across the road, then stopped and turned back toward the rez._ Jared grumbled.

_Yeah. What kind of respectable leech changes targets three quarters of the way through the chase? Even that red haired bitch Victoria kept her eye on the prize the whole time._ Embry agreed.

_**Don't**__ bring up Victoria,_ I snapped. I didn't want to think about Bella. Not right now. Not ever again. Not like that.

"Damn. We can't ever have just one good fight around here, can we?" Emmett sighed in exasperation, obviously as disappointed as the rest of us. He had finished putting Mercy's front door back on it's hinges and came to sit down against a tree trunk with us.

I whined a little to let him know I agreed.

"I'll get the rest of the family to come out here sometime tomorrow, let them get the scent." Jasper said cordially, nodding in Sam's general direction. But beneath his silky demeanor, he was as tense as vamps get. He didn't like us.

_I'm just glad he only breached the reservation by a few feet before leaping into the ocean,_ Sam said, his thoughts straying back to Emily and their house near the cliffs worriedly.

Emily.

Imprint.

_Mercedes. _

I let out a startled little yelp and jumped to my feet. All eight of us were laying the woods behind Mercy's house, disappointed and unhappily recounting what had just happened.

The whole time I'd been so focused on protecting Mercy, I had no clue as to where she actually was.

_Oh, hey. She's not in the house, is she?_ Seth asked, worry starting to settle into his stomach too. He though of Mercy as another sister.

_No,_ I answered, and shifted back into human form right there in front of everyone. I pulled my shorts on and faced the two Cullen vamps.

"Where's Mercedes?" I asked.

"Relax, Jacob. The girls took her and her siblings back to our house, to protect them." Jasper said.

I tried to process this. "But…_what?_"

Jasper sighed. "You might as well go get her. We can all meet tomorrow- er, well, technically _this_- morning to discuss this situation. Say…ten or so?"

I glanced at Sam, who glanced at everyone else. After what I assumed was a telepathic conversation, Sam nodded his great black head.

"Excellent. Goodnight, everyone."

I didn't stay to deal with formalities. I ran a few feet before ripping my shorts right back off and phasing on the spot, sprinting to get to the Cullen house.

It didn't take me very long.

I had phased back, slipped on my shorts, and was banging on the immaculate front door before you could say _new leech in town._

Edward pulled open the door, nodding formally. "Jacob."

"Hey, Eddy. Mercedes here?" I asked, looking around frantically.

"Upstairs. Jacob, what's going on?" Bella asked from her position on the couch.

I couldn't bring myself to meet her blood-colored eyes. "Nothing. A lot. I don't know. I'll tell you later."

I took a deep breath, and past the suffocating, eye-watering odor of _vampire,_ I smelled her.

I took off running up the steps, ignoring the greetings of Carlisle and Esme. I was vaguely aware of Rosalie making some kind of reference to drug dogs, and Alice telling her to shush.

I pushed open the door to the room I knew Mercy was in. She sat straight up in the huge bed, looking terrified at first, then confused, then flat out exhausted.

"Mercy," I breathed, and her name was like a prayer on my lips.

She didn't say anything, just held her arms out wide open. I rushed into them, crawling on the bed with her, laying down and burrowing under the reeking covers with her.

"Jacob," she breathed, voice laced with sleep. "Are you alright? Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone's fine, I promise," I breathed back, clutching her tightly to my bare chest. "Just sleep now. I'll tell you everything in the morning, honey."

"Okay," she agreed sweetly. "I love you."

I could feel my brain beginning to shut down, could feel the sleep starting to take me over. "I love you too," I whispered back, and I was so tired I wasn't entirely positive I'd even said it out loud.

But the corners of Mercy's mouth twitched, and I knew I had. I fell asleep with her in my arms.

**So, what happened? Why was Mercy's door torn off it's hinges? Find out next on **_**Have Mercy!**_

**You know, if my brain doesn't explode from the constant writing of **_**Shark Thoughts.**_

**For the record…I'm really loving NaNoWriMo. And no, that was not sarcasm. **

**Review? Pretty please? **


	41. The Gate

**Current word count: 23, 821. **

**Current sanity level: Sanity? I remember that word… it's been a long time since I've heard it, though. What's it mean, again? **

**Mercedes' POV**

I opened my eyes blearily, not entirely sure where I was.

I was in a humongous canopy bed, in a light and airy room that looked like it had come from a magazine.

I was wrapped in Jacob's protective arms, his hold a little tighter than usual.

Satisfied with this setting, I closed my eyes again.

Until I felt a cool hand trail down my cheek.

I yelped and sat up, looking over the edge of the large bed at the little girl who stood there giggling.

"Renesmee," I breathed, relieved. "You scared me."

She giggled again, and crawled onto the bed, sitting in front of me.

She put her hand against my cheek and I gasped as an image sprang into my head; Esme, in the kitchen, making a big breakfast. Seth, on the couch with Edward, watching TV.

"Oh, um…we'll be down in a few minutes, okay?" I asked.

She grinned and climbed down, scurrying out the door. She shut it quietly behind her.

_That was odd,_ I thought to myself, then laid back down beside Jacob.

His eyes were closed, his breathing still even, his face peaceful. His lips were open a little, and his hair covered half his face.

I smiled a little wonderingly, and gently brushed the hair off his cheeks.

He sighed in his sleep and I scooted closer to him.

"Jake," I breathed, continuing to stroke his hair.

He made a little grunting noise, a crease appearing between his eyebrows as he squinted.

"Jacob," I cooed, holding back laughter.

"Nnnuugg….G'way," he mumbled.

I chuckled. "Go away? Okay." I made to get up and leave the bed.

Instantly his arms snatched out and grabbed me, pulling me back underneath the white sheets. Faster than I could blink, he had them pulled up over our heads and had me pinned underneath him.

I laughed as he grinned down at me. "Did I say go away? I meant the opposite. Thought for a second there, in my sleep-deprived haze, that you were Leah."

I beamed back at him. "And why would _Leah_ be sleeping next to you, Mr. Black? You two having an affair behind my back?"

Jacob wrinkled his nose. "Mercedes Pruett, that is just disgusting. I cannot believe you would deign to say that out loud."

"Ha!" I cried triumphantly. "You used the word deign. Being around me has vastly improved your vocabulary."

"Mm," he assented, "and being around me has vastly improved your outlook on life in general. So I would say we're even."

I smiled and pulled his head down so I could kiss him. The kiss was soft, comforting, lazy almost.

He pulled back so we could breathe, laying his forehead against mine and staring into my eyes deeply for a moment.

"Esme is making breakfast," I mumbled, kissing his jaw. "And Seth is downstairs."

"It's you and Seth that's having the affair," Jacob mumbled, somewhat miffed. "You two are kinda close."

I mockingly considered this. "Hmm. What _is_ it about those Clearwaters that make them so damn alluring…?"

Jacob snorted, then rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's go get some food before the kid eats it all."

He rolled off me, and I got off the bed and to my feet.

There was a pile of clothes laying on a chair, with a note attached to them.

_Dear Mercedes, _

_I figured you'd want something to change into this morning. If I were you, I'd forego the shoes…Alice got a little excited. _

_-Rosalie_

I smiled and picked the clothes up off the chair, examining them. A long, flowing skirt with an orange, pink, and yellow tropical-looking pattern, and a soft yellow shirt that was kind of baggy.

The shoes, however, were bright orange platform heels. I went with Rosalie's advice and remained barefoot.

I slipped out of my pajama slip and into the clothes, then took Jacob's hand.

He made a face. "You smell like leech."

"Well, did you want me going downstairs in that tiny little piece of clothing I had on before?" I pointed out.

He looked somewhat mollified at that. "Okay, point taken."

"Mhm." I nodded.

Bella sat in the floor with Rosalie. The two had Renesmee between them, and they were throwing a ball back and forth at speeds that made the toy look like a blur. The little girl squealed and jumped and ran around trying to catch it.

The vamp version of monkey in the middle. Nice.

Alice was curled up on the loveseat with Jasper, watching this game with interest. Seth sat next to Emmett on the couch, already eating off a plate the size of his torso.

Esme was in the kitchen frying more eggs, with Carlisle and Edward sitting at the bar talking together quietly.

All in all, it was an odd, unnatural, but rather domestic scene.

"Good morning," Alice called to Jacob and I.

"Morning," I said, at the same time Jacob said, "Hey, pixie."

"Sleep well?" She asked, her eyes returning to the ball.

"Yeah, thanks. Are the kids still asleep?" I asked.

"Yes, actually. Their dreams are…quite amusing." Edward offered me a small smile that I returned.

"Jacob, are you hungry?" Esme called, gesturing towards the colossal amounts of eggs and bacon.

Jacob smiled warily at her. "Always."

"Well, help yourself," she offered amusedly.

Jacob gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before dashing for the food.

I shook my head humorously, and went to sit next to Seth.

"Hey Mercedes." He greeted, smiling easily.

"Hey, Seth." I greeted back.

"Don't worry about the bloodsucker, we'll get him eventually." He said, patting my arm affectionately.

All activity stopped, and all eyes turned towards him.

"So it _was_ another vampire," Alice mused.

"Way to be, Seth, way to be," Jacob muttered in irritation, coming to sit on my other side.

"What does another vampire have to do with me?" I asked in alarm, glancing at Jacob first, then Seth.

"_Absolutely nothing_ if I have anything to do about it." Jacob growled, spearing his eggs with his fork viciously.

There was a knock on the front door, and Bella zoomed to answer it.

Embry, Quil, Sam, Jared, Paul, and Leah filed through the door.

"Oh no! One wolf I can tolerate, but this is ridiculous." Rosalie snarled, leaping to her feet.

"Sit, Rose. I called them." Carlisle commanded gently.

Tensely, she sat.

"Hey, guys," Bella said so quietly her voice was almost a whisper.

Sam nodded at her while the other guys scoffed, and I saw the hurt in her eyes.

_Why are you so upset,_ I thought viciously, _you chose this._

"She knows that," Edward murmured, coming up behind me, and I jumped, extremely creeped out. I had forgotten he could read minds.

I blushed guiltily and edged closer to Jacob, standing up when he did. He took my hand.

"We know we agreed to come at ten…but we figured being early wouldn't hurt anything." Sam said uncertainly, glancing around.

"Not at all," Carlisle agreed, and Bella swung the door shut.

Everyone gathered in the living room in one big, vague shape that loosely resembled a circle; werewolves were on one side, nearest the door; Cullens were on the other.

I stood between Jacob and Seth. On the other side of Jacob was Bella.

I squeezed Jake's hand tighter and tried not to think about it.

"Alright. So everyone should probably recap what exactly happened last night, for those of us who don't know." Carlisle dictated.

"Nessie, sweetheart, why don't you go ask the twins if they'd like to play with you. I hear them waking up." Edward suggested softly, and sent Renesmee scurrying up the stairs.

"I'll start," Paul offered, and both Sam and Jacob nodded.

Paul took a deep breath. "I had just went out for patrol, and I thought the smell was a little off while in my human form, but I didn't think anything about it. Leeches had been everywhere just a couple months back, ya know? But when I phased, that god-awful smell hit me like a freight train. It was very _new_; no leech I'd ever smelled before."

"So you chased it," Bella stated.

"Uh, _duh_ we chased it," Quil snorted. "That's kinda what we do."

"It was no more than fifty or sixty miles off the beaten path, and could have been to Mercedes' house in a matter of three to five minutes, but it was moving incredibly slow. It was sort of taking it's time…and when I realized we were catching up to it, it only moved fast enough to evade being caught." Sam interjected, trying to stop an argument before it got started.

"That's unusual." Carlisle murmured.

"Very." Sam nodded.

"What's stranger," Jacob added, a hard, determined edge to his voice, "is that it was heading straight for Mercy's house."

"My house!" I exclaimed, looking wildly back and forth between Jacob and Sam. "But why? And why was _I_ not informed of this?"

"Because _someone_," Leah hissed, "yanked you and your siblings right out from under our noses. Without anyone's permission. Including, I'm assuming, yours." She glared daggers at Rosalie, then Alice, then finally Bella.

"We were only trying to help!" Alice protested. "I had a vision…or, more accurately, I had a blank vision. Kind of like a blank sidewalk without the chalk drawings. But I had a feeling of trouble, and I knew it must concern the wolves. And I _did_ see a vision of Mercedes…a very panicked, hysterical Mercedes."

"We thought that by just completely extricating Mercedes and her siblings, we'd be eliminating the chance of anything happening. And it would make your jobs easier; you wouldn't have any distractions." Esme explained, looking to Carlisle for help.

"They were going to get your mother, too, Mercedes, but they said she left." He added, glancing at me.

My blood turned cold. "Oh my God. Jacob, where did the vampire go? Did you catch it? It could've got her!"

Jacob's eyes widened.

"Here," Emmett said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out my phone. "I grabbed it before I fixed your door last night. Figured you'd want it today. Call her."

He tossed it to me and I caught it, then raised my eyebrows. "What happened to my door, Emmett?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I fixed it, don't worry."

"Uh huh." I grumbled, then scrolled through my contact list and called Mom.

It rang forever, and I began to get worried. But she eventually answered.

"Hello?" She asked, sounding like she had a cold.

"Mom? You okay? Where are you?" I asked.

"Oh…Hi, Mercedes. I'm in California. Did you know they have dolphins here?" She asked, her words slurred.

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, I told you we couldn't spend any more money this month…you didn't buy… _anything_, did you?"

"No, silly goose, I didn't buy anything." She giggled.

"When will you be back?" I asked, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Ummm…Friday. Maybe. Sunday at the latest." She answered.

I tried to keep my shock to myself. That was the longest she'd ever been away. "Okay."

"I need to talk to you about something. I'll call you later." She said, and hung up.

"She's fine." I rolled my eyes, and remembered I didn't have pockets. I stuffed the phone in Jacob's, instead.

"Why is she in-" Leah began, frowning, when Edward cut her off, looking at me.

"What else happened last night, Emmett? You keep mentioning Mercedes' door…" He trailed off.

I thought _Thank you,_ and saw him discreetly nod.

Emmett sighed disappointedly. "After the girls took off with the kids, Jazz and I were waiting behind the front door. We had it open just a crack, so we could see out. We were going to see what was going on, maybe even join in. I've been itching for a good smack down. All of a sudden, this guy comes running across the road- like they said, he was going pretty slow for a vampire- and he looks towards the girls' car, and randomly slams on the brakes. Then….get this….he turns in the _opposite_ direction, towards the reservation, and takes off again. I swear, I've never seen anything like it."

"Okay…but that doesn't explain the door." I said, narrowing my eyes.

Jasper cut in. "We saw all the wolves stop too, change their direction, and then take off after him. Emmett threw the door open -perhaps a little too hard, seeing as it was wrenched off the hinges- and we take off after them, trying to help. We got all the way to the treaty line, which is where Emmett and I stopped; but the vampire didn't go any farther than ten feet into the reservation before he leaped off the cliffs and into the sea."

"I fixed your door, by the way," Emmett smiled. "Can't even tell."

"Gee, that's comforting." I said dryly and he winked at me. "So why me? Or, more specifically, why my house?"

"We don't know," Jared shrugged. "Anybody wanted to kill you lately?"

I gasped.

**Flashback: A few weeks into May **

_Ayliana and I sat stiffly on the couch, listening to Warren and Jericho fight in the basement. _

"_Are you scared?" I whispered. _

"_Still such a freshie," she whispered, a bit of humor in her voice, shaking her head. _

_I hated being called that, especially after all these months, especially after I'd proved time and time again I was a freshie no longer. _

_Warren and Jericho had shut the party down early; it was one A.M. Normally, it'd still be going strong, and would be for hours. _

_Now, the only remnants were the liquor bottles and the cigarettes and the random clothing articles and the drugs and the constant flash of the strobe light…_

_I closed my eyes and wished fervently for it to be morning. _

_Finally, after several long minutes and a couple crashes, Jericho and Warren stomped back up the stairs. _

"_What's going on?" I asked quietly. _

_Warren snorted. "What's going on, Mercedes? What's going on is that the biggest drug lord in Nevada, southern California, and part of Mexico is sending his goons __**here**__ to take __**us**__ out, because Jericho here can't remember he has to pay the damn bills before he gambles!" _

_After that very loud, obnoxious rant, Warren violently kicked the strobe light, knocking it over and plunging us into darkness. _

"_No one is getting taken out," Jericho sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes. I could barely see him in the dim light that was filtering down the stairs. _

"_That's not a guarantee." Warren hissed, looking half-mad. _

_I began to tremble. _

_At that moment, there was a knock on the door; loud booming one that caused it to shake. _

_It was the most intimidating knock I'd ever heard in my life. _

_Ayliana and I looked at each other wide eyed. _

"_No one make a sound." Jericho breathed. "We'll sneak out the back. Ayliana, Mercedes. You two go left. Jericho and I will go right. We'll call you when it's safe to come back." _

_Ayliana and I immediately stood up and crept out the back door, the boys right behind us until we went our separate ways. We snuck around the side of the apartment complex, peering from behind the corner at the five burly men standing on Jericho's doorstep. _

"_Oh my God. Oh my God we're going to die, oh my God!" I whisper-wailed. _

_Ayliana slapped her hand across my mouth. "I thought you didn't believe in God. Shut up, or we __**will**__ die." _

_I shut up. _

_We saw the boys sneak around the other side, and sprint silently to Warren's car. One of the men banged on the door again- and yet another one caught sight of them. _

"_Hey! You two! Do you live here?" He yelled, his voice a deep, menacing bass._

"_Uh, not at that particular apartment. Why, who ya looking for?" Warren called nervously as the five men crossed the road. _

_Where were the creepy guys that stood outside the bar when you needed them? _

_One of the men took a piece of paper out of his pocket. He scanned it quickly, then nodded at the Leader Dude. _

"_They match the descriptions." _

_Jericho dived into the passenger seat at the same time Warren swung into the drivers seat and peeled off._

"_Get em!" Leader Dude bellowed, running to a suspicious black van (why was it always vans?) and climbing in. _

"_Run!" Ayliana squealed and my legs automatically started moving. We bolted off down the sidewalk. _

"_Get those two! Meet us back at the warehouse." Leader Dude ordered his two remaining minions. Obediently, they took off running after us. _

_My heart was beating out of my chest and I was as terrified as I had ever been. _

_I didn't love this feeling. I wished I had never begun to feel again at all._

_Ayliana kept pace with me, and I followed her, rounding the corners she rounded, sprinting down alleyways she sprinted down. _

"_Where are we going?" I panted, feeling like my lungs would never stop aching again if I didn't stop. _

_I kept going, pushing even faster. _

"_I don't know, I'm just trying to throw them off!" She cried, stumbling over a crack in the sidewalk. She would've fell if I hadn't grabbed her arm and forced her on. _

_I don't know how many streets we'd crossed, how many blocks we'd ran. I barely recognized my surroundings. It was all a blur. _

_And all the time, there was the threatening drum roll of our pursuers feet behind us. _

"_Do you think they have our descriptions, too?" I asked, rounding yet another corner. _

"_I don't know. Probably. We've been seen all over town with Jericho and Warren." She answered, and there was a deep terror in her tone. _

_We kept running. _

_Eventually, we reached a stretch of road I recognized, and my poor brain, which was on over-load, sent up a green flag. _

"_Sun Dance!" I wheezed. "Warren's uncle's bar! Ayliana, stop!" _

_She jerked to a halt, looking behind us hysterically. _

"_What? Mercedes, come on, we have to go!" She gasped, bent over double. _

_I knew she had asthma. I knew that as hard as this run was on me, it was ten times harder on her. My lungs felt like they were on fire, but I could keep going, for her. _

"_Warren's uncle is in there. He's a big tall guy, looks almost Hispanic, has a mustache and wears a cowboy hat. Find him, he'll protect you. Whichever guy stops here to get you, if one even does, they won't be able to get to you. I'll go on alone." I huffed. _

_Her eyes widened. "Mercedes, no, no way-" _

"_Yes," I interrupted her. "I'll call your cell when I'm safe." _

"_I love you. You're the best friend I've ever had," she breathed, crushing me in a hug, just as the goons rounded the corner and caught sight of us. _

"_Good luck!" We both said at the same time. She vanished into the bar, and I ran on. _

_Desperately, I scanned my mind for some place I could be safe. _

_**The cathedral**__, I thought without knowing why I thought of it, and pushed my legs ever faster. _

"_Help!" I screamed when I rounded the corner and pounded down the sidewalk, and the big adobe church came into view. "Please, somebody, help me!" _

_I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and furiously blinked them away. How had it come to this? How had my downward spiral landed me here? _

_The black wrought iron gate that led to the cathedral's courtyard and was usually locked swung open. _

_I could feel the man's hands reaching for me. His footsteps were right behind mine, practically stepping on my heels. _

_I cried out and leaped through gate's opening, sure that there had been a moment when my feet hadn't even been touching the ground. _

_I heard the gate slam shut, and someone shout a string of curse words and threats. I fell to my hands and knees, utterly exhausted. My lungs were one big burning ache now, and there was a lump in my throat the size of Canada. _

_I sobbed, unable to help myself, as the Catholic priest who had become my savior assertively told my pursuer to vacate the premises or he would call the police. _

_My chest heaved as I breathed heavily and cried, and my entire body trembled with exhaustion. I wondered vaguely if anyone in the Olympics had ever run as fast as I had. _

_I was vaguely aware of the goon leaving, still shouting curse words, and of the short, chunky, bald preacher man softly coming towards me. _

_But I was more concerned about myself…about my physical well being, about my emotional upheaval. _

_And, in the back of my mind, about Ayliana, Jericho, and Warren. _

_**No**__, I thought venomously, __**not Jericho. He's the reason we're in this mess.**_

_But I knew that was a lie. I was in trouble because I had made the decision to be. My circumstances were my own fault. _

"_Are you hurt?" The priest's voice was right next to my ear, quiet and concerned. _

"_N-no," I bawled. _

"_Are you a crook? Is that why he was chasing you?" He asked, again softly, and with no judgment in his voice._

"_No." I shook my head fervently. _

"_That is good. Come with me, child." I felt a warm hand on my arm, and another on my lower back. Shakily, I stood up and he led me towards the church. _

_I glanced back at the tall, steady gate. _

_I was on the safe side. I was on the side where it was warm and friendly and nice and good and clean. _

_Ayliana was right; I didn't believe in God. I didn't know what I believed in. _

_But I knew I never wanted to be on the other side of that gate again. _

**End flashback**

I felt my stomach drop and my breathing turn shallow.

Jacob looked at me concernedly. "Mercy? You okay?"

"There…there might be someone that wants me dead, yeah." I nodded.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Seriously? What'd you _do_?" Leah asked rudely.

"Nothing…exactly. I was guilty by association. But why…a vampire wouldn't be a drug lord, would he? Or, a drug lord's goon wouldn't be one, right?" I asked, the room beginning to spin.

"Drug lord?" Seth asked warily, looking at me like he might've been wrong to befriend me.

That stung, and I winced.

"I knew a guy that owed some other guy money, and I was there when his goons came to collect it, okay?" I said defensively.

"No…no, that's not it," Alice said, and everyone's attention turned to her.

Her eyes were glazed over.

"Alice, what do you see?" Jasper asked urgently.

"The vampire you guys were chasing last night… he's just curious…he just wants to see…he's thinking the information he's already got might be useful, but…." Alice murmured, then blinked and came back to us.

"I couldn't get much. It was fuzzy; the only decision he made was that he's not going back to wherever he came from right away; he's going to stay here and try again." She explained. "But it definitely wasn't an assignment…at least, not involving you, Mercedes. He was more curious, wistful, even, than business like and goon-ish."

"And that leaves us with…nothing." Quil concluded.

A tension-filled, awkward silence filled the air. "…We should probably head over there, let everyone get the scent memorized while it's still fresh, so we can be on the lookout." Jasper said uncertainly, looking first at Carlisle, then Sam, then Jacob.

Everyone mumbled their agreements and disappeared gradually.

I went to get the kids so we could go home.

**Okay that's where I'm stopping for this chapter. Review please! Cookies to anyone who does! **


	42. Do You Know How to Grind?

**I wasn't sure if I wanted to go ahead and do this chapter or not, but I think I will. **

**Warning/Disclaimer: there will be lots and lots of song lyrics in this chapter. I don't own any of them, so don't sue me.**

**Mercedes' POV **

"Thanks for the ride, Sam." I said, giving him a small smile, and ushering my siblings out of the car.

"Sure." He shrugged.

Jacob got out too, and Sam pulled away.

"Mercy," he said, following me into the house.

"Yeah?" I asked sharply, throwing my slip into the washer.

"You care to explain?" He asked.

"Explain what?" I asked tightly, sloshing some detergent in and starting the machine.

I grabbed a broom and began sweeping.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe how you were in _league with a drug lord._" He emphasized.

I whirled around, brandishing the broom handle at him.

"I was _not_ in league with him. I was running from him, thank you." I snapped, and continued sweeping.

Obviously sensing a storm brewing, Ayden, Cissy, and Halen tried to sneak past me to get to the cookies on the counter.

"Damn it you three! Do something productive. Take a shower, brush your teeth, read a book, _write_ a book, I don't care, just _get out of my kitchen_." I shrieked.

They scurried like rats off in different directions, and the house was silent.

I stood there, breathing heavily for a moment.

Hesitantly, Jacob wrapped me in his arms.

I dropped the broom and leaned my head against his chest.

"I'm not that person anymore." I said in a small voice. "I haven't been that person in a long time. I never want to go back to _being_ that person. But when I have to talk about it, people look at me like I still am. And it hurts."

Jacob rubbed my back and kissed my hair soothingly. "It's okay. The guys know your past is…complicated. And Leah's just a bitch. As for the Cullens…they're leeches. Who cares what they think, right?"

"I do," I said, pulling back to look at him earnestly. "A week after…all that…went down, we moved. It was like a dream come true. I got another chance, a clean slate, a whole new scene. I got a chance to make it right, to _get_ it right. And I got _you_, and the pack, and yes, even the Cullens. I got a whole extended family, free of charge. I don't want to screw that up. I don't want who I used to be to effect who I am now."

"And this is why it doesn't," Jacob said lovingly. "Because everyone sees how wonderful and loving and caring and beautiful you are, and they respect you for rising above your circumstances and your past."

"They do?" I asked meekly.

"Yep." He nodded reassuringly.

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath and reaching up to kiss him softly.

I bent down and calmly picked up my broom and began sweeping again. _Someone_ had to keep the house clean, and God knew my mother wasn't the one to do it.

"You want to listen to any music?" Jacob asked, practically reading my mind. He sat at the table, just watching me.

"There's a CD labeled _Warren_ somewhere in there," I said, gesturing to the pile of CD's on top of the stereo. "There's some on there that are…fitting."

His face darkened, but he easily reached over and rifled through the music, finding the exact one on the bottom of the pile. He put it in and hit play.

"Go to the last track." I directed, not looking at him. "I added it about a week before…before the drug lord thing."

He did, and the guitar blared a few seconds later. Jacob sat listening intently.

_In the beginning it was worth this _

_Do the worst, feel complete _

_Passing standards others meet _

_(What we do best) _

_Now perfect endings make you anxious _

_A heavy head, a cold sweat _

_Leaving nothing here, nothing to regret _

"What is this?" He asked, frowning.

"Suffocated, by Orianthi." I shrugged. "It was perfect for what was going on at the time."

_Why am I still suffocated _

_I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive _

_Why am I still suffocated I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive _

_I miss the old days that we murdered _

_They're so far gone, out of reach _

_Watch 'em fade with summer's heat (Well it goes like this) _

_Without a break from this distraction_

_ I need a change, a different scene _

_A new approach to coming clean _

Jacob snorted. "Geez. You were pretty spot-on with this one."

"Yep," I smiled wanly. "Give me any situation and I've got a song that goes with it."

_Why am I still suffocated _

_I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive _

_Why am I still suffocated _

_I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive _

_Still searching for a back door out of here _

_Reassured that my friends will reappear _

_Why am I still suffocating _

_Just hold your breathe deep and I'll keep waiting_

"Huh. What other songs you got on here?" Jacob asked, looking at me curiously.

I grinned. "No happy ones. Most of them are ones that were played at the raves at Jericho's. One is the one that was playing in the mall in the dressing room Ayliana and I were in. I think the previous three are ones I related to Warren and me."

As expected, Jacob turned back three songs, to listen to the ones I had related back to Warren.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever want to run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not gonna be ok_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work_

_It was always there_

_You don't know what it's like_

_What it's like_

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life _

**(That was Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan)**

I snorted. "That was my self-pity song. It's actually somewhat pathetic, listening to it now."

Jacob studied me. "But you don't feel like that now…right?"

"Right." I confirmed., getting out the anti-bacterial wipes to scrub off the counters. "Next?"

The loud music started playing and I grinned. "Oh! I remember this. This was the one I put on there when I was pissed at them calling me a freshie, and I blew up on them and told them that at least freshies had more brain cells."

Jacob rose an eyebrow.

_Maybe, I'm just not good enough for you_

_And maybe, i just don't wanna be like you_

_And maybe I just don't wanna know_

_How low you're ready to go_

_I'm not gonna change, you can't make me, WHOA_

_[Chorus]You don't, You don't, You don't, You don'tYou don't mean anything to me [x2]_

_You're what I never wanna be_

_Tell me, does it feel good to be like you_

_And tell me, why should I waste my time with you_

_Cuz maybe you always bring me down_

_And I'm sick of being pushed around_

_I'm not gonna change, you can't make me, WHOA_

_[Chorus]_

_I know you think you know me_

_You don't know anything _

_I know you wanna help me_

_I don't need anything_

_Don't tell me where to go_

_I don't need you to know_

_Y__ou don't, you don't, you don't, you don't_

_You don't mean anything to me_

_You don't you don't, you don't, you don't_

_You don't me anything to me_

_[Chorus] _

**(You Don't Mean Anything to Me, also by Simple Plan.)**

Jacob grinned. "I like that one."

I grinned too. "I like it too. It basically wraps up the entire relationship."

"What's the next one?" He asked, and I was struck by sudden panic.

"Pearl, by Katy Perry. I don't wanna listen to that one, though." I said quickly.

"Okay," he shrugged easily. He obviously didn't know the contents of that song.

He flipped through the other songs, most of them dirty ones with an obvious beat and rhythm and loud bass line.

He snorted in disbelief. "Why this crap? You can't even tell what they're saying."

I closed the dishwasher and smirked at him.

"I suck at dancing Jake…that much is obvious. However, I've come to find out that grinding and dancing are two _very_ different things."

Jacob began shaking a moment, looking very mad.

I just stood there smirking still. "What? You don't wanna try?"

Jacob stopped shaking and stared at me with wide eyes.

I giggled. "Don't be a _freshie_, Jake. Ha! I never got to say that… I was always on the receiving end. It's kinda fun."

He stood up slowly. "Peer pressure much?"

I took several steps closer to him. "Mhm. Do you _know _how to grind, Jacob?"

He licked his lips, staring down at me.

"The basics," he managed. He glanced towards the doorway. "The kids…"

"Will be holed up in their rooms, terrified that I'll bite their heads off if they come out," I purred, pressing myself against him.

"Um…" he managed, staring down at me.

I giggled in spite of myself, and danced away from him. "I'll be right back."

I trotted upstairs and shed the long skirt Rosalie had loaned me. I put on a tiny pair of shorts and went back down.

Jacob looked at me wardrobe change, then looked back at me.

"Well…" I began expectantly. "Do you want to or not?"

He nodded uncertainly.

I smiled. "It's not a big deal, Jake."

He took several slow steps toward me, then unexpectedly reached out and yanked me towards him by the back of my thighs.

His warm hands on my skin made me want to moan out loud.

I listened to the beat for a moment, then sensually rolled my hips forward.

Jacob groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head.

A knot formed in my stomach, and _oh my bloody hell_ was it different from the knots I had felt with Warren.

Jacob rolled his back toward me, and I met his halfway.

Rubbing against him this way made my whole body feel like it was on fire.

I wasn't exactly complaining.

After four songs of this close contact in a row, I was one hot mess.

I whined a little in the back of my throat and pulled his head down to kiss him hungrily. He picked me up, walking forward to sit me on the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let his tongue have access to mine.

He shoved his hands up under my shorts, rubbing the skin there and the line of my underwear.

I shuddered and almost had a stroke.

I patted the counter behind me for the remote and shut the music off, pulling away from Jacob to breathe for a moment.

"_That's_ how far I wanted it to go last night," I panted, as he bit and licked and kissed his way down my neck.

**Okay. After torturing you with the song lyrics and all the Warren crap, I decided to reward you faithful readers with some smut. I hope you got your fill of it! The next few chapters won't have much… Review?**


	43. The Perfect Two

**Okay, this is sort of a filler chapter, so I thought I might as well go ahead and get it posted. It kind of sets up the next few chapters. **

**Mercedes' POV**

"Left foot blue," I told Ayden.

"But that's all the way over there!" He complained.

"Sorry," I shrugged, "the spinner has ordained it."

Sighing, he moved his foot.

The kids had drug out the old Twister mat and sucked me into being their spinner. It was Friday afternoon, and Mom still wasn't back.

Tomorrow was Father's Day…so I really didn't blame her.

I flicked the little black pointer thing again. "Right hand yellow, Cissy."

She smiled- it was an easy move for her- and moved her hand.

Yesterday had been spent taking pictures with the newfound camera- of the house, mostly, and the kids, and the yard and me and Jacob when he came over after his patrol- and then setting up the computer in an empty corner of the living room and downloading all the pictures to them.

I had planned on printing some out today, but the kids, apparently, had other plans.

My phone rang then, and I grabbed it off the cushion beside me to answer it.

After I had hung up, I wished I hadn't.

Mom had apparently not been joking about "the pill". I had an appointment in _Seattle_ of all places on the 23rd.

And she was refusing to drive me.

Trying to hide my slight panic, I continued spinning for the kids until one by one, they all collapsed onto the mat and lost.

"Okay, go do something else that does not require my attention now," I ordered, and scurried to the computer.

I went straight to Google and typed in the name of the doctor.

Her name was Dr. Jamie Adams, and she was thirty years old. She'd been a gynecologist for years now, and was highly recommended. She worked on the fourth floor of a hospital specifically for women.

Well, at least Mom hadn't booked some creeper.

Somewhat calmer, I called Jacob. I knew there was a chance he wouldn't be home- the pack patrol schedule had been kind of crazy since the vampire incident- but I had to talk to him about this recent development.

"Hello?" Billy answered.

"Hi, Billy, it's Mercedes." I greeted.

"Oh, hi, Mercedes. Jacob is out in the garage; something about changing the oil in the Rabbit. Want me to get him?" He asked.

"Yes, please." I said graciously and waited a few moments.

Jacob picked up the phone. "Hey. Wanna go catch a movie in Port Angeles tonight?"

I laughed. "That was random."

I could tell he was smiling when he said, "Yeah well, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"You were over here for hours yesterday. And early this morning." I pointed out.

"Still," he persisted.

I sighed. "Maybe, if I can find a random sitter to watch these hooligans."

"Quil has Claire tonight. I'm sure he wouldn't mind a few extra rugrats." Jacob wheedled.

"Call him and ask him, then." I said.

"I will." Jacob agreed. "So what'd you need? Just to hear my wonderful voice?"

I snorted. "Not quite, Romeo. I actually called to ask you a favor."

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Could you drive me to Seattle on the 23rd?"

There was silence for a beat. "Seattle? Why?"

"Mom made me an appointment with a gynecologist there." I said simply, very blasé, as if saying this out loud to my boyfriend wasn't completely mortifying.

Jacob choked on whatever he had apparently been drinking.

"You're kidding," he gagged.

"No, I'm really not." I grimaced.

"Of course I'll drive you, but why can't she take you?" He managed, clearing his throat.

"This is my mother we're talking about here, Jake." I pointed out.

"True." He muttered. "That would also explain why it's all the way in Seattle."

"Uh huh." I nodded even though he couldn't see me, exiting off Google and going back to the pictures.

I hit _Print All_ and turned the printer on, waiting.

I needed _something_ to go in the scrapbook Billy had given me. Might as well start now.

"You're not freaking out about it, are you?" Jacob asked warily. "Rachel did, when she went the first time."

I laughed. "Surprisingly, I'm not all that uncomfortable with it. It helps that the doctor is a woman."

"I wouldn't let you go if it wasn't," he muttered.

I frowned. That was odd. "Why?"

"Uh, Mercy, honey, do you _know_ what those kind of doctors _do_? No way in hell is some random guy gonna-"

"Okay okay I get it!" I yelped, cringing. "Jesus, Jake."

"What?" He asked defensively. "Would you want some female nurse with her hands all over my-"

I cut him off again. "Jacob! Where is your dad at, huh? It'd be kinda mortifying to have him listen in on all this."

"Relax," he said, "I took the phone to my room, and he's in the living room with the TV turned up real loud."

"Still." I muttered. "Anyways, the appointment is at twelve so we'll leave around….eight thirty, nine?"

"Sure, sure," Jacob said and I knew he'd shrug.

"Great. Thanks, Jake." I said, watching as one picture printed after the other.

"Uh huh. Let me call Quil about tonight, and I'll call you back, alright?" He asked.

"Okay." I agreed distractedly.

"I love you," he told me.

I smiled. "I love you too."

He hung up.

I picked up the three sheets of picture paper with the photographs on them.

The first of the three had four pictures on it; the picture of the front of the house, the picture of the back of the house, the picture of the view from the front yard, the picture of the view from the back.

I went on to the second one.

A picture of the kids sitting on the porch steps, all in a row and smiling.

A picture of the living room, the kitchen, and the bathroom.

How intriguing.

The living room was pretty drab; in fact, _everything_ in the house was pretty drab. Worn out, old, outdated, dingy…

I grimaced, noticing for the first time how bleak our house must look to outside eyes.

I went on to the third one.

My bedroom, Cissy's bedroom, the twins' bedroom, the closet with all the unpacked boxes in it.

Sighing in distaste, I bent over and picked up the other five sheets of paper.

Most of them were pictures of the kids; them making silly faces, the two girls hugging each other, the two girls hugging Ayden, Ayden sticking out his tongue, Ayden with his favorite action figure.

Two were left that weren't.

One of them was a close-up of me and all the kids. I had laid flat on my stomach. Halen had laid down on top of me, and Ayden had gotten as close as possible, his elbow poking into my ribs. Cissy had even gotten down there in the floor with us, her legs across mine in an awkward angle.

We were all laughing and smiling genuinely from the weird positions we were in. It was the best picture we had taken in a long time.

I smiled and looked at the other one, the one the camera had accidentally caught of me and Jacob, and smiled wider. It looked even better on paper than on the screen.

_We look perfect together,_ I realized.

I stacked all the pictures together and laid them on the computer desk, then reached for one of my many blank CD's and my ipod.

I had made a play list for Warren and I.

I was going to make one for Jacob and I.

I put the CD in and thought for a moment, tapping my chin. Which song first…?

I grinned. I knew exactly which one.

I had heard it playing in a restaurant bathroom once, and had never forgot it. I was a beautiful, simple song that had made my heart ache and wish for it to one day apply to me.

I typed in _Perfect Two, Auburn_, and hit download on iTunes.

I played it as I searched for other songs.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero and I can be your side kick_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause your the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_

_You can be the sweet tooth and I can be the dentist_

_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_

_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_

_Y__ou can be the pencil and I can be the paper_

_You can be as cold as the winter weather_

_But I don't care as long as we're together_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_Y__ou're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause your the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_

_And you know that I think about ya_

_And you know I can't live without ya_

_No..I love the way that you smile_

_And maybe in just a while_

_I can see me walk down the aisle…_

This song was just right.

I grinned and turned it up louder, playing it over and over and over.

I was still playing it, in fact, when Jacob walked through the door a half hour later. Still adding songs, still hating those stupid pictures except for the last two.

"Ooohhh! Listen, Jake." I said, and started the song over.

His grin got wider and wider as he did.

"Where'd you find this?" He asked when it was over.

"I heard it a few years back. Never forgot it, it was so pretty." I sighed.

"It fits us." He said, smiling down at me adoringly.

"I know, right? It was the first song I thought of when I started making the play list." I replied.

"Play list?" Jacob asked curiously, coming to peer over my shoulder at my work.

"Uh huh. I'm gonna add to it as we go." I nodded.

He stared at me a moment. "You made us a play list?"

I blushed self consciously. "Uh, yeah. I make play lists for everything, though. It's really no big deal."

Jacob smiled. "I think it's cute."

I laughed. "You would. So, can Quil baby-sit?"

"Sure can," Jacob nodded. "He was actually kind of excited. Started talking about 'Claire's first play date' or something. He's a nut."

"Cool." I smiled. "When are we leaving?"

"I thought we'd head out around five, get something to eat, and then go on to the six o clock show." Jacob shrugged.

"Sounds good," I nodded. "What are we going to go see?"

"Something we're not going to actually watch." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Something boring, then?" I laughed. "Like…_Social Network_? A movie about a website would be a good one to make out the entire time through."

Jacob grinned. "You really are my soul mate."

"We're the perfect two," I smiled.

**I do not own the song Perfect Two by Auburn, though I wish I did. It's excellent. I highly suggest you go listen to it. **

**Also, I've heard Social Network is actually really good, but come on. This is Mercy and Jake here. They're not going to be all that interested in that movie- or any movie, really- when they're sitting right next to each other. **

**So…I've updated three times in one night, halfway through NaNoWriMo. **

**How fricking awesome am I?**

**Review and tell me. ;)**


	44. Father's Day Part One

**Guess who won NaNoWriMo? I did of course. It was the hardest thing I've ever done, literary wise. It was also the coolest. And, in typical **_**me**_** fashion, my novel is still no where near done. Figures. **

**But anyways, I'm back, and I've decided to just skip to Father's Day because it's a really big, grueling chapter(s), and it needs to just get done already so we can get to some more good stuff. **

**Mercedes' POV **

The date with Jacob last night had been wonderful. We'd went to the movie in Port Angeles, and while we didn't really watch it, we had a good time. We'd gone out to eat, and discovered from our waitress that a new Hooter's had been recently built and were looking for girls to work there. (She was thinking about applying, and I must admit, the girl had a good chance. I noticed Jacob didn't notice her…chances…and gave him lots of credit for it).

I hang on to those lingering feelings of happiness as I watched the clock change to 11:59 pm.

Dread filled me to the very core.

In exactly one minute, it would be Father's Day. It would be the very worst day out of the entire year. For exactly 24 hours, I would be at the mercy of my misery.

I laid there on the bathroom floor, where I had been laying for an hour now, just waiting. I wasn't entirely sure why I had chosen the bathroom. When I had got out of the shower, and noticed the time on my ipod dock, my knees had just given out, and I hadn't got back up.

I wasn't concerned with the fact I was laying on a bathroom floor in nothing more than a towel with damp, tangled hair. I wasn't concerned with much, really.

12:00 am.

Welcome to hell, ladies and gentlemen.

I whimpered and drew my knees closer to my chest, as if that could ease the instant, ferocious ache that surfaced there. It was like someone had taken a 2 by 4 to my torso; multiple times.

All the negative stuff I usually repressed washed over me.

I wasn't entirely sure how this happened. How we went every single day of the year but this one perfectly fine, perfectly normal. We never felt sorry for ourselves. We never missed or hated or ached over the father who had deserted us. We never mourned his loss, and ultimately, the loss of our mother because of him. We never wished for our grandmother or cried until we made ourselves sick.

Not unless it was Father's Day.

It was like the Pruett Family Day of Ultimate Woe. It was odd.

I lay there for hours, drifting in and out of consciousness. When I slept I dreamed, and they were all the awful nightmares from my childhood. When I was awake, I was hurting, depressed beyond all words.

It was a lose-lose situation.

At around five in the morning, Halen came stumbling in, not even seeming to notice me lying there in the floor, and threw open the toilet lid with a crash. She leaned over it and vomited heavily in between sobs.

I was pretty sure normal five-almost-six-year-olds weren't supposed to do stuff like that. But it was Father's Day, and she had done this every year since he left; cried until she made herself literally sick.

I dragged myself on my hands and knees over to her, holding her hair back and making weary shushing noises.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here," I whispered, and when she was done, she collapsed tiredly back into my lap, wiping dazedly at her mouth, her eyes red and puffy.

I braided her hair swiftly, tying it with a band that just happened to be on my wrist.

"He's gone and he did this," she cried, burying her face in my neck.

"Yep." No use denying it. This was an annual thing.

"Why do we do this?" She wailed.

I wasn't entirely sure myself. Because suffering endlessly for 24 hours out of every year was better than suffering for every day every year endlessly? Because we couldn't afford a psychologist to help us fix this? Because we were scared of what people would think if we showed our hurting emotions all the time?

Who knew.

"Because… because it's the only thing we know." I murmured, and she was quiet.

The minutes ticked by slowly, endlessly. Eventually, I managed to get dressed. I thought searching for an outfit for the day would help take my mind off things. A little.

I grabbed an old, white, baggy t-shirt with a ripped collar and a black skull-and- cross-bones ironed on patch. Then I threw on dark grey sweatpants that went to my lower calf and called it a day. I brushed my hair a little and went back downstairs.

It was also the day we allowed ourselves to feel lost. I didn't have anything to do but mope and hurt and brood all day, so I didn't quite know what to do with myself.

I curled up on the bathroom floor again and tried to sleep. I'd pulled an all-nighter, after all.

But then I remembered that with sleep came nightmares, so I couldn't.

Halen kept getting sick, and Ayden walked around and around the house like an OCD ghost. First he went through the kitchen, then the living room, then the hallway, then back. I lost count of the times he made this circuit. Maybe he thought he could walk the awfulness of the day off.

I knew what Cissy was doing. What she would spend all day doing. Every year, she holed up in her room, not coming out for twenty four hours, making a Father's Day card for a father that was never there to receive it.

She was either the healthiest or the most screwed up one of us all.

There was a lump in my throat I was pretty sure would never go away.

It was so hard, getting through this day. It was so hard to imagine life beyond this nasty bathroom floor and this ache in my chest.

But every year we did it. Every year we pulled through.

Around nine in the morning, the house was quiet. Ayden had pulled all the blinds and curtains shut on something like his 567th round, so the house was dark and cool.

Goosebumps rose on my skin, and I felt a sort of fog drift over my brain. My eyes glazed over with tears I would never shed.

I had rules on this day of misery.

Never cry.

Never let the kids or anyone else _see_ you cry.

If the kids yell for you, pick your pathetic ass up off whatever flat surface you've chosen to lie on and go help them.

Not hard to follow.

But the rules didn't say anything about knocks on the front door.

The noise reverberated through the entire house, a deafening noise in our self-induced, silent Hades.

I heard Halen start gagging again and closed my eyes.

The knocking came again, louder this time.

I took a deep breath, and some distant part of my mind was slightly interested in who that could be.

"Mercy?"

Ah. Jacob.

His voice was faint through the many walls of the house, but I could still hear him all the way from the bathroom.

"Mercy, it's me, open up."

I thought about how bizarre it was, laying here on this floor, staring at the fake wooden cabinet under the sink. This didn't feel like home. I didn't recognize it as home. It was weird, living here, without feeling like I lived here.

_If you don't live here, then where do you live?_ I asked myself.

Was it possible to get stoned off pure grief?

_Jacob is home._

That startled me. Of course, not as deeply as it would have if the alarm was able to sink past the hurt.

"Mercy, if you don't open this door in ten seconds, I'm busting it down." Jacob warned.

If he busted it down, I wouldn't have to get up. I could live with that.

And besides, I wasn't entirely sure that I _could_ answer him. Did my vocal cords still work? If I opened my mouth, would I wail and sob and whimper like a psycho?

It was probably best not to risk it.

_I really should see a psychiatrist. Going into an abandonment coma once a year, and letting your siblings do the same, is not normal or healthy or-_

**BANG.**

Huh. Jacob must've actually knocked the door down. Or at least broken the lock. Poor door. It had really been through a lot, with all these supernatural beings.

I could hear him in the living room now, and his frantic footsteps in the kitchen. I wondered vaguely why Ayden had stopped walking, and if he was curled up somewhere like I was.

"Mercedes?" Jacob's voice cracked in his fright.

Just as my mind was listing the pros and cons of answering, the bathroom door burst open.

I glanced up at the seven foot tall Native American boy emotionlessly.

Well, not entirely emotionlessly. Inside, my heart beat quickened just a little, and my grief lessened somewhat, and I felt a little bit of happiness poke it's head into my heart and then quickly retreat.

Whoa.

Wait.

_My grief lessened somewhat._

"Mercy what the hell is going-" he started, before I launched myself quicker than a vampire off the floor and onto Jacob.

I wrapped my arms and my legs around him, squeezing him like a boa constrictor, burrowed my face in his shoulder, pressed my chest against his.

And oh my God, having that wonderful heat right against where my emotions were smarting the most… it was like medicine or something.

"Whoa. Hey, hey. I got ya." He mumbled, rubbing my back, and I squeezed my eyes shut tighter to keep the tears from spilling over. I had been crying _way_ too often lately. Mercedes Benz Pruett never cries.

"Jacob it hurts," I managed, wishing he'd stop _rubbing_ and just _hold me._ But I wasn't sure I could get that many words out.

"What hurts?" He yelped, patting me down as softly as he could, checking apparently for obvious injuries.

"It's today," I said.

He was still for a moment.

Then we heard Halen gagging again, and there was a thump coming from my stairs.

"Is… Are you guys like this because it's…" He trailed off, not wanting to risk saying the words and causing me further harm.

"Every year. So hard." I moaned, and a little sob almost escaped but I choked it back.

"But… but you can't just turn your emotions on one day out of every year. That's impossible." Jacob was sure stuttering a lot today.

"Don't know why it happens." I gritted my teeth.

He didn't say anything, just carried me with him. I felt us moving from the bathroom through the house to the hallway.

"Leave Cissy be." I ordered, and obediently, he went towards the twins' room.

I felt all the breath rush out of him, and peeked from under my lashes at my sister.

Halen looked awful. She hadn't stopped crying, and her eyes were big red lumps on her face. She was sweaty and exhausted, and there was crust on the corners of her mouth.

"Oh my God." Jacob breathed.

"Go get in the shower if you want. Just don't throw up in there, 'kay?" That was the most I could handle right now. I hoped she understood that that was the most comfort I was capable of.

She shuffled past Jacob, and he slowly went back down the hallway, to the living room.

"Where's Ayden?" He asked.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"I'm right here," he huffed, and I glanced over to see him laying on the hard steps, almost upside down. His face was on the bottom, on a pillow on the floor, his body splayed out on the stairs behind him.

He just looked extremely bummed out.

"Can no one see me now?" He demanded. "Am I invisible?"

"No." I said.

"You guys need help." Jacob said, but he didn't say it in the way I would expect him to. He said it in the way you'd expect an innocent bystander to say it when they saw someone faint on the street. Like they were about to call for a doctor or ambulance or something.

"We're fine." I shrugged.

"Mercy, your little _five year old sister_ is throwing up she's so upset, your brother of the same age is… I really don't know what he's doing but it's not normal, I don't know what Cissy is doing but I'm assuming it's not good, and when I came in and saw you lying there like that I thought-" Jacob cut himself off sounding strangled.

"What're you doing here?" I asked softly.

"Well I came to ask if you wanted to go to the big…celebration party Emily is having, but I don't think you guys can even leave the house." He explained.

Stabs of guilt assaulted me.

"I wanna go!" Ayden said.

"Yeah! Me too!" Halen called from the bathroom, poking her head out the door.

There was a brightness in their eyes that hadn't been there all day.

Jacob hesitated, looking down at me.

I didn't say anything. If the kids wanted to go, I'd suffer through it for them somehow.

"I'll go ask Cissy." Ayden said, and rushed off down the hall.

_Oh please, Cissy, please, please, please be my saving grace. Use your new attitude for good!_ I thought.

"Cool! We haven't actually celebrated in years!" Came her voice, floating down the hall and into my head, robbing me of any hope.

I moaned and buried my face in my hands.

Ayden came running back, plopping down to sit on the stairs he had just vacated. Cissy followed him, dried glue and glitter and marker all over her hands.

I winced. Of all of our appearances- Halen's sickly sheen, Ayden's melancholy expression, my near-hysteria- those hands got to me the worst.

"Are we going to the reservation?" She asked, going past me to the kitchen, where she reached into the fridge and got out a bottle of water.

Her external peace was so out of place.

"Do you guys want to go? I mean, are you feeling up to it?" I hedged, eyes on Halen. I couldn't have her throwing up all over the place at Emily's. That'd be downright rude and embarrassing.

"Yes, Mercedes, please, please, please, can we go?" Halen pleaded, coming out from behind the bathroom door to clasp her hands together and beg.

"Yeah, Mercedes, please?" Ayden asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

I glanced at Cissy, who merely rose her eyebrows.

I sighed in submission. "Fine, whatever. Get ready."

They all cheered. Cissy and Ayden raced off to their rooms, while Halen squealed and shut the door.

I turned to Jacob. "Are you sure it's okay for me to bring my siblings to a pack thing?"

Jacob smiled, but his eyes and heart weren't in it. He was too worried. "Yeah, no biggie. And it's not just a pack thing. Sue, and Quil Sr., and my dad, and Kim, and Kim's dad, and Kim's little brother, and Emily's dad…lots of people will be there. Like, twenty."

"Don't expect me to learn or remember names. Just saying." I said, and started up the stairs.

Jacob hesitated, unsure of whether or not I wanted him to follow me.

"Come on up," I invited, and he instantly fell into step behind me.

"So," I said conversationally. "What should I wear to this thing?"

"Mercy," he said, and I knew by his tone he was about to say something about my life style.

"Jacob," I mimicked him, but he didn't smile like I thought he would.

"Mercy, this isn't right, okay, you need-"

"I need what, Jacob?" I demanded, standing up straighter and facing him full on. "I need _what_? A stable home? Nice loving parents? To go to an actual college instead of an online one like I have planned, even though if I did that, no one would be around to take care of the three minors still stuck in this hell hole? A psychiatrist? Prozac? Tell me, Jacob, what I need, because I clearly have no idea."

He winced, and I gasped, throwing both hands to cover my mouth tightly.

"Oh my God," I wheezed. "Oh my God, Jake, I'm so sorry…"

I had just committed the most awful form of blasphemy there was. I had _snapped_ at Jacob. _Yelled_ at him. Become _irritated_.

Jacob didn't seem to realize this, because he wrapped me in his arms like he normally did, trying to soothe me as he normally did.

"I'm sorry, Jake, I should never, _ever_ take things out on you, I'm so sorry…" I moaned. I had gone too far. I had let my absent father rule one day of my entire year, and it had affected the best thing that had ever happened to me.

"Chill, Mercy," he laughed. "Everything's fine. I get it; this day is…_stressful_. Just tell me what you need to get through it, and I'll get it. Anything at all."

I grinned in spite of myself, leaning back to look at him. "So if I said I needed you to run through town wearing a neon orange sombrero and singing The Star Spangled Banner, you'd do it?"

Jacob laughed. "Sadly, I would. Anything for you, Mercy-dear."

"Why thank you, Jacob-dear." I snickered, breaking reluctantly away from him to rifle through my closet.

I didn't want to wear the sweats I had on to Emily's, but it wasn't like we were going to a cocktail party, either.

I sighed and tugged a loose black cotton dress off a hanger. It had a huge red design of a tropical flower on the front, and a smaller, blue one right beneath it, on the hip.

I tugged my sweats and shirt off, not even bothering with bashfulness in front of Jacob anymore. I'd lost count of the times he'd seen me with practically nothing on.

But it didn't stop him from being affected every time. I heard him suck in a sharp breath and turned to wink at him.

"You drive me nuts, you know that?" He asked, collapsing back on my bed as if in agony.

I studied him, lying there on my sheets, and felt a tingle zip down my spine and coil in my lower abdomen.

I walked slowly over to him, crawling onto the bed, and putting one hand and knee on either side of him. He stared up at me, his eyes roving over my entire body. I could feel the heat radiate off him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and reveled in the distraction he was providing from my Father's Day misery. Was this the cure, then? Undeniable lust?

I leaned down and brushed my lips underneath his ear. He groaned, and his hands flew up to my waist.

"Do you want me to stop driving you nuts?" I asked, bringing my lips around to steadily, slowly, brush against his.

"Never," he protested, and I smiled, leaning back, and tucking my legs underneath me as I sat down on top of him.

I rubbed my hands along his chest, surprised to find it covered by a shirt. Usually his wolfishness prevented that.

"Maybe," I said quietly, listening to my heart pound in my ears, "we could find some way to slip away from the extremely crowded house later…"

"You bet," Jacob agreed easily, and I relaxed, my personal Novocain secured.

**I considered going on to Jacob's POV, but I really should get this posted. Sorry I've been absent lately, things in life got…. Complicated. I swear, I think the Fates assigned to me are soap opera writers. **

**Review please?**


	45. Undisclosed Desires

**Snow day today! I do not own the song Emotionless by Good Charlotte. Don't sue me, please.**

**Jacob's POV**

"Hey Jake," Mercy said, her voice light and airy, betraying none of the stinging emotions I knew she was harboring. "Be a doll and go downstairs and get my ipod dock and the camera, please."

I was reluctant to leave her for even a second with her in this state, but I knew she'd be mad if I treated her differently just because it was Father's Day.

"Okay," I agreed, and rolled off the bed, smoothing my shirt and heading down the stairs.

I could hear Halen singing in the shower, her voice childish and off-key.

"_Nobody likes me, everybody hates me, guess I'll go eat worms. Big fat juicy ones, little tiny skinny ones, see how they wiggle and squirm!_"

I smiled. Contrary to Mercy's belief, everyone loved her siblings. No one thought they were pests.

Well, okay, Cissy was a brat. But the twins were adorable.

I knocked on the door loudly, cutting Halen's song short. "Halen? Can I come in? Mercy left her ipod in here."

"Okay!" She called back. These people were really comfortable in their own skins, weren't they?

I squinted my eyes, just to make sure nothing inappropriate would be seen. But Halen was completely hidden by the blurry glass shower door. She was a blob of peach against the backdrop of the wall behind her.

Still, I avoided my eyes, and retrieved the ipod and dock quickly. "Do you know where Mercy left the camera?"

"Probably by the computer." Halen replied.

I hastily shut the door, and went into the living room. Halen had been right. The camera was laying in it's case beside the computer screen. I grabbed it and started back up the stairs.

Mercy had put the dress on, and was rifling through the closet for shoes. I had never really noticed before, but she had tons of shoes. Like, _millions_. Probably more than she had outfits for them to go with.

"Jesus Mercy. And here I was thinking you weren't the type to like shopping." I said, recalling something I had thought to myself when desperately searching for an imprint in Seattle, what seemed like a lifetime ago. _Did I really want an imprint that hung out in a mall all day?_

I shoved that thought away. That thought belonged in the Dark Ages, where I had left Tortured Jacob, and Split-Up-Pack, and Monster Baby, and Harmful Bella.

"I don't," she agreed. "Not really. But shoes are my kryptonite."

She was bent over double, searching through a large, disorganized cardboard box full of shoes. It seemed she was farther behind on unpacking than she let on.

I studied her curves, the ones in all the right places, the angle she was bent over, the way her-

I cut my thoughts off. I was too much of a horn dog as it was. No need to egg it on.

"These?" She asked, holding out a pair of dark red ballet flats.

"It doesn't really match," I told her honestly, sitting the stuff down on her bed.

"Your right," she mumbled, and I could tell by her tone she was biting her lip.

She put the shoes back and kept digging.

I kept myself busy by plugging her ipod dock back in. "Anything in specific you want to listen to?"

"Um, there's a play list on there titled FD. Just play it." She answered distractedly, but there was an edge under her casual tone.

FD. Father's Day?

I didn't want to make it easier for her to wallow, but I didn't want to tell her no, and prevent her from coping in her own, odd way, either.

Against my better judgment, I turned the ipod on and hit the play list she had specified.

"Relax, Jake," she said, standing up straight and turning around as music began to play. "I make play lists for literally everything. You know this."

I just grunted as she came to sit beside me on the bed, a pair of red stilettos with ankle straps in her hands.

_Hey dad I'm writing to you _

_Not to tell you _

_That I still hate you _

_Just to ask you _

_How you feel_

_ And how we fell apart _

_How this fell apart,_

"How is this supposed to help you feel better?" I huffed. Really, did she want to be miserable?

"I don't know, just shh!" She grumbled, getting up, considerably taller than when she had sat down, and began applying make up.

I wanted to tell her not to do that, that she was gorgeous without it. But Jared had made that mistake with Kim last week, and the result had been catastrophic.

_Are you happy out there _

_In this great wide world _

_Do you think about your sons _

_Do you miss your little girl _

_When you lay your head down _

_How do you sleep at night _

_Do you even wonder if we're alright _

_But we're alright _

_We're alright _

Mercy mouthed along the words with the guy singing, and I frowned a little, tilting my head to the side. She never sang herself, I realized. I wondered why.

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side _

_Why weren't you there the nights that we cried _

_You broke my mother's heart _

_You broke your children for life _

_It's not ok but we're alright _

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes _

_But those are just a long lost memory of mine _

_I spent so many years _

_Learning how to survive _

_Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive _

_The days I spent _

_So cold, so hungry _

_Were full of hate I was so angry _

_The scars run deep inside _

_This tattooed body _

_There's things I'll take _

_To my grave _

_But I'm ok _

_I'm ok…_

As the song went on, I realized Mercy was looking less and less hurt, and more and more angry.

I would take a pissed off Mercy over a hurting one any day. I knew anger well.

She put on gold eye shadow, and black eyeliner on the bottom, and lots of mascara. She still looked gorgeous, of course, but I wished she hadn't put it on.

When she was done, she handed me the vanilla lotion bottle, and with a look that clearly said _I dare you_. She grabbed the ipod dock remote and started flipping through less morbid songs, putting her left foot up on the edge of the bed.

I rose my eyebrows, but took the bottle from her, squirting some lotion onto my hand as a new song started playing.

_I know you've suffered, but I don't want you to hide…_

I worked my now oily hands over her ankle and lower calf, and she hummed in pleasure, closing her eyes.

_It's cold and loveless, I won't let you be denied…_

I went higher, trying to control my own wacky hormones. I was touching her like this because it made her feel better. This was not the day to pull her onto my lap and just-

_Soothe me_

_I'll make you feel pure_

_Trust me_

_You can be sure_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

My hands reached her knee, and she made a little sound that made me question my own morals. Unable to take this slow and steady now, I stretched my arms out, rubbing my hands along her knee, and up and around her tiny thigh. My fingers brushed the edge of her dress and I shoved it out of the way.

_You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine_

_You may be a sinner_

_But your innocence is mine_

_Please me_

_Show me how it's done_

_Tease me_

_You are the one_

"Jacob," she breathed, and I almost completely lost it. In order to keep myself focused, I put her left leg down and started on her right.

It took me less than half the time to get that one done, and then I had jerked on it hard enough to make her sit down on my lap.

Her lips met mine, and all thoughts shorted out.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart…_

**Warning: Extreme smut! No lemons, yet, just a very intense make out. Still, I know how you guys freaked about the rating… **

Our tongues met and clashed, and when she moved her legs to wrap them around my waist, it caused her hips to thrust against mine in a delicious sort of way that sent a thrill racing through my entire body.

Somehow she managed to undo all the buttons on my shirt, and I knew Sue coming over to help Dad with the ironing last night had been a wasted effort.

She rubbed her hands all along the expanse of my chest and stomach in that way I could hardly stand, and I leaned back onto the bed with her. Her hair fell forward and covered us, tickling my shoulder.

My hands moved down her ribs to the backs of her thighs, and I unthinkingly pushed her warm center against the bulge in my jeans.

**Ending of extreme smut. **

She made a startled little whimpering sound, and pulled back, and every nerve in my body sent out red flags at once.

My whole being went rigid and my eyes flew open to meet her wide blue ones.

"Shit. Sorry," I blurted out, remaining very still.

We were both panting, and the part of my mind that was still thinking _Oh God yes, so good, mmm,_ noticed the wonderful way her chest heaved with every breath she took. I shoved that part of me back down.

"It's okay," she managed, and both of us waited for the tension between us to break. It didn't.

"I, um," I started, then shut my mouth again. What was I supposed to say? Sorry I took advantage of you on the one day of the year you're at your most vulnerable?

Sorry you get me so turned on I can't think straight?

Sorry for being a total and utter pig, but come on, that was freaking awesome and _why_ did you stop?

Mercy smiled a little as the atmosphere de-escalated. "I was right."

"Right about what?"

"It's different with you than it was with Warren." She said matter-of-factly, and while the instinctive, primal jealousy rose up to scream _MINE_, another piece of me soared because _I was better. Hell fucking yeah!_

I grinned up at her. "Different as in odd, or different as in better?" Because, you know, I had to make sure that was what she meant.

"Different as in way, _way_ better. The best." She clarified, and leaned down once more, careful not to move her waist, to kiss me cutely on the jaw and neck, and once, chastely, on the mouth.

"Damn straight," I nodded, and she laughed.

**I also do not own Undisclosed Desires by Muse. **

**I've been wanting to include those two songs in the story **_**forever**_**, because they fit so well, I just never could find a place to put them. So I figured a filler chapter in between them moping and going to Emily's would work. **

**Review and let me know your thoughts?**


	46. Father's Day Part Two

**Hello, my lovelies, how are we today? =) **

**For anyone that reads the Mack Saga over in the Maximum Ride category, the drabbles are posted early! Go to my profile and check them out.**

**Mercedes' POV **

I blared music through my headphones on the way to Emily's. I couldn't help it. It was how I related to life, and right now, life was miserable.

But when we pulled into the driveway, and I saw the fifty billion cars, I knew I had to put on a poker face and get through this without being a totally psycho.

"Be on your _best behavior_, you three, you got it? The house will be totally crowded, and I don't need you running around like wild things." I said, turning around in the passenger seat to glare sternly at my siblings.

"Yeah, yeah," they said, and climbed out. Jacob and I followed.

Jacob took my hand, and I clutched his tightly.

"Be prepared for some ribbing, courtesy of the pack," he whispered as we walked.

"Why?" I asked, blushing a bit. What had Jacob's thoughts reveled?

"Because they've never seen us as a couple before." He answered, and I beamed. That's right. Jacob and I were a _couple_ now.

Jacob smiled too, and opened the door.

There had to have been at least a thousand people inside. Or so it seemed.

"Jacob!" A couple of the guys cheered. Jacob waved with his free hand.

The kids, obviously intimidated, shrank back. Halen hid behind my legs, and Ayden eyed everyone distrustfully. Cissy's mouth fell open.

"I think Ryan is out back, you guys, if you want to go play with him." Jacob offered, glancing down at my siblings.

"Who's that?" Cissy asked.

"Kim's little brother," Jacob said.

"Who's Kim?" Ayden asked.

"Just go," I sighed in exasperation, waving them off, and they shrugged and disappeared around the corner of the house.

Jacob and I went inside, shutting the door behind us.

The entire pack was crammed in the living room. Everyone else was in the kitchen or down the hall or on the stairs. Most of those people I didn't recognize.

"Jake, man!" Embry called, waving him over.

Jacob tugged me along into the room, and he sat down on the miniscule space left on the couch. I sat down on his lap, noticing Kim had done the same thing with Jared on the opposite end.

"Took you long enough to get here, man." Quil complained, giving Jacob a fist bump.

"Sorry," Jacob apologized, "Mercy… distracted me."

I smiled and blushed, while all the guys "ooohheedd." Leah gave Jacob a look that clearly said _You disgust me._

"Is he really as good as he thinks he is, Mercedes, or is he just full of shit?" Quil asked eagerly.

"Well that depends," I grinned, "how good does he think he is?"

Things continued like this, with the pack aggravating each other, until Emily announced the food was ready. She had made enough to feed about twelve families, which was good, because knowing the pack, that was how much it would take.

The kids, who had immediately hit it off, came running in and cut to the front of the line with Emily's permission.

Ryan was an adorable little boy, around eight years old, who looked just like Kim, and a man a few people back who I assumed was their father.

Billy rolled up to where Jacob and I was standing.

"Nuh uh, old man, no cutting," Jacob teased, stepping in front of him.

"Shut up, Jake, I gave you life. That gives me cutting privileges for ever." Billy said back, and smiled up at me. "Hey, Mercedes."

"Hi, Billy." "Jacob treating you alright? He better be."

"Better than alright."

"Good."

"Why is everyone doubting me today?" Jacob grumbled, and I squeezed his hand as he handed me a plate and got one for himself.

"No one's doubting you son," Billy chuckled, getting himself a plate too.

We went through the line, piling our plates high with food, before going back to the living room to claim a spot.

Seth sat beside me, giving me a small smile.

And my eyes widened when I saw the same underlying emotion that had been pumping through _my_ veins all day: sadness.

I had forgotten. Harry Clearwater, Seth and Leah's father, was dead.

This was a crappy day for other people too.

I nudged him in a friendly type manner with my shoulder, and he smiled wider and did the same back to me.

The other pack members came back, settling into different places. Some had more than one plate.

They talked and joked around, and I sat quietly, trying to keep my emotions under control.

I couldn't lose it in front of everyone.

I ate my food silently, laying my head over on Jacob's shoulder, smiling whenever someone said anything funny.

I studied his hands, the sizes of his fingers. I thought of the pleasure those hands could bring me. I studied his long legs, the curve of his skin around his hip bone when he leaned over and it became exposed as his shirt rode up. I studied the way he smelled, the way he laughed and the sound of his voice.

I scooted closer to him, sitting my plate aside, and he automatically wrapped an arm around me to bring me as close as possible, not even having to think about it. It was the little things like this I really loved.

"Sam, do you think we should…" Emily trailed off suggestively, smiling lovingly up at her fiancé. They were seated on the couch behind us.

"I don't see why not," he reasoned, brushing some shiny black hair off her marred cheek.

"We have a date set for the wedding!" Emily announced, the biggest smile I'd ever seen breaking out on her face.

There was a general clamor of excitement, lots of perverted jokes made, lots of wolf whistles, (how ironic), and lots of people asking when.

"August 26th," Emily said, and I smiled happily.

"That's close to my birthday!"

"Which is…?" Jacob asked pointedly.

"Oh no," I said, smirking. "I know what you're doing. I'm not telling you."

Jacob groaned. "_Why?_"

"Because I said no parties, and I meant it!" I huffed.

I caught Leah's eye, who scowled and looked away. She was the only one stony-faced in the room.

Oh, right. The whole Sam-Leah-Emily triangle.

"So, um, anyways," Emily went on, giving Jacob and I a weird look, "we've already picked our bridesmaids and groomsmen."

The room fell quiet and tense.

Sam cleared his throat and all eyes fell on him.

"Jared," he began quietly, glancing at the guy in question, "I want to ask you to be my best man."

Jared's eyes widened.

Jacob, however, didn't look surprised at all. He just smiled a little.

"You were the first one to phase after me," Sam went on, lowering his voice and glancing out at all the older adults whom I didn't know. "And I've always considered you my best friend since. It'd be an honor, if you did."

"Of course I will," Jared said quickly, nodding his head.

"Leah," Emily began, and Jacob instantly tensed and stared at her, as if he could will her to remain calm with the power of his eyes.

To Leah's credit, she didn't bare her teeth and growl, like I was half-expecting. But her eyes grew sharper and colder, and she somewhat frightened me.

"Leah, you weren't just a cousin to me growing up… you were my _sister._ I loved you, Leah, and I still do. I'll completely understand if you say no, I won't be mad at all, but…would you consider being my maid of honor?"

Emily cringed back, as if expecting Leah to phase on the spot and attack her. I could tell she'd probably wanted to deliver that a bit more eloquently, but it was out there now, and everyone was staring at Leah, waiting for her response.

Her eyes were wilder now, and her jaw clenched and unclenched.

Finally, as if it took a lot of effort not to stab someone, she said through clenched teeth, "I absolutely _refuse_," here Emily's face fell, "to wear a pink dress. Or a fluffy one. I'd rather not wear one at all, but it's your god-damn wedding, so…"

Emily's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she leapt to her feet, practically tripping over herself as she bolted across the room to hug Leah tightly, kissing her cheek a thousand times.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you, Leah!" She squealed, pulling back and hopping up and down like a little kid.

I had never seen such a down to earth, maternal, sensible woman act this way.

Jacob gave Leah a nod of proud approval, and she just snarled in his general direction and stomped out, saying, "I might be back some time or other."

There was silence for about ten solid seconds before Quil said, "Damn. Never saw that one coming."

"Dude, if we'd known you were gonna ask her that, Em, we should've taken bets!" Embry added.

"We all would've lost that one. I mean, come on, it's _Leah_. I wonder what made her say yes…" Paul mused.

"Maybe she loves her cousin," Kim said in a _duh_ sort of tone, then blushed bright red when she realized we were all listening to her. She hid her face in Jared's neck, and he chuckled.

I realized then that Kim and I would never be close friends.

My chest ached a little more at that. Besides Jacob, and my siblings, I was completely alone. The pack didn't count; they were friends by association, so far. Except maybe Seth, but we weren't _that_ close.

I missed Ayliana. She wasn't the best, and sometimes I wanted to slam her head against a wall, but she was _someone_, which was better than _no one._

I glanced at Jacob again. I had all this gorgeousness and no one to describe it to. No one to gush with, like a standard teenage girl.

_Stupid fucking father for running off and leaving like this._ I thought venomously, and winced slightly.

"Weren't Collin and Brady supposed to be heading in sometime today?" Seth asked.

Oh right, there were two wolf pack members I still hadn't met yet.

"Yeah, but they didn't say when, they just said eventually." Sam frowned.

"Well we can't wait all day," Quil grumbled. "I got Dad something really good this year."

My throat constricted instantly, and I tried to focus on the sound of the kids playing upstairs with that Ryan kid.

Seth breathed in sharply beside me, and I noticed Embry scowl. Sam's face remained neutral, but I thought I saw a flash of hurt behind his eyes.

"I left something in the car," I managed, "I'm gonna go get it."

"You want me to come?" Jacob asked, obviously worried.

"No, no," I protested, scrambling to my feet. "No, it's fine, it'll only take a minute."

I rushed out the door, pretending I didn't feel everyone's eyes on me.

The day had heated up considerably, the humidity almost tangible. Thick dark clouds threatened not only rain this time, but a storm.

I stumbled to the Rabbit and leaned heavily against it, putting my face in my hands. I took several deep breaths.

"Come on, Mercy, you're okay. Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think don't think don't think don't think…."

"That doesn't help," a deep voice said from behind me, and I gasped, startled, and raised my head.

Embry Call stood in front of me, his head tilted to the side, watching me.

My eyes widened. Shit. Now despite all my effort, the pack would see what a mess I was.

I opened and closed my mouth, and thought I must look an awful lot like a fish.

Embry looked away, down at the ground a few feet away. He frowned, scrutinizing something, then barked a laugh. "Ha! A piece of Leah's shoe. Figures."

My eyebrows shot up, and I looked at the white piece of material on the ground with interest.

"I never knew my father," Embry suddenly blurted. I blinked several times.

"I…literally don't know who he is. Mom won't tell me." He muttered ashamedly, noting my nonjudgmental reaction.

But then, I already knew this. Jacob had told me _everything_, after all.

"She says refuses to tell me until I'm eighteen and can legally live on my own if I decide I hate her afterwards." His voice was bitter, and also sort of tired. "Fucked up logic, but there ya go."

Then his eyes met mine. "Father's Day sucks."

I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, it does."

"I imagine it must be harder on you," he continued. "I mean, you had a dad, and he just got ripped away. I can't imagine having something so…and then suddenly…"

"Salt on the wound," I snapped, and he shut up.

"Anyways," he took a deep breath, and pulled a crumpled receipt out of his pocket. "Emily told me to find you and accompany you to the store to buy these magazines. She said she didn't trust me buying them for her because I'm a guy."

He handed me the receipt. I scanned the names. Most of them were for brides.

I knew what Emily was doing, of course. She was giving us an excuse to be out of the house for the duration of the celebrations. I would have to thank her, later, a million times over.

"Okay. We walking, or can you drive…?" I asked awkwardly. I didn't know Embry that well.

Embry reached into his pocket and pulled out Jake's car keys. "He said he'd chop my balls off if I wrecked it. He said he'd chop every layer of skin of mine off- slowly and torturously at that- if I wrecked it with you inside it."

I wasn't sure how you could chop someone's skin off- wouldn't it be _peel_?- but the fact Jacob had threatened to do it warmed me from the inside out.

"Awesome. Let's go get those magazines."

**So…. Yeah. Review? **


	47. A Long Drive

**I wasn't entirely sure where I wanted to start this chapter… I thought about starting right where I left off, with them going to get Emily's magazines, and then I thought about starting off with that night, with Mercy and Jacob talking in bed, but then I decided this story really needs to get a move on and I really need to introduce two very important OC's. So… Mercy and Jacob are on their way to Seattle for the doctor's appointment! This is a fun chapter… maybe more than one chapter? We'll see. **

**WARNING: EXTREME SMUT AHEAD.**

**Jacob's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The Universe is joking, right? That isn't an alarm clock, is it?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It sure sounded like an alarm clock.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

No. Please no. Sam kept us out so late last night…

_Beep. Beep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. _

There was a sound that came from the warm body in my arms. A very annoyed one. And then there was a smacking sound and the beeping turned off.

Ah. Sweet relief.

There was a sigh and Mercy snuggled deeper into my bare chest. The covers rustled a bit.

I dozed a little, well on my way back to unconsciousness. I wasn't sure how long it lasted before:

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Ugh.

I cracked on eye open. The clock read 7:45. Like, in the morning.

Fuck. No.

I squinted my eyes shut again.

Mercy sat up. I didn't like that at all.

"Come on, Jake, we gotta go." She mumbled, shaking me.

"No we don't." I protested.

"Yes we do. Come on." She ordered.

"Five more minutes," I begged.

"Then we'll be five more minutes late," she huffed.

I didn't respond.

I heard the Mercy moving, and then suddenly something warm and wet was moving up my thigh, under the leg of one of my shorts.

Every nerve ending seemed to send out an electric shock and my eyes shot open wide, and I sat up. Every sleepy thought was gone now. I was wide awake.

I looked down to see Mercy with her tongue stuck out, pressing it against my leg.

My brain struggled to make sense of this image. "Did you just _lick_ me?"

She grinned and sat up. "Yep. What are you gonna do about it?"

Oh. So she wanted to play _that_ game, did she?

**Beginning of extreme smut: **

I gave her an impish sort of smile and crawled closer to her. Then I stuck my own tongue out and licked her from the top of her ear, down to that little sensitive spot that always made her shudder, lower to her neck and collar bone, then around the edges of her tank top…

"Mm!" She gasped, arching her back.

I sat back on my heels, satisfied and more than a little smug. "I did _that_ about it."

"Great, okay, fine, but why did you _stop_?" She whined, her blue eyes pleading, and I laughed, and moved back to her.

"What?" I asked, our faces now only a few centimeters apart. Her breathing had gone shallow. "You didn't want me to stop? You wanted me to keep going?"

"Duh." She managed, the word coming out breathy and excited.

"That can be arranged," I nodded, and pushed gently on her shoulders until she was lying on her back, staring up at me hungrily.

"Hmmm… I think we should get rid of this, for one," I murmured, slipping her shirt up and over her head. She raised up a little to help me, her hips rubbing against mine in that delicious way that made my body instantly react.

Once she had laid back down, my hands shot to her shoulders of their own accord. I couldn't keep my hands off her if I tried, not when she was lying there beneath me so open to my touch.

From her shoulders my hands moved lower smoothly, running over the cleavage her bra had left exposed, lingering there and dipping beneath the fabric just enough to tease her and me both, then moving on to her ribcage and stomach.

I rubbed my fingers against her hipbones in slow circles, and she whimpered, then thrust her hips upwards completely unabashedly.

There went those nerve endings again.

I mean, I knew that on Father's Day, she had liked what we did. She had said it was okay, "the best", that it felt good. But that was _Father's Day._ I hadn't expected her to keep this up afterwards.

But I sure as hell wasn't complaining.

"Feel good?" I choked out, because as much as every cell in my body was screaming _KEEP GOING DON'T STOP, TAKE TAKE TAKE_, I had to make sure that that hadn't been just an instinctive, primitive reaction, that continuing this was okay with her.

"Don't stop, Jacob, it's okay, I promise, please just go," she rambled. Her thoughts were totally scattered.

_I did that. I scattered her thoughts like that, I made her-_ was all my brain had time to think before I completely lost that ability and just instantly leaned down to press my lips to her pulse point.

She made that sexy little noise again and I tried to memorize what it sounded like. Her hips grinded against mine again and this time I grinded back, knowing she'd be able to feel what she did to me by just letting me do this to her.

"Jacob," she gasped out as I drug my tongue down her neck to her shoulder, following the path my hands had just minutes before.

I moved down her body, wanting to take the stupid bra off but not knowing if that was a line I could cross yet. So instead I just teased her, nipping softly at the flesh it supported.

She moaned longingly and pressed against me hard, and I could feel her thigh muscles clench around my back and I almost lost it right there. She had no idea how close she was to making me-

**Ending of extreme smut:**

_Stop,_ I told myself. _Slow down, get yourself under control. Now is not the time for that._

So I planted four chaste kisses on her person; one on her ribcage, the other on her chest, her shoulder, and then her lips.

"Why'd you stop?" Her eyes were open now, searching mine confusedly.

"Because we'll be late," I teased, rolling off her and standing up, knowing full well she'd be able to see my erection and not caring.

She groaned and slapped both hands over her face. "Nooo."

"We can continue this later, if you want," I offered, and a tingle shot down my spine and straight to my groin at just the thought of it.

Her eyes narrowed as she evaluated me, from face to feet. Her eyes lingered a second longer on my pelvis, then flitted back to my face again.

I knew I didn't have a reason to be self conscious, but watching her do that was more than a bit unnerving. I was sixteen and really had no fucking clue what I was doing when it came to touching girls… I was going on pure instinct and memories shared- willingly and unwillingly- from the pack mind.

"I most definitely want to," she said firmly, and I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I also tried to get my hormones and body under control, which was a lot easier said than done.

"Okay. We should get dressed." I said very casually, as if we hadn't just had the most intense make-out session ever just five minutes ago.

I glanced at the clock. 8:12. Awesome. We were a lot later than we were before.

_Who the fuck cares?_ A little voice in the back of my head asked.

It had a point.

"We should. What should I wear to this, anyway?" She wrinkled her nose and got out of the bed, going over to her closet. I sat down on the foot of the bed and bent over to retrieve my bag I had dumped there when I'd come trudging up the stairs, exhausted from the extensive patrol Sam had put us through.

Things had been too quiet with the random leech, and he was getting worried.

I laughed as I pulled out the jeans and black t-shirt I had packed. "I don't think there's a dress code for this sort of thing, Mercy."

She stuck her tongue out at me and I grinned.

"Shut up," she muttered, rifling through the clothes.

I slipped the shirt over my head and pulled the jeans on. A moment later Mercy continued, "I guess I shouldn't go in my usual clothes… I don't wanna look like a total skank when going to get the pill of all things."

I frowned. "You never look like a total skank."

She snorted and didn't say anything, just kept looking for something to wear.

"Mercy, I mean it." I persisted, getting frustrated and a little bit angry.

"Okay, Jake." She said quietly, meekly, a sort of tone that made me want to shake her.

She ripped a loose, burgundy shirt with a pattern of tiny black flowers on it off it's hanger, then slipped it over her head. She went to her drawer, and pulled out a chunky black belt, kinked it tight around her tiny waist.

She went back to her closet and found a pair of normal looking black shorts, something I hadn't thought she owned. She took her shorts off, and I didn't even have the heart to admire her long legs or fine ass. She pulled the black shorts on and up and buttoned them. She dug through that cardboard box to find a pair of black ballet flats that matched the dark red ones she had rejected three days ago. It figured she would have a pair in more than one color.

"I know I don't." She finally said. "But after Warren's….no, after _Jericho's_ standards, it's sometimes easy to get confused."

Anger boiled in me, making me see red and causing the wolf inside to shiver in anticipation, make it want _bloodshed._

"Jake." Her voice was sharp, cutting through the hot emotion.

Her eyes met mine. "Stop. It's not worth it."

I nodded tightly. She smiled lightly, and it was that special smile that was meant to erase anything negative from my mind or emotions. "Geez. So much drama over one little visit to the gyno."

**Mercy's POV**

After Jacob's little episode over my silly comment (or lack of one) and after making sure the kids knew we would be gone a long time today and that they needed to take care of themselves and each other, we hit the road.

I knew it was a long drive to Seattle, so I had packed lots of snacks and drinks in a cooler, knowing how hungry Jacob got. I also brought the camera just for fun (I had never been to Seattle, and I didn't know what I might see) and my phone was in my back pocket. My ipod and the cord needed to play it out loud in a car was already in here.

We were taking Mom's car.

That had taken Jacob a little long to accept. He had been dead set on taking the Rabbit, but I protested, saying Mom had set this whole thing up, it was her gas that deserved to be wasted.

In the end, I had won. I had actually been a bit surprised.

"This is gonna be fun," I said once Jacob was on the highway.

"Driving for three, four hours? Totally." He muttered distractedly, trying to pass a big truck to get onto the other lane.

"I love road trips," I said defensively.

"Why?" Jake asked, glancing at me like I was crazy.

"I don't know, I just always have." I paused a minute, then added quietly, "Dad and I used to take them all the time when I was little. He sometimes brought me along for his job, and I'd study whatever historical thing he was dealing with, or we'd go to really big car shows…"

Jacob's eyebrows scrunched up as he looked at me. "You and him were close, huh?"

Funny, how there was no pain now, only a fierce loathing and bitterness. Three days ago I would've been in agony, but now…

"Yeah." I nodded. "I was a hardcore daddy's girl."

Jacob snorted. "Really? Would Daddy have approved of what I did to you this morning?"

Instantly my heart rate sped up and my breathing turned shallow. A knot formed in my lower stomach and I felt…certain muscles clench.

"No," I managed. "No, I don't think he would've."

Jacob snickered.

It really was going to be a long drive.

**I have no clue where this chapter went. It's all over the place. It totally got away from me, the unruly little thing. I'm sorry. I think I left this story alone for too long and it unleashed all it's tension in all it's ways right here. **

**Maybe you could leave some nice reviews and appease it? **


	48. Of Doctors and Shoes

**I do not own the song Help I'm Alive by Metric. But it is pretty awesome to use as foreshadowing… Hint, hint. **

**Mercedes' POV**

_Sun. _

I hadn't felt it's heat and consumed it's vitamin C for so long. I had almost forgotten it had existed.

Ever since I had moved to Forks, I had accepted that the sun was a thing of the past; one of the few good things I had to leave behind in Nevada. Just another sacrifice.

But here on the open road, with all the other cars, on the way to Seattle, it had made an appearance.

I had taken my shoes off long ago, and now had my feet propped up on the dashboard. It was something that had bugged my grandfather to death, but my father had always just winked and said, "But that's what they're there for, right Mercedes?"

Jacob didn't seem to mind it either. I caught him glancing over to look at my long legs more than once, and I wished I wasn't so pale. It wasn't like there were many opportunities to lay out in Forks.

Not that I ever got very tan anyway, but at least I wasn't pasty like I was right now.

"Sun-kissed," my mother had called it when I was little and we had been at the pull all day. She would smirk and put on a faux-French air and say with a funny accent that always made me giggle, "You're sun-kissed, darling! Simply glowing."

I sighed and turned the music up a little louder.

_Can you hear my heart _

_Beating like a hammer,_

_Beating like a hammer? _

"It's so hot," I said.

Jacob grinned over at me. "Sorry, I'd offer to leave, but we're kind of in a moving vehicle…"

"Shut up," I laughed.

_If you're still alive_

_My regrets are my life is mine,_

_What shouldn't I do?_

_I get wherever I'm going,_

_I get whatever I need_

_While my blood's still flowing_

_And my heart still beats._

"We're almost there," he said, and I glanced at the clock. 11:48.

"Good," I replied, "because my appointment is in twelve minutes."

Jacob groaned. "We don't have time to stop somewhere and get lunch first?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Alright whatever," he mumbled, pulling off an exit.

It was then that I noticed the huge city towering over us.

Buildings were scattered everywhere, bridges and roads and stoplights scarring up the land and crisscrossing each other in a dizzying loop.

I handed Jacob the doctor's address. He studied it, and made some turns, weaving the car through the city.

The building wasn't as tall as the others, but it was in a central section of town. Jacob pulled into a parking garage, something I'd always hated. The inside looked like any other hospital lobby- bland, too clean, with that nasty smell.

It was mostly filled with pregnant women.

We took the elevator to the fourth floor and found the waiting room. It was very large, spacious. The walls were tan and it was only lighted by lamps, so it was soothing and dim. Instead of the standard chairs there were brightly colored couches and armchairs.

Jacob looked incredibly out of place in this distinctly feminine setting.

"Go sit down, I'll check in… or whatever." I whispered, and he sat down awkwardly on one of the empty couches.

I went to the brightly lit window/booth thing where a middle-aged woman was typing on a computer.

"Um, hi. I'm Mercedes Pruett, I have an appointment here at twelve." I felt like such an idiot.

The woman peeled her eyes off the computer screen and gave me a friendly, non-judgmental smile. "Sure thing sweetie. Fill these out?" She handed me a clipboard full of papers.

I took them and went to sit down next to Jacob.

"Geez, they gave you more paperwork than a lawyer." He observed.

"I know, huh?" I grimaced and picked up the pen that was chained to the board, filling it all out.

It took me about ten minutes. When I looked up, the fancy clock on the wall read 12:07.

I took them back to the window and passed them through.

"Thanks hun. Dr. Adams is running a little late coming back from lu-" she started, but right then, the door beside the window opened.

A frazzled looking woman with blonde-ish hair and a white coat on stood there, scanning the waiting room. "Mercedes Pruett?" She called.

"Right here," I said softly, giving her a little wave.

She smiled easily, seeming relieved. "Oh, good. I'm sorry it took me so long, traffic is horrible today. Come on back."

Jacob gave me a little half-smile that was probably supposed to be reassuring. I just smiled back and shrugged bemusedly. Dr. Adams closed the door and he was cut off from my view.

She led me down a bland hallway to one of the rooms, which was decorated as warmly as the waiting room.

"Alright, so…" she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, flipping through the papers I had filled out. "No family history of breast or cervical cancer, that's good…"

She opened a drawer and pulled out another sheet of paper. I sat down uncomfortably on the edge of the bed thing and glanced at the stirrups suspiciously.

She asked some questions such as when my last period was, how often they come around, how long they lasted. I wasn't entirely sure why that was important, but I went along with it anyway.

I found myself wishing desperately for my mother, for some sort of guidance besides what I had read on the internet in the last three days.

All I had ever had to rely on was my own knowledge and research and theories. It sucked.

She handed me a folded gown from another drawer and told me to strip completely down. She left the room while I changed, which I had never understood; if someone was going to see you naked anyway, what did leaving the room matter? But I was somewhat grateful for the chance to take a few deep breaths where she wouldn't notice.

She came back and I laid down and she did her thing. As she moved around down there, she talked to me a little.

"That guy out there your boyfriend?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"Jacob."

"That's a nice name."

"Uh huh."

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen."

She eyed me skeptically.

"No. Really."

"And how old are you?"

"Fourteen. I'll be fifteen soon."

More skepticism.

"Any chance you might be pregnant?"

"None."

"So you're a virgin?"

Why did she care? I mean, unless she wanted to check for STDs. Ew. Gross. "Yeah."

"Is he?"

Huh. I had never thought about that. I mean, I knew nothing had happened with Bella. He had told me everything that had went down with her; literally _everything. _But what about before her?

My vision turned practically green with envy. Had someone else had Jacob before me?

"…I never asked. I'm assuming he is."

"Never assume anything sweetie. Especially not when it comes to teenage boys."

I was quiet.

"How long you been together?"

That one was more complicated. Together as in wolf and imprint? Or together as in normal couple?

"A month. Ish."

These answers were spelling out _bad teen relationship_ and _getting it on too soon_ more and more.

But it wasn't like that between Jacob and I. Was it?

I had always assumed that we would be fine- always- just because of the imprint. But there was that word again;_ assume_. And the word _but_ was reoccurring as well.

Dr. Adams made a noncommittal noise.

"We're taking things slow." Sort of. Not really. Not if this morning was any indication.

"That's a good thing. But then what is this appointment for?"

"…We're not planning on taking it slow forever, you know? And we want to be prepared." That, and my drug addict/alcoholic mother was a Class A creeper.

"I see."

I was quiet some more.

Man, was this awkward.

She finished up, snapping her gloves off and washing her hands. She made a motion for me to put my legs down and close them. I did.

Yep. Awkward.

"You can get redressed now. I'll be right back."

I hopped off the table and took the liberty of grabbing a towel from the sink and using some water to clean myself off. I slipped the gown off and all my clothing back on.

Then I sat back down, feeling incredibly shameful.

Dr. Adams came back, took one look at me, and softened her expression. She handed me a prescription and leaned against the counter.

"Listen honey," she began, her voice soft, and I tilted my head back up. It only then occurred to me that I had been hiding behind my hair again, like I had when I had lived back in Nevada, like I had when I had been with Warren.

I was feeling very Warren's-skank-ish today.

"Sex is not a bad thing. Wanting to protect yourself is _definitely_ not a bad thing, and it was incredibly responsible of you to come here. 99% of teens wouldn't have. But do what's right for you, okay? Take all the time you want. I know it feels like you're all grown up, and ready to…do grown up things…. But you have all the time in the world, and if this isn't something you're sure about… If _he's _not something you're sure about…That's perfectly okay."

Wow. It was sad, but that was the closest I'd had to adult guidance since my father had walked out the door.

"Thanks. I know I have lots of time… and I'm not rushing anything. Jacob would never ask me to do anything I didn't want to." The problem was: _I wanted to._

Who cared how much time I had? Had this woman _seen_ Jacob? Did she have any idea what that boy and his hands and his mouth and his tongue were capable of?

I wasn't going to instigate this whole sex thing… but I wasn't going to tell him no, either. Not in this lifetime.

"Great. Just take that downtown and get it here, they know me and will make it quick and painless for ya. Otherwise it could take them days to contact me and make sure I cleared it from all the way in Seattle, yada yada yada." She smiled, all friendly again, and led me back to the waiting room.

Jacob stood up as soon as I came through the door, crossing the room to me in just a few long strides.

"Hey," he greeted, warm and loving. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "it wasn't a horrible ordeal, Jake. You can relax."

He smiled sheepishly, but seemed relieved anyway.

I signed some stuff, and within a few minutes we were back in the car.

"Can we please, please go get some food now? I'm starving like hardcore." Jacob begged.

"Sure," I agreed, "where you wanna go?"

"Pizza. Or, no, I want to get some burgers. Or maybe some Chinese… do you like Asian food?" Wow. Fickle much, Jacob-dear?

"Why don't we go to the mall food court? That way you can have it all at once." I suggested.

Jacob wrinkled his nose. "The mall?"

I frowned. "Yeah. It's not my favorite place in the world either, but they have a lot to eat."

Jacob was conflicted for a few moments before he conceded. "Yeah, you're right."

To say the least, Jacob ate his weight in every type of food the court offered.

I had a couple pieces of pizza and some Pepsi. It totally filled me up, but I felt a bit like an anorexic, compared to my boyfriend.

"Awesome. You ready to go?" He asked when he had taken our trays to one of the trashcans.

"Yeah, I'm re-" I started to say before I saw something in one of the store windows nearby.

They were heels, but were actually kind of classy, compared to the other ones I owned. Not very high, but not too low either. Just brown.

They weren't the flashiest pair of shoes ever, and probably not the most beautiful, but I loved them.

"Um, Mercy?" Jacob waved and hand back and forth in front of my face and snapped a couple of times.

"I'll be right back," I said, and rushed over to the store.

Jacob followed.

I bolted over to the shoes, picked them up instantly. They were very light, and would make a soft stepping noise when I walked; they wouldn't click like most of my others.

I looked at the price tag. They were on sale for 11 dollars. No way.

"Really, Mercy?' Jacob sighed, sounding resigned.

"Excuse me, but who had to get the most private part of their body thoroughly invaded today?" I snapped, scanning the boxes for my size.

"And buying a new pair of shoes you really don't need will make it better?" Jacob asked amusedly.

"No… but it will make it slightly more bearable." I sniffed, finding the right box and carefully extricating it out from underneath all the others.

These shoes were so perfect for summer… too bad Forks didn't have much of one.

"If you buy those for yourself, can I buy you something else?" Jacob gave me the sort of grin he had right before he had ravished me this morning.

I swallowed hard, my entire body seeming to burst into flame. "What did you have in mind?"

Jacob just grinned some more.

**Sigh. This little day trip is taking up more chapters than I originally intended. Oh well. I hope you people like **_**very, very, very**_** long stories. **

**Review and tell me what store you'd like to see Jacob take Mercy into? I was thinking something racy… but your thoughts are always valued. **


	49. Of Bowling and Jobs

**So a couple weeks ago, I got a review. **

**It's pretty standard by now, seeing as it has OVER TWO HUNDRED. Awesome, right? Thank you guys so much. **

**But this review was special, because it made me go "YES! There is the reaction I was looking for!" **

**The reviewer, who was anonymous but went by Hayley, was deeply disturbed by Mercy's age. **

**A lot of other people expressed the same concern. **

**Here's the kicker: CERTAIN THINGS IN THIS STORY ARE SUPPOSED TO DISTURB YOU. **

**She said she often had to stop and remind herself that Mercy **_**was**_** fourteen. That, my dear readers, is exactly what I wanted you to do. **

**This won't be the only thing that will make you think, nor will it be the only thing to make you uncomfortable. There's a grand design here that will be revealed close to the very end of the story. **

**But, just to give you some peace of mind, I will explain my reasoning behind Mercy's age. **

**Originally, this was a very different story from what it is today. Mercy's mom was nice, she was much older (around seventeen), and she had no siblings. She was also a witch with a coven that helped the pack defeat the Volturi, but no way in Hades was that gonna work, or even be remotely realistic. **

**So I scratched the entire outline…. Including Mercy's age. And decided to do something totally different. **

**I have a cousin (who would probably kill me if she knew I was writing this) that inspired me to take such a young character and give her the thoughts and actions of someone much older. My cousin opened my eyes to what gruesome and mature actions and thoughts and even **_**looks**_** can do. I love her more than anything in this world, but she opened my eyes and made me realize **_**It may be disturbing, but this is really what some kids are doing. This is their lives. These are their thought processes and actions and choices. And these are the consequences.**_

**You'll understand better at the end, when I've explained the grand design. For now, just keep reading, and if something sets off red flags in your head, please let me know, because it's probably intentional.**

**Also, as of right now, there's 280-ish reviews. Can we shoot for 300? Please? **

**Mercy's POV**

"Cotton candy?" I asked incredulously when Jacob tugged me over to stand in the back of the long line.

Jacob nodded. "Uh, yeah. Where were you expecting?"

There was a glint in his eyes that told me he knew exactly where I had expected him to take me.

"No where," I sniffed.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I sighed and leaned into him, marveling at his warmth.

"Aren't you kids a little old to be in that line?" A girl from the next food stand over- a pretzel one- called, snickering.

She was a couple inches shorter than me, with shaggy black hair and a few freckles sprinkled across her nose. She was dressed in baggy black pants and had on a light purple, raggedy t-shirt with a pair of black glasses printed on the front. She didn't wear much makeup, just some brown eye shadow.

To be honest, she looked like a homeless person. But a very clean one.

And admittedly, we were in a line that consisted of mainly three year olds and their parents.

"Aren't you a little rich to be dressed like a freak, Ford?" Jacob called back angrily.

Instantly the girl scowled. The guy she was with, which was dressed in skinny jeans and a bright pink t-shirt, grabbed her arm and started steering her in the opposite direction, pretzels forgotten.

"Who were they?" I asked, frowning.

"The Ford kids. They were the richest people around, till the Cullens moved back into the area." Jacob rolled his eyes, taking a couple steps forward as the line moved.

"You're kidding. They live in Forks?" I demanded. "How old are they?"

"Yeah. And I dunno, your age I think. They're twins." He shrugged. "They're notorious for arriving at school every day in this flashy car with a chauffeur."

"Jacob, that was really mean!" I berated him, still staring after the girl and boy as they moved through the crowd.

"What?" Jacob asked defensively. "She started it!"

I don't know what made me break away from him and go after her, but I did.

"Mercy!" Jake called. I ignored him and wormed my way through a thick crowd of college kids.

"Hey!" I called, bumping against some elderly dude who scowled at me. "Hey, wait up!"

The Ford twins stopped, and turned to stare at me with contempt.

"What do _you_ want?" The girl snapped, staring me up and down.

The boy just glanced nervously between the two of us; he obviously didn't want to create a scene.

"I'm sorry about Jacob. He's low on sugar." I smiled in what I hoped was a friendly sort of way. I was out of practice talking to girls my age.

"Obviously," she snorted, turning her head away from me in a bored sort of manner.

I wasn't sure what to say next.

I glanced down at the bags she had in her arms. One was from a vinyl record store.

"No way!" I gasped. "You actually have a record player?"

She seemed thrown off by this. "What do you care? What are you, some kinda stalker?"

"No, it's just, I've never seen one in person. I'm a bit of a music freak. What do you got in there?" I answered, still staring wide eyed at the bag because where else was I supposed to look?

The girl softened, and her brother studied me warily.

"Um, well, they're not like, old. You can find almost anyone on vinyl if you look. I picked up some Eminem and Pink Floyd today." She shrugged. "You know, you might actually be alright, despite your immature taste in snacks. I'm Bliss Ford. This is my brother Bronson."

She gestured to her brother, who gave me an uncertain smile. I smiled brightly back.

"I'm Mercedes. I just moved here awhile ago."

"Why would you wanna move to Seattle? They had a huge murdering spree last year." Bliss wrinkled her nose.

It took my brain a couple seconds to keep up. Murdering spree. Newborn vamps. Bella. Oh, right.

"Oh, no, not Seattle. I moved to Forks." I shook my head.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Yeah? That's where we're from. What grade will you be in?"

Grade? It seemed like it had been such a long time since I'd thought of that. "I'll be a freshman."

"Us too. Not looking forward to it, really. All those stereotypes and all." Bliss made a face.

"I really don't wanna get thrown in a trashcan." Bronson agreed. "Do they actually do that?" He was about my height. It threw me off. I wasn't used to being around guys that weren't supernaturally huge.

"Only if you're especially irritating." A warm arm was thrown across my shoulders. I glanced up adoringly at Jacob, who had purchased the cotton candy and come to join the conversation.

Bliss's eyebrows rose. "You're together? Like, _together,_ together?"

"Uh, yeah." I nodded. Possessiveness rose in me, uninvited and somewhat disturbing. Jacob was _mine._ I had given enough death glares to giggling teenage girls- and some much older than teens- today.

Bliss gave a nod of approval. "Nice. I hear you Quileute boys are the biggest and the best. The 'roid rage hard to control?"

"Only if you take it on an empty stomach," Jacob grinned, and I coughed a little to hide a laugh. If only they knew.

Bliss suddenly grabbed her brother's arm. They might dress like poor kids, but their watches certainly weren't inexpensive. I'd never seen a Rolex in person before. "Crap. We gotta go. My lesson is in a couple hours. Listen, Mercedes, you seem pretty cool. Could we maybe hang out again sometime?"

The way she said it was suave and cool, but there was a timid hopefulness under her voice.

"Sure," I agreed eagerly, excitement rising in me. I might have a friend! An actual friend!

"What day is today? Tuesday? How about Thursday then? Meet me at the skate park in Port Angeles? Say, eleven?" She offered.

"Okay," I agreed, while Jacob watched in a somewhat stunned manner.

"Rock on," she grinned. "See ya," and with a little wave from her brother, they walked off.

I grinned and reached up to take a huge bite out of Jacob's cotton candy. He made a little sound of protest.

"Oh my God," he said, "I can't believe you just made friends with the _Ford kids._ Do you know how epic that is?"

"Um, no," I said, letting the candy melt on my tongue. "But I guess I'll find out."

**Okay, so there's the introduction of two VERY IMPORTANT CHARACTERS. Yay! There's gonna be an introduction of ANOTHER ONE….right now! **

**Time Lapse! Three days later! **

**Still Mercy's POV!**

"Thanks for the ride," I smiled, leaning against the driver door of the Rabbit.

"Any time. I have to start a patrol a couple miles south of here anyway, so it was no big deal," Jacob shrugged.

"Mm," I hummed, leaning forward and giving him a slow, languid kiss on the mouth.

He grinned. "Maybe I should drive you places more often. Need me to pick you up later?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I think their _chauffeur _can take me home." I put a fake air on the word chauffer.

Jacob snickered. "Right. Well I'll meet you for _evening tea_ then."

I cackled loudly, and Bronson turned around from his spot on the bleachers under a very large open pavilion thing. "Stop sucking face with Pretty Boy and get over here!"

He was grinning as he yelled it, so I didn't think he was really being mean. His grin had no Evil Factor like Warren, Jericho, and Ayliana's used to, either.

"Okay!" I called back, and kissed Jacob one more time. "I'll see you tonight. Love you!"

"Love you too!" He yelled after me as I scampered off to meet my new friends.

He pulled out, leaving just the chauffeur guy in one lonely parking spot, eating a doughnut and reading a newspaper.

"How long have you been here?" I asked Bronson, climbing to the almost-top row on the old creaky bleachers.

"Since nine."

"Whoa," I said, impressed, "that's a bit early to hit these ramps, don't you think?"

"Bliss says it's the best time, because then she has the whole place to herself," he muttered, tracking her with his eyes as she flipped and spun and sped on ramps and rails.

"When she said skate park, I didn't realize this was what she meant," I added, studying all the equipment and the old beat up lockers.

"She's like the female teen version of Tony Hawk," Bronson told me, awe in his voice when she flew straight off the edge of a ramp and hurdled upside down through the air.

"Uh, _chya, _no kidding," I agreed, watching her.

"It's apparently eleven, since you're here, so she should be done any second. She only ever works out here for two hours at a time, unless she's alone." He shrugged.

I nodded, and sure enough, a few minutes later, Bliss came trotting over to the bleachers. Bronson and I climbed down.

"Hey," she greeted, and shocked the hell out of me by pulling me close for a hug. "Glad you could make it," she smiled, and it seemed genuine.

Was I missing something? Was this the same girl I had met in the mall?

"Um, yeah. That was really awesome, what you did out there," I complimented.

"Oh, that? That was nothing," she grimaced. "I pulled a hamstring about a week ago, I'm just trying to work out the kinks."

My eyes practically bugged out of my head. "You did all that with a pulled hamstring?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I never let injuries get me down."

"You should've seen what she did with a broken arm," Bronson told me in an undertone.

"Just let me get my crap outa the locker and we'll get going." She said, and hurriedly unlocked the lock, grabbing a sports bag and a worn, brown leather messenger bag.

"Where _are_ we going?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see," she grinned.

I followed them to the car, which was long and narrow. It took me a second to realize it was a small-scale limo.

I climbed in awkwardly.

I had dug out my only pair of jeans for this occasion, desperate not to seem weird. Jacob had been floored to find out I even owned a pair. To make myself feel more like myself, I wore my comfortable skull and crossbones tee, the one I'd crawled into on Father's Day.

I'd never been in a limo before. I mean, this was a tiny one compared to ones in pictures and on TV, but it was still a limo. There were seats all around, and a small DVD player in the corner, and a phone, and a thick sheet of glass between us and the driver.

"Take it away, Marco," Bronson called.

"You know the place," Bliss added.

It didn't take Marco long to get us where we were going. He pulled up outside a building with a sign that said Laurel Lanes.

Lanes? Like…bowling?

I hadn't been bowling since Dad left. Taking care of three kids was rather time consuming.

"We're going bowling?" I asked.

"Yep. And you're gonna get creamed, my friend." Bronson smirked, climbing out before either of us.

_He sucks,_ Bliss mouthed and I hid an uncharacteristic giggle.

We linked arms like we were long lost sisters and practically skipped into the bowling alley.

There was no one else there; I guess people had better things to do early on a Thursday than bowl.

"I hope you brought lots of quarters," Bliss told me as she dished out all the cash before I could say I had brought money. "That juke box in the corner is beast. You can play it as loud as you want because it's connected to _those._" She gestured to the humongous speakers in one corner.

"Sweet!" I crowed.

We followed Bronson over to our lane, the one smack in the middle of the place. He was already typing names in to the machine.

"I'm Luke," he announced. "Bliss, you're Darth Vader, and Mercedes, you are Obi Wan."

"Ha!" I laughed, plopping down in the chair beside him.

"Uh, no. We are not being some nerdy trio." Bliss shook her head firmly.

"So I guess Harry, Ron, and Hermione are out?" I asked teasingly.

"I don't know…" Bliss said, tilting her head to the side and tapping her chin mockingly, "Bronson could pass as a brainy chick, don't you think?"

Bronson stuck out his tongue. "Fine. What about… Chicken Little, Goosey Loosey, and Ducky Lucky?"

"What are you, five?" Bliss asked, pushing him out of the way. "No. Let's be random stuff."

"Alright," he agreed. "Bliss, you are Taco. I am Mr. Grinch. And Mercedes…. You can be Whoopie Goldberg."

"Now you're talking." Bliss grinned, typing it all in.

We played for an hour and a half before we finally decided to take a break between games. Bronson ordered a pizza - I didn't know you could do that in public places- and wasted at least six dollars in change on the pinball machine I was convinced was rigged, while Bliss helped me to discover the god that was the Juke Box.

"Which song?" She asked me. We had been taking turns blasting different ones from all different genres.

I grinned maliciously. The poor dude that worked here had been giving us irritated looks any time we played something girly. "This," I said, pointing.

She laughed mischievously, glancing at the worker man, and hit Play.

_Yo, I'll tell ya what I want, _

_What I really really want!_

Looking horrified, the guy slammed his head down on the counter.

Bliss and I high fived, and then she did something I had never seen anyone do before; she started dancing like a complete idiot in public.

"Come on!" She ordered. She looked like a chicken with it's head cut off.

I hesitated.

She stopped for a moment to roll her eyes, then grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I yelped, but she just grabbed my other wrist and moved her arms, making mine move too.

Eventually, I gave in, and smiled so big I thought my face would break, and danced along with her.

What we hadn't noticed was Bronson getting out his phone and videotaping.

"Oh, this is priceless." He sighed, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes as the song faded. "This is so future blackmail."

"Against who, moron? It's not like there's anyone to show it to." Bliss pointed out.

"Oh, that's right. Mercedes is your only friend. Huh. Well I'm sure Mom and Dad will marry you off eventually. I can show this at the reception." He shrugged.

Her tongue no longer sufficient, Bliss flipped him off.

"And I'm sure Mercedes' hunk of a boyfriend would love to see this," he grinned. "Don't you dare!" I shrieked, face going blood red at the thought of Jacob ever seeing me make two peace signs and dragging them across my eyes.

Bronson just smiled and snapped his phone shut, putting it back in his pocket.

**Another time lapse to later that day, around seven! Still Mercy's POV. **

"Bye you guys," I waved.

Marco the chauffeur had dropped me off in a store parking lot, close to where the new Hooters was being built. Mom had been "taking a drive" with the kids, and called to let me know. I told her instead of having Marco drive me all the way home, he could meet her here.

She had no clue who Marco was, but instead of questioning me like a normal parent, she had just said "Okay!" chirpily, and hung up.

"Bye! Text me, okay?" Bliss called, waving too.

"Yeah, and me!" Bronson said.

"I will!" I nodded. They pulled out.

I hadn't told them Mom wasn't here yet.

It was getting dark out. The clouds covered any light that might have gotten through. I didn't just want to stand here, but where else could I go?

"You applying too?" A blonde girl that had just pulled up asked. She was tall and willowy, as tall as me, which was rare. She had the greenest eyes of anyone I'd ever seen.

"Applying?" I asked.

"For a job," she clarified, gesturing towards the new restaurant.

"I can't," I said regretfully. "I'm too young. Like, way too young."

She eyed me doubtfully. "You don't look it, sweetie. And that's all that matters in a job like this; how you look."

She came closer. "I'm Hope. I'm only sixteen myself. You from around here?"

There was no way I was gonna gain two friends in the span of three days. The universe wasn't that kind.

Well, three counting Bronson, but he was a guy.

"Forks," I nodded.

"That's where I just moved myself, a few days ago. Heard about these jobs and jumped at it." Hope smiled.

"Then aren't you a little young to be working here too?" I asked dubiously.

She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. "That's the thing. The new manager is freaking out, because no one is applying. This is a small town, and reputations are easily tarnished, if you know what I mean. No one is willing to work here, and the ones that are don't exactly make the cut. So he put word out that he'd be willing to take much younger girls as long as they'd do the work and act mature. Said he'd adopt a 'Don't Ask Don't Tell' policy, like the army, only apply it to age."

"No way!" I gasped. "Couldn't he get in trouble for that?"

"Tons," she nodded. "But who's gonna know, right? The economy sucks right now, and people are willing to turn a blind eye when it comes to things like that."

I bit my lip, considering. Money was getting scarcer and scarcer around my house. Mom was constantly buying more and more drugs, more and more booze…

What if it didn't matter? What if I had my own money to fall back on?

I wouldn't go to sleep at night worrying if I could feed the kids for another week, that's what.

"You really think they'd hire me?" I asked.

"Oh hell yeah sweetie, you've got a great body, I can tell. Might wanna get rid of the baggy t-shirt thought. They like happy and bubbly, not skulls." She nodded.

Instantly I yanked my t-shirt over my head, revealing the tight black tank top I had on underneath.

_No way are they gonna hire a fourteen year old girl, no way are they gonna hire an almost-freshman-in-high school, no way are they gonna hire me… _was the endless circle of thoughts going around in my head.

_I don't even have a fucking resume! _I thought in a panic.

_But this is Hooters,_ I reminded myself. _It's like Miss America gone burger joint. It can't be that hard. And the worst they can say is no. _

"Much better. Now bend." Hope ordered.

I didn't even know this girl, but I did as she said.

She messed with my hair a little, fluffing here, smoothing there. Then she had me flip back up, and fixed a few tendrils.

"Perfect." She ordained. "Let's go!"

I walked up to the door. The place smelled like sawdust and paint.

"Remember, happy and bubbly. Girl next door attitude. Confidence. You got this." Hope whispered.

I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or herself.

The inside still smelled like paint and sawdust, but it looked warm and inviting, with shiny wood counters and tables and floors and high vaulted ceilings. Lights that looked like Christmas tree lights but were orange and white were strung everywhere. There were neon signs advertising beer, and the regular lights were bright.

It didn't seem like a bad place to work, actually, as restaurants went. It was better than the dim lights of cracker barrel, that's for sure.

"Are my boobs big enough?" I whispered to Hope.

I thought she would laugh, but she didn't. "I don't know. There's not a 'standard cup size', apparently. I've asked around."

I remembered the waitress that had served Jake and I, and my hopes dwindled dramatically.

I was incredibly well endowed for a teenage girl, but was I well endowed for a standard beautiful woman?

After a moment, a man emerged from the back. There was a couple of other girls there, and I tried to size them up- no pun intended. Were they better looking than me? More perky in personality….and other things? How old were they?

One girl, a very pretty, fake looking one with brown hair and burgundy highlights and makeup thick enough to peel off and make a mask out of, gave me a dirty look.

Yikes. I hoped she wasn't one of my future coworkers. If I had future coworkers at all.

"Hello ladies. Er….Amber… what are you doing here?" He addressed the mean girl.

"I just stopped by to turn in my training slip, sir. I'm all done." She smiled, handing him a slip of paper before glaring at the rest of us.

She had already been chosen. Shit.

Her skin was dark brown, like cocoa, and I wondered how long she had to lie in a tanning bed to achieve that. No way would I ever do it; her skin looked like leather in some places.

But was that what it took to work here?

"Ah. Thank you. Good night," he took it briskly from her, and shooed her away. I wasn't sure if he was being serious or playful. Apparently Amber wasn't either, because she smiled again uncertainly and waved with all her fingers on her right hand before flouncing out the door.

Hope and I exchanged glances.

"Anyways, ladies, I assume you're all here to apply for positions. If you'll be so kind as to take a number…" he drawled.

I was number four out of six. Hope was number two.

The girls spread out around the restaurant, some in groups of two, like Hope and I.

"I really hope we both make it," she moaned, jiggling her leg at ninety miles an hour out of nervousness.

I held back a scoff. Her hair was straight and shiny, a river of gold down her back. She was all curves and amazing skin, and her makeup was perfect beyond words.

I had been bowling all day, and knew my eyeliner was smudged at best.

Quickly, I got out my compact and redid it.

I really needed this money.

The first girl came out, and then it was Hope's turn. She squeaked a little in fear, and I squeezed her hand under our table.

"You'll be fine," I whispered. "Good luck!"

I really needed this friend, too.

She gave me a grateful, shaky smile, and dashed off to her interview.

I sat anxiously awaiting her return.

When she came back, she looked totally relaxed and calm. Even happy.

"That was the best interview ever! Like, the funnest!" She enthused, sitting back down next to me.

"Funnest isn't a word," I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "I got to hula hoop, can you believe it?"

I rose my eyebrows. "Hula hoop?"

"Yeah! So prepare for that." She nodded.

She gave me several more tips and pointers before my turn came around, and messed with my hair some more.

Then my number was called.

I really hoped my mother didn't show up and beep the horn.

"Hello," the manager guy greeted.

"Hi," I smiled easily, pretending he was my siblings and Mom had gone on a binge again and I had to pretend the world was made of unicorns and rainbows.

"What's your name?" This guy was probably about 40, with balding hair that resembled Dr. Phil's, and sweat stains around his collar. But he wasn't creepy. More like a stressed lawyer who also happened to be your uncle.

"I'm Mercedes Pruett," I said, sitting down in the chair across from him. I noticed the hula hoop leaning against his desk and the butterflies in my stomach grew.

"Mhm, and how old are you?" He asked.

I hesitated. Did I tell him 14 or 15? What difference did, like, a month make?

He glanced up, noticing my hesitation. "Uh huh…. Right. Well, then, what brought you to Hooters?"

I tried not to let my relief show too much. "Oh, I've always wanted to work here," I lied easily.

I'd been to a Hooters to eat once in my entire life, when it was just me and Dad and we were on one of his historical trips.

"Really?" The guy looked slightly impressed. "How come?"

"It's the ideal working environment," I enthused, really milking this one. "I love the atmosphere and the friendliness of the staff…"

The interview seemed to last forever. The hula hooping did not go as well as I had hoped it would.

At least I learned the guy's name: Mr. Wallace.

"So, how was it?" Hope squealed, grabbing my hand and tugging me back down to sit beside her.

"Stressful." I decided.

Hope's face fell. "You don't think you did a good job?"

I studied her. "I'm just some kid you found on the sidewalk. What do you care?"

Now she looked hurt. "I thought we could be friends. If we both got jobs, I was gonna offer you a ride every day to and from here. You don't want to be friends?"

Oh wow. I felt like I was in the movie Legally Blonde.

"Of course I do!" I said quickly. "I'm just not used to making friends."

Hope relaxed and smiled. "Me either, so let's just wing it, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed.

After awhile, Mr. Wallace came back out. "Numbers 2, 4, 6, and 7, you got the jobs. Thanks for coming out ladies."

I had done it. I officially had three friends, and a job.

Whoa.

**Okay so there's that. No negative comments about the new job, okay? I told you some things in this story would be weird or not right or whatever. **

**Review and say nice things please?**

**Oh yeah! And I don't own the song Wannabe by the Spice Girls.**


	50. Secrets and Phone Calls

**Jacob's POV**

Running patrols was really no fun.

That weird rogue vamp hadn't shown hide nor hair since we had chased it to Mercy's house. Maybe it was gone. Maybe it was a one time thing, and we had all over reacted. Maybe it hadn't targeted Mercy specifically, it just thought her and her siblings would make a good meal, and once it saw she was protected by us hairy mutts, it bailed.

_Right. Uh huh. Deluding yourself will get us no where, Jacob._ Sam said.

_Bite me,_ I thought, but there wasn't as much of a menace behind it as I had hoped. I was hungry and tired and really just wanted to eat a lot and then sleep for nine days.

_Kinky,_ Leah thought. _I always knew you guys were in to that sort of thing._

Ugh. When was this patrol over again?

_Shut up Leah,_ Seth advised. _How'd Mercy's meeting with the Ford kids go? _

_I don't know,_ I thought back. Last night had been… weird. I had went over to her place after my patrol to crash until my next one (Sam had accidentally double booked me, the bastard). _She was acting all weird, _I said.

Seth gave me a mental frown. _Weird how? _

_All jumpy, avoiding eye contact. Maybe it's a girl thing. _I had tried not to over think this, but it really was worrying me.

Was Mercy hiding something from me?

_Dude, it probably didn't go over well with the Ford kids. You know no one has ever really spoken to them before. They're kinda weird. They probably didn't just hit it off or something and now Mercy is wondering if she's gonna spend the rest of her life friendless. _Gee, Embry, way to be optimistic.

_Or maybe something went down with that crazy ass mother of hers._ Leah suggested. _Living with an alcoholic druggie can't be easy._

_Maybe,_ I said doubtfully.

_Just ask her about it._ Paul said irritably.

_Alright Jake, your time is up,_ Quil announced as he phased.

_Thank God,_ I thought and phased back to a human on the spot.

I pulled my shorts on and picked my way through the woods to where I had parked the Rabbit, on a lonely trail where no one would notice it.

I'd take Paul's advise for once in my life. If she was still acting weird today, then I would question her.

Sorry, Jake's POV was short. Moving on.

**Mercy's POV**

"Mercedes, I'm hungry," Cissy whined.

"You're always hungry," I sighed.

After my fairy tale day of friend making yesterday, it was back to Cinderella world for me. The kids hadn't been happy about being alone all day with Mom, even though I had spent the previous three days with them.

I didn't have the heart to tell them that now that I had a job, we'd be seeing even less of each other. But it was either that or no food. Or water. Or electricity. Or TV.

I didn't tell Jacob, either.

I had meant to. I was so totally psyched to hear that I got the job. I made the cut to work at _Hooters_ of all places.

Then I remembered Bella. And Edward. And Jacob. And that whole big awful saga that had come about because of the love triangle between the three of them.

How could I tell him that I had willingly- and gladly- accepted a position where most of my tips came from the guys that ogled me? How could I make him feel like that?

I didn't want him to be angry or upset or hurt. It wasn't like I _wanted_ lots of other guys. The only thing in the entire universe that really mattered to me was him.

Him and my siblings.

And now my three new friends.

That was it. There was nothing I wouldn't do for any of them. (Well, the friends were still iffy. I needed to get to know them first).

And if that meant taking a job where I had to flaunt what my Momma gave me, well… I would do it. Because I couldn't let this house get any less stable than it already was. My sisters and brother needed me to do this.

I needed to do this for my own peace of mind too.

It had nothing to do with Jacob.

But I knew Jake would blow a gasket if I told him. I was _his_, and I knew as far as he was concerned, no other guy was allowed to breathe the same air I did, out long appreciate my _physique_ and awesome witnessing skills.

But what else was I supposed to do? This job offered the most money, as far as jobs for 14-almost-15-year olds went.

And we desperately needed money. There were four days left in the month of June, not counting today, and we were down to fifteen dollars. Mom had spent hundreds on drugs yesterday.

Meeting Hope when I had, and applying for that job when I did, had been an incredibly well timed blessing.

When I had demanded where all the drugs she had bought before had gone, she said she still had most of them, but that this stuff was newer, stronger, fresher. Better. And she wanted it.

"And besides Mercedes," she had whined, "we have, like, a whole fifteen dollars left. And there's only a few days left before our next check! So if we don't spend any money between now and then we'll be fine!"

How had this woman ever taught children?

"Will you fix grilled cheeses? With pickles?" Cissy asked.

I opened the fridge door. There were only two slices of cheese left.

Crap.

"Do all of you want one?" I hedged. _Please say no, please say no…_

"Yeah!" Ayden and Halen nodded vigorously.

I held back a moan.

_Okay, no biggie,_ I thought to myself. _Just split the cheese in half. _

As I was grilling them, Jacob knocked on the door. My stomach twisted into knots, and not the good ones I usually got when I saw him.

"Jacob is here!" Ayden announced, opening the door for him.

"I know," I answered back lightly, not turning to look at him. "I don't know why he still bothers with knocking."

"Well what kind of person would I be if I just walked in?" Jake asked, wrapping his arms around me. I closed my eyes so he couldn't see the guilt in them and leaned back against him.

"A practical one," I murmured and he kissed the top of my head.

I pulled away from him for a moment to flip the sandwiches over.

"So how was yesterday again? You never really told me much about it." Jacob asked, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.

I glanced at him, taking in his facial expression in half a second. Oh yeah. He suspected something.

For a moment I considered cracking, telling him about Hope and my new job.

Well… there was no reason I couldn't tell him about Hope.

"Um, it was really fun. We went bowling. There was this huge juke box there and we played the most annoying songs we could find because the worker guy hated them. There's a really awful tape of me and Bliss dancing that you will never, _ever_, see." I smiled at him, trying to relax.

He smiled back. "Never ever? But I think it could be very interesting…"

"Forget it, wolf boy." I narrowed my eyes playfully and he grinned.

"Anything else happen? Everything… go okay, then?"

Ugh, he just didn't give up, did he?

"I met another girl, Hope. She moved here a couple days ago." I shrugged.

Jacob latched on to this, obviously thinking this was what was going on. I braced myself, told myself if I could just pass this test then he wouldn't suspect anything and I would never have to make him feel angry over my job…

"You not like her or something?" He asked.

"It's not that, it's just… she sort of came out of no where." I frowned. This had been bugging me. She had just pulled up and immediately started talking to me.

"Yeah?" Jacob frowned too. "What do you mean?"

"I… I was waiting on Mom to pick me up, and she pulled up and got out… She was applying for a job at the place I was waiting… and she just started talking to me. She said we should meet up sometime soon, but it was just really weird, you know?" I shrugged, flipping the sandwiches one more time.

"Maybe you should get to know her better before going anywhere with her." Jacob suggested uneasily. "I know you're excited about making friends, but you're right, this is kinda weird."

"Jacob Black!" I admonished, turning to him and putting my hands on my hips. "Did you just indirectly call me desperate?"

His mouth opened and closed several times like a fishes. "No." He finally managed.

I snickered and turned back to the stove.

"Ooh, can I have one?" He asked.

"There's no more cheese left," I shook my head.

"Damn," he swore and began digging through the refrigerator.

I smiled, much more relaxed now. Everything was going to be fine. Jacob didn't have to know anything about Hooters.

Right?

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Don't let these burn," I instructed Jacob and went to answer it.

The home phone hadn't been used in months. I had actually been thinking about disconnecting it.

"Hello?" I asked suspiciously. If it was Mom's dealer, I was hanging up.

"Hello? Is this Ginger?" A woman asked timidly.

"No, this is her daughter Mercedes." I answered. Jacob gave me a _what's up?_ look and I shrugged.

"Oh!" The woman on the other end gasped. "Oh, my little Mercedes! You sound so grown up!"

I blinked several times. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Oh sweetheart. It's Grandma! Grandma Pruett!"

I dropped the phone.

The last time I had seen her played itself out in my head. I was vaguely aware of her saying something, the sound of her voice floating up from the phone on the floor. My head was reeling.

I thought for a minute I was having an out of body experience.

Then my brain gave all my dazed nerves a sharp jolt, and I lunged for the phone, collapsing to my knees on the floor and pressing it to my ear.

"Grandma?" I gasped, breathing hard. "Grandma, no way, is it really you?"

"Yes, of course! I've missed you so much!" Grandma sounded like she was crying.

"I've missed you too," I said, wiping furiously at my own eyes. I would not cry. I wouldn't. "We all have."

"Where's your mother?" Grandmas asked warily.

"Not here," I lied. She was actually utterly wasted, sleeping off her buzz in her room.

"Oh. Well that's probably for the best. I called to ask if she might let you come to the family reunion this year." Grandma didn't sound very hopeful.

Here came more tears. "Grandma, I'm so sorry… We're not in Winnemucca."

Stunned silence, and then, "What?"

"Um, we moved to Washington. Like, the state." Stupid universe. How ironic was it that my grandmother didn't call until we were no longer in the same state?

"Washington? What the blue blazes for?" She demanded, now sounding more angry-upset than overjoyed-upset.

"Um… someone offered Mom a job up here and she couldn't refuse." I lied desperately. How could I tell her what our mother had become? How could I tell her how we lived? How could I tell her we had come here just because we could?

"I wish someone would have told us. We never even had a chance to say good bye." Grandma complained.

Sudden, irrational anger welled up inside me. "Say goodbye? Oh, that's a laugh. Grandma we lived in the same freaking _town_ for years. How come you never came to see us? How come when we saw each other in stores or on the street you barely even waved?"

As soon as I had said it I wished I hadn't. I bit my lip hard against tears and shame.

Jacob, whose eyes were wide now, flipped the grilled cheeses on to plates and came to sit beside me on the floor.

He took my free hand in his and squeezed it tight, and I felt a little better. "Mercedes honey, what could I do? Your mother made it very clear the few times I came over after our… disagreement that I was not to make contact with you, ever! I called all the time and she never let me speak to you, I invited you to birthday parties and reunions… I was scared to say anything to you in public, I didn't want to put you kids through another scene… I'm so sorry, honey."

"No, Grandma, I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault, it's okay." I apologized, hanging my head and running my fingers through my hair.

There was an awkward silence, and then Grandma said, "So, tell me about Washington? How is it? Gosh, you're almost 15 now. Got a boyfriend? I remember when Tacey was your age, she had a different one every week."

Tacey was my aunt, the youngest of the five children my grandparents had had. She was the youngest of the aunts by ten years. A "whoops" baby.

I smiled a little. "I do, actually. His name's Jacob."

"I bet he's adorable! Oh, I wish I could meet him… I wish you guys hadn't moved so far away." Grandma said.

"I know…" I muttered.

"Listen, don't tell the little ones I called. I don't want them to be upset if you can't make it back to Nevada for the reunion. But try, will you please? Tell your mother that the past is the past. You can even bring that boyfriend of yours, I don't care." She sounded better now, more firm and optimistic, the grandmother I always knew.

"When is it?" I asked reluctantly.

"July 12th through the 18th." She replied.

Jacob looked impressed. "Long reunion."

"We're spread out all over the country, so this is the only time everyone sees each other. The reunion has always been more like a family vacation, except we never go anywhere but Grandma and Grandpa's house." I whispered to him.

To Grandma I said, "I don't know. I'll try, okay? But don't hold your breath. Mom is still a little… touchy about it all."

Understatement of the century right there.

"Right. I understand." Grandma agreed.

"Listen, Grandma, we don't use this number much anymore. Let me give you my cell number, so you can reach us easier." I said eagerly. Maybe we could finally have contact with our family.

I gave it to her and then told her goodbye.

As soon as I did, I buried my face in my hands.

"So are you gonna go?" Jacob asked.

I snorted. "You're kidding right?"

"Um… no."

"Jacob, how can I get there?" I demanded. "Take a plane alone with the kids? Tickets are way too high. Drive illegally? And there's no way in hell I'm leaving you for that long, so get over it."

Jacob grinned impishly. "Granny said I could come to. I want to meet your family."

I gave him a withering look.

"Seriously, Mercy, if you want to go we'll figure out a way." He said quietly.

"You're nuts and the kids' sandwiches are cooling down." I huffed, getting to my feet and taking them their food.

"Just think about it," he said.

Boy would I ever.

**So, do you think she made the right decision, not telling Jacob about the job? Do you think he'll find out? Do you think she'll go to the reunion? What do you think is up with Hope?**

**Review and tell me!**


	51. Training, Day Freaking One

**Sigh. So somehow I have to finish my entire novel- remember, the one I started in November?- by June 1st****, revised, edited, **_**done.**_** Then I have this lovely story on my hands that is no where near complete, though pretty close to the middle. And then I have Confidence Trick over in Maximum Ride kingdom. On top of all that is schoolwork.**

**What's a girl to do?**

**Mercedes' POV**

"You're doing it _wrong._" Oh God. If I heard that voice again, that stupid nasally preppy voice, I was gonna snap.

"Amber, I've washed this table four times now. It's clean." I huffed.

Of course I would get the mean girl that had been at my interview as my trainer.

It had taken me a good twenty minutes to get just the pantyhose alone on. They were the thickest pair I'd ever owned, and didn't really match my skin tone at all. At least the bright orange shorts slid on easily over them.

The tank top was the easiest. To be such tight material, it was extremely stretchy, and made my body look better than it probably actually did.

Today was the grand opening, and everyone was scurrying here and there, trying to keep up with all of the (mostly male) customers.

Even the other trainees, like Hope.

I myself had two tables, the standard number for a first timer, and even though I had checked in on my last one a couple minutes ago, I feared washing this table five hundred times - _Amber's_ table, actually, which was really her responsibility- would put me way behind and make my customers disgruntled.

Mr. Wallace had handed every girl a couple different packets, all of them thick. One was on the perfect look, the other on our actual jobs as waitresses, yet another on alcohol.

Turns out, if you're eighteen or over, you can serve it, just not mix it. And since none of us had actual ages here, we were required to memorize the whole damn thing so we would know what the people who ordered it were talking about.

By the end of this, I would be a better expert on alcohol than my mother.

"Fine, whatever. Don't blame me if Mr. Wallace yells at you later for not doing it right." Amber examined her carefully polished nails. We weren't allowed to have the long gaudy ones, but that didn't stop Amber from getting a manicure.

I scowled at her, then went to retrieve the tray that had been waiting on me for the past five minutes. I prayed the food wasn't cold.

"Here you are," I said, plastering on a smile that I hoped look real, aiming it at the college boys I was serving. "Who had the boneless wings, again?"

"I did," answered the blonde one that had been staring at me. He winked at me as I gave it to him and I giggled flirtatiously, fighting back the instant guilt as Jacob's face flashed through my mind.

I thought of Halen. Of Ayden. And yes, even of Cissy, as irritating as she was. They needed me to do this. They needed this money.

I had to do this. I had to.

"And the hamburger, no lettuce?" I asked, scanning the guys' faces, trying to remember.

"Me," the one with the bright blue eyes that were clearly contacts raised his hand a little. Such a poser.

It took what seemed like forever, but I finally got all the food handed out.

"Awesome! I'll be right back to check up on you guys." I smiled some more and flounced away, but not before I heard one of them mutter, "Oh yes you will."

"Ugh. They're all pigs," I muttered to Hope when I got back to the main base for waitresses, the open part of the kitchen where we picked up and dropped off trays.

"Cut some of them some slack, they probably haven't seen this many attractive girls in one place in, like, ever." Oh yeah. Hope was eating this job up, loving the attention.

"I agree with Mercedes," a girl with light brown hair that was probably somewhere around Hope's age said. "I was expecting some degree of flirting, but this is ridiculous."

"_Thank you_, Cassidy." I sniffed, giving Hope a meaningful look.

She rolled her green eyes that were caked in layers of gold eye shadow. "Whatever. This job is supposed to be fun. Stop bellyaching. How many tips have you made so far?"

She had me there. I'd been on the job for almost three hours and wracked up almost forty bucks in tips.

"Uh huh," Hope went on. "That's what I thought. Now get back out there and work it, girlfriends!"

I wasn't so sure having a peppy blonde friend was gonna work out too well.

Cassidy snorted and grabbed a tray. I sauntered over to the other table I worked, checking up on them, before going back to the original one.

"So, how is everyone?" I asked, smiling once again. I didn't realize this job would make my cheeks hurt this much.

"Excellent babe," one said. "Great place you've got here. We'll definitely be back."

"Good job," whispered Mr. Wallace in my ear as he passed, causing me to jump like a mile high. He'd been circling the floor for a little while, making sure everything was running smoothly.

"He is such a _joker!_" I squealed, laughing a little, leaning against the table. All of their eyes instantly shot to my chest. "So is there anything I can get you boys?"

"Um… I need some more Pepsi." One guy muttered.

"You got it," I nodded and winked, grabbing his glass and taking it back towards the drink fountain.

I filled it up quickly, pushing the disgust towards myself and the boys back.

"Your other table seems to be getting a bit restless. I know it's hard for your meager little mind to comprehend, but those guys aren't here because you're awesome and they want to spend time with you. They're here because you're somewhat attractive and they want to stare. Don't be such a biased server, Mercedes." Amber was leaning against the wall close by her six tables, keeping an eye on them like a shepherd over her flock. She also gave the other girls nasty looks if they got too close to her territory.

_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too_

_ And I need to do what I feel like doing so let me go and..._

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl _

_Did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world_

The song blasted over the speakers, causing almost all of us to jump and quite a few girls to moan.

Mr. Wallace quickly turned the volume down. "Sorry folks! Just getting a few technical kinks worked out."

He scurried back to his office, where the intercom system headquarters were located. We were only allowed back there to mess with it when someone wanted to announce a birthday.

"He's played this song four times in the last hour." A girl named Vanessa whined. She was older even than Hope or Cassidy, but not my much. Somewhere around Amber's age.

"You're preaching to the choir, sweetheart." Amber muttered, obviously annoyed too.

I scurried away while her attention was diverted, back to the guy waiting on his soda.

"You girls got a thing for Britney Spears or something?" He asked, accepting the drink graciously.

"No, but I think our manager might," I said and winked.

The guys all guffawed, and I went to check on my other table, where a middle aged couple were seated, surprisingly enough.

"Hi! Everything still okay?" I asked sweetly, glancing first at the woman, then the man.

"Fabulous," the woman nodded, taking a bite of her French fry.

"You've got a wonderful business started here. Can we get our check?" The man asked.

"Certainly. I'll be right back." I nodded, going back to the kitchen to total it all up like Amber had taught me on the computer.

It was easy enough, but I was somewhat anxious. What if my other table wanted to split the bill? I didn't know how to do that yet.

I took the receipt back to the man and woman, who paid in cash.

"Thank you! We'll be back," the woman promised.

_She must be really secure to bring her husband in here with all us fabulous young people,_ I thought with amusement.

As I started to clean the table, I noticed a ten dollar bill.

No freaking way. I had been nice to the couple, sure, but not that nice! And they had looked pretty well off, but not that rich.

Still, I was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. If he had mistaken a ten dollar bill for a one dollar, well that was his fault not mine.

Ten dollars would be enough to buy cheese and bread that would last at least a week.

I whisked the dirty plates to the kitchen, putting them in the humongous sink, and grabbing a rag to go wash the table off.

I stuffed the ten in my tiny fanny pack.

Fanny pack. Ha. What a funny name.

By the time my other table cleared out, someone else had come in to take the couple's place. I got almost twenty from all of them.

If the rest of my day went on like this I'd be rolling in the dough.

"Hey Mr. Wallace," I asked when Britney came on again. "If I make a couple of CD's, will you play them instead?"

"Of course," he nodded vigorously. "I can't get a radio station to come in here, and besides, we need continuous music, no commercial breaks. I'll get ya a couple clean CD's to take home."

"Awesome," I grinned, my first real one of the day.

Amber scowled at me when I had to go fill up drinks again, but didn't say anything nasty.

Maybe working here wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Review and let me know what **_**you**_** would like to see happen at Hooters! The possibilities are endless.** **Also, a few of you have posted about me going too far, that none of this is realistic, you hate Mercy's age, etc etc.**

**Quite frankly: I don't care. **

**I have a master plot and plan, and this is a part of it. No one is making you read this. If you have a problem with the details, I'm sorry, but it has to happen because it's a part of the story. This is Mercy's life. And also, it's freaking **_**Twilight!**_** There are sparkly vampires and half-human babies, and giant teenage boys that transform into a wolf when they get angry. **_**None**_** of this is realistic! **

**And if you think I've gone too far- or even if you haven't- I ask you to please, please go read a review posted on the last chapter by **_**foxitrue**_**. Then tell me if I've gone too far. **

**I'm really sorry for this, but come on people. It's a story. Get over it. **

**And I'm really sorry if all you've ever done is love this story. I'm addressing the few and far between here. Most of you are totally awesome. Thank you so, so much!**

**Also, I don't own Slave 4 U by Britney Spears, though it is rather catchy.**


	52. Invitations

**Mercy's POV**

The last four days had been all over the place.

After my first day of training, I had spent the next day with the kids early on, dodging Mom's psycho bullets, and talking on the phone with Bliss and Bronson for awhile. I'd gone over to dinner with Jacob at his place. Sue, Leah, and Seth had been there. Chief Swan had stopped by for awhile.

The next day, my second day of training, had gone considerably better than the first. Mr. Wallace had took me off of training and given me a full load to work with. We weren't as busy as we had been that first day, but we weren't doing too shabby, either.

I still hadn't told Jacob about the job. And while I'd been obsessing about the family reunion, I hadn't come up with a solution.

The day after I spent with the kids, talking on the phone to Jacob once. He had been chasing that crazy vampire, with no luck. Every time they got close enough to get him, he managed to get away. They were getting worried now.

The next day was more of the same. After two days of no Jacob, I was going into withdrawal.

Today was probably going to be more of the same. I didn't have a shift until late tonight, from seven to eleven.

Luckily Hope was on the same schedule. She was my ride to and from Hooters every day. Her car was pretty simple, a little white Neon she said she paid for herself. But the seats had that cool warming feature, and the radio was beast. I loved it.

"We're going outside to play while the rain has stopped," Cissy announced, pulling on polka dotted rain boots.

The first of the month of July had come and gone, and with it most of our next check. The very first day I had paid every single bill. The rest had gone to Mom's personal hobby fund.

Thank God I had my tips. And I would be getting my paycheck sometime soon.

"Alright. Be careful. Don't get too close to the road." I cautioned, putting the vacuum cleaner back into the closet.

"Why? It's not like many people come down it." Why couldn't she just do as I said?

"Just don't, alright? I'm counting on you to keep the other two safe." She could handle keeping an eye on two five year olds, surely.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and slipped out the door, the other two behind her.

"We'll be good Mercedes," Ayden promised.

"Yeah. We won't go near the road." Halen agreed.

"Thanks you guys," I sighed and kissed their heads before they headed out, the door slamming behind them.

My cell phone rang, and I picked it up, looking at the caller I'd curiously. I prayed it wasn't Grandma asking about the reunion. I was putting off telling her no as long as I could.

"Hello?" I asked warily.

"Mercedes? It's Emily." A woman's voice floated over the line.

"Oh! Um, hey. What's up?" Why would Sam's fiancé be calling me?

"All of these wedding details are killing me. Would you mind coming over and helping me out a bit?" Emily asked.

"Um, no problem, but I kinda have to be home by seven. It's uh… family movie night." I lied.

"That's totally fine. You need me to come get you? Kim needs a ride too." What she didn't say was that Kim lived on the reservation and it was a ten second ride.

"Um, no… Is Jacob patrolling? I haven't seen him in _ages._" Hint, hint.

There was a smile in Emily's voice when she answered. "No, he's not. I think he's at home, actually. He's been going crazy, Sam says, not getting to see you."

"I've been going crazy too, no thanks to Sam," I muttered, and she laughed. "Thanks Em, I'll be there soon. I'll call Jacob and he'll drop me off."

"Great. See you soon." She said and hung up.

I went upstairs and put some music on, straightening my hair. I wanted to be as ready as possible. I slipped my Hooters tank top on, then put on a plaid button up shirt over it that I'd gotten from the guys' section. I fought my way into the hose, then put on a pair of jeans over them. It was far from comfortable, but it had to be done.

I put the orange shorts in my bag, hidden in the big zipper part.

I did my makeup, caking it on kind of thick.

I was as ready as I was going to get.

I picked up my cell phone, and dialed Jake's number. He answered on the first ring. "Mercy?" He asked eagerly.

Instantly, tension in my muscles that I hadn't even been aware of drained out. "Jacob," I sighed with relief.

"Geez, Mercy, I haven't seen you in forever." He groaned.

"Come over." I demanded.

There was a click and the line went dead.

I stared at the phone, puzzled, then shrugged to myself and went downstairs.

"Hey guys," I called out the back door to the kids. They were playing tag, and Halen was it. She was having a tough time trying to catch Cissy. She should go after Ayden; he was easier prey.

"Come in for a minute," I called.

"Okay!" Ayden sped toward the house, calling a time out. Halen came in after him, but Cissy took her sweet time walking.

"What's up?" Ayden asked.

Just then Mom came stumbling into the kitchen, hair sticking up in all directions, clothes and shoes mismatched. Her eyes were bloodshot and her lips were cracked and dry. She looked awful.

"Hi," she yawned.

Cissy looked at her with utter disgust. Halen and Ayden looked frightened.

"Going somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I probably won't be back till late. You'll be okay right?" She asked like she actually cared. Like she contributed to our well being at all.

"Yeah. We'll be just fine." I answered tightly.

"Awesome," she yawned again, getting a beer out of the fridge. "See ya."

I really shouldn't let her drive while drinking, but I figured there was always alcohol in her system, so it didn't really matter.

And it wasn't like I could stop her.

She waved a little, then a few minutes later I heard her car squeal out of the drive.

"Um. Okay. So anyways. I'm going over to Emily's for a little while before work. You guys will be okay, right?" I asked. I was always anxious about leaving them alone. Always a little guilty too. But they didn't seem to mind.

"We'll be fine. If we have any trouble we'll call." And this was why I kept the home phone. They didn't have cell phones.

"Right. I just feel bad sometimes, leaving you here all alone. You guys are still so little…" I murmured, stroking Halen's hair. She leaned into my hand.

"Why?" Cissy asked acidly. "Mom isn't concerned at all when she leaves."

I didn't answer her. "You guys can play outside until I go, but then I want you inside, doors and windows locked. Understand?"

Halen and Ayden nodded, but Cissy said, "Yeah yeah yeah, it's the same every time. We get it." And she stomped back out the back door.

Ayden and Halen gave me little smiles, then followed her. A minute later and they were playing again.

There was a knock on the front door.

"Coming!" I called.

I pulled it open and there stood Jacob. The Rabbit was parked haphazardly behind him. He was wearing the usual cutoffs, and tennis shoes, and that was all.

I definitely wasn't complaining.

"Hey," I greeted somewhat breathlessly.

Where's the kids?" He asked, taking several steps inside, shutting the door behind him so forcefully the house shook a little.

"Outside playi-" was as far as I could get before he scooped me up and into his arms, somehow getting us from the middle of the room to the wall. My back slammed into it and I lost all my breath.

Then his lips were on mine, demanding and hot. I had forgotten how warm he was. His body lit mine on fire, making me sting all over in the best of ways. I laced my fingers in his black hair, which was almost to his shoulders now.

"Missed you," he managed when his lips left mine for air, but he didn't stop, just kissed any part of me he could reach.

"Missed you too," I replied after I had gasped several times, sucking in air.

I felt the most alive when I was with him. Everything else, every other part of my life, was just a daze compared to this.

His lips returned to mine, slower now, but still just as bruising.

His arms were too tight around me, constricting my breath and making me feel suffocated, but it still wasn't enough. I held on to him with everything I had, rubbing my body along his, trying to feel all of him at once.

This imprinting business was exhausting.

His lips and nose nuzzled the collar of my shirt, trying to push it out of the way, and for a moment I let him.

But when his fingers came up to the top button, the panic hit.

I had the Hooters top on underneath this. The one Jacob didn't know existed. The one he would be very pissed off about if he saw. Most likely.

Quicker than a vampire and werewolf combined, I grabbed his hand, fighting to push mine in between his. He glanced at me, confused.

I blinked several times, taking a couple of deep breaths. "So… uh… How is patrols going? Have you found the vampire yet? Er, I mean, caught him? Whatever."

Jacob relaxed, giving me control of the situation instantly. "No. Stupid bastard keeps running. We can't figure out what he wants. And no one's gone missing yet, which is weird."

"But also good," I pointed out. The lust was slowly fading from Jacob's eyes, but it was a constant shadow behind them. He'd been two days without me, which left him wanting in so many ways.

"Right." He nodded. "Emily called right after you did. Said she needed me to bring you over. That I couldn't keep you too long."

He was extremely irritated by this, I could tell.

"Mm… maybe we can meet up this afternoon." I suggested.

"Or I could take you out tonight." He grinned.

Bam. Instant guilt. And panic.

"Um, no, no. I'm sorry. It's…family movie night." My lie was getting flimsier and flimsier.

Jacob rose his eyebrows. "Family movie night."

"Right. It's something we've started doing. The kids are getting jealous of me being gone all the time." Oh God. Please don't let him find out.

"Oh. Okay. Well how about tomorrow?" He asked. "There's gonna be a huge firework celebration down at the rez. 4th of July and all that jazz. You'll come, right?"

I didn't have to work tomorrow. I was home free. "Yeah of course! Can't wait. The 4th is Cissy's favorite holiday."

Jacob smiled easily. "Awesome. Ryan will be there, along with every other kid on the rez. It's something the entire place turns out for, down on the beach. It's a bit like a carnival, without the rides."

"Can't wait." I smiled easily. Crisis averted. For now.

"I guess I have to get you to Em's, huh?" He asked dejectedly.

"Yep. Sorry." I shrugged, kissing him once lightly on the mouth.

But he was greedy, and pressed for more, coaxing my mouth open with his tongue. I let him. It had been way too long since I'd kissed him.

"Alright. Let's get going, then." He sighed and sat me down.

I got the kids settled back in the house, then climbed in the Rabbit and we were off.

**Tiny little time lapse because I have no idea what to put between now and when she gets to Emily's. **

"Hi!" Kim waved out the window, and I reluctantly pulled away from Jacob's twelfth goodbye kiss.

"Bye," I whispered, brushing some raven black hair off his cheek.

"Bye," he whispered, stroking my jaw one more time with his thumb.

I climbed out of the Rabbit and let myself in to the wooden house. Emily was in the kitchen, sorting through tons of binders and scraps of fabric and setting samples of cake aside.

There were other women here too, ones I didn't know that were Emily's age, and suddenly I felt a bit ridiculous for coming.

I was a teenager. What did I know about getting married?

"Hey!" Emily spotted me a second after her friends did. They were all staring at me like I had walked into the middle of a very personal moment. And maybe I had.

Emily came over to hug me, oblivious of her friend's hostility. Leah was there too, scarfing down cake in the corner. A wine bottle was sitting next to her.

She glanced at me, scowled around her full mouth, then swallowed.

"Thanks so much for coming. I really could use your help." Emily said, pulling me into her arms and hugging me.

I hugged her back, somewhat bewildered. "Um, hi. So what do you need me for?"

"Oh lots of things. But first I'd like you to meet my bridesmaids." She said, guiding me over to the island where most of the stuff was piled and two of the three strange women were gathered.

They were all Native American. I realized with a jolt I was the only white person here, and felt a little awkward. I wondered if it bothered Jacob or the Council that I wasn't native.

"This is Scarlet, my best friend since middle school," Emily gestured to one of the women, the one with sharp features. She was pretty, but kind of severe.

"This is Johanna and Roxanne. They're twins, and my best friends from high school." She gestured to the other two women, the identical ones with round cheeks and chins and hips.

"Hi. Nice to meet you all." I smiled.

The twins smiled back. Scarlet did not.

"Mercedes, could you go through that box over there? There's like five hundred different invitations to choose from. Narrow them down to the top ten prettiest, okay?" Emily asked.

My eyes widened. "Oh, no, Emily, I have no idea what you would like!"

"Exactly," Scarlet hissed.

Leah's eyes narrowed. She stood up and came to stand by my side.

I was a little shocked at this. Since when did Leah like me enough to defend me? Since when did she like anyone?

"I'll help you. Em, the lemon cake is the best. Go with that one." Leah glared at Scarlet, and tossed the many empty plates into the trash can.

"Okay. Thanks Lee-lee." Emily smiled.

Leah's eye twitched, like she was holding back a flinch at the old nickname. "Sure. Come on Mercy, I'll help you out."

"Thanks," I muttered. Emily went back to conversing with her friends while Leah took the box and her wine to the empty living room. I followed her.

"Emily, I found that magazine you were looking for!" Kim called, coming down the steps with said magazine in her hand. It was one of the ones Embry and I had bought on Father's Day.

"So um," I said quietly, wishing we had shut the living room door, "what's with the three stooges?"

"Oh. Them." Leah grumbled. She made a face at several different invites, tossing them aside.

"They don't think I should be here. Or you and Kim for that matter. They remember when Emily went crying to them because of our… disagreement. Scarlet's especially pissed, cause she thought she'd be maid of honor."

That made since.

"Why did you say yes anyway?" I asked.

Leah didn't answer for a minute. "I'm tired of hating her," she finally said.

I didn't say anything.

Leah continued, "Doesn't mean I _don't_ hate her. I'm just tired of it. Giving in is easier than fighting. I mean, it's not like there's anything to fight for in this case."

"Right," I agreed. "Ew. Who would put a split open pumpkin on a wedding invitation?"

Leah glanced at it and snorted.

We worked in companionable silence for quite awhile, and I decided that Leah could be considered a friend too, if only honorary.

**Okay stupid way to end it, but I had to somehow. **

**Review, maybe?**


	53. Fireworks

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews lately. I don't own any songs that appear in this chapter, or any other, for that matter.**

**Jacob's POV **

_Old gypsy woman spoke to me, lips stained red from a bottle of wine._

_"The one that you are looking for, you're not gonna find her here."_

The song was soft and slow, but was blaring from the huge speakers set up at strategic places on the beach.

The fireworks hadn't started yet. It wasn't even dark out. The sun was just beginning to set. I could smell hotdogs a good half mile away, and was kinda hungry.

But then, I was always kinda hungry.

There were other smells too. Someone had on way too much perfume, even outdoors. There was more food cooking, hamburgers and more hotdogs and funnel cakes and things.

Mercy laughed as I dipped her slowly back, her long hair brushing the sand underneath us.

I grinned, bringing her back up to me, holding her close as we danced. The bottom of her long, flow-y white skirt brushed my bare feet.

"Mmm. Your people really know how to party." She murmured against my chest. For once I was wearing a shirt.

_Old gypsy woman spoke to me, said, _

_"You're a wolf, boy, get out of this town."_

_Old gypsy woman spoke to me, said, _

_"You're a wolf, boy, get out of this town."_

_"You're a wolf, boy, get out of this town."_

I snorted. "Give it a while longer, Little Miss Pale Face. I'll show you how to really get down."

She smiled and we slowed our dancing as the song ended and another fast beat one took its place.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

As expected, she cut her glance to somewhere behind me, where most of the kids on the rez were playing. They always dominated one area every year. Cissy, Ayden, and Halen had fit right in.

But I knew it wasn't fitting in Mercy was worried over. It was the water.

She'd been a nervous wreck about it all the way here. She hadn't said anything of course. Mercy was nothing if not good at hiding inner turmoil. She kept glancing at her sister in the rearview mirror on the way here, and as soon as she had spotted the ocean her eyes had gotten big and wide for just a second before she regained control.

But they were fine. I could hear them shouting and playing.

Seeing this, Mercy relaxed- at least for now- in my arms, and we walked away from the dance floor- er, dance sand- leisurely.

"Where is everyone?" She asked. We'd only been here for about half an hour.

"They'll be here. I'm not too concerned about it." I shrugged. "Wanna get something to eat?"

"Jacob!" She laughed, "you ate four funnel cakes on your own as soon as we got here!"

"I know…" I muttered, glancing longingly at the fry stand.

She smiled. "Go get some."

I kissed her head quickly and left her.

I sensed her walking a little farther away from me, and soon enough, after I had paid and had my artery-clogging food, and turned around to find her, she was several booths away, looking at tribal stuff; tiny totem poles and blankets and scarves.

I recognized the guy selling them; Norman. He was acquaintances with my dad, and they were both equally crazy about tradition.

I stuffed a handful of fries in my mouth and went to join her.

"These are so cool," she said quietly to me, and I saw Norman smile greedily.

Uh oh. If Mercy wasn't careful, he'd drain her dry of money. He respected me, but he wasn't above making a couple bucks.

"They're okay," I shrugged, and saw Norman narrow his eyes. "Come on, I saw some stuff down this way."

"Hang on," Mercy huffed, seeming irritated by my attempt to drag her away. She glanced at Norman. "How much are these?"

He grinned, not even looking at me anymore. He knew he had her hook, line, and sinker. "Only six, seven bucks a piece. Not much. Not much at all."

"Awesome," she grinned. "I'll take three… and one of these." She studied the scarves hanging above our heads carefully before pulling one down.

"Mercy," I said as quietly as possible. "I'm not sure that's a good idea." "Why?" She breathed back. "Do they have poison on them or something?"

"No, it's just-"

"Look," she muttered, turning away from Norman so he couldn't hear. "I love these kinds of things. I don't care if they're hokey or not. I get it, he's ripping me off. _I'm letting him._"

I shrugged in exasperation. I knew there was no talking Mercy down. So I stuffed some more fries down my throat and didn't say anything as she picked out three totems and the scarf and forked over way too much cash for something Norman had probably bought for fifty cents in Embry's mom's store.

Seeing my disgruntled expression as we walked away, Mercy smiled. "I know, I know. Us silly white people will fall for any tourist trap."

I grinned and she did too. "I just think it's stupid. And kind of embarrassing."

She was quiet as we walked for a moment. Her hand slipped absentmindedly into mine. "I like corny things like that." There was something odd in her voice… something hidden under it…

"Jacob! Hey, _Jacob!_" Whoa. That was a voice I hadn't heard in awhile.

I turned around to see four of the Quileute Nation's youngest wolf pack members. Out of the seven, they were probably the most notorious. They'd been there in the showdown with the Volturi; we'd needed every pack member we could get.

Skinny and with oversized paws, they'd been there for number reasons only.

Now they were on strict orders to _stay home. Don't phase. Don't even think about it. Just live your normal life._

I, personally, supported that particular order of Sam's one hundred percent.

They were thirteen, almost fourteen. A few months younger than Brady and Collin, though those few months made a huge difference.

The other three had all just turned thirteen, but thankfully, they were nowhere around.

The four that _were_ here rushed towards me.

Mercy gave me a questioning look. I gave her one back that said _Not now._

"Hey." Elliot greeted. He should've been out of breath, like the kid he was, running after us that fast, but he wasn't even panting.

"Hey kid. How are you?" I grunted. I wasn't in the mood for any tag-alongs tonight.

"Okay as can be expected." He glared. This _pup_ was _glaring_ at _me_!

"Um, we're just here to enjoy the fireworks. At an appropriate distance, of course, so as not to actually catch fire ourselves." Finn, always the nerdy peacekeeper, broke in. He glanced nervously from me to Elliot.

And of course, Mercy just had to break in. "Hi," she greeted, smiling easily. "I'm Mercedes."

All of their eyes instantly snapped to her.

"_Dude,_" Gage breathed. "Are you Jacob's imp- I mean, uh, are you Jacob's girlfriend?"

"Um, yeah," Mercy smiled crookedly, not seeming to catch his slip up.

I did though, and made sure he knew it by the not-pleased expression on my face. He saw it and gulped.

"No way. Man, we had heard all about you, but seeing you in person is so much cooler." Finn blushed bright red as soon as his brain processed what had come out of his mouth.

Mercy just smiled wider at him, causing him to blush some more.

Ira Ewing rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Can we get going now? Jacob obviously doesn't want us around… in more ways than one. And personally I'm not gonna stand here and waste valuable seconds in my life talking to someone who doesn't want to hear what I have to say… _at all._"

Ira was a mini-Paul. And with his mini-Paul-ness, came the undeniable urge to break his bones out of irritation.

"Yeah. Yeah, we can go. We gotta go find Saul and the others anyway. Catch you later." And the look on Elliot's face made it clear what he meant.

They walked away, and I grabbed Mercy's elbow, spinning her in the other direction as she strained to look after them.

"That was… weird. I got the feeling that conversation was double-loaded. How did you know them?" She asked.

The sunset was ending now, the fiery ball sinking beneath the horizon. I focused on it instead of her as I answered.

"They're just a couple of…. _pups._"

It took a moment for it to sink in.

Then Mercy gasped, straining her neck again to stare after the boys that were long gone. "No freaking _way._ They were _werewolves?_ But they looked younger than me! They were barely taller than me!"

"Jesus, Mercy, keep your voice down." I muttered, even though there was no one around to hear her. We were at the end of the booths.

She knew it too. "Jacob, how come I've never met them? Are there more of them? Who's Saul?"

I rolled my eyes, trying to brush it all off. "You've never met them, because they've phased all of three times, and will never phase again, so it's irrelevant. Yes, there are three more, including Saul, who is Quil's younger brother. That answer your questions?"

She gaped at me.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Mercy, can we please just forget about it? Let's go check on your siblings and find a place to watch the show."

If she were anyone other than herself, she would've accepted it and turned around. But she wasn't. She was my Mercy, and so she stood still and scrutinized me, and despite my body heat, a cold chill left goose bumps on my arms just from the way she was looking at me. Like she was staring not into my eyes, but into _me._

"This isn't over. I'm only letting it go for the sake of big, booming fire in the sky." She warned me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew it wasn't over. But it was over for now, and that was good enough for me.

**Mercy's POV **

More wolves.

There were _more fucking wolves._

And my wonderful soul mate, the love of my life, my _Jacob_, the _Alpha _of them all doesn't tell me.

Suddenly, I didn't feel like I was being such an awful person for keeping my job from him anymore.

We walked back down the beach hand in hand, and for a moment I let myself relax. It didn't matter that we were both still apparently keeping secrets. (Okay, so he had mentioned there were more wolves. But they were so _young_, and he was definitely hiding something about them). All that mattered is that we were together.

When we got back to where we had started out we saw that my siblings had settled down on a huge blanket with Ryan and some other kids, who were eagerly awaiting the fireworks to start. It was progressively getting darker and darker.

It wouldn't be long now. And they were safe and fine. Everything was fine.

Jacob and I found a spot on some rocks farther down the beach. My feet hurt getting to it, because the sand became more and more stony the farther we went, but I didn't mind.

We climbed up there, and I rested my head against Jacob's shoulder. He held me close, so I barely felt the damp, chill night air against my skin.

And when the first bright firework exploded in the sky, I closed my eyes against it and kissed him, because those lights were nothing compared to the ones that exploded on the backs of my eyelids every time I touched him.

**Ugh, what is with my chapter endings these days? Oh well. The next chapter is the fun one. ;) **

**Reviews on this one will make me write the next one faster. **


	54. Finding Out

**I know, I know. I'm a horrible author, I haven't updated in forever. But this is the fun chapter, so maybe you'll forgive me? **

**Also, I just wanted to say that some of your guesses/suggestions for how Jacob will find out about Mercy's job were SPOT ON. I've had this chapter planned since almost the very beginning, and it was scary how quickly you guys caught on to what I was gonna do. **

**One more thing: One of you correctly guessed who the vampire is that the wolves are after. But I won't say which one. **

**And to the people who want me to hurry up and get to the plot…. This IS the plot. Nothing is going to be revealed until the very, very end. There's a lot of twists and turns and shockers coming up that have to be carefully timed and spread apart. Think of this as a mystery of sorts. Nothing is clear until the end, not even the plot. **

**One more thing: I don't own any songs in this chapter.**

**Okay, moving on. **

**Mercedes' POV**

_Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track,_

_Won't walk away, but she won't look back. _

_She looks good, but her boyfriend says she's a mess…_

"Great job, Mercedes!"

"Yeah, Mercedes, this is awesome! So much better than Britney."

"Thank you so much! One more rendition of 'Hit Me Baby' and I was gonna freak."

My soundtrack for Hooters had been a humongous hit among the girls. I wasn't sure what was good to put on there and what wasn't, so I put a little bit of everything, even if I didn't like it.

Lady Gaga, Ke$ha, Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, Mariah Carey… they were all on there, along with a few others.

Apparently, I had chosen correctly.

Mr. Wallace gave me a thumbs up. Today was my first day serving all six tables of my own, and according to him, I'd been doing really well. I was glad.

Hope had been acting weird all day though. When she had picked me up this morning at 11, she had been jittery and blasting music that she normally would never have liked, loud stuff that blocked out all thought. She kept glancing in the rearview mirror like she expected someone to be following her, and she talked way too much, even for her.

Now she was practically moving so fast she was a blur, swooping in and out of tables, throwing shaky smiles at customers. Clearly, she was upset about something.

And while she looked picture perfect like the rest of us, her eyes looked out of focus and bleary, like she hadn't slept all last night.

What was going on?

_Baby loves to dance in the dark, _

_Cause when he's looking she falls apart…_

One of my tables' orders was ready. I caught Hope by the arm as she was setting an empty tray down to be washed.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked, eyebrows bunched together.

"Too much crack in your cereal this morning?" Amber asked viciously, sneering at us while leaning against the bar a few feet away.

I shot her a nasty look, but otherwise ignored her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm totally fine. One hundred percent. Fit as a fiddle. I stayed up late last night, that's all. Watched Alice, you know, that cool four hour movie that sometimes comes on Syfy?" She bounced up and down anxiously, as if she wanted to get moving again even though all her tables were fine.

"You're just acting kinda weird." I said softly.

"No I'm not." Her smile was fake; too strained, too tired. Too nervous.

"Hope, what is going on?" I demanded.

Suddenly her fanny pack vibrated. Her eyes grew wide and slightly terrified.

_Run, run, her kiss is a vampire grin. _

_Moon lights away while she's howling at him…_

"You're not allowed to have that on!" Amber shrieked, her voice so obnoxiously high I was surprised we could even hear it.

Hope ignored her, flipping it open. Her eyes grew so wide I thought they'd pop right out.

"What is it?" I asked, now scared for her. What wasn't she telling me?

"Nothing. I went over on my data plan, that's all," she whispered, eyes still glued to the screen.

Right, kinda like I was Cupid in disguise.

Just then, the door opened. I turned and my heart stopped. Time stopped. Everything stopped, except for my stomach which was crashing through the floor.

Because Jacob and the pack walked through the door.

"Oh my God." I said, and clutched at Hope's arm so hard, a tiny part of me was worried I would leave marks.

"What?" She asked, momentarily distracted, glancing up at me.

"My boyfriend just walked in." I said. I felt like I was gonna throw up.

Hope smiled, and this time it was genuine. "Really? You've talked so much about him, I'm dying to meet him."

"No, Hope, you don't get it. He doesn't know I work here!" I whisper-squealed.

I saw the malicious glint in Amber's eyes and knew what would happen before it actually did.

"Yoo hoo! Boys! That table over there," she pointed directly to my largest empty one, "is totally free."

Embry waved at her in thanks, winking like the dork he was, and they all sat down.

"Oh no." I moaned.

"What are you going to do?" Hope asked, staring at the guys.

"My job," I sighed in resignation.

I grabbed five menus- one for Jacob, Sam, Embry, Paul, and Seth- and marched off to my table like a condemned man marches off to the gallows.

"Hi." I greeted as chirpily and bubbly as I could. "My name is Mercedes, and I'll be taking care of you today. Can I interest you in our specials of the day, Forgiveness, Understanding with a side of wings, and a wonderful new dish called A Sense of Humor?"

The looks on their faces were priceless. I wished I had a video camera.

"_Mercy?_" Jacob asked incredulously, as though I might be an imposter.

"Um, yeah." I nodded.

"Holy shit," Embry breathed.

"What are you _doing?_" Jake demanded.

"Working." I shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"_Here_? Now? How? When… I mean, what…" He was at a total loss for words.

I couldn't bring myself to look at Sam or Paul. They were older, and this was embarrassing enough without having to deal with adult looks of contempt.

"Look," I said quietly, glancing behind me to make sure Mr. Wallace wasn't watching me. He wasn't. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have. I just didn't want you to be upset. I know how much you already hate the way I live, and I know how much it would upset you considering the…job criteria. But Jacob… we were down to fifteen dollars in the bank last month. Mom has gone completely off the deep end. We can't live on just the check alone anymore. What if one of the kids gets sick, or what about when school starts and they need supplies, or what if Mom manages to spend the check before we even get it and we can't pay for heat or air conditioning, or electricity or water or food? I _had_ to do this."

"You're not old enough to be working here." Sam spoke simply, but there was something under his eyes…

"I know. But they didn't ask for an age, from any of us." I gestured around to the other girls.

Jacob glanced at them before returning his eyes to me.

"Give me a minute," he finally said, getting up from the table roughly.

I stared after him as he rounded the corner into the merchandise store despairingly. Then I turned back to the guys. Even if they left, and never spoke to me again, I still had to work. I had to do this. I had to get through this for the kids, because they had no one else.

"If you guys are leaving, please make some loud, audible excuse, because this is my first day working all six tables and I don't want Mr. Wallace to think I can't handle it. I really do need this job. Otherwise… order something?" I asked, desperately looking for any kind of sympathy in their faces.

I found it in Seth. He was smiling easily at me, nonjudgmental and friendly as always. "I'll have a Coke to drink, for starters."

I beamed at him, resisting the urge to spider-monkey across the table and hug him. "Thank you."

He shrugged, looking around. "I think it's kinda cool, to be honest."

I felt the odd urge to burst into tears.

"You know what…" Embry started slowly, "I think I'll have a Mountain Dew."

Dangerous hope started rising in me. Maybe they didn't hate me. Maybe I hadn't screwed up permanently.

"Coke," Paul grunted, avoiding eye contact. This shocked me. I figured he'd be the first one up and out.

"Me too," Sam smiled, and there was a knowledge in his eyes that I couldn't place, and also a fair amount of pride.

"Um, okay. Okay, yeah." I nodded, and scurried back to the kitchen, feeling their eyes on me.

"Which one is he?" Hope asked, craning her neck to see. Amber was busy serving one of her tables, but she glanced at me to smirk victoriously.

I wanted to slap her.

"The one that got up and left," I muttered.

Her gaze softened instantly. "Oh Mercedes, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I understand why he's mad, I should've told him." I shrugged, grabbing four glasses and filling it with the drinks the guys had ordered.

I went back to the table, checking on a couple of my others as I went. "Here you guys go."

Jacob came back then. He had on a different shirt. Before, he had been wearing a stained white one that was too small. Now he was wearing a fitted black one with….

With the Hooters' guy design on the front.

He sat back down calmly. "Oh, did you guys already order drinks? Geez, that line in there was horrendous."

"Jacob…" I said slowly.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at me without a trace of anything negative at all.

"What are you wearing?" I asked.

"Oh, this," he said, waving his hand dismissively as if it were nothing. "I've always wanted one, but everyone always said that most girls would find it offensive or piggish. Now I can say I'm supporting my girlfriend."

My jaw dropped. It really did.

"You are the best boyfriend in the entire universe, I swear to God, Buddha, whoever, you really are!" Once again, I had to resist the urge to spider-monkey across the table.

Jacob chuckled. "I know. I wish you would've told me. But you're intentions were good ones. I get it. Just, no more secrets, okay?"

"Okay! Yes!" I agreed.

"No go get me a Sprite, woman." He waved me away, trying to look cocky and stern. The humor in his eyes gave him away.

"Yes sir," I winked, and went to get it.

"He came back?" Hope asked from one of her tables as I passed. I nodded happily and she breathed an over exaggerated sigh of relief, and smiled.

"Okay Jake, here's your drink. Now what can I get you boys to eat?" I asked when I came back.

In the end, I had to get Hope to help me carry it all back.

"Here's your wings, and your two burgers. Hope, do you have the celery sticks to go with those?" I asked, distributing the food.

"You guys sure eat a lot, don't you?" She teased flirtatiously, making sure to keep her eyes off Jacob. I was thankful for that.

"You bet ba-" Embry glanced up at her for the first time, and seemed struck dumb.

He looked utterly dazed. Like a piano had dropped out of the sky in a dorky cartoon and hit him on the head. Like he had just seen the best thing in the world.

Like he'd found his own personal Jesus.

"Oh my God!" I realized what had happened a second before Sam did.

Sam already had part of a sandwich in his mouth. He stopped chewing for a second, then swallowed hard.

"Embry," he tried as Hope carried on with the food, oblivious that she had just had her life changed forever.

Embry didn't say anything, just kept staring at Hope.

"Embry," Sam tried again, this time louder.

Embry made a noise, but didn't take his eyes off his new imprint.

Jacob was the next one to figure out what had happened. Seth soon followed. Paul was the last, and even then, he didn't seem very interested. He just looked Hope up and down, and shrugged.

"Alright, I think that's it on my tray. Are you done Mercedes?" Hope asked.

"Um… um, yeah, I think." I nodded, setting the remaining food on my tray down at random.

"Awesome." Hope nodded. She walked away, back to the kitchen.

Instantly, Embry got up to follow her.

"Whoa, boy," Paul shook his head and pushed him back into his seat.

"Careful. She has no idea who you even are," Sam warned, and there was an order hiding somewhere under his voice.

Jacob could sense this too. "Dude, chill. You can introduce yourself later, you know? For now, just play it cool."

I decided to add my two cents worth. "Embry, we get hit on every day. If you're not careful, she'll think you're just one more forward customer."

Jacob's eyes narrowed and I winced, but didn't say anything.

"Right. Right, yeah. What's her name again?" He asked, leaning in his chair to watch her as she took the bill to one of her tables.

"Hope."

"Hope what?"

"Hope Levine." I shrugged.

Embry mouthed her name to herself.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Anyways…"

Jacob cut him off with a glare. "Mercy, there's something we need to talk about."

I glanced at all of my tables. Everyone seemed okay. "Alright. Shoot." I nodded and leaned against the table on my elbows.

"The leech went for your house again today during patrol." Jacob said.

"What? And you're waiting until right now to tell me? Are the kids all right?" I demanded, panic rising in me.

"They're fine," Jacob reassured me.

"But we went to talk to the Cullens afterwards… the leech took off towards their place, and we wanted to keep them informed." Sam added.

"Okay? So?" I asked.

"So Alice said the leech is working for the Volturi." Jacob looked very tired suddenly.

I gaped at him. "The Volturi? As in the all-powerful, utterly evil vampire monarchs/tyrants?"

"Yep. Those guys." Paul nodded.

"What does the Volturi want with me? They don't even know I exist!"

"No. But they know we exist. They're gonna try to wipe us out. They're terrified of the wolves. They're looking for any excuse to come back and annihilate us, according to Alice. She got a vision just as we walked through the door.

"Okay. So they're looking for an excuse to destroy you. Got it. What does that have to do with the vampire coming after me?"

"We don't know it's after you." Jacob said quickly. "For all we know, it wants something in or around your house."

"Like a few tasty humans?" I muttered under my breath.

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "The point is, Alice said the vampire we've been chasing is the one the Volturi has sent to scope us out. However, it also has it's own agenda, because Alice saw Aro asking him if he had found what he was looking for."

"So what do we do?" I asked, feeling resigned.

"That's just it. We wanted to ask you if you'd-" Sam started, but was cut off by Mr. Wallace appearing behind me.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun, boys, but you can't hog the pretty waitress." He chuckled, throwing a casual arm around my shoulders. "She has peoples' bills and food to get."

"Crap!" I said, and Mr. Wallace gave me a pointed look. I ducked out from underneath his arm and scrambled to fill new orders and clean tables and get checks.

I glanced back over at Jacob and the pack.

_We'll talk later,_ he mouthed, and I nodded.

Embry was still staring at Hope.

And life was suddenly that much more complicated.

**There's that! What do you think the vampire is really after? How do you think the Volturi will frame the wolves? What's going on with Hope? **

**You tell me. What would you like to see happen? **

**Review and let me know!**


	55. Going Back

**Mercedes' POV**

"Are you _insane?_" I demanded.

Jacob had finally gone off the deep end. He had finally just completely lost it.

"No," Jacob shook his head, still with that perfectly serious look in his eye.

"You are. You really are." I breathed, stunned to my very core. "Mercy, just think about it. The whole pack agrees that this is what needs to happen." Jacob pleaded.

"Jacob, we would have to leave for Winnemucca _tomorrow_ to make it on time. We'd have to spend what's left of today and late into tonight packing. We don't have a vehicle big enough to haul all of us. I'd have to take time off work when I just started…" I shook my head. This wasn't going to work.

"Mercedes, this would give us a chance to see if the leech is after you or where you live. It might even give us the chance we need to take him out." Sam said gently.

"And you need to see your family," Emily added softly.

"I'm all for it," Billy shrugged. There was excitement in his eyes. "My savings have been sitting there useless for years now. I have enough saved up for five trips to Winnemucca."

"Billy," I moaned. "You traitor. You were supposed to be on my side. The pack needs Jacob. I don't want to leave Forks. You're not supposed to be _able _to leave Forks."

"What?" He asked, taking mock offense. "Just because I'm cripple doesn't mean I can't lay by a pool in the middle of Nevada."

I groaned. "It'll be fine, Mercy. There's no reason not to go." Seth rubbed my back.

"God, you'd think she'd be happy to get out of this rainy old town." Leah snorted. "I know I would be."

I could hear everyone shuffling their feet, standing around the island in Emily's kitchen, trying to persuade me to go to the reunion.

I honestly didn't want to go.

I didn't want to leave Forks. I didn't want to have to take vacation hours during my job so soon. I didn't want to have to leave behind Bliss and Bronson and Hope. I didn't want to miss out on what was happening here.

And I really didn't want to see my family either.

Of course, a tiny part of me longed to. But a bigger part of me was terrified. We had all changed so much. What if our family couldn't- or wouldn't- accept us? What if they asked about Mom, or what if they had changed too, in a way I couldn't cope with?

What if I ran into Warren, or Jericho? What if those goons were still down there looking for us, or keeping an eye on us?

What if my family had news about Dad, and I wasn't ready to hear it?

"Mercy… We have to go. You know we do." Jacob breathed against my ear, bending over to envelope me in his arms even as I laid half on top of the island.

"No we don't." I shook my head.

"Mercy, this is the only way. That leech is getting way too close for my comfort."

"What if it tracks us all the way down there? Huh? What if we just bring it right to my entire family, and put them all in danger?" I demanded, raising back up. I was certain this would be the argument to win.

But the pack seemed unconcerned. "When Bella and Edward went to Florida we kept Victoria from following. We could do the same to this leech."

"Mercy, Dad and I would be coming with you. You wouldn't have to face whatever is down there alone." Jacob said.

I bit my lip. "Fine. Fine, if you're all dead set on being delusional and possibly getting all of us killed, then I'll go."

The pack cheered, and Emily and Billy smiled.

"Go call your grandma, let her know." Jacob said.

I grudgingly dug my phone out of my pocket. I pressed her name on the contact list.

She answered on the third or fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Grandma? It's Mercedes?" My greeting came out as a question.

"Oh sweetheart! I'm so glad you called!" Her voice was happy, but a little guarded.

She thought I was going to tell her know.

Guilt and a little pain stabbed at me. I had protested coming, and clearly it was all she wanted.

"Um, I just called to let you know we can come. You know, to the reunion."

The resulting scream was so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear, wincing. It sounded like Grandma had just won the Miss America pageant or something.

"Luther! _Luther_, they can _come!_" Grandma was calling to Grandpa.

"No!" I heard Grandpa's disbelieving voice in the background. The first I'd heard from him in years.

The pack members were all grinning, clearly hearing this. I frowned at all of them. Jacob rubbed his hand against the small of my back soothingly.

"Oh Mercedes honey you have no idea how glad I am to hear that! When will you be here? Don't worry about coming in late, we won't mind-"

"No!" I protested. That was the last straw. I was putting my foot down.

Grandma and Grandpa's house was large, but not that large, and with everyone staying in it, it would be full to bursting. There was no way I was imposing. "No, Grandma, we're getting hotel rooms."

"No, no," she began.

"Yes." I said firmly.

"Well… if you're _sure_, Mercedes, sweetheart. But I really wish you'd stay here. Oh, well, I guess your mother knows best."

"Grandma," I said hesitatingly. "Mom isn't coming. It's just us, and uh, Jacob and his dad."

Uh oh. What would she say about that?

She was very quiet for a moment, and I waited with a heavily beating heart. Then she said, "Well, that's just fine too. The more the merrier! But where's your mother, sweet thing?" The way she said it made it sound like _sweet thang._

I smiled a little at the old accent. Grandma had grown up in Texas, and moved to Nevada for college, where she had met Grandpa.

"She uh, has to stay here. There's lots of meetings concerning her new job. Couldn't get away. But she said to, uh, send you her warmest regards?" Once again it came out as a question. I was no good under pressure.

But Grandma didn't seem to suspect anything. "Well, that's awful nice of her. Tell Ginger I said hello, would you?"

"Of course," I nodded, while the pack snickered over my mother's name.

"Let me talk," I heard Grandpa demand.

Grandma handed the phone over.

Grandpa's voice was scratchy and rough, exactly the way I remembered it sounding. If you didn't know him, you would think he was constantly irritated. "Is that my little Hot Rod?"

The guys couldn't contain it this time. They doubled over in laughter at my old nickname. I made sure Billy wasn't looking, then flipped some of them off. I walked into the living room so I could talk.

"Hey, Grandpa." I smiled.

"How have you been, Hottie? Gosh, we sure have missed ya." Over the years, Grandpa had picked up some of Grandma's phrases.

"I'm fine." I shrugged even though he couldn't see me.

"Still working on those cars? You haven't got rusty on me, have ya Hot Rod?" He asked.

"Of course not!" I feigned offense. "Geez, Grandpa, have a little faith, would ya?" "So I hear you've got a boyfriend," he began and I resisted the urge to groan.

"Yep," I confirmed.

"He coming with you?" He asked gruffly.

"Yep," I said again.

"Uh huh," he grunted. "Well I want to meet him."

"You will," I promised. There was no way to get around that one.

"Good. And if I don't like him, don't think I won't tell him so." He muttered.

"Okay," I agreed, because there was no talking Grandpa down.

"Right. See you soon, Hot Rod." And he handed the phone back to Grandma.

"Don't you worry about him," Grandma whispered conspiratorially. "He's just having a tough time imagining you all grown up. To be honest, we all are. We haven't really had a good look at you since you were a youngen."

I made a noncommittal noise.

"We'll see you soon, Mercedes sweetheart, okay? We love you! Bye bye now." And she hung up.

"There. Happy now? I hope driving the entire time is torturous and painful." I sniffed at Jacob, folding my arms across my chest and leaning back against the counter.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Relax, everything will be fine," Quil advised.

"We have to start packing," Billy said.

"Right. Call right before you leave, Jacob, and make sure to call and check in whenever you guys stop, no matter what time it is." Sam ordered.

Jacob agreed, and we left.

The rain was coming down softly and steadily as usual. I barely noticed it any more. I stepped in a puddle and it sank through the fabric of my shoes and got my feet wet. I scowled at the ground and hopped into the back of Billy's truck, the one Jacob drove him around in when he actually left his house.

"Are you sure you're up for this, Billy?" I demanded.

He nodded, glancing at me in the rearview mirror. "Oh yes, I most certainly am. Don't you worry about a thing. Embry's mother is going to be kind enough to lend us her van; she doesn't use it much anymore. I've got all those savings… don't worry about a thing."

I huffed and stared out my window dejectedly, like a little kid that didn't get something they wanted from the candy store.

Noticing this, Billy said, "Why don't you tell your mother that Jacob and I are taking you and your siblings on vacation, and that since we have to leave so early, we want you to stay the night with us tonight?"

I perked up at this. I knew that that was exactly what he wanted, but the prospect of a night with Jacob, in his house, was too great a thing to pass up.

"Really?"

"Really," Billy nodded gravely.

Jacob's mouth twitched.

"Okay," I sighed, and offered Billy a small smile.

His face crinkled when he smiled back and I relaxed. I loved Billy. I loved Jacob. I was, for all intents and purposes, a part of their family. They wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

Jacob pulled into my driveway and I bit my lip. How would Billy get up the front steps?

"You guys go on," he said, seeming to understand the obstacle. "I'm taking a nap before I have to pack all night."

Jacob and I both cast him a grateful look, and Jake left the truck running for him before hopping out.

I went in to find the kids no where in sight, with Mom sitting in the floor, leaning against the couch, watching an infomercial with great interest.

The sickly sweet smell of pot floated through the air, making me gag. The house was incredibly musty, and smelled not only like drugs, but alcohol.

"What the hell, Mom? I thought I said to keep this shit in your room!" I admonished, quickly throwing open windows and propping the front door open.

"I got sooooo booorrreeeeddddd," she drawled. "I mean, God Mercedes, it gets soooo borrrriinnnggg sitting in one room all the time."

I couldn't bring myself to look at Jacob. "Where are the kids?"

"Who?" She asked, lighting what looked like a home-made cigarette absently.

In a sudden burst of fury, I tore it out of her hands. I ripped it into tiny little pieces, ignoring the tiny burns I got on a couple of my fingers. Then I got right up in my mother's face, forcing her to look me blearily in the eye.

"Where. The. Fuck. Are. My. Sisters. And. Brother?" I enunciated slowly.

"God, Mercedes. Stop being such a freaking prude. Why can't you be a normal teenager? They're in their stupid rooms, alright?" She moaned, rolling her head back to avoid looking at me.

With a snarl of disgust I let her go and whirled on my heel, stomping to Cissy's room.

Her pink ruffly curtains and blue bed spread with Precious Moments angels on it didn't match, and she probably hadn't cleaned the place like I'd been telling her to for a month. She was sitting on her bed, reading the first few pages of…

"Cissy Adele' Pruett! I told you never to touch my stuff!" I shrieked, ripping it out of her hands like I had Mom's joint a few minutes ago. My cheeks burned. It was one of those trashy romance novels you get in the grocery store check out line.

She began to say something nasty to me, then stopped, scrunching up her nose. "What's that awful smell?"

"Nothing," I said quickly, handing the book to Jacob, who had followed me into the room. "Listen, I have to tell you something."

"What?" She asked, clearly exasperated.

"We're going back to Winnemucca. For the family reunion with Grandma and Grandpa Pruett." I said gently.

Cissy blinked a few times in disbelief.

Then, without a word, she rocketed off the bed and into her closet. She yanked down her duffel bag from the top like a mad woman, and began tossing random things inside.

"Make sure they're all hot, summer clothes, okay? You know how Nevada is." I advised. She didn't say anything to that, either, just kept packing.

Jacob was busy skimming through the book.

"Seriously?" He asked. " '_He swept Rachel off her feet, literally, and carried her up the steps to the bedroom, where he laid her pliant body back on the bed and proceeded to-'_"

"Stop!" I gasped and snatched the book from him too. He grinned unashamedly. "Jesus, Jacob. We're still in Cissy's room."

"I've read that part," she answered calmly. The first thing she'd said in a good five minutes. "By the way, what does it mean when it says-"

"Just keep packing!" I squeaked and shoved Jacob out into the hall and shut the door firmly behind me.

He came up behind me, encircling me in his hot arms. "That's the kinda stuff you like?"

His breath on my ear made my knees tremble, made that now-familiar knot coil in my abdomen.

He rubbed the front of his hips against the back of mine, and I couldn't even bring myself to pull away and go to the twins' bedroom. One of his hands snaked up the front of my shirt, even as his lips played with my ear lobe. "That's the sort of things you want done?"

I made a sound that was something close to a very soft whimper.

"It can be arranged," he promised, and I almost lost it. My mind was on complete over-drive. This reunion stuff, the crazy vampire stuff, Embry imprinting on Hope… all of it. I just wanted it gone. All I wanted was Jacob.

"All I want is you, I don't care how," I managed.

I could feel him smile, and he pulled away, leaving me feeling cold.

"Go get your siblings packing then, so we can get back to my house, to my room… where you can help me pack." He winked and I propelled my body forward, wonderful images dancing through my head.

"Hey guys!" I greeted the twins, who were on the floor playing Candy Land.

They smiled up at me, their happy-to-see-you, innocent smiles.

"Hi Mercedes! Mercedes, I think Ayden is cheating. He's won four times in a row!" Halen huffed. She wasn't whining as much as she was contemplative.

"I was _not,_" Ayden protested. "I won fair and square."

"Why don't you guys debate this when we're on the road tomorrow?" I asked.

They instantly looked confused. "The road?" They asked at the same time.

"We're going back to Winnemucca!" I announced, trying to make my voice as happy and cheerful as possible.

Their mouths fell open.

"No way!" Ayden gasped.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Halen jumped up and started clapping her hands.

"Are we going back to stay? Why are we going back? Did Mom change her mind?" Ayden demanded.

"Um… We're going for the family reunion. You know, with Grandma and Grandpa Pruett, and all of our cousins and aunts and uncles…" I trailed off.

Both of their faces fell.

"Oh," Ayden muttered. "Oh, okay. But I thought they didn't like us?"

"Yeah," Halen added. "They never came to see us,"

"Or gave us Christmas presents," Ayden continued.

"Or sent birthday cards," Halen went on.

"I can't remember baking cookies with Grandma, either. Isn't that what grandmas are supposed to do? Bake cookies? That's what they do in all the books." Ayden scuffled at the ground.

"No…. no, you guys," I said, my heart breaking for them. "No, you guys, that isn't what happened. They _couldn't_ see us, okay? But now they can, and they really want to. Come on, I'll help you pack."

It was dark by the time I got all the suitcases and duffle bags and stuff finished and ready to go. Mom didn't care about how long we would be gone. I phoned Hope, and she said not to worry about the job, that we had two weeks paid vacation, and she could cover my shifts.

And just like that, I was going back the way I had come, but this time, I had the love of my life with me.

I wondered what a difference that would make.

**Kind of a filler, but what was I supposed to do? **

**Suggestions for what you would like to see happen on the way to Winnemucca? Anything is possible… Come on, people, REVIEW! **


	56. On the Road to Winnemucca

**Mercedes' POV**

The sound of a horn honking outside woke me up.

I was wrapped up in some of Billy's oldest blankets, the ones his grandmother and her mother had made. Jacob was sleeping soundly beside me. We were in his house, in his room, and we were safe. Everything smelled like him.

I would be perfectly content to stay right here for the rest of eternity.

But the stupid horn honked again, and I regretfully nudged Jacob.

He grunted, and I nudged him again. "Jake, wake up. I think Embry is here with the van."

Jacob's eyes slowly opened. "What time is it?" He rasped.

I glanced at the clock on his bedside table. "5:30. Ish."

He groaned and pulled me closer, kissing my hair softly.

"Oh no, mister," I shook my head firmly. "You're the one that wanted to do this. Now reap your reward. Go take the van from Embry."

Jacob growled in irritation under his breath, but quickly swung up and out of the bed. I smiled a little to myself and laid there for a few seconds more, then got up too, and made sure all of our bags were still in the corner of Jacob's room.

I padded into the living room, where the kids were sleeping. It felt weird, wearing a pair of Jacob's old flannel pants and a tank top to sleep in. It wasn't my usual night time ensemble.

"Wake up, you guys," I yawned, rubbing Cissy's back roughly, almost shaking her. It was the only way she liked to be woke up, and I didn't want to face her wrath this early.

"Come on, it's time to go see Grandma and Grandpa Pruett," I ordered, waking up the twins a little gentler than I had woken Cissy.

They opened their eyes, and blinked at the same time. Sometimes, the twins freaked me out.

I thought of Bliss and Bronson, and reminded myself to shoot them a text later to remind them I would be gone for awhile and couldn't meet them.

"Let's go! Just like we planned last night. Get your clothes on, put your pajamas in your suitcase, pick _one_ blanket and pillow each to take with you, and grab your plastic bags of snacks." I reminded them.

Slowly, like life-size wind-up toys, Halen and Ayden rolled off the bed/couch.

Cissy, realizing what was happening, bolted up from the bed, and rushed off to the bathroom, where she had put her clothes the night before so she could change this morning.

As soon as she came back, Halen and Ayden took her place, and they took a little longer than Cissy had to change and get back out.

Jacob came back in with car keys in his hand. "Hey. Is Dad up yet?"

"I have no clue," I shrugged. "I should probably get changed myself, huh?"

"It'd be a good idea," Jacob nodded.

I went back to his room and took my borrowed pajamas off. I put the pants in Jacob's suitcase and left the white tank top on.

It would be scorching later today, the farther south we went. I put on a pair of blue jean shorts and a light-weight, tight vest that was ivory.

I decided to forego the make up, since I knew it kind of drove Jacob crazy- in the bad way- and since it would give me something to do later during the long, boring drive.

Jacob came in, and didn't even bother knocking. "Hey. Think you can help me with the luggage?"

"Sure," I nodded.

"It's only fair," he went on, "seeing as you packed _the biggest one_ just for _shoes._"

"Oh! That reminds me," I smiled, and went to the biggest suitcase to dig out today's pair.

Jacob rolled his eyes playfully. "Even on a road trip, she has to wear heels."

"Hey, mister. You're the only person I can wear them around and not feel like Godzilla. I'm already tall. So I'm taking advantage of that while I can. During the school year, I wear flats. So just look forward to that, and let me have my shoes." I sniffed.

He snorted. I tossed the wedged ivory shoes with the cute little peep toe on the bed, and picked up several bags barefoot.

I followed Jacob out to our borrowed van.

It was larger than I had been expecting it to be, and was a dark blue color. We had plenty of room in the back for the luggage. The morning air was cold, and the sun hadn't come up yet. The world had that blue-ish tint before the real light arrives.

At least the rain hadn't started yet.

I squished through the damp grass and tossed the bags into the back.

Jacob kissed me softly when he shut the back hatch. I kissed him back, a little distracted by what was about to happen.

"Relax, sweetheart. This'll go off without a hitch, you'll see." He sighed, holding me close.

I buried my head in his chest for a moment, closing my eyes and relaxing against him. "I hope so."

"Hey kids! Get your lazy butts up here and get me into that thing!" Billy called. He was smiling, wearing a white undershirt and a gray pullover and jeans, sitting in his chair and steadily observing us.

I grinned back at him. "You'll roast alive in that, Billy Black!"

"Nah," he shook his head as Jacob and I came back up the drive to get him. "I don't even plan on getting out of the car until we hit Winnemucca."

Jacob snorted. "We'll see about that. It's a fourteen hour drive, Dad."

Billy just chuckled.

Jacob helped him into the car, in the middle row, where he would have the most room. Cissy would sit on the same row with him, and the twins would have the third row all to themselves.

I got the pleasure of riding shot gun, and Jacob was driving.

I ran back in to put on my shoes, and to grab one of the old blankets I had slept under last night, a big red and black one with a tribal raven on it. It was my favorite out of the three, and I knew Billy wouldn't mind if I brought it along.

I grabbed one of Jacob's pillows too, skimmed the entire house to make sure we hadn't left anything behind.

Mr. Ribbet, Halen's favorite stuffed animal, was laying on the couch. Thank God we hadn't took off without that!

I grabbed it, and grabbed the bag of snacks that Cissy had left on the kitchen counter, and then left, shutting and locking the door behind me.

I plopped into the front seat, and we were off.

"Why don't you guys try to go back to sleep? We won't stop for breakfast until around eight or nine." I suggested gently.

"Mercedes, can you put Radio Disney on for us?" Halen yawned, her pillow already propped against the window, her eyes already drooping again.

"Sorry kiddo," Jacob answered for me, "we don't have Radio Disney in this car."

"Aaawweee!" Ayden complained. Cissy scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

I smiled. "Thankfully, while you guys were packing yesterday, I burned a CD with all of your favorite songs to bring along for the trip."

The twins cheered loudly.

Cissy eyed me suspiciously. "Does it have Hannah Montana _and_ Miley Cyrus songs on it?"

"Yep," I nodded.

"What about Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato?" Her eyes narrowed even more.

"Those too," I answered.

She sniffed, but seemed satisfied.

"You guys want to listen until you fall asleep?" I asked.

Jacob was steadily making his way through Forks. Not another soul was out.

"Yes!" Ayden nodded enthusiastically.

I pushed the CD into the slot and waited for it to read.

The first notes came drifting on, and I could practically feel the tension leave the kids' bodies. They relaxed instantly, even Cissy, who had been giving Billy weird looks and didn't look happy at all to be riding beside him.

"Call Sam after they're asleep, let him know we've left town," Jacob murmured to me softly.

"Okay," I whispered back.

_Steady as the beating drum, _

_Singing to the cedar flute, _

_Seasons go and seasons come, _

_Bring the corn and bear the flute…_

"Seriously?" Jacob snorted under his breath. "Pocahontas? That's so racist, Mercedes."

I knew he was teasing, but I got defensive anyways. "Shut up. It was my favorite as a kid. The first song I thought of. And it's getting the kids to sleep."

Jacob just smiled and winked at me. I smiled back sheepishly.

_Oh Great Spirit hear our song, _

_Help us keep the ancient ways, _

_Keep the sacred fire strong, _

_Walk in balance all our days…_

"Oh Great Spirit," Billy moaned in mock devotion, "help these wonderful children sleep so that when they awake, they will bask in the joy of a McDonald's biscuit."

The kids burst into laughter, even Cissy, though she tried to hide her giggles behind her hand. He winked at her, and she relaxed into the seat next to him, no longer intimidated by his presence.

Ayden yawned, and within minutes, he was asleep.

_Seasons go and seasons come, _

_Steady as the beating drum, _

_Plum to seed to bud to plum…_

I knew the next ones were kind of loud, obnoxious ones from TV shows, so I skipped a few.

_The seaweed is always greener, in somebody else's lake, _

_You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake. _

_Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor! _

_Such wonderful things around you! What more is you looking for? _

_Under the sea…_

After a few more songs, all the kids were asleep, and I gratefully took the CD out.

"That was a really good idea, bringing that along," Billy said approvingly.

"Yeah, well, I know my kiddos. I hope you guys really like Disney." I warned.

"You'll make a wonderful mother someday," he said, looking at me with warmth and humor.

My cheeks burned. I knew what he meant was, _You'll make a wonderful mother to my son's children someday._

The image wasn't as disturbing as it probably should have been.

"Alright Dad," Jacob said irritably, "don't make us kick you out and force you to hitch-hike to Winnemucca."

But he was fighting back a smile, too.

Billy ignored him. "Got any soft rock to get us through the morning, Mercedes?"

I grinned. "Oh, do I ever."

…_Baby you're all that I want, _

_When you're lying here in my arms, _

_I'm finding it hard to believe, _

_We're in heaven!_

**Time Lapse! Almost 9:30 am.**

_You have to believe we are magicNothin' can stand in our wayYou have to believe we are magicDon't let your aim ever strayAnd if all your hopes surviveYour destiny will arriveI'll bring all your dreams aliveFor you…_

My eyes fluttered open as I somehow sensed the car slowing down.

Jacob was pulling off the interstate at an exit. I couldn't read the sign before we passed it.

"Where are we?" I croaked. I knew the imprint of my arm would be on my cheek and I scowled as I sat up.

"About an hour outside of Portland." Jacob answered.

"I slept through the Oregon crossing?" I wailed. No! I had wanted a picture of the sign.

"Relax. Dad took it," Jacob answered, seeming to read my mind.

Billy smiled at me when I turned to look at him, tossing the camera to me.

I caught it, and hit the button to view past pictures, and sure enough, there was a perfect picture of the Oregon sign.

I breathed a sigh of relief and grinned. "Thanks, Billy."

"Sure, sure," he chuckled.

I quickly raised the camera and snapped his picture.

"No fair!" He protested loudly. "Delete that!"

I snickered, looking at it. He was staring directly at the camera, his laugh lines clearly visible. "No way. This is priceless."

"We're about to stop and get breakfast. Wanna wake the kids up?" Jacob asked, clearly distracted, trying to read the printed out directions and also drive at the same time.

"Jake, the directions won't tell you anything, this is a pit stop." I sighed. Apparently even when men got directions they had no clue how to use them.

"I know that!" He grumbled, turning the wheel sharply when he saw one of those "Restaurants Ahead" signs.

"You two act like an old married couple," Billy observed gleefully.

"Damn it, Dad! That's it! One more crack and I'm dumping you on the side of the highway," Jacob swore, swerving across a line of traffic and into a long McDonald's drive-thru line.

"Don't be mean to your father," I snapped. Jacob just scowled.

I rolled my eyes and turned around, unbuckling so I could wake the kids up.

"Cissy," I grunted, stretching out as far as I could to reach her shoulder. I shook her roughly, clumsily, balanced with one hand against my seat.

"Uggmm," she responded, not even opening her eyes.

"Cissy, wake up, we're gonna get something to eat," I ordered.

"Where?" She managed, finally sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"McDonalds. Give Jacob your order." I said, and crawled out of my seat and into the back one.

Jacob hit the gas, and I lurched forwards- er, backwards- and face-planted into the twins' seat.

"Damn it, Jacob!" I swore.

"Sorry, sorry," he snickered.

"You kids should have got more sleep," Billy muttered. "There's far too many obscenities this early in the trip."

Jacob and I ignored him.

"Halen, Ayden," I called. They were my light sleepers. It didn't take much to get them up.

"Yeah?" Halen asked, sitting up and squinting in the sunlight.

"Huh?" Ayden said at the same time.

"We're getting something to eat at McDonald's. What do you want?" I asked.

"A chicken nugget Happy Meal." Halen decided.

"Halen, sweetie, it's breakfast."

"Still?" She asked in disbelief.

I nodded.

"Oh. Okay. Well then a sausage and biscuit, then." She decided.

Jacob got all of our orders, then pulled up to the first window to pay.

I had pooled all of my money with Billy's and Jacob's on purpose, so we wouldn't know whose was whose and therefore wouldn't fight about who was paying for what. I was thankful we had done that now.

The kids ate in silence, but made me put the Disney songs back on.

"I want High School Musical!" Cissy demanded.

"No, I want Lion King!" Halen whined.

"High School Musical!"

"Lion King!"

"No, High School-"

I cut them off before they could start an on-the-road food fight. "Shut it! If you're going to fight, I choose the song, got it?"

And before they could say another word, I turned it to a Disney song of _my_ choice.

"This is how I'm feeling about you two right now! Shut up and eat or I swear I'll feed your biscuits to the birds." I threatened.

Billy choked on his orange juice he was holding back so much laughter.

_Little girls, little girls, _

_Everywhere I turn I can see them. _

_Little girls, little girls, _

_Night and day I eat sleep and breathe them… _

_I'm an ordinary woman with feelings, _

_I'd like a man to nibble on my ear. _

_But I admit, no man has bit! _

_So how come I'm the Mother of the Year?_

Cissy and Halen looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"We love you Miss Hannigan!" They chimed, and I stuffed my face with bacon so I wouldn't smile.

_I'd have cracked years ago if it weren't for my sense of humor! _

…_Someday I'll land in the nuthouse! With all the nuts and the squirrels. _

_There I'll stay tucked away, _

_Till the Prohibition of little girls!_

Yep. Very fitting.

**Another time lapse. 2 in the afternoon. **

"Mercedes, can we please get out and go to the bathroom?" Ayden whined.

"Do you see anywhere to go to the bathroom right now?" I demanded. We were on the highway, and so far, there were only a few scattered trees and other vehicles to look at.

"No, but I really gotta go!" He cried, bouncing up and down in his seat. Halen looked at him like she was embarrassed to be his twin.

"We stopped two hours ago when we got lunch!" I sighed in exasperation.

"I know, I know, but now what we got for lunch is here!" His blue eyes pleaded with me in the rearview mirror.

"Billy hasn't been out of his seat _all day_, Ayden, and _he's_ not acting like a whiny baby!" Cissy sniffed, looking up from her coloring book to scowl at him.

"High five," Billy nodded, holding his hand out to Cissy. She slapped it, grinning at him like they had just tied for the Nobel Prize.

"I'm winning that bet," Jacob muttered under his breath.

"We'll see about that, son," Billy snickered.

"_Meerrrccceeeddeeesss!" _Ayden cried again.

"Alright! But this is the _last stop_ until supper, you got it? Which might not be until six or seven." I conceded.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" He sighed in relief, in time with his bouncing.

Jacob immediately began looking for an exit sign.

He found one not long after that, and pulled off.

The only sign of civilization was a very sketchy gas station. You know, the kind you would see in a horror movie.

"Ayden… maybe we should wait." I hesitated.

"NO!" He howled and threw off his seat belt as soon as the van had stopped, leaping out of the van like a wild thing.

"Ayden!" I screeched and threw my seatbelt off after him, trailing him into the store.

There was a creepy guy about 40 or 50 behind the register, the wrinkly, tan, greasy kind with pedo- mustaches.

I followed him into the uni-sex bathroom on sore and shaky legs. Riding in a car all day was tough work.

"Don't watch me pee!" He yelled, already at the toilet.

"Shut up, Ayden. What, did you want me to wait outside so I could get kidnapped or something?" I said.

"No," he muttered.

"Then shut up and pee," I growled, looking in the mirror.

Oh, God. I looked awful. My hair was a tangled mess, I had no make up on, and my vest was wrinkly.

I stretched back and forth, up and down, ignoring my brother until he squeezed between me and the sink to wash his hands.

I let him, and washed mine for good measure, then we went back into the store.

"Can we get more snacks?" He asked.

"Will you have to stop again in another two hours?" I asked.

"No," he shook his head.

"Then yes, you can get snacks. Pick some out for your sisters, too." Funny, how I said _your_ sisters, and not _our_ sisters, like a parent would.

He began perusing the aisles. I knew Jacob was thirsty, so I went to the coolers in the back to get something for him to drink.

I glanced warily at the dude behind the counter. He leered at me, and I balked, taking several steps backward until I was no longer visible to him.

I began my search for the drinks again.

After a few moments, I sensed someone behind me.

My whole body tensed, and my over-reactive brain supplied me with awful images of the creeper dude behind the counter and what he was planning on doing after he had grabbed me.

I slowly began turning, sucking in my breath.

And a blinding flash went off.

I screamed bloody murder and went running out of the store, dropping the huge water bottle I had grabbed.

I vaguely heard barking laughter, but I ignored it and jumped into the passenger seat, locking all the doors.

"Jacob, did you see what that guy just-" I panted, looking around for Jake, but he wasn't in the car.

He was in the store, bent over double, laughing his head off. The camera dangled from his hand.

Billy sat in the back, laughing the same laugh as his son.

"Oh he is so dead! He is so, so, so dead." I seethed.

"But then who will drive us?" Billy asked.

**Time lapse! Eight-ish at night.**

We had stopped in Burns, Oregon, at around five. We knew there was nothing but desert in between us and Winnemucca from there, and we figured we better feed everyone then.

Now night had fallen, and the stars shown as they only can in the middle of no where. I had my feet propped up on the dash. Jacob was still driving, chugging Gatorade like they were his life-line. Poor kid was running low on steam.

I almost felt bad for him, but then I remembered my silly grudge at him for making me do this, and pushed the feeling away.

Billy and the kids had dozed off a few miles back.

I turned off the Disney CD and just enjoyed the quiet for a moment. There hadn't been much of that today.

I could sense the tension instantly. Jacob wanted to ask me something, but he wasn't sure.

I didn't want to break the silence, but I did anyway. "Go ahead."

"Are you nervous? About going back?" He finally asked

I knew we were close to Winnemucca. We'd be there by nine.

"Yes," I nodded unabashedly. "But also no."

He frowned, glancing at me before putting his eyes back on the empty road. "Explain that one please?"

"I'm nervous about my family. I'm nervous about Warren and Jericho and Ayliana, because even though this town isn't as small as Forks, it's not NYC either. I'm nervous about seeing other people that knew me, and their whispers, and them wondering why we left a month ago but are back now, minus our mother. I'm worried that maybe…. That maybe somehow the Winnemucca I remember isn't the one I'll find waiting for me. I'm worried that the kids will get incredibly homesick, and not want to leave here again. I'm worried that they'll let something slip about Mom to somebody." I rambled on and on, the fear suddenly consuming me.

Jacob took one hand off the wheel and wrapped his fingers around mine.

"But I'm also not nervous at all," I whispered.

"And why's that?" He whispered back.

I just smiled, reaching down to the console between us, and turned my ipod on.

Jacob smiled a little, anticipating my explanation through lyrics.

_Other lives, always tempted to trade_

_Will they hate me for all the choices I made_

_Will they stop when they see me again?_

_I can't stop now I know who I am_

_Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid_

_And you're all mine, say what they may_

_And all your love I take to the grave_

_And all my life starts now! _

Jacob laughed a little and shook his head. "How do you have a song that fits _everything?_"

"Because I'm awesome like that," I smiled.

He squeezed my hand.

**Okay! So there's their trip. What do you guys think? It took them about 14 hours to make it there… and they did it in one day! Yay! **

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews on the last chapter… Now it's time to leave some more! Lots more! What would you like to see happen in Winnemucca? I've got lots of nice, fluffy things planned, because I feel like this story is getting a little dark, and I've also got some drama with the pack coming up, and that weird vampire… But there's lots of blanks left to fill! Best suggestion might get featured, so review, people, review!**

**Oh, and one more thing: NONE OF THESE SONGS ARE MINE, SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME! Also, I put every song in for a reason. EVEN THE KIDDIE ONES. The lyrics always mean something to the story, and might even be a form of FORESHADOWMENT. Just keep that in mind. **

**Awesome. Review please! Thanks you guys!**


	57. Better Than Before

**Mercedes' POV**

"Oh my God. Jacob, turn the car around. Just go back to Forks, okay?" I begged.

We were less than three minutes from my grandparent's house. Their place was on the very outskirts of town, smack in the middle of the desert.

The trees were sparse out here, not like they were in town, because there wasn't a very good irrigation system. They looked dry and brittle, as though they wished they were somewhere nice and green and wet instead of here, where no tree was ever meant to be.

I wished I was somewhere green and wet too; back home.

"Mercedes, I did not drive 14 hours to stay one night in a hotel room and turn back around." Jacob said sternly.

I moaned.

"What are you whining about?" Cissy demanded. "We haven't got to see them in ages! It'll be great."

I couldn't bring myself to look at the big house that I knew was there. Jacob whistled low when he saw it and I moaned a little.

"Jesus, Mercy, you said they were well-off but not _this_ well off." Of course, to Jacob it probably looked like a castle, compared to his small home.

I could picture the house in my mind. The odd shape and corners, the brown concrete it was made of, the balconies with their white wooden railings. I could picture the walkways below them, the shady, cool chairs sitting there where we had eaten Popsicles as kids. I could picture the decorative walls of colored stone that helped support the upper level. I could picture the glass doors that were so hard to shove open as a young kid, and that we were always getting scolded for leaving open.

I could picture the three garages, a one car garage on each side, and then a huge one in the very back, one like you would see on an episode of _Cribs_, where Grandma had tried to put more walkways, but Grandpa had claimed them as his own and kept his collection of cars there.

I missed it. I yearned for it with an ache in my chest.

But I didn't know if I could face the people inside it.

I felt the van go down the slope of the drive way, felt it come to a stop.

"Should we get out, or should I honk…?" Jacob asked uncertainly.

My head snapped up, and I scanned all the cars in the driveway.

Of course, I wasn't sure of what anyone drove anymore. But I saw Aunt Henrietta's car right off, the old red Chevy truck we'd been begging her to get rid of for ages. Grandpa and I were always having to fix it.

"No, don't. Aunt Henrietta's here, and she'll have a fit, she hates when people honk." I shook my head.

"Alright guys. Remember. Say _nothing_ about Mom, understand? Nothing." I turned in my seat to give my best intimidating glare to the kids.

The twins nodded, but Cissy was straining in her seat to see the house. "Can we get out now?" She asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

She moved so fast she was practically a blur, getting out and running up the steps to the first balcony, where the front door was.

I got out slowly, and Jacob helped Billy into his chair. The twins held hands and came to stand slightly behind me as we waited.

I heard the front door open and I heard Grandma go "Oh!"

After a few minutes, there was a clattering on the stairs and Grandma came into view, a rush of other people behind her.

Grandma was just as I remembered her. It was like she hadn't aged a day. Her hair was still cut short, a brownish-red color. She still wore that same clear chap stick, and her eyeliner was still smudged around the corners. She was shorter than me now, which kind of threw me off, and skinny as a stick. Her eyes were the same brown my father's had been.

"Oh, my God! Mercedes! Halen, Ayden!" Her voice broke several times. She rushed at me, crushing me with a strength you would never guess she had. I hugged her back as tightly as I could, and we did that weird rocking motion people do when they hug.

I buried my face in her shoulder to hide the tears that were working their way toward the surface. She smelled the same, like jasmine and cinnamon bread.

She let go of me reluctantly to grab both twins in her arms. They looked kind of frightened and uncertain at first, and their panicked eyes met mine.

_It's okay_, I mouthed, and they relaxed a little. It broke my heart that they didn't really remember Grandma.

"You guys are all so big! Jesus Christ alive, Mercedes, but you look like a grown woman standing there! And surely these aren't the little twins?" She cooed, and ran her long fingers through Halen's hair.

I glanced around, and saw Cissy beaming up at our aunts, who were fawning over her. She was really hamming it up, twisting and turning, bunching her sundress in her fists to make it flare out.

I spotted Aunt Henrietta at once. She was the oldest of the siblings, and had taken it the hardest when Dad ran off. She was a stern, stubborn woman, as prude-ish as her name implied.

She had never liked our mother, and I knew that if anyone gave us a hard time, it would be her.

Aunt Henrietta had the same color hair as Grandma, and she wore it to her shoulders, curly and kind of poofy. If you asked me, she looked like an almost-forty year old woman still stuck in the 80's.

God help me if she found out I worked at Hooters.

She wasn't fawning over Cissy as much as sharply analyzing her, trying to find faults. I was glad I had made her brush her teeth this morning.

"Um, Grandma, this is Jacob Black and his father, Billy," I introduced, glancing behind me desperately for Jacob.

He was right there, studying everyone with curiosity. He gave Grandma a big grin and held out his hand for her to shake. She took it, and her hand practically disappeared underneath his.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," he said, and Grandma raised her eyebrows with a suggestive smile towards me, a clear sign of approval.

I smiled.

Billy extended his hand next. "Hello. You have a wonderful home."

"Oh! Well I certainly hope you still think that after you see the mess inside." Grandma blushed with pride.

"Um, Grandma… is Tacey here?" I asked quietly.

There was a little secret grain of excitement I had kept hidden, even from myself. The only thing I didn't dread about this whole thing was seeing Tacey.

Grandma got that mischievous glint in her eye. "I think she's around here somewhere…"

"Mom, are they here yet?" I heard a young female voice call from somewhere around the back of the house.

And from around the corner walked Tacey.

She was every guy's dream, she always had been. Every since I was a little kid I had adored her as my idol. She was everything every girl wanted to be; gorgeous, popular, the perfect body, with a different guy every week.

Now she walked through one of the walkways, with one of those bathing suit skirts tied around her waist and dripping wet, white-blonde hair. She was a lot more grown up now than when I had last seen her; she had been just a teenager when I had been forbidden to see any of these people ever again.

She would be nineteen now.

She glanced up from her cell phone and saw all of us assembled in the stifling afternoon heat and screamed.

She tossed her phone down without a second fault and came running at full speed at me.

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God!" She screeched, and I almost fell backwards when she tackled me.

She was getting me all wet, but I didn't care. The tears I had been holding back spilled over.

We bounced up and down, squeezing each other tight. She pulled back just enough to look at me. "No way. Holy shit, no way!"

"I know! Oh my God, your hair is so light now…" I marveled. It used to be the color of honey.

"I know, huh? It turned this shade one summer and has been that way ever since! And oh my God, you're gorgeous! I never knew you'd grow up to be this gorgeous!" Compliments were always hard to decipher from insults with Tacey.

I grinned, words suddenly lost. She grinned too.

"Care to tell me who this is?" Jacob asked in an amused voice.

"Huh? Oh!" I said. "Oh, yeah. Jacob, this is my aunt, Tacey."

Jacob's mouth actually dropped open.

Tacey giggled. "That never gets old."

"I know huh?" I said back.

"Your _aunt_?" Jacob managed.

"You bet," Tacey winked. "But I think of Mercedes more as my little sister."

She looked up at me. "Or maybe my not-so-little sister."

She turned back to Jacob. "I was Mom and Dad's _whoops _baby."

Grandma, who had walked a few feet away to talk to Billy more, turned her head to glare at her.

Jacob snickered.

"Can we go inside now please? It's hotter than blue blazes out here," Grandma frowned.

"Blue blazes?" Jacob muttered to me.

"Grandma is from Texas," I smiled.

We went through one of the doors on the ground level, and I bit my lip, wondering how Billy would ever get up all the stairs in this house.

But Grandma didn't seem concerned. She led everyone into the family room, which was probably one of the most casual rooms in the house. None of the seating matched, because it was all yard-sale bought, or handed down from previous decors from any of the children. The rugs were all ones Grandma had bought at antique shops and flea markets. There were random pillows and blankets scattered everywhere, a beaten up pool table in one corner that I could remember playing under as a child. In the middle of all the seating was a large square coffee table. Grandma had put tons and tons of snack foods on it.

I hesitated at the doorway, letting everyone pass, unsure of what to do. It felt so odd, like an extreme case of déjà vu, being back here.

Aunt Henrietta sat on an old armchair primly, smoothing her hands over the arms covers. She glanced at me with thin lips and cold eyes.

My other aunts hugged me as they passed, one of the twins on each hip; Aunt Jerra, who was the second youngest, the last one born before Tacey. She looked the most like Tacey, with blonde hair and a pretty face and figure. But she was noticeably older, almost to her thirties.

Aunt Savannah was the second oldest, born right after Aunt Henrietta. She was as wild as Aunt Henrietta was prim, and I don't mean the slutty, preppy kind of wild like Tacey. She wore colorful scarves in her hair, and flowing Mexican skirts, and ate with chopsticks even if we weren't having Asian food.

She looked the most like me, and had looked the most like Dad when he'd been around; she had the same dark hair that we did, the same nose and cheekbones.

"Everyone come on in here and sit down. We've howdied, but we ain't shook yet," Grandma said firmly.

"What?" Jacob asked, apparently needing a translator.

"She meant that while you've met, you haven't had the chance to get to know each other," I giggled.

Grandma met my eyes across the room. "Mercedes sweetheart, Luther is out back, if you want to go join him. He said to send you out there when you got here."

My heart skipped a beat. I wasn't sure it would start back up again.

"I'll be right here," Jacob whispered, giving my hand a squeeze before rolling Billy over to sit beside the couch.

I turned slowly, and went through the sunroom, which took up a lot of this portion of the house, and hesitantly went over to the big door that separated me from Grandpa's garage.

There was the same old plastic container sitting beside it that Grandma made him keep all his oil/grease stained clothes in.

I bent down slowly, like an old woman, and popped the lid off. There were all the old white wife beaters, and the cut off shorts that he had always kept for me and the belts to go with them. Right next to the neatly folded cut offs were his own jeans.

I slapped both hands over my mouth, hoping that might contain my sob. I hadn't expected them to keep our stuff. I hadn't expected them to keep photos on the wall of Dad, though, either, after he had ran off, and they always had.

Shakily, I picked up a shirt and some cut offs, and went into the half-bathroom on the other side of the door, changing hastily. I laid my regular clothes on top of the tub outside the garage door, and then I took a deep breath, making sure my eyes were perfectly dry before turning the handle.

The garage was the only thing that didn't look the same. I hadn't expected it to. The garage was a constantly changing place, a place for evolution. A car that was there one day might be scrap metal in a pile by one of the huge garage doors the next day. Where tools were one week might not be where they were the next. Vehicles came and went here all the time.

I glanced around at the cars. There were trucks and old Camaros that reminded me unpleasantly of Warren. There was an old GM from the 80's that was shiny and new looking, and it made me sort of ache inside.

There was a bang and a clatter, and suddenly Grandpa swung his head out from under the front of one of the trucks.

His eyes got big and wide for a moment, and we both froze, neither of us breathing or moving.

Finally he said, "Hand me that wrench over there, would ya?"

He gestured towards a wrench about four feet away from him, lying awkwardly on the floor, and I wondered if he had put it there on purpose.

I took another deep breath that I hoped he wouldn't notice, and crossed the concrete floor to pick up the wrench. I handed it to him, and for a moment both of our hands were almost touching.

"Thanks. Now go take a look under that one's hood." He ordered, pointing at the GM. "I think it might need a new air filter… But maybe I just didn't install the air conditioner right."

This was how it had always worked with us. There was no sitting on Grandpa's lap (unless it was late at night and he was having his one glass of scotch and was getting sleepy and was in a very amicable mood), there was no holding hands and taking walks. For as long as I could remember, even when I was very young, around five years old, this is what Grandpa and I had done. I had shown up, he would be no where in sight, Grandma would nod her head towards the garage, I would change and come in here, and he'd tell me what to do, sometimes teaching me things. We would work for hours, saying nothing more than him ordering me around, and I would sometimes ask him a question, but only one strictly to do with cars.

Most people would look at a relationship like this and call it strained at best, unhealthy at worst. But this was the way Grandpa and I bonded. It was something we had shared.

I just wondered if it was broken.

"Hey, and turn on that radio too, would ya?" He barked, bending back over the engine of the truck, but there was something in his voice that I had never heard before.

I obediently turned on the radio.

"And now, coming up with a blast from the past, _Silence is Golden_, by The Tremeloes." The announcer said.

_Oh don't it hurt deep inside, _

_To see someone do something to her?_

_Oh don't it pain to see someone cry, _

_Especially when that someone is her?_

And just like that, Grandpa and I were back in the swing of things.

We worked for what seemed like forever. I got covered up to my forearms in grease and oil. The black and brown stuff was smeared all over my forehead and jaw, and on my borrowed shirt and cut offs. I had long ago tied my hair back, and had forgotten about the stuff on my hands, so now my hair was sort of matted.

Grandpa and I had worked out a smooth rhythm. He would ask me to hand him something, I would do it. I would ask him a question when I found my vehicle knowledge to be a little rusty, and he would growl an answer. We side stepped each other in the large garage, our clangs echoing off the walls.

The sun shown harshly down outside. All the garage doors were raised, because there was no air conditioning out here. I was sweaty on top of all the grime.

It was the most fun I'd had in years, minus the time I had spent with Jacob.

There was a timid knock on the door around four in the afternoon.

Grandpa stopped working, and I did too, and we both stared at the door as it slowly opened.

Grandma poked her head through. "Mercy! But you two are plumb filthy."

I had forgotten that "mercy" was an expression where Grandma came from, and gave a little start. Oh geez, that was gonna mess with me during my time here. Gee thanks Jacob…

"Of course we are, we've been working on these cars all day," Grandpa grouched, but there was a sheepishness in his voice you could hear if you learned to look for it.

Grandma smiled, because she had fallen in love years and years ago with the emotions under the sandpaper of Grandpa's voice. "Well, get cleaned up and then come upstairs, please. The other kids want to see you, and Tacey is anxious to get Mercedes back in her grips."

"You think the car will be okay?" I asked anxiously.

Grandpa gave me a long look before answering, the warmest expression I'd ever seen on his face. "I think it'll run just like it used to. Maybe even better."

There was no need for _I love you_ with Grandpa. This was our language.

**I wanted to add more, but this chapter was getting long enough. And I wanted to hear your feedback before I go any farther. What do you think of her family members so far? (You haven't met them all). What do you think of Tacey? Of her grandma and grandpa? What would you like to see happen next? Remember, there's no limits here… There's even a pool… Please, please review and let me know! This is really the only part of the story where I can be lenient and give you guys some say-so. **

**Also, a picture of Mercy's grandparents' house is up on my profile. But when you click it, make sure you scroll down to THE SECOND HOUSE, and not look at the first one, because that isn't it. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.**

**Okay, awesome. More coming up soon! Review please!**


	58. There Is Life

**Thank you very much to **_**toxic petals**_**, who has agreed to be my new Unofficial Beta for this story!**

**Mercedes POV**

The Pruett family reunion had been in full swing for two days now. It was the 15th of July, and the Nevada summer heat was enough to make you think you were in Hell.

Fortunately, there were ways to beat the heat.

"Tacey, I didn't bring my bathing suit with me today," I sighed in frustration. The air conditioner didn't seem to be having a very big effect on the heat. I lounged on the couch in the upstairs living room, with one of those small battery-powered fans that also sprayed water.

Aunt Henrietta had sniffed when she'd seen it. "Don't stain the couch with that, Mercedes Benz." I was Mercedes Benz to her, never just Mercedes. Just as Cissy was Cissy Adele', and Halen was Halen Marie.

"Then you can borrow one of my old ones. I have like, fifty," Tacey shrugged, unconcerned.

The truth was… I was terrified of the water.

Every time Tacey brought it up- and over the past two days, it had been frequently- I made some lame excuse. And really there was no good reason not to get in with her. But every time I thought I might be able to, my mind flashed back to the day Cissy almost drowned, and I chickened out.

I didn't let the kids get in, either, and it drove them wild.

"Come on, Jacob. If anyone can help me persuade her, you can," Tacey begged. She and Jacob and formed a very strong friendship. She found him gorgeous and with an insanely attractive personality, and he found her hilarious and a good time.

I was glad I had imprint status, otherwise those two probably would've been all over each other.

The fact didn't bother me though. If it were anyone but Tacey, I'd be keeping Jacob far away from them. But Tacey was kind of a slut. It wasn't an insult, and I didn't think badly of her for it; it was just a fact. She accepted it, I accepted it… the whole family did, except for Aunt Henrietta, who sniffed and muttered things about fornication and damnation whenever Tacey walked by.

Tacey had had fifteen boyfriends and at least one sexual partner by fourteen. At least three sexual partners by her sixteenth birthday, and she had lost count of boyfriends. It made me feel a little better about myself and my relationship with Jacob, to be honest.

Tacey was a very bad influence when it came to those things. She was like Jillian from the book Practical Magic.

But I loved her and she loved me, so it was all good. Flirting with any and every male was in her nature. I forgave her for it; she meant literally nothing by it.

"I, personally, would love to see you scantily clothed and dripping wet," Jacob grinned.

While I loved Tacey for her crassness, her rubbing off on Jacob was _not_ a good thing. It was a downside to their friendship.

I rose my eyebrows at Jacob, who just grinned and scooped up another spoonful of ice cream. Grandma loved Jacob just as much as Tacey, but for different reasons. For such a small woman, Grandma loved food. And more than that, she loved when other people ate it, and a lot of it. So Jacob was like God's personal gift to her. She could cook all day and he would eat all day. A perfect match.

I told him that if he didn't slow down, he'd be the world's first fat werewolf.

Billy and Grandpa had taken to each other like two peas in a pod. While Billy didn't have an unhealthy car obsession, he knew enough to get through several conversations thanks to Jacob, and Grandpa was an avid sports fan. He also liked to argue politics, which gave Billy the excuse he needed to spring that joke he'd had waiting: "Sure, you can trust the government, just ask my people."

Jacob and I had done an identical face-palm at that one.

Grandpa had laughed uproariously.

After the first day, when I had cleaned up and gone upstairs, I found eight of my ten cousins. You would think, that with as many children as my grandparents had, they'd be divided equally. But no, six of my cousins were courtesy of Aunt Savannah. She'd been married twice already, and my "new" uncle, her third husband, who she'd apparently been with for the past two years, was sitting on the floor beside her, looking extremely nervous.

I didn't blame him. Aunt Savannah divorced her first husband for throwing a spoon into the sink and making a loud clatter. They'd been together since high school, and she had three kids with him.

She'd divorced the second for getting gas too often. Fortunately, it was the kind of gas you put in a car. She had her other three kids with him.

She didn't have any with this one yet, but I wasn't ruling it out.

The six kids had all been in the pool too.

The other two were Aunt Jerra's. She hadn't had them when I had last seen her, so I had met them for the first time. They were adorable, just four and almost three years old.

Aunt Henrietta had two sons as well, but they were in the army, somewhere far away. It hurt that I hadn't got to tell them goodbye.

"Fine." I conceded, squashing my fear of any adolescents drowning. "I'll get in the stupid pool."

"Yay!" Tacey cheered. "You're going to get so tan! Come on!"

"I'm already tan," I sniffed, and I was. I had gotten considerably more…. Well, not brown, but golden, since I'd been here.

Tacey didn't dignify that with a response. She yanked me down the hallway to her room.

"Ugh, I haven't got all this crap unpacked yet, so watch your step," she grimaced.

Tacey had apparently "took a year off from school" to go backpacking in Europe. It made me wander if _she_ was the backpack, from all the photos she had from the trip of her wrapped around several guys.

She had left at the beginning of last summer, and only returned at the beginning of this one.

"Are you going to go to college this year?" I asked.

She wrinkled her nose in a way that reminded me of a bunny. "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it."

I was beginning to think Grandma's obvious concern for Tacey's future was justified.

She hummed a little under her breath, making her way across the room. It was light and airy in here, with pale gauze curtains that fluttered in the breeze and a soft white quilt on the bed.

Tons of photos hung on the walls. They were incredible; just the right colors, just the right angles and frames.

"Where'd you get all these?" I asked curiously.

"Oh those," she shrugged, not glancing up from her bathing suit search, "I took them."

My mouth fell open. "No way."

"Yeah," she nodded. "It's a bit of a hobby of mine."

I was quiet for a moment before saying, "Why don't you go to art school, then?"

"Art school?" She snorted. "I can't paint."

Sigh. That was my cousin, the blonde.

"No, Tace, like for _photography._"

She didn't answer. She just turned around and thrust a blue string bikini at me. "Try that on, I'll wait out here."

She shut her bedroom door behind her before I could say another word.

I stripped off and put the bathing suit on, tossing my clothes into the corner.

"Hey Tace," I said, opening the door. "Do we have any tow-"

Aunt Henrietta shrieked from behind me. I whirled around to see her clutching her chest, her mouth and eyes wide open.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"Mercedes Benz! Is that a _tattoo?_" She was gasping for breath, as though she had just run a race in the Olympics.

I smirked. "You bet."

She shrieked again, wheezing some more. I slid smoothly past her, out into the open, looking for Tacey.

I found her outside, rubbing on sunscreen. There were towels folded neatly in the chair she had her foot propped up on.

The pool was nice, and in-ground one with steps leading down into it. It started out at three and a half feet, and got deeper as you went towards the modest diving board.

Nothing all that threatening.

_But still enough to drown in,_ I thought cynically.

Tacey finished rubbing on her lotion and jumped in, her body arcing in a perfect dive. She surfaced easily and I smiled and clapped.

She grinned, treading water, and reached for her float, a big one that would make sure her body wasn't even touching the water. It took up a lot of room, and the kids got angry when she used it. Thankfully, they were all inside playing hide and seek.

I felt more than saw Jacob come outside, and sure enough, a moment later I was wrapped up in his arms, my back to his chest. The heat of the sun and the heat of his body combined was unbearable. I felt myself break out into a sweat.

"Jesus Jake, you trying to roast me?" I demanded as he kissed my shoulder.

"No. I just miss you. We haven't got much alone time in awhile." He sighed.

"Getting tired of constantly eating?" I teased.

"No," he snorted. "But for once, it's _you_ I want to devour, not your grandmother's delicious cooking."

I made a little noise of longing at that and felt him grin against my neck.

"Mercedes, I don't blame you for rubbing up on your hunky bo," Tacey called, grinning in a teasing sort of way, "but you better get in this pool before I have to reach up there and pull you in."

"I… I think I'll just watch you for awhile." I stuttered lamely. My heart rate picked up.

"What?" Tacey screeched. "No, no way. Get your ass in here!"

"Watch your language," Grandpa called from the garage. His back was turned to us, and he was a good seventy feet away, clear at the other end of the house. I was surprised he'd heard that.

Tacey rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry," Jacob said to her, and I felt his arms constrict around me, "she'll get in."

And before I knew what was even happening, I had been scooped up by my wonderful boyfriend and unceremoniously dumped into the deep end.

The breath left me as I hit the water, and I tried not to panic. I was a _good_ swimmer. Dad had taught me how. This was no big deal.

I kicked my way to the surface, keeping my eyes shut tight, and gasped as I broke through to the air. I blinked my eyes open. "Jacob Black, I swear, I'm leaving you here and driving myself home when we leave!" I yelled, and he roared with laughter.

"You look like a drowned cat!" He managed.

"Yeah? Get in. I bet you smell like wet dog." I shot back, and instantly he stopped laughing, glaring at me.

Even though Tacey had no clue how funny it really was, she laughed anyway. "You two sound like an old married couple!"

For a moment under Jacob's dirty look, I felt bad. I knew he didn't exactly like being a wolf. Maybe I had said something I shouldn't have.

But in the next instant, Jacob had stripped off his shirt and jumped in in just his shorts, dragging me down to the very bottom of the twelve foot deep end.

I coughed and spluttered under the water, kicking at him even though I knew it was a wasted effort. I could hear his water logged, muffled laughter, and he let me go easily, and I fought back to the air.

He popped up right after me, his black hair sticking to the side of his face and neck.

"You are such a jerk!" I roared.

"And you got me wet when you jumped in," Tacey added in an irritated voice, glancing at him from her raft.

We played around in the water the rest of the afternoon, and I slowly relaxed. The water wasn't so bad. It was safe. Grandpa was right there, even, if something went wrong. The big screen doors to the kitchen, and the steps leading down from it, weren't far away.

When sunset came, Grandma yelled out of the door, "You three, come on! We're going out to eat tonight!"

Grandma and Grandpa loved to splurge during the family reunion. Aunt Savannah was in from New Mexico, Aunt Henrietta in from North Dakota, Aunt Jerra from California. We were all together again for these few days, and nothing would stop them from spoiling everyone as much as possible.

**Time Lapse! Still Mercedes' POV**

We were getting back to Grandma and Grandpa's house very late.

We would've went back to the hotel, but we hadn't taken the van to go eat. We had divided up among everyone else's vehicles.

Halen and Ayden were half asleep in the back, along with most of my cousins.

"Let's go in and get our stuff, and then head back." I whispered to Jacob.

He nodded, and we all piled out of Aunt Savannah's car.

Some of the younger kids had to be carried inside. I took Nicholas, a little 8 year old boy of Aunt Savannah's. He was an old soul, and acted well beyond his age, but sometimes he could be so incredibly innocent and naïve. He certainly looked it, lying with his head against my shoulder and his long legs dangling.

Like all the Pruetts, he wasn't very heavy, so I had no trouble carrying him up to the front door, and then following some of the other adults with their kiddos to The Bedroom.

The Bedroom was different from every other bedroom in the house. It wasn't like the guest rooms, and it wasn't like Grandma and Grandpa's room. No, The Bedroom was special.

It took up a large portion of the upstairs. It was directly above the sunroom and the garage. It made it so that the only other things upstairs were a bathroom, Tacey's room, the living room and kitchen, and a bathroom. And considering the size of the house, that was saying something.

The walls were painted a neutral, bland color that I can only describe as _tan_, and they were covered in crayon scribbles and finger paint. Next to one corner was where our heights had been recorded through the ages.

And all across the room, there were beds.

They were mostly old ones that family members hadn't wanted anymore. There was a king sized one from the 80s that I had loved as a child but now found somewhat suspicious-looking, in the far left corner. There were five twin beds spread out randomly, and the one full sized mattress directly to the left that Grandma and Grandpa had bought new when they built the house.

None of the bedspreads matched. Whenever we had blankets that we didn't want to keep at our own houses, we would always bring them here.

There were My Little Pony comforters, and Buzz Lightyears. There were cowboys and ballerinas. There were random quilts and fuzzy baby blankets. The pillowcases were equally random.

It was our room. The one all us cousins shared.

When I was little, it had seemed like the safest, most wonderful place in the world, a place where you never had to clean up your toys or make your bed, and a place where you could have a nightmare and know you'd wake up okay because there were lots of others with you, breathing steadily and peacefully throughout the dark night.

Best of all, there was no closet for monsters to hide in, and Grandpa had always said that there were too many beds for there to be monsters under there; they'd get confused too easily.

I smiled a little to myself, and laid Nicholas down on the full bed. He sighed, staring up at me blearily.

"Mercedes?" He yawned.

"Yeah?" I asked, sitting next to him and smoothing his black hair out of his hazel eyes.

"Will you sing to us? You know, like you used to?" He asked.

Aunt Jerra smiled at me from across the room. Her husband had already taken her own children to one of the guest rooms downstairs, and she had carried Abigail and Joshua up here.

She got up and patted me on the back, all the children now secure, and left.

I glanced around at them all.

There was Emma and Olivia, products of Aunt Savannah's first marriage. They were twins, ten years old. They had the same black hair as Nicholas, another first-marriage baby. But their eyes were pure brown. Cissy was in the bed closest to them, and they laid side by side, identical little faces turned towards each other, watching me with warmth. They remembered me, I knew.

Remembered when I used to be one of them.

I bit my lip.

There was Christopher next to Ayden in another twin bed. Christopher was Aunt Savannah's first child from her second marriage. He had the same hair color as Grandma, except a little redder, and had brown eyes like Emma and Olivia. He had just turned seven years old, and I was a little worried about his mischievous influence on Ayden.

Abigail and Joshua freaked me out. They were the exact same age as Halen and Ayden, born a few days after them. The four of them were so very alike that it scared me. Those two were lying in bed next to Halen, in the big king bed.

I loved them all so very much. I wished with everything in me that Ethan and Anthony, Aunt Henrietta's two boys, were here too. I could remember them so clearly. We were pals, best buds, and we used to sit in here at night and tell ghost stories. I would get scared and make them let me sleep between them.

Downstairs were the cousins I had never met until a couple of days ago; little Natalie and Caleb, the ones I should've been there to see at the hospital on the days they were born. Natalie was four and blonde, a very happy little girl. Caleb was almost three, and liked to throw temper tantrums.

How could my mother have snatched all these people away from me? How could she have yanked them right out from under me, forbade me from ever seeing them? All the aunts used to live here in Winnemucca before Dad ran off.

So maybe it was really all his fault.

"Will you?" Nicholas asked, and I almost jumped, absorbed in my own thoughts.

"Will I what?" I blurted absently.

"Sing," he sighed impatiently.

"I haven't sang in a very long time," I told him.

"Why?" He frowned.

"Because…." I trailed off. I hated myself for that answer. It was an answer I had scorned as a child.

"Because why?" He huffed, very obviously not liking it either.

"Because I had no one to sing to," I smiled.

Singing had been something I'd done for my cousins, when they couldn't sleep at night.

"Will you sing now?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sing!" Christopher nodded.

Soon there was a whole chorus of voices begging me to sing.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed. "But I'm warning you, I'm a horrible singer."

They were quiet for a moment.

"What do you want me to sing?" I finally asked.

"A Whole New World!" Olivia begged. Or at least I thought it was Olivia. I couldn't tell her and Emma apart.

"No, sing Everybody Wants to be a Cat." Abigail shook her head.

"How about… how about something from Bambi 2? Have you guys seen that?" I asked.

As is usual with small children, they all shouted affirmations.

They quieted, and I hummed a little to myself, clearing my throat several times. Then I began to sing for the first time in what felt like forever.

**Jacob's POV**

I had gathered our things and put them back in the car, but I couldn't find Mercy anywhere. We really needed to get back to the hotel so I could call Sam and let him know what was going on, and check in.

"Hey, Mrs. P, do you know where Mercedes is?" I asked. I had to get used to calling her Mercedes around her grandmother. She thought something exciting had happened every time I said "mercy".

"Try upstairs, in The Bedroom," she suggested.

"Which bedroom?" I asked like an idiot. It clearly had a bigger meaning than just the bedroom. These people were really weird.

"The big one." She chuckled. I smiled uncertainly at her and went up the stairs.

Sure enough, I heard it; the sound of little kids and Mercy's distinct heartbeat. I could probably pick hers up from a hundred miles away.

"No, sing Everybody Wants to be a Cat," one of the little girls said. I still didn't know their names.

"How about… How about something from Bambi 2? Have you guys seen that?" I heard Mercy ask.

All the little kids shouted, and for the first time, I heard Mercy sing.

"_Under the snow, beneath the frozen stream there is life,_

_You have to know, when Nature sleeps she dreams there is life. _

_And the colder the winter, the warmer the spring! _

_The deeper the sorrow, the more our hearts sing!"_

I stood silently outside the doorway and listened. Mercy had a nice voice. Not one that would ever let her win American Idol, of course. Hers wasn't the kind of voice to hone, to consider a talent. But it was a wonderful sort of sound. It reminded me of something…

"_After the rain, the sun will reappear, there is life. _

_After the pain, the joy will still be here, there is life. _

_For it's out of the darkness that we learn to see, _

_And out of the silence that songs come to be. _

_And all that we dream of waits patiently! _

_There is life…"_

Oh. That's what it reminded me of. When I was little, I could remember my mother coming into my room to sing to me at night. Mercy's voice sounded a lot like hers, slow and patient, and full of warmth.

I swallowed the knot in my throat. I honestly couldn't remember my mother on command. It all came in little flashbacks now.

"Guys? Are you asleep?" Mercy asked, obviously finished with her song.

None of them answered.

I heard her get up and tiptoe to the door. She closed it softly behind her and jumped about a mile high.

"Jesus Christ, Jacob," she gasped, pressing her hand to her chest. I saw where she got that now; her grandma and her aunts all did it.

"We're leaving. The kids staying here?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah…. How long were you standing out here?"

Her cheeks were red.

"Not long," I shrugged, giving nothing away. I turned away to hide my smile. "Come on, we should be heading back."

**I DON'T OWN THERE IS LIFE BY ALLIOSN KRAUSS. I SWEAR. DON'T SUE ME.**

**Okay, so there was that. Don't worry, this reunion is far from over! But what do you think is happening back in Forks…? Review and let me know what you think should be going on, and what you think should happen with the reunion next! **


	59. This Sick Strange Darkness

**I do not own any songs in this chapter. Also, there is make out scenes, and crude references, so beware.**

**Mercy's POV**

Jacob smirked and wrapped his long fingers around my thigh, sinuously lifting it to wrap around his waist.

I grinned through our kiss and rubbed gently against him, and heard him groan. His tongue sought out mine, and the familiar tingles raced through my body.

He lifted me up easily, pressing my back against the wall. I wrapped my other leg around him, then fisted my hands in his hair.

"Mercedes!" I heard Aunt Savannah calling. "Mercedes, are you out here?"

"Damn it all," I cursed in irritation. Jacob groaned, but it wasn't the good kind of groan this time.

"I guess we'll just have to-" Jacob started as he sat me down.

"No," I protested, "I have an idea."

I ran over to the door Aunt Savannah had left open. I was suddenly freezing, away from Jacob's warm skin. Nights in the desert were as cold as they days were hot.

I wrapped Jacob's old hoodie tighter against me, and stuck my head through the door. "Hey, we're gonna go to the grocery and grab some things, alright? We're almost out of Doritos." And before anyone had the chance to respond, I had shut the door again.

Jacob laughed, and strode over to grab my hand. "Are the keys in the van?"

"I think so." I nodded.

They were. I climbed into the passenger seat, and Jacob started it up. He pulled out so fast the tires squealed in protest.

"What, no song to fit this one?" Jacob teased after a moment of silence.

"Psh. Please, I can think of at least two right off the bat," I snorted.

He gestured to my ipod, which was still plugged into the car speakers. I picked it up and whirled through the lists of songs.

_I, I'm driving black on black, _

_Just got my license back, _

_I got this feeling in my veins, _

_This train is coming off the track. _

_I'll ask, polite, if the devil needs a ride, _

_Cause the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight. _

"What does this have to do with anything?" Jacob laughed curiously.

I just smirked.

_Your mom don't know that you were missing, _

_She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing! _

_Screamin' no, ain't never gonna quit, ain't nothing wrong with it,_

_Just acting like we're animals!_

"Oh," Jacob grinned. "I see."

"Mhm," I purred, leaning back in my chair and putting my feet up on the dash. I noticed with irritation that goosebumps had risen on my legs. Gross.

It didn't take long to get to town. I sang the words to the song under my breath, and I noticed Jacob's hands tightening on the wheel, turning his knuckles pale.

_We were parked out by the tracks, _

_We're sitting in the back and we just started getting' busy when she whispered _

"_What was that?" _

"_The wind, I think cause no one else knows where we are," _

_And that was when she started screaming, "That's my Dad outside the car!" _

_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition,_

_Must've wound up on the floor when we were switching our positions. _

_I guess they must've knew that she was missing, _

_As I tried to tell her Dad it was her mouth that I was kissing!_

Jacob parked behind the grocery store, where no one could see us, and was on me in an instant.

I hadn't buckled, and so it was fairly easy to reach over and press my mouth hungrily to his. I felt a thrill rise in me, feeling like a teenager for the first time in like, _ever_. We were parked somewhere secluded, making out, and it felt so, so good.

Jacob, apparently thinking we weren't close enough, yanked me over to put me in his lap. If he hadn't been a werewolf, it would've been the most awkward thing ever.

He grinded up and against me, hard through his jeans, and I moaned and grinded back.

But my back hit the steering wheel, and the horn let out a loud beep.

I yelped and moved, and we sat in quiet shock for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"Oh man, that was priceless. You should've seen the look on your face." Jacob laughed.

I couldn't say anything through my hysterical giggling.

"Let's go in, so that people don't run out here wondering what's going on," I suggested.

"How would that stop them?" Jacob asked.

"Because they'll see two giggly teenagers emerge from behind the building," I reasoned.

He nodded and we got out. He pulled me into his side instantly, and I leaned into his warmth, the goose bumps popping back out on my legs.

We were still looking at each other and laughing, and the confused looking workers instantly relaxed, some rolling their eyes, some hiding smiles.

We strolled through the aisles, picking up random stuff. We got the Doritos, and some cheese dip, at least ten bags of candy for the kids because it was fun to get them hyper when they weren't my responsibility.

I rode on the end of the shopping cart, throwing stuff into it. Jacob pushed the thing recklessly, trying to knock me off.

It was fun. It was wild in the good way.

He turned a corner sharply and I shrieked, banging into a shelf, falling to the ground hard. I felt myself bump into someone else and bring them down with me.

The air left me in a whoosh, and I gasped. Jacob's eyes had gone wide.

"Crap, Mercy are you okay?" He asked, rushing to my side.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Demanded the person I had knocked over.

I rolled over, an apology halfway out of my mouth, when I saw who it was.

I froze.

"Ayliana?"

She froze too, her expression somewhere between a scowl and utter amazement. "Mercedes?"

She hadn't changed at all. Her clothing was still entirely inappropriate, her make up still too bright. Her straight hair had lost some of it's shine, but it was still pretty. She looked tired though, worn out and worn down.

Jacob didn't move, just watched this tiny exchange with interest and wary curiosity.

"Warren said you were gone… Said you were never coming back. After that night, I was dying to see you, I…" She stuttered.

"I didn't answer anyone's calls after that night. I went home, and didn't leave it again until that Friday, when we moved." I breathed.

Ayliana let out a breath that she had probably been holding. "Holy shit. I can't believe it's really you. What are you doing back here?"

"I'm here for a family thing." I said, getting to my feet and helping her up too.

Her eyes flickered nervously to Jacob, and she rose an eyebrow.

"That's Jacob." I shrugged.

"Who is he?" She asked. To most people, I had already answered that question- he was Jacob- but I knew this meant something different.

A wry smile played on my lips. "He's my significant other."

Her eyebrows shot up again, and she scanned him from head to toe. "Is he a freshie?"

I frowned, stepping away from her and taking Jacob's hand again. "No, Ayliana. He's just Jacob. And I'm just Mercedes."

She snorted. "Yeah, right."

"No, really," I said earnestly. "I'm not who I used to be."

She stared at me cirtically. "No… you're even more of a freshie than you used to be. There's something… _pure_ about you now. It's gross."

I smiled.

"But there's darkness in there too. The same darkness that's in all of us." She took a slightly swaying step towards me, and I realized something.

"Ayliana, are you drunk?" I asked quietly, glancing around. She was sixteen, almost seventeen. Still underage.

"Just a smidge," she said gleefully. "Not enough to really count."

"Is Jericho with you?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Since when does Jericho come with me? I mean… _out_ of the bedroom, anyways." And she giggled.

Jacob made a little noise, and looked away, blushing a bit.

"Wow. He really is a freshie. Even more than you. You didn't even flinch, but he's _blushing_." Ayliana observed. "I bet you could really play with him."

"That's enough, Ayliana." I said sharply.

She looked mad for a moment, then her gaze turned softer, almost sad. "I've really missed you, Mercedes. Like, really missed you." And she hugged me.

I hugged her back. "Want us to drive you home?"

"Please? Jere just dropped me off, and I don't feel like walking." She nodded.

"Okay, just let us check out." I said.

We did, the cashier giving us all suspicious looks, and then we were back in the van, Ayliana sitting in the middle.

She stretched out on her back, her legs hanging over the side, her hair splayed out around her.

"You know Warren's been a mess with you gone," she said conversationally.

"Has he?" I asked dryly. Warren had been a mess when I was with him, too.

"Really. He's gotten a lot more… reckless. And mean." Ayliana's tone was simply contemplative. There was no concern there.

I was a little shocked to hear _that_. Warren had still had "freshie" qualities when I was with him. He had a temper, sure, but being reckless and mean wasn't really him.

"He's fucked at least one girl. Maybe two or three, since you've been gone." She shrugged.

I shook my head, smiling a little, but there was no happiness or humor behind my smile. It figured. Warren was never the virgin type.

"Does that bother you?" She asked curiously.

"Why would it?" I answered back lightly. "I mean, I feel sorry for the girls…"

She cackled at that, almost rolling off the seat. Jacob's jaw was clenched as he drove. I murmured instructions to him under my breath.

"Yeah, he never was good at those kinds of things," she agreed. Then her eyes took on a wicked gleam. "You, on the other hand…"

"Shut it, Ayliana!" I screeched, my voice sliding up a couple of octaves. My cheeks burned. I didn't want to remember that night.

Jacob looked at me in utter shock. I didn't say anything, didn't meet his eyes, just stared out at the passing buildings, up at the beautiful stars.

She giggled. "Why? Does Jacob here not know what all you got up to when you were a bad girl?"

I didn't answer her either. I felt like crying. How could just being with her for ten, fifteen minutes, thrust me back into those feelings I thought were gone? The shame, the disgust, the sick pleasure that came from being miserable and naughty.

And then Jacob did something I never thought he'd do. He took one hand off the wheel and threaded his fingers through mine, giving my hand a squeeze.

I looked at him in surprise, and he smiled softly. It was an _I forgive you_, smile, and a _Don't even worry about it_, smile.

My heart flooded with warmth, and I smiled sheepishly back.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Ayliana said, seeming to sense my discomfort. "It was just a game of Truth or Dare. And besides, Katy Perry did it."

I offered her a small smile. She returned it, raising up on her elbow.

"So anyways. Yeah. Warren's been a mess. He'd really like to see you…" She wheedled.

"No." I said at the same time as Jacob.

"Whoa. Careful, Mercedes, your boyfriend's a little protective." She teased. "What? Is he scared you'll be tempted to come back over to the dark side?"

"No," Jacob answered. "I'm scared the dark side is going to hurt her."

"He speaks," Ayliana said sarcastically.

Then she said, "Please. Mercedes will be just fine with us. She was always a little uptight at first, but by the end of the night she was getting down and dirty with the best of us."

"That's the thing, Ayliana," I said softly. "I like being clean."

Her eyes met mine. "So you never miss it? You never miss the way the whole floor would vibrate with the music, you never miss the crazy people, the lust in the air? You never miss grinding and touching without shame? You never miss that _thrill_? Never miss feeling utterly badass and untouchable, like one of those girls with the guns in the movies that run around in pushup bras?"

I snorted. "Those girls were fantasies created by men who were sexist pigs."

She didn't say anything, just looked at me expectantly.

I sighed, staring lovingly at Jacob. "No. No, I never miss it."

Her eyes lit up with sudden understanding. "Oh. Oh, GROSS! No way. You're _in love_?"

"Yeah," I nodded softly. "Yeah, I am."

Ayliana shook her head. "This goes against everything I taught you, you know."

"I know," I said back without missing a beat. "But not against everything _I_ taught _you_."

Ayliana was struck dumb, her mouth hanging open.

We pulled up outside the bar, and there were the same creepy men that had always been there. I could hear the music blaring from Jericho's place, people going in, a couple of stoners coming out.

And against the wall, smoking a cigarette and looking generally hopeless, was Warren.

Ayliana had been right. He was a mess.

He was paler than usual, something I hadn't thought possible. He was cut up and had lots of bruises, and instead of standing up straight he hunched over.

My heart broke a little for him. I had never loved him, but that didn't mean I hadn't cared about him. "Oh, Ren."

Jacob's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I _told you_ he was a wreck." Ayliana nodded.

Before I was even aware of what I was doing, I had opened the car door and jumped out. I felt like I was in a tunnel, like the world was suddenly a lot more hazy than before. Jacob said something, but I didn't hear what it was.

Ayliana walked across the road with me, a little unsteady on her feet.

"Warren," she sing-songed. "I brought something back for you."

He scowled and looked up, then dropped his cigarette in shock. "Mercedes."

Ayliana giggled.

"Hi, Ren," I said softly. Some part of me noticed I had dropped my head again, and was peering out of my hair like I used to.

His mouth opened and closed several times, like a fish.

"You look good," he finally managed.

"Thanks," I said. "Too bad I can't say the same for you."

He looked sheepish suddenly, like the old, sweet Warren I used to know. "Yeah well. Things have been kind of rough."

"Mercedes," Jacob gasped, grabbing my arm roughly. "What the hell are you doing?"

Everything rushed back into focus in techno-color. Shit. "Shit," I said out loud, looking around. What was I doing here? Why had I got out of the car? I was such an idiot.

Warren stood up straighter, sizing Jacob up. "Who's this?"

"Her new _lloovvveerrr_," Ayliana sang again, almost falling over.

Warren's expression turned from angry, to fearful, to utterly crushed.

I hadn't loved him.

But maybe he had loved me.

My mind was reeling. This concept was relatively new to me. I hadn't seen any of these people as capable of love, but maybe they were. It wasn't the kind of love Jacob and I shared; it was a fucked up kind of love.

But it was still love.

"Ren-"

He whirled on Ayliana. "You had to fucking bring her back here? I told you I never wanted to see her again. I told you she was a worthless fling, and now I have to put up with this shit?"

I could see what Ayliana meant by mean, now.

"Hey!" I intervened, getting between him and Ayliana. "Stop it!"

His eyes were smoldering, piercing mine. "You left. You ran from those thugs, and I thought you were dead, because you weren't returning any calls. I drove past your house every night that week, making sure they hadn't got to you. And then you moved five thousand miles away, and you fucking _left_ me in this _hellhole._"

All the breath left me. I had no idea.

"Warren, I'm sorry, okay? I'm really, really sorry. I didn't know." I pleaded for him to understand with my eyes.

"Not sorry enough not to shack up with someone else." He snarled.

He was jealous.

I glanced at Jacob. His whole body was taut, and he was radiating pure anger, pure defensiveness. I was surprised he hadn't said anything, but he was good at letting people fight their own battles.

I looked back at Warren. "Jacob is my _everything_, Ren. I can't even begin to explain-"

"You don't have to," he growled, whirling around, picking a bottle up off the sidewalk and smashing it against the wall.

He stormed up the steps and into the house, slamming the door behind him so hard it rattled in the frame.

Ayliana whistled. "Dang, Mercedes. You got him really worked up. He's probably going inside to come up with another suicide attempt."

"What?" I gasped.

"Yeah. I told you he was a mess." She nodded, sitting down and pulling a cigarette out of her pocket.

I launched myself up the steps, feeling Jacob follow me. I threw open the door and jumped into the tangles mass of gyrating bodies.

The song went off, and another came on.

_I've got another confession to make, _

_I'm your fool. _

"Warren?" I yelled. "Warren?"

I could hear Jacob calling my name as well, but I just pushed on.

_Everyone's got their chains to break, _

_Holding you. _

_Were you born to resist, or be abused? _

_Is someone getting the best, the best, _

_The best, the best of you? _

_Are you gone and on to someone new?_

I broke through the other side of the dance floor, the strobe lights making everything seem disconnected and unreal.

I raced down the stairs, to the basement. The smell of pot filled my nose, and I almost gagged. "Ren? Warren?"

"Hey!" The potheads chorused happily. The cocaine snorters looked up from their corner blearily, straining their eyes as if they couldn't focus.

He wasn't here.

I went back upstairs, running straight into Jacob's arms. "Mercy, let's just get out of here," he pleaded, looking straight into my eyes, holding both of my shoulders.

"Jacob, I cant, okay, I have to find him!" I protested.

"You don't owe him anything! He hurt you, remember?" Jacob asked angrily.

And suddenly I could see the real problem here. "Jacob, I'm not choosing him over you!"

_You gave me something that I didn't have, _

_But had no use. _

_I was too weak to give in, _

_Too strong to lose. _

_My heart is under arrest again. _

_But I break loose. _

_My head is giving me life or death, _

_But I can't choose. _

_I swear I'll never give in, _

_I refuse. _

"Okay, I swear I'm not! But I can't leave him hurting like you hurt over Bella!" That did it. He let go of me like I was a hot skillet or something, and I broke away and ran up the other flight of stairs.

I banged on every door, ignoring the couples making out or going even further. I opened any door that wasn't locked.

I found him in Ayliana's room.

I shut the door and locked it. He was going wild, ripping drawers out of dressers, sweeping the Halloween make up off the table, turning things over.

"Warren," I said, and he stopped in his tracks, staring at me for a moment.

_Has someone taken your faith, _

_It's real, the pain you feel. _

_The life, the love, you die to heal. _

_The hope that starts, _

_The broken hearts, _

_Your trust, _

_You must confess, _

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, _

_The best of you? _

_I've got another confession my friend, _

_I'm no fool. _

_I'm getting tired of starting again, somewhere new. _

"Warren… I'm so sorry." I said again.

He sank down, bringing his knees to his chest, burying his head in his arms. I sat down next to him, wrapping my arms around him.

Yes he had hurt me. Yes, we had a less than desirable history. But he was hurting.

"There's no way out," he moaned.

"Yes there is," I whispered back. "There's nothing to tie you here, Ren. You owe Jericho nothing. There's nothing stopping you from leaving."

"If I left, you'd never find me!" He roared, so suddenly and loudly I jumped and scrambled backwards on my hands.

The look in his eyes were broken. "I mean, Jesus, Mercedes, don't you get it? I was just like you! I was a freshie, and I never really stopped being a freshie. I was an oddball with a sucky home, and Jericho showed me how to deal. And then one day I find you, and you're just like me, and I think that maybe we can somehow be better together. But then you left, and now you're back, and you're with some guy that looks like a cross between an Abercrombie model and fucking Squanto!"

I blinked. "You know who Squanto is?"

He laughed, but it wasn't a laugh full of humor, it was more bitter. "And it's those kind of comments you make that get me."

I looked down, not able to meet his eyes. "Warren… my place in this world is with Jacob. I've felt it from the moment I met him."

He snorted. "What, like soul mates? Please, Mercedes, I didn't even think you believed in God and souls and shit." "I'm not sure what I believe. But I do believe that Jacob and I are inseparable. And if there is such a thing as souls, then he and I share one. Or we have two that are just as inseparable as we are."

His eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Are you serious?" "As an overdose," I nodded, which was like saying "As a heart attack" to a normal person.

He blew out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"There's always a way out, Ren. Get away from Jericho. Get in touch with your freshie roots." I advised, getting to my feet and smiling.

He looked up at me, smiling too, but his eyes were full of pain.

At least it wasn't the kind of pain I'd seen in Jacob that day on the beach. It was the kind of pain you recover from, the pain of a teenage break up.

The kind of pain that had closure.

He stood up. "Think I could give you one last kiss?"

He was such a dork.

"Only if you want Jacob to break your jaw," I shrugged.

He hesitated. "It might be worth it."

I smiled. "Bye, Ren."

He smiled too, and this time there was less pain. "Bye."

I opened the door, hesitating one more time. "Do me a favor? Get Ayliana away from here too."

He nodded. "Seriously, I'll try. This place isn't good for her, and I've been kind of worried."

I knew then what would happen before Warren did. It was like I could see into the future like Alice. Ayliana and Warren were perfect for each other.

I grinned. "See ya around."

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." He nodded, and I shut the door softly behind me.

I went back down the steps, knowing it would be for the last time. And thank God for that.

Jacob was waiting by the front door, arms crossed. He saw me and we walked silently down the front steps together.

Ayliana was still sitting on the sidewalk, staring blankly into space.

I approached her, bending down so that I was on her level.

"Listen to me, Ayliana." I ordered.

Her eyes met mine curiously.

"I want you to leave here."

"What?" She gasped.

"Leave here. Leave Jericho. You don't have to go home to your mother, you can go with Warren somewhere. Just leave." I pleaded.

Her eyes slid away from mine. "I don't know if I can."

"You can. I taught you how, remember?" And suddenly there was a knot in my throat that made my eyes water.

Ayliana started crying too, and wrapped me in her arms, squeezing tight. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"You've got the number. Call sometime. I'll actually answer this time around." I promised.

She sniffled. "Alright."

"Bye." I breathed.

"Bye." She breathed back.

The ride back to Grandma and Grandpa's was silent. And I wrote down on the back of Ayden's coloring book a note to myself: _When you get back to Forks, add I Miss You by Blink182 to Warren's playlist. _

**So there's that. Don't worry, that was the only drama-filled chapter for the whole reunion. I just had to get that in there. What did you guys think? **

**Review and let me know not only your opinions on this chapter, but what you'd like to see happen next!**


	60. Of Forgiveness and Phone Calls

**Mercy's POV**

"Tacey," I whined. I flopped down on her bed in desperation. "Help me!"

"With what?" She asked absently, flipping through the photos on her computer.

"I messed up with Jacob. Big time." I admitted. I felt so incredibly awful.

Her eyes widened and she spun around. "You didn't break up, did you? That'd be the most awkward ride home ever."

"No! No, of course not!" I couldn't think of anything more painful in the world.

She shrugged. "Then it's all good."

"Tacey!" I said.

She sighed, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. It was a move she'd had perfected since the age of twelve. "Fine. What did you do?"

"Um… Well, I sort of…. Ran into my ex last night. And he was still really torn up about me, um, leaving… so I sort of talked to him. And I said something to Jacob that I probably shouldn't have." I mumbled.

Tacey looked horrified. "Mercedes Benz Pruett! You _never_ talk to ex's! That's the whole point of the _ex._ You cut all contact!"

I winced. "Well, I didn't know that, okay? And now things are all weird and I don't know how to fix it."

"What did you say to him?" She asked.

"Who, Warren or Jacob?" I asked. The question was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

Tacey looked like she was about to gag. "_Warren?_ As in _Warren Peerce_?"

"Um. Yeah." I couldn't do anything right lately.

"Mercedes, are you crazy? You were _with_ that guy for real? I'd heard rumors of course, but with the whole no-contact rule I couldn't confirm them… If I'd been able to I would've kicked some sense into your ass. What were you thinking? He's nasty. Don't you have standards?" Tacey could really have a fit when she wanted.

"Pot calling the kettle black much?" I shrieked defensively. "You've been with more guys than all the Playboy Bunnies combined!"

She grinned impishly. "I know, huh? But they were all _not nasty boys_. I had high expectations that each of them had to fulfill."

She was quiet for a moment, considering something. She looked as though she didn't really want to say it, but eventually she spat it out. "Oh my God… please tell me you at least used protection. And that you don't have herpes. Not that condoms protect against that, but still…"

My eyes widened this time. "Oh my God Tacey. I'm a-" I cut myself off, lowering my voice to a whisper. No need to advertise this. "I'm still a _virgin_, okay?"

Tacey's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm really not." I shook my head. We could hear the kids running and yelling through the hall. We waited until they had passed to speak again.

"I'm going to be the one to mention the taboo subject here: your mother has done you an incredibly injustice." She tsked her toungue in distaste. "If you'd grown up with me as your mentor, none of this would ever have happened. Thankfully, I got you back in time to at least get you Prom Queen."

Sadly, Tacey wasn't kidding.

"Tacey," I whined again to keep her on track.

"Right," she said, shaking her head as though to clear it. "So you're a virgin, and you've offended your smoking hot, almost-lover. What did you say?"

I fidgeted with a loose string on her blanket. "Um, well, like I said, Warren was hurting. And Jacob wanted to just leave, you know? But I couldn't, so I said something along the lines of _I can't leave him here to hurt like you hurt over Bella._" I shrugged, trying to get rid of the instant guilt. "Or something like that, anyways."

Tacey frowned in confusion. "Who's Bella?"

"Someone Jacob was with before me," I waved that thought away. It didn't matter now, right?

I remembered Bella's blood red eyes, and then the pictures in Billy's scrapbooks, and I held back a shudder.

Tacey's eyes gleamed. "Mercedes Pruett, you little home wrecker! Well, okay, Jacob is too young to have a home yet, so, you little relationship wrecker!"

"That relationship was ruined _long_ before I came along," I assured her. "Trust me. I just came along to help rebuild."

Tacey frowned doubtfully. "And you haven't slept with him yet?"

"Well… I've _slept_ with him, sure. But only _slept_." I muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "That doesn't count, sweetie."

"I know," I sighed miserably.

"Look," she said. "I'm sure it stung when you brought out the big guns like that- Lord knows I'd be pissed if I were him- but he loves you, I can tell. You've got him wrapped around your finger, girly. He'll come around."

"Also," she said, reaching under her desk and pulling out her big camera case. "He needs to at least pretend to not be angry with you for a couple hours, because I have pictures to take."

"Tacey, no!" I protested.

"Mercedes, yes!" She mimicked sarcastically. "I'm entering this scholarship thing for 50,000 dollars! Best photo wins, and you two look so perfect together in real life I've decided to use you."

She slung her camera across her shoulder and grabbed me by the wrist. Tacey might be preppy and skinny, but she had surprising strength. She drug me out into the hallway, down to the living room. "Jacob?"

He wasn't in here. Aunt Savannah and Aunt Jerra were watching TV.

Tacey pulled me down the steps and I tried hard not to trip. "Jacob?"

We glanced out one of the back doors and saw him slinging the kids into the pool, one by one. They shrieked and climbed all over him like little monkeys, begging to go next.

I smiled when he grinned down at either Emma or Olivia- it was hard to tell who was who with those two- and picked her up, swinging her around by her arms before letting go. She fell in with a colossal splash.

_He'll be a great dad some day._ The thought arose unbidden, and it startled me. My cheeks burned.

"Jacob," Tacey called, throwing open the door.

Everyone froze, and he looked over, squinting through the sun. "Yeah?"

"Come here please." Tacey's request was more like an order.

He trotted over, leaving the kids disappointed and whiny. "Yeah?"

"You and Mercy need to go get dressed in something that matches." Tacey informed him.

I rolled my eyes and cocked my hip, trying to tell him with body language that I wasn't going to like this and I had nothing to do with it.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"Because I'm going to take pictures today, silly. Now go. I'll watch the hooligans for you. Meet me at the city park in, say, an hour? Hour and a half?" She patted me on the head, winked at me, and then smiled deceivingly innocently at Jacob before approaching the sopping wet children.

Jacob huffed out a breath, not looking at me. "Do we really have to do this?"

"I think so," I nodded.

"Come on then," he grumbled, and I followed him meekly out to the van. The sun was blistering as usual, and the handle was sizzling when I touched it.

I winced and slid onto the seat, not bothering with a suffocating seatbelt. A bad habit to form, I knew, but Jacob was a safe driver and I knew wouldn't let anything happen to me, no matter how angry he may be.

He pulled out slowly, jaw clenched, eyes set on the road.

I took a deep breath. It was awkward now, sure, but I knew if I didn't say it the tension would just escalate. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" It wasn't quite a snap, but it was close enough.

"Everything that happened last night." I murmured.

Jacob didn't say anything. He could really hold a grudge when he wanted to. And he thought he was more mature than me! At least I was trying, here.

"You know, Dr. Phil says communication is key." I said after a few more moments of pure silence.

He blew out a gust of air, ran his fingers through his long hair. "I just don't get it."

"Don't get what?" I asked, frowning. What was there not to get? I was apologizing, wasn't I?

"Why you cared so much, about _him_. After what you said he did to you, after what you said he made you feel. Why did you give a fuck what he felt?" Jacob seemed incredibly frustrated, and he still wasn't looking at me.

I stared out the window at the passing desert, the windmills in the distance, the rusty colored, cracked and dry ground.

The sky was so blue here. It was never this color in Forks.

"Because no one deserves to hurt like that." I finally answered. "And because I know what it's like to have someone up and leave you, with no goodbye. I was wrong to do that to him."

All the tension in Jacob's body melted away. His face softened, and his dark eyes finally met mine.

I scooted as far over in my seat as I could, reaching for him. He took my hand in his and pressed it to his cheek, glancing back and forth at me and the road.

And everything was okay again.

**Time Lapse of just a few minutes because there's nothing really to put here. Haha. Jacob's POV!**

"What color do you want to wear?" Mercy asked from the bedroom, rifling in the suitcases.

"I don't care, just pick something and I'll wear it." I shrugged, spitting the toothpaste into the sink.

"I was thinking hot pink," she called back teasingly, a smile in her voice.

I grinned at my reflection in the mirror. "That's hot."

She laughed and I smiled again. I loved her laugh. "Hey Mercy, do you know where your phone is? I wanna check in with the pack."

"It's on the nightstand, charging." She called back. I stepped over her and her multiple outfit choices to get to it.

I dialed Sam's number, and was surprised when he answered. "Hey man."

"Jacob," he said back, sounding surprised. "I was just about to head out. Great timing."

"Whatcha got?" I asked.

They hadn't had anything to report the whole time we'd been here; just that they had chased that stupid random vamp once, and it kept trying to get to the house.

At least I knew it wasn't after Mercy directly.

Sam hesitated, and I knew something was wrong.

"It tried again, Jacob. It came out of nowhere, and it almost got to Mercedes' house, but Paul was closest and managed to cut it off. It's got some crazy escape maneuvers, man, almost like it's been _trained_." Sam said.

All the breath left me. I wasn't easily scared, but this was bad news. I glanced behind me to make sure Mercedes wasn't paying attention.

"The Volturi really are coming." I breathed.

"Yeah, we think so. Look, Jacob, I know your little vacation is almost over, but it would really help us out if you could keep Mercedes and her siblings away from here for a little longer. They could be in real danger if they came back now, and we don't need the distraction." Sam sounded worried, which was never a good thing. He had his Alpha Voice going strong.

I glanced behind me again, at the love of my life perched there on the floor, head cocked to the side as she considered her choices.

I wouldn't let her be harmed.

"I'll try to keep us away as long as I can," I promised. It was the best I could do.

"Great. Talk to ya later." And Sam hung up.

Nah, this wasn't stressful at all. My pack was back home fighting off some Volturi leech, and I was here, about to take pictures. Awesome.

I tried to put on a smile for Mercy's sake, at least.

"Find something yet, or should I contact the best boutiques in Milan for more selection?" I teased, sprawling out on my stomach on one of the beds closest to her.

I could smell her shampoo from here, and I took a deep breath, letting the scent calm me.

"The fact that you know what boutiques are, and that the best of them are in Milan, makes you considerably less masculine." She informed me calmly, not rising to my bait, studying the outfits in front of her as though they held the secret to life.

I couldn't resist. I had to touch her, if only to make sure she was safe and alive and perfectly fine in my arms.

"I'll show you masculine," I growled, and reached down to pull her up to the bed and beside me in one slick movement. I'd never have been able to do that if I were fully human. I was grateful for the animal inside me for just a moment.

Mercy looked at me coolly, expectantly. "I'm waiting."

I yanked on her hard, flipping over onto my back and pulling her on top of me. She straddled my waist, and I put my hands on her thighs, practically making them disappear. She was so small, so fragile…

_No_. I thought venomously, and pulled her down harshly, her soft, full lips meeting mine. She kept up with me easily, moving her mouth expertly, driving me crazy. The heat between us escalated, and I moved my hands to her back, underneath her shirt. I thrust upwards with my hips, and she pushed back with hers.

It felt light to me, but it probably didn't to her, when I scraped my nails down her back, trying to convince myself she wasn't as breakable as she seemed.

She moaned, and I felt the sound reverberate all the way down to my marrow. Her thighs clenched around me, and I tried hard not to completely lose it.

She pulled back suddenly, and I gasped at the abrupt loss of contact. Her eyes were narrow.

"What did Sam say?" She demanded.

"What?" I managed.

"What. Did. Sam. Say?" She enunciated very slowly.

She knew. She had known all along.

"You tricked me!" I accused.

"Yeah well, you tried to _lie_ to me." She frowned.

I sighed, looking away from her. "The leech went for your house again. No one was hurt, but it got away, and Sam thinks the Volturi has trained it specifically in how to avoid us."

She blinked. "And this is news?"

"It's news because now we know that it definitely has an ulterior motive. One that involves you, or at least your house or something in it. It puts you in a lot of danger." I grumbled, not able to look her in the eye.

"Jake," she said, her voice soft with understanding. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here, and you know that I'm safe with you."

"I know." I nodded.

She leaned down and kissed me again, softer this time. "Let's get to the park before Tacey combusts."

**Hmm… okay, so maybe this was filler, but it had to happen to keep things moving. Reviews make me type faster!**


	61. One Hot Day

**I decided to skip ahead over the photo shoot for the sake of plot, and also because I like this…ahem… subject matter better. ;) **

**WARNING: extreme smut ahead. Like, basically the entire chapter.**

**Mercedes' POV**

I was in utter agony.

This was incredibly ridiculous and unbelievable. Outside these walls, it was something to be expected, this intense discomfort, but inside was supposed to be safe.

If there was anything to be learned from this, it was that air conditioners were not to ever be taken for granted, especially when you lived in the middle of a desert.

Grandma and Grandpa's air conditioner was broken. Several cords had been snapped in the night; it looked like rats or something chewed through them. And now the house was our own personal sauna.

We couldn't go back to the hotel; today was the checkout date. We had planned on staying the last night here in the house with everyone else, just to make the most of what time we had left together.

Now everyone was miserable.

The kids had come up with some pretty creative ways to beat the heat. Olivia, Emma, Cissy, and Christopher had claimed the pool as their own. They yelled at anyone who tried to get in with them.

Nicholas had thoughtfully turned on the water hose and was spraying the younger kids with it- Halen and Ayden, Abigail and Joshua.

Aunt Jerra was sitting under the steps nearby, keeping an eye on them while also trying to keep her tiny kiddos in the shade. She had found a large plastic tub and filled it with water, and tiny Natalie and even tinier Caleb were wading there together.

Aunt Henrietta was in the house next to one of those electric fans, dressed in the raciest thing she'd worn this whole time- a high cut t-shirt and shorts that went to her knees.

Grandpa had simply retreated to the garage; he was used to the heat after working there for long hours.

Billy and Grandma were inside doing the dishes that had piled up, but personally I thought they were taking longer than necessary just for the sake of the cool water from the sink.

Aunt Savannah had gone into town to try to find someone to fix the AC. And Tacey was in the shower. She refused to get out, no matter how much Grandma banged on the door. I knew she had the water on the coldest setting possible. She'd be in there for hours, probably.

I had collapsed in one of the walkways, shaded by the porch above. The concrete was cool to my sweaty body. I only had on my old bikini, the one I'd had for about two years now. It was an ugly shade of green, but it was better than wearing actual clothing in this heat.

I heard the glass door next to me open and then slide closed.

"What are you doing?" Jacob laughed. He was the only one not affected by this. He was a toasty 108 himself, so the stupid sun had no authority over him.

"Dying," I moaned.

"Don't do that," he frowned, and underneath his light tone there was a hint of imagined pain.

I huffed out a breath, letting my eyelashes flutter closed.

"I'll be right back," Jacob said, and I didn't even acknowledge him. I didn't have the energy to.

I dimly heard him come back, and then all of a sudden, an Antarctic chill swept down my spine.

I shrieked and raised my head up. Jacob was crouched down beside me, and he was smirking self-satisfactorily. Beside him was one of the coolers from Grandpa's garage, a big blue one that was kept constantly filled with ice chips and bottled water.

Jake had one of the ice cubes in his hand.

My eyes widened like I was looking at a little piece of Heaven's golden road. "Gimme!" I snatched for the quickly melting ice, but Jacob held it out and away from me.

"Ah ah ah!" He scolded. "Let me."

All the breath left me when he smiled his _I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it_ smile.

"Okay," I agreed, trying not to look too eager, and I laid my head back down on my elbows.

The ice now completely turned to water thanks to Jacob's heat and the sun's heat combined, Jake had to reach into the cooler for another piece. After a moment, I felt the delicious coolness on my lower back and I licked my lips.

He rubbed slow, slow circles, until the ice was gone, and then got another chip.

He went steadily higher and higher, my back getting soaking wet. The combination of the warm day and his warm hand and then that ice… it was having an odd affect on my body.

When he had reached my shoulders, his dark eyes met mine, and it shocked me how black they'd gotten. He looked… hungry.

I swallowed, hard.

"Cooled off yet?" He asked, and his voice cracked when his gaze tracked the drops sliding down my sides.

"No," I managed.

"Flip over," he ordered, and I did, much faster than I thought possible.

My cool, wet back made the concrete seem much slicker than before. I didn't mind. I imagined Jacob and I completely intertwined, slipping and sliding on this concrete floor all day…

I whimpered when he put two ice cubes against my neck, and he held back a choking noise.

He went lower, tracing my collar bones, and my breathing turned ragged. I wasn't aware of my back arching; it just sort of happened, my shoulders digging into the floor harder and harder the lower he went.

"Fuck," he swore under his breath, and I half moaned, half whined when the watery ice cube brushed between my breasts.

His damp fingers were so freaking warm beneath the ice. The heat would be consuming if he were to climb on top of me and ravage me like I wanted him to. The desert day and Jacob mixed might just do me in.

I would die of heat stroke happily.

Quickly, looking desperate to continue, he reached into the cooler and grabbed another two ice cubes, one in both hand, brushing them against my cleavage and along the bottom of my bikini triangles.

I moaned, my eyes meeting his, and slowly, I took his hand in mine and moved it underneath my bikini top.

His eyes went rounder than dinner plates, and he sucked in a sharp breath.

I gave his hand one more gentle nudge, telling him with my eyes that it was okay, and hesitantly, his fingers began to move, rubbing the ice and his hand in a place no other person had touched before.

I'd never thought nipples and breasts could be that sensitive, that much of a turn on, but now I understood.

After a few minutes, the ice condensed, and he went to work on my other breast, while getting more ice and trailing it down my ribs, his eye following the water paths on my skin. He licked his lips.

I cried out when both of his hands were gone from my chest, and he gave me a small, _I-can't-believe-we-just did-that_ smile.

"Why'd you _stop_?" I whined.

He didn't answer, just stared down at me. I saw a jaw muscle twitch, and knew he was fighting for self-control.

He closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath, and I let him.

Then he opened his eyes again, and moved farther away. He took one of my legs, eyes never leaving mine, and pulled it away from the other, spreading them so he could sit between them.

I moaned unabashedly at the sight of him there, my body pretty much wide open to him. He was so beautiful, all brown skin and silky black hair, and those eyes full of lust for _me_…

He reached in and grabbed an ice cube, and rubbed it against my bellybutton, then lower, around the top of my bikini. My torso trembled and shuddered, and I squirmed, wanting something desperately, but not quite realizing what.

Then Jacob moved the ice to the inside of my right thigh, and I almost died. "Jake! Jacob," I gasped.

His eyes widened, and he wavered, then continued, moving it up to my knee and then all the way back down to the indentation in my leg where my thigh met somewhere so much more private.

I bit my lip and whined, my hips thrusting forward without my permission. I could see Jacob's arousal as clearly as I could feel my own, and I hoped the wetness on my legs was _just_ the ice water.

He did the other leg the same, and I knew sweat was on my forehead and on my back from all this heat - in more forms than one- but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Jacob stood up suddenly, and I jumped at the loss of proximity, but his eyes told me to stay still and I obeyed, legs spread open wide, my back still mostly arched.

He took me in, seeming to commit me to memory, and then gently poured the entire contents of the cooler out on top of me.

There was a lot of ice in there. Some landed around me, some between my legs (which caused my hips to jerk from the sensory overload), most of it landed on me.

Then faster than I could really comprehend, Jacob was on top of me, his bonfire lips pressed against mine, his supernova body hanging over mine.

"Mmm!" I managed, the sound muffled against his mouth, and I tangled my fingers in his hair.

"You have no fucking clue how gorgeous you are," he growled, biting my bottom lip punishingly, then sucking on it none too gently, making it ache.

I wasn't complaining.

"Show me," I managed when he let go, and I didn't think it was possible, but his eyes got darker and the tent in his pants got bigger.

He ran his hands, those amazing, calloused hands, up my stomach, cupped them around my breasts easily, kneading and pinching and driving me wild.

"Ahh!" I gasped, my back arching and pushing my hips up, in desperate need of friction.

Jacob put his knee in between my thighs, and I used his leg gratefully, rubbing my center against it frantically, feeling something building inside.

"Holy shit, Mercy honey, oh my-" he managed, moving one hand off my chest so he could press his mouth against the spot on my bathing suit that was covering my hard nipple.

I slapped a hand over my mouth, trying to keep quiet. The house was large, and we weren't near anyone at all, but I still didn't want to risk them hearing.

Jacob pulled back abruptly, causing me to sit halfway up sharply, almost glaring at him. I had been feeling the most incredible thing in the world… why was he taking it away?

I was breathing hard, and sweat and water and my arousal all seemed to make the day that much cooler and that much hotter.

Jacob stared at me a moment. "Do you trust me?"

My mouth dropped open. "You're asking me this _now_?"

"I… I wanna try something." He cleared his throat. "But not if you don't want me to."

Anticipation filled me, and I nodded vigorously.

Jacob took a deep breath, and then wrapped his fingers around the top tie of my bathing suit.

His eyes met mine, more than a little nervous now, and I nodded.

I wasn't scared or uncertain at all. I wanted him to see me.

My top was gone in a matter of seconds, and then my bottoms too, almost as if Jake was scared he'd back out.

All the breath left him as he devoured me with his eyes, and I blushed.

Looking very tender all of a sudden, he covered my body with his, and kissed me on the mouth softly.

I sighed happily, moving my legs to wrap them around him, but he pulled back and pushed them down again softly.

"No," he said, shaking his head.

I gave him a pleading look and he smiled boyishly, then placed chaste kisses on my body, trailing all the way down to my inner left thigh.

I relaxed again, closing my eyes, trusting him like he had asked. I didn't even really feel _naked_ in front of Jake. This felt natural. Right.

I heard and felt him take a deep breath, heard him groan. He whispered something very softly; I didn't hear what.

And then his warm breath was _right there_, and I couldn't bring myself to care.

I cried out and propped myself up on my elbows to the most erotic sight I'd ever seen; Jacob lying on his stomach between my legs, his lips just an inch away from….

The tiny part of my brain that retained some form of innocence wandered what to call it.

The majority of my brain didn't care. I just wanted him to _touch_ it, dammit, and now.

Jacob smirked at me, but I could see a tiny bit of nervousness in his eyes. Then he stuck that amazing tongue of his out and licked me from my soaking wet entrance to the top of my clit.

I wailed in ecstasy and threw my head back. I was lucky it didn't smack against the concrete underneath me. _Holy freaking shit mother of fucking Merlin but that felt good._

As soon as I had realized I had just made a Harry Potter reference in my head, _now_ of all times, I almost laughed out loud, but then Jake was back to work and I was distracted again.

His hands gripped the tops of my thighs, preventing me from moving, his lips and tongue moving in entrancing patterns, touching me exactly where I needed, and yet always skirting away from _that one spot_.

"Jake, please." The something was building up to the point of being unbearable, and I felt like I would go crazy with it.

I needed… oh, what was the word? I needed… _release._

Amazing. I knew all of this, knew what it all was. I was no innocent. But Jacob made me feel that scatter-brained.

And just like that, Jacob's tongue was there, moving in tight little circles teasingly over my clit, and the orgasm that had been building and building, the knot inside me, finally came undone.

I made some odd sound that I couldn't identify, feeling my whole body tremble and shake. The universe shattered and reformed in that instant.

I came back down from my high slowly, and when I did, Jacob was there beside me, brushing my hair off my damp forehead, grinning.

"Oh my God." I breathed and he laughed.

"You liked it then? I wasn't sure you would. Emily flipped when Sam tried it the first time…" Jacob trailed off, studying me.

I frowned questioningly.

"Pack mind. Can't live with it, but sometimes doing so comes in handy." Jacob shrugged.

I nodded, trying to catch my breath. "Oh yeah. Yeah, I liked it."

Jacob beamed, then reached down and closed my legs for me, something I found strangely more intimate than what had just happened.

He handed me my bathing suit back, and I put it on, letting him tie the strings.

"Was that your first…?" He asked. We sat across from each other now.

I nodded somewhat shyly.

Then something occurred to me.

"Was that the first time you ever…?" I tilted my head to the side.

Jacob nodded, but didn't seem incredibly proud of the fact.

I knew nothing had really happened with Bella, but a part of me still questioned. At least I had this with him. Something she didn't.

I thought of Jacob's heat, of his hands and talented mouth…

She was officially stupid again. What woman in the world would give up a guy who could do that?

**I know that this is kind of mild compared to other "lemons and limes" on here, but remember that Mercy is inexperienced. As she gets better, so will the sexy scenes. I have to keep this realistic here. **

**Otherwise, what did you think? No flames please.**


	62. Reno

**Mmmk. So here's what I decided to do. It would be a total waste of time and plot to do several chapters for all this. So I'm gonna lump it all together into one big chapter, and then we'll get back to the actual point of this story, okay? Thanks sooo, so much to **_**toxic petals**_**, my wonderful unofficial beta. **

**Mercy's POV**

The decision had been made to go to Reno, Nevada, for the remainder of the reunion. Jacob was strangely enthusiastic about this. I thought he'd jump on the chance to get back home, but he hadn't. He'd simply called Sam and gave him the number of our future hotel.

But then, running around as a giant wolf all the time, in the rainy night, probably wasn't a basket of roses. I couldn't blame him for wanting more vacation time.

And I honestly didn't want to leave yet. I was having such a great time with my family. I had expected this to be difficult; had expected rudeness, prying, even outright animosity, but I had received none of it. Instead, we had all fallen right back into place, like nothing had ever changed.

I wasn't ready to give this up yet. That, and I really, _really_ didn't want to think about what Mom was up to back home.

So we had spent all day packing. We'd spend an extra week in Reno, then head home. Hope was perfectly fine with taking over my extra shifts.

"Are you _positive_?" I had asked.

She had been silent for a good two minutes, then said, "Yeah, totally. See, it's just… you know Jacob's friend? Embry?"

Jacob had grinned at me from across the room, listening in to our phone conversation. "Yeah."

"He's been coming in here like every day, and he always leaves giant tips… I think he likes me." She had giggled.

"I'm sure he does." If only she knew…

"He slipped me his number, and we've been talking every night, like really late at night. So please, please take your time. Seeing him makes my day!" She gushed.

Oh yeah. That imprint affect was happening big time.

I helped Tacey and some of the little kids pack. The sweltering house was a beehive of activity.

Finally, at about 10:30 that night, we were ready to head out.

"Alright everyone. Luther and I will head out first with Henrietta. Jerra will follow behind us, and Savannah, you and your brood will file out behind her. Tacey is riding with Mercedes and Jake." Grandma loved dictating and organizing. "So we can all keep in touch, I bought walkie-talkies!"

"Isn't that what cell phones are for?" Tacey stage whispered. I chuckled.

This would be interesting.

**Time Lapse of about an hour! Still Mercy's POV**

"Hey Mom, the kids are getting a bit antsy. They wanna stop at a gas station. Anybody else wanna?" Tacey, the official hater of walkie-talkie's, had taken ours over.

I had to admit, it was pretty cool, being able to push a button and talk to the people in the cars in front and in back of us.

Jacob had honked the horn at least twice when people had tried to get between him and Aunt Savannah.

"We do!" Announced Emma. Or maybe it was Olivia. It was hard to tell.

"Caleb could do with a diaper change," said Aunt Jerra.

"Then let's all get off at the nearest exit. Dammit, Luther, you spilt that Coke again! Now we'll never get the green out of the floorboard." Everything was _Coke_ to Grandma, even Mountain Dew.

"Well, woman, how do you expect me not to hit it with my elbow when turning the wheel if you insist on putting it _right there_?" Grandpa was clearly irritated.

He wasn't a night person.

"Could you please not fight over the walkie talkies? There are small children in this car you know." Christopher snickered.

"Shut up Christopher!" Came a chorus from several vehicles. I cracked up laughing, and Billy grinned.

"This is fun," Billy said. "We never did anything like this back in my day."

"Probably cause walkie talkies weren't invented yet," Jacob muttered under his breath.

The train of cars cut across two lanes of traffic. Horns wailed all around us.

The poor gas station employee was never the same.

**Two hour time lapse! Still Mercy's POV**

Finally, finally, we pulled into the hotel parking lot. Reno shimmered and glittered around us, a shining beacon of civilization in the middle of a desert.

The hotel, of course, was immaculate. It was a big skyscraper of a place.

"Whoa!" Said Halen and Ayden, who had been hyped up on Starbucks fifteen minutes ago but were now crashing.

"Sweet. Mom and Dad know how to pick em." Tacey nodded her approval.

"Everyone hop out! There's a valet service. Just wait out here with your stuff while we check in," Grandma ordered.

So we did. The only one Cissy wasn't openly hateful toward was Billy, so she leaned against his chair when Jacob got it out. He patted her side comfortingly.

Nicholas climbed out of Aunt Savannah's car, very rumpled looking. His black hair stuck up at odd angles.

Christopher, of course, was his usual hellion self. He was picking and poking at Abigail and Joshua.

Aunt Jerra had Caleb asleep on her shoulder. Her husband carefully cradled Natalie. They were the perfect little family unit, and I found myself studying them, wondering if I would ever have that someday with Ja-

"Let's go!" Grandma poked her head out of the lobby door. We all shuffled through, Tacey's arm slung around me shoulders.

I loved her and all, but I really just wanted to lean into Jake and feel his warmth right now. It was like, two in the morning, and I was worn out.

"They have a pool," Tacey told me, as if this were of the utmost importance.

"Better: they have air conditioning," Halen yawned. Ayden nodded his agreement.

**Time lapse to the next day! Mercy's POV **

Billy had gone with the other adults and kids for ice cream and other family fun activities. Jake, Tacey and I had opted out. Now Tacey was in the game room, scoping out hot guys, and Jake and I were cuddled up in what was possibly the most comfortable bed I'd ever slept in.

"Best vacation ever," I breathed against his neck. It was one of those moments where I was so incredibly thankful to the universe that he was all mine.

"Mhm," he sighed against my skin, his lips ghosting over my cheek and throat and ear and collar bone.

I remembered what he had done with those lips and that tongue on the walkways of my grandparents' house, and shivered against him.

He smiled.

I loved him so, so much. The emotion threatened to overwhelm me, drown me.

I didn't really mind.

**Time lapse to the next day! Mercy's POV**

"And I totally nailed that half-pipe-" Bliss was saying.

"Before you wiped out completely-" Bronson intervened. "I only got a scratch! Okay, so maybe it was more like-"

"A gash the size of Canada on your leg? Yeah."

Why was I surrounded by so many twins in my life?

"Whoa, guys, slow down," I laughed.

I know I hadn't had them for long, but I really missed my friends. They'd texted me every day, the twins and Hope too.

"_Anyways,_ we just wanted to call and say that we missed you. Not to be creepers or anything," Bliss said in a rush, practically reading my mind.

"I mean, we're getting on just fine without you," Bronson added quickly.

"But, you know, you certainly make things more interesting." Bliss finished.

"Uh huh," I said, very amused. "I'll be back on the 26th. Surely you can hold out for a little while longer."

"Of course we can," Bliss sniffed as though offended. "Hey! No bringing back gifts." Bronson growled.

"Ugh. No. Please, please don't." Bliss agreed.

"Why?" I asked, grateful that Tacey hadn't dragged me out shopping yet.

"We just don't like them," Bliss said lightly, but there was something deeper under her tone.

"…Okay. No gifts." I amended. "But I _did_ get you a totem thingy on the 4th of July, Bliss, and have yet to give it to you. I got you something too, Bronson."

"We can live with that," they said at the same time.

**Time lapse to that night! Mercy's POV**

"God, it took forever for them to go away," Jake groaned, instantly lifting me sinuously against him and pressing me against the wall.

His tongue was rubbing up against mine in less than a second and I moaned into his mouth, my core aching for his touch.

I'd been craving this since the whole ice episode.

He grinded his hips against mine, and I returned the movement, wishing I'd opted for a skirt today instead of shorts.

He set my entire body on fire.

His teeth scraped down the side of my neck lightly, and I whined, digging my nails into his shoulder.

"Mercedes Benz! Are you in there?" Henrietta was knocking obnoxiously on the hotel room door.

"Fuck," Jake cursed in frustration.

I huffed and pulled my shirt back down from where it had ridden up, and went to answer the door.

Aunt Henrietta had tears in her eyes, and instantly my frustration turned into apprehension. "What's going on?" "Go to Tacey's room. Now." She managed, trying desperately to keep her composure.

My stomach plummeted. Tacey.

I raced down the hall without any shoes on, past a couple clearly on their honeymoon. I banged on Tacey's door frantically, my fear irrational but very real.

Muffled male voices inside ceased, and slowly the door swung open.

Tacey stood there, her damp blonde hair ruffled, not a stitch of makeup on, which in and of itself was worrisome. Tacey never let anyone see her fresh out of the shower. Something had to be going on.

"Tacey, what-" I started, and then she stood aside and I noticed the two men in Army uniforms standing there.

"You're such a liar, Tacey," the oldest one said calmly. He had sandy hair and brown eyes, and was evaluating me critically.

"Yeah! There's no way that's Mercedes. She's too… _old._" Observed the other, younger, one. He had brown hair and blue eyes like me, and looked an awful lot like my cousin…

"Anthony?" I gasped, tears instantly filling my eyes too.

"You're a pretty good actress, though," Anthony went on. "How much is Tacey paying you?"

He had a mischievous look in his eyes now. He'd known it was me from the moment I'd said his name.

"_Ethan_?" I questioned, the tears escaping and my legs starting to quiver.

I'd let go of any hope that these two would be home before the reunion was over. But they were.

It had killed me that I hadn't been here to say goodbye when they'd both joined the Army. But I was here now.

"Jesus, Hotrod, you've gotten way too emotional on us. Puberty do you a number or what?" Anthony teased.

Ethan simply held out his arms.

Aunt Henrietta was a pain, but her sons had been my older brothers growing up. Grandpa had taken to calling Ethan, Anthony, Tacey and I the Fantastic Four.

I rushed to Ethan and he easily picked me up off my feet. He was huge, over six feet tall, though not as big as Jacob.

He squeezed me tight, and sand fell off his uniform.

"My turn," Anthony announced, barely holding it together himself.

We all spent the night in Tacey's room, and Jacob didn't even complain. He just brought me the camera and winked.

Anthony and Ethan glared daggers at him until he shut the door, and told me that if he ever hurt me, they would happily castrate him.

I thought of the ice incident, and holding back uncharacteristic giggles, told them that wouldn't be necessary.

**Time lapse to the 24****th****. Mercy's POV**

Lots of hugs were exchanged. Addresses and phone numbers too.

Tears fell, and lips met cheeks.

Tacey cussed because her mascara ran.

And just like that, we were on the road back to Forks. It was time to go back to the real world, the one full of werewolves and vampires and druggie mothers and jobs at Hooters.

It had been nice while it lasted.

**And that is how you condense an entire week into one chapter. Ta-da! **

**Soon we'll get this story back on track. **

**Also, I just thought I'd let you know that there will be two sequels (possibly three) to this story. The first will be called **_**False Hope**_**. The second will be called **_**Ignorance is Bliss.**_

_**False Hope**_** is this story from Hope's perspective. As I was writing this, I realized there was a lot of stuff that went on with her that you don't get to ever see, and I wanted to explore her and Embry's relationship, and her past, and just her character more in depth than what I get to do here. **

_**Ignorance is Bliss**_** is this story from Bliss's POV! **

**These two stories were always in the plan, by the way. I hope you guys look forward to them! **

**PS: If any of you like the show House of Anubis, I'm planning on publishing a fanfic for that in the next couple of months. It will be rated M too. It's name is **_**House of Horus, House of Prophecies. **_

**Also in consideration is a story that would be in the Fairy Tale category. It's a modern day twist to Snow White. It'll be called **_**Mirrors.**_** But I'm not sure when it'll be published. It's very sketchy. **

**Awesome! So, review please?**


	63. Coming Home

**Mercy's POV**

When we got home, our mother wasn't there.

I, personally, was just thankful the house was still standing.

The place smelled like cigarette smoke, and pot, and something else I couldn't identify.

"Ugh. What happened here?" Cissy asked, wrinkling her nose.

"It smells really bad." Halen coughed.

"I know, I know," I sighed. "Go to your rooms and unpack, okay?"

They trudged off, sidestepping empty and broken bottles.

I threw my stuff down in disgust and tossed all the windows in the living room and kitchen open, hoping to air this place out.

I went upstairs to my room, stopping dead in my tracks.

My bed had been slept in. The stuff on my dresser was overturned. There were ashes and white powder grounded into the floorboards.

I took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

I stripped the bed off, thankful the mattress had remained unharmed. I righted the dresser and went downstairs, throwing my blankets into the washer.

"Kids, bring me your sheets," I yelled, grabbing the mop and bucket from behind the door.

"Why?" Cissy asked, rummaging through the cabinets for a snack.

They were empty. Figured.

"Because they might have had ants crawling around in them the whole time you were gone and you'd never know," I hissed.

I had no clue where my mother was. I probably should've tried calling her, but I didn't think I could handle dealing with her right now.

Cissy's eyes went round, and she scurried off to get her blankets. Ayden and Halen brought theirs right away, stuffing them in with mine.

"Good. Now put any dirty clothes from the trip in the basket," I ordered.

I'd have to really bring it at work tomorrow, when I was due back. The next check was coming in five days, and it would only pay for the basic utilities, not extra food and detergent.

Awesome.

I spent the next few hours cleaning the place from top to bottom, bleaching and scrubbing and picking. The house shined by the time I was done, and the smell was almost gone thanks to the breeze.

The kids had settled down in front of the TV to watch Lady and the Tramp.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Mom's number.

It took three separate calls to get her to answer.

"Where are you?" I asked without preamble.

"Mercedes?" Her voice was high-pitched and squeaky.

"Yeah," I gritted my teeth.

"Oh. Well the house was really nasty after I had some friends over, so I left and went to their house," she explained.

I remembered when we had first come to Forks, how coherent and somewhat rational she had been. I never thought I would miss when she had just been an alcoholic, but now I longed for it. At least she had been around and stable.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and the feeling of hopelessness. "Oh. Well when are you coming back?" "Are you home?" She asked, shocked.

"Yeah."

"Omigod! Well, just hang out then. I should be home tomorrow. Maybe." She didn't sound very sure at all.

"Alright. Bye." I hung up, not able to take any more of it.

My phone buzzed and I snarled down at it, thinking it was Mom calling back, but I just had a text message from Hope.

**Hey girlie! I rly wanna talk about me n Embry. Call me soon?**

Ah. Now this kind of mindless babble I could deal with.

I went upstairs and flopped down on my recently washed sheets and called her.

"Hey! Are you back?" She asked excitedly.

"Yep. You picking me up for work tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course! OMG Mercedes, you're never gonna guess what has happened." She said quickly, seeming to be in a rush to get it all out.

"You've fallen madly in love with Embry Call?" I asked dryly, knowing that would happen sooner or later.

"No… but I think I could!" She squealed.

I smiled, genuinely happy for her.

We talked a little more, and then she finally asked the question that had probably been on her mind all along.

"He wants to hang out soon. But I'm not so sure that I want to date right now, ya know? So could you maybe get together with Jacob and plan something with lots of people?" She asked pleadingly.

I thought about Sam and Emily, and their upcoming wedding. Emily could definitely need a break from the stress, and I was sure everyone wanted to meet the newest imprint.

"Um, yeah, maybe. They usually have a big bonfire every weekend. I'll ask." I shrugged even though she couldn't see me.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" She gasped.

Then a little beeping noise sounded over the phone.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, um, one of the girls just texted me from work, asking what shift I have," Hope answered shakily after a moment.

_Liar. _

"Hope… what's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"Um…" she said, her breathing beginning to sound labored. "Can you come over?"

"Right now?" I rose my eyebrows.

"Yeah. I don't wanna be al-" She cut herself off. "I mean, I have something I wanna tell you. I'll pick you up if you need me to."

I thought about Cissy and Halen and Ayden. It was close to seven now, and they'd already had supper. They knew how to take care of themselves.

"Just for a few hours," I hedged.

"Great. Be there in a few," she managed and hung up.

It took her almost a half an hour to get here.

Fear was slowly eating away at me. What was going on that had her scared so badly? Usually she was here in a matter of five minutes, seeing as she lived on the same road and everything.

When she finally pulled up, I kissed the kids goodbye and ran out through the sprinkling rain. I climbed into the passenger seat and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey girl hey," I laughed weakly. We'd heard two of the ditzy girls at work greet each other that way, in sing-songy voices, and it'd been an inside joke ever since.

"Hey," she replied. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she pulled out of the driveway slowly, repositioning her rearview mirror and staring into it every few seconds.

"Hope. What's going on?" I asked, placing my hand over her shaking one on the console between us.

"Wait until we're inside," she whispered. I obediently fell quiet.

We pulled into her driveway a few minutes later. I had noticed this house before when I'd walked to the reservation. It was tiny and squat, the siding hanging loose and the shutter paint peeling.

Hope had feebly hung some flowers up on the small porch, but it hadn't done much.

"You know how I said I paid for this car myself?" She finally asked, turning the engine off and just sitting there listlessly.

I nodded, studying her.

"I paid for everything here myself. I'm an emancipated minor." She rolled her head against the headrest to look at me sadly, then climbed out and went inside. I scrambled to follow.

The front door opened into a kitchen with a long bar separating it from the hallway. The appliances were outdated; so was the wallpaper. But Hope had managed to make it look homey.

The living room was right beside the kitchen, open and light. I could see Hope's bed through the doorway on the right.

Down the hall was an extra bathroom and a laundry room and coat closet.

The rooms were spacious. The house itself was not.

Hope lived here all alone.

Dread filled my chest, settled in the pit of my stomach.

Hope curled up on the worn out couch, cradling a pillow against her chest. I sat on the opposite end, waiting.

"My parents died in a car crash when I was six. When I was older, I was told their bodies were so mangled that some of the cops had to go home sick. I was in the car too, but there was barely a scratch on me. I never understood why." She whispered.

"Oh, Hope," I breathed.

She hiccupped. "I was in foster care until a couple of months ago, when I turned sixteen and became emancipated. I lived in Seattle, worked three jobs to pay for my apartment. One month I just couldn't make the rent, and I was terrified of being evicted."

"I was walking down the street late one night, and there was a drug exchange going on in an alley. I thought, _I could do that_. The guy got paid like, hundreds, right there. Enough for the rent. I don't know what I was thinking, but I approached him, asked for a job. After a little while of hanging around him and his crew, he wanted more from me than just a business deal, and I gave it to him. Worst mistake of my life."

Her eyes met mine, full of tears now. I grabbed at her hand, holding it tightly, feeling like the bones in my fingers might shatter against hers. "He was so awful, Mercedes. So I ran. Here. I left Seattle and came here to get away from him. I never thought he'd look in a small town like this. But he's been texting me ever since I left."

I took a deep breath, trying to digest all of this. "What does he say?"

"That he's looking for me. And that he's going to find me and kill me," she broke down in sobs then.

Unable to say anything, I laid down beside her, our arms wrapped around each other.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked.

She shook her head.

I wanted so badly to tell her about Embry, and the imprint they shared. I wanted so badly to spill out all of the secrets I was keeping from her that she technically had a part in. I wanted to reassure her that Embry would die to keep her safe, just as Jake would die for me.

But I couldn't. It wasn't my place.

All I could do was hold my friend as she cried.

**So, what do you think of Hope's dirty little secret? Don't worry, the sad morbidness will end soon, but this won't be the last we hear of Hope's ex. **

**Reviews please! **


	64. Hope's First Bonfire

**I'm really sorry it's been so long! Gotta love the final weeks of the semester. :/ **

**Anyways, I've made a decision about this story- it will be split in two! This story will be Have Mercy Part One. The next will obviously be Have Mercy Part Two. I can't make it as long as it needs to be and have it be one story, and it would kill me to omit smaller plot points just for the sake of length. **

**Don't worry: I'll tell you when the last chapter to Part One is, and I'll post an Author's Note on this story telling everyone when the first chapter to the next half is up. **

**This will also give me a chance to hit the Play button when it comes to Confidence Trick again, and also give me a chance to write several chapters to the next half of this story in advance! Maybe even time to start on False Hope, too… See? Everyone wins! **

**Do I really have to keep saying I don't own songs? 'Cause I don't.**

**Now on with the chapter. **

**Mercy's POV**

_Take these arms that were made for lovin'_

_And this heart that will beat for two_

_Take these eyes that were meant for watching over you_

_And I've been such a long time waiting_

_For someone I can call my own_

_I've been chasing the life I'm dreaming_

_Now I'm home…_

Hope seemed much more like herself tonight, and I was glad.

I had left her about an hour after her meltdown about her psycho ex; she had been in a foggy daze, whispering her goodbye, shivering violently under her thick blanket on the couch.

I had absolutely hated leaving her like that, but I had to get back to the kids.

Five days later, the last one of July, and she was just fine. Or so it seemed. Her straight blonde hair cascaded down her back; her bright pink halter top clung to her in all the right places, and her jean skirt was just long enough to be considered appropriate, but just tight enough to show off her figure. She had shimmer-y eye shadow on, and tons of mascara that made her eyelashes lie against her cheeks when she blinked.

Embry was gonna go wild.

_I need your love_

_Like night needs morning…_

_Come, come, come into my world_

_Won't you lift me up, up, high upon your love_

_Na na na na_

_Take these lips that were made for kissing_

_And this heart that will see you through_

_And these hands that were made to touch and_

_feel you…_

Her peppy music was back, and she tapped her painted nails against the steering wheel impatiently.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come to this?" She asked anxiously for like, the tenth time.

"I'm positive," I laughed.

Emily had nearly had five consecutive strokes when she found out Embry had imprinted, according to Jacob. She was dying to meet her, to welcome her into the makeshift family. When I had called her a few days ago and suggested a bonfire, she'd shifted from plan-this-wedding-mode to organize-the-bonfire-mode in half a second flat.

She hadn't seemed to mind much; I knew she was really stressed.

Kim was going to come with Jared, obviously, and was bringing Ryan with her. Quil was bringing Claire, and so I had brought along my siblings as well. They sat quietly in the backseat of Hope's car, too shy with this new situation to really talk.

Billy would be there, and so would Old Quil. I knew the extra people were there for Hope's benefit; hopefully the large amount of people; _normal_ people at that; would make her more at ease.

Sue was going to come too, with Leah and Seth. Sue made me nervous. She clearly had lots of authority, was a very strong woman. I wasn't good with adults like that.

_But then, it's not as though I have had lots of experience with them,_ I comforted myself. Mom had come home two days ago, wasted out of her mind. She hadn't emerged from her bedroom since, and I was glad.

"Maybe I shouldn't have worn this," Hope fretted, twisting a string around her finger from her frayed skirt.

"It looks so great though!" I protested. Whew. Being a supportive best friend was tough.

"I guess…" she trailed off and bit her lip.

"Embry knows you're on your way right?" I teased, trying to get her mind off her appearance.

"Shut up," she giggled. Then she added, "Yeah."

"Hope and Embry, sitting in a tree-" I sing-songed.

She used her free hand to smack me in the arm, and I instantly covered the red mark with my own. "Ow! Skank!"

"Whore," she laughed.

"Slut," I shot back, laughing now too. She was such a nut.

"You know it," she replied, winking at me.

I glanced at the kids in the mirror. Cissy rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Ayden and Halen didn't seem to know whether we were joking or not, so I smiled at them and they relaxed.

We drove past Jake's house and rounded a few curves, driving along the cliff-side until I spotted the bonfire site. I told Hope to pull over, next to the other cars.

She did, biting her lip again.

"Relax," I whispered before she opened her car door.

The kids bolted out, running down the sandy path to the large group of people. The fire was already burning brightly, soaring above our heads into the sky, dancing white and blue flames.

"Oh wow. Much cooler than a campfire," Hope breathed, looping her arm through mine. I lead us down the path, and at the sound of her voice, Embry's head snapped around.

He grinned and stood up, and his grin reminded me of the way Jacob looked at me. I scanned the crowd for him and saw him trying to stuff three hotdogs in his mouth at once. Of course.

He spotted me and grinned sheepishly around meat and chili and bun and whatever else. I shook my head amusedly and grinned.

He swallowed and smiled back, handing the rest of his food to Paul, who shrugged and gobbled it down himself.

Embry got to Hope before Jake got to me, and her arm fell from mine. She smiled shyly and stood off to the side, talking to him.

Jacob scooped me up in the next three seconds, hugging me so tightly my feet came off the ground.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his neck and then his shoulder, the only parts of him I could reach.

To my extreme annoyance, he was wearing a shirt tonight.

I glanced around as he reluctantly sat me down, and noticed that _everyone_ was wearing a shirt.

The kids had started playing a few feet away quite happily; Cissy and Ryan were tossing rocks at each other (playfully, I hoped) and shrieking. Halen and Ayden were very occupied with Claire.

"Where's Leah and Seth?" I asked.

"Seth and Sue are coming. Leah will be… late," he said, glancing at Hope.

Oh. She was out patrolling. I'm sure she was enjoying _that_.

"Okay." I nodded.

I followed Jacob and we sat in the two closest lawn chairs that someone had brought. Billy wheeled over to us with some difficulty. He clasped my hand in his, and I gave him a soft smile.

"Doing alright there, Mercedes?" He asked. The bonfire behind him darkened his face, and made his raven black hair shine.

"I'm okay. Can't complain," I shrugged.

He gave me a small smile and handed me a long stick with a marshmallow on it. I accepted it gladly and waited until he had rolled out of the way to stick it in the fire.

The heat from the flames was unbearable, and at the same time, not enough. A small breeze blew inward from the ocean, cooling me off at the same rate the fire was heating me up.

I shivered a little and scooted my chair closer to Jake's. He wrapped his long fingers around mine, and instantly heat of a different kind zipped up my arm and throughout my body.

I smiled at him, then pulled my marshmallow out and blew on it.

"Hope and Embry really seem to be hitting it off," I commented quietly, staring at them across the bonfire.

They were sitting very close together on the sand, close to the flames, and Hope had her head close to Embry's, listening to him talk. He looked positively delighted to have her next to him, out long listening to him.

"Yeah, they do. They've been talking a lot lately. Embry is head over heels," Jacob snorted and rolled his eyes.

I rose my eyebrows. "Oh? And you're not?"

He smiled boyishly at me, and I held back a stupid, girly giggle.

"Quil is such a dork," he quickly changed the subject, and gestured to where Quil was on his hands and knees, chasing Halen, Ayden, and Claire around, roaring dramatically. They squealed and evaded his grasp easily, and I knew he was letting them win.

"Shut up. It's cute," I said.

"Now, personally, I think Kim and Jared have the right idea," he said.

I glanced over to where Kim and Jared were sitting, between Emily and Sam and Old Quil and Paul.

They were a few inches behind everyone else, and they were inconspicuously trying to make out without anyone noticing. Kim caught my stare when she came up for air and blushed crimson. I just smirked at her.

Another car pulled up, and I recognized Sue behind the wheel and Seth in the passenger seat. I nudged Jacob, finishing up my marshmallow and licking my fingers.

They got out of the car, Seth carrying a portable radio and Sue carrying several plastic dishes with tin foil over them.

"Hey everyone. Sorry we're late." Sue said in a business like manner, and I wondered vaguely what she would be like drunk, if she was this uptight sober.

"No problem. What did you bring? You shouldn't have," Emily chided, getting to her feet instantly and taking the dishes from her.

"That one is full of more hotdogs, I know how these guys like to eat. The other is Chex Mix." Sue shrugged, but there was fondness hidden deep in her eyes as she glanced around, taking note of everyone here.

"Hey Mercy!" Seth said, letting slip my nickname without even seeming to think about it. "I brought a radio. I remembered how much fun we had last time," he smiled easily, and I grinned back.

"Thanks, Seth! You remember Hope, right?" I asked, grabbing the radio and setting it down gently before guiding him over to Hope and Embry.

He smiled down at her. Seth always seemed to be smiling. "Yeah, I remember. How are you?"

Hope seemed to reemerge from her conversation with Embry as if from a dream. "Oh. Hey. Yeah, I'm great." She looked back at Embry and smiled fondly. Oh yeah. She was falling, hard and fast. "Just… great."

**Okay, so since this is mostly filler, that's where this is gonna stop. Once again, sorry for the wait! I'll try to update this as much as possible over the next couple of weeks, okay? **


	65. A Year Without Rain

**I have no excuse for the wait except a lack of inspiration/motivation, and the fact that I am a die-hard procrastinator. **

**As always, I don't own any songs.**

**Mercedes' POV **

_Emotive unstable, you're like an unwinding cable car,_

_Listening for voices, but it's the choices that make us who we are…_

Hope had come over a few hours early before our shifts, surprising me. Bliss had already come over; Bronson was off at a piano lesson or something equally classy.

Now all three of us laid side by side on the floor, me in the middle, just talking. Hope and Bliss got along splendidly. Hope offered up more details on Embry and her growing attraction; Bliss uncertainly offered tales of hot skater guys she met at competitions.

The kids were outside playing. The rain had let up for the first time in days. We were a week into August now, and they were getting antsy and hard to handle. They usually did right before school started back.

I was resisting the urge to pull my hair out.

I hadn't seen or heard from Jacob in two days. The pack had caught wind of the mystery vamp's scent somewhere farther north, close to Canada, and almost the entire pack had taken off in pursuit; only Embry, Brady and Collin (who I had still yet to meet), and Seth were still here to protect the reservation.

What in the hell any of them had been doing close enough to Canada to catch the scent in the first damn place was a mystery to me.

My body ached in strange, unbearable ways, and there was a constant throbbing in my chest. I missed Jacob like I would miss air; it was painful to be away from him, knowing he was miles and miles away, and that I couldn't just pick up a phone.

The worst was not knowing if he was even okay.

But surely I would _feel_ something if something had happened.

Of course, I couldn't whine to my friends about this; what was I supposed to say? "Oh yeah, Jacob's totally hot too, and I love him so much! Except we have this freaking strange connection called an imprint, which, by the way Hope, you also have with Embry, and he's a giant wolf part of the time, and he's off on a wild goose- I mean vampire- chase to Canada and it feels like I'm _dying_"? Yeah. That would go over with a couple of girly squeals and giggles.

_Backing away from the problem of pain,_

_You never had a home._

_You've been misguided, you're hiding in shadows for so very long._

_Don't you believe that you've been deceived? That you're no better than…_

_The hair in your eyes, it never disguised what you're really thinking of…_

"Alright missy," Bliss narrowed her eyes at me, turning her head to the side. "That is like, the fiftieth time you've huffed in frustration in the last five minutes. Wanna share what's up with the class?"

"It's nothing. It's just that Jake's been really… busy, lately, and I haven't been able to see him." I muttered.

"Uh oh. Don't you _dare_ turn into one of those clingy girls. They're annoying as hell." Hope warned.

"I'm not!" I protested, "I just really miss him."

"So call him," Bliss shrugged. "Surely he's not too busy to pick up the phone."

"He's, um, camping with some friends."

"Embry is still here," Hope frowned.

"Not Embry. Sam, and Quil, and some of the others." I hurriedly explained.

"I know what you could do," Bliss smirked. "Whenever he gets back, dress up like they do in those corny eighties movies… in a trench coat, and nothing else."

She winked and I cracked up, twisting onto my side to avoid seeing her wiggling her eyebrows. Hope laughed too, reaching over top of me to give Bliss a high five.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Hope cackled.

"No way! What if his father answered the door?" I shrieked, the image of Billy's shocked face in my mind making me laugh all over again.

_This is the correlation of salvation and love…_

"Oh my God." Hope turned red and covered her face with her hands, shaking her head back and forth.

"I still think it's a good idea." Bliss shrugged.

"You would, Miss I-Dress-Like-Allison-Off-Of-_The_-_Breakfast_-_Club_," I teased.

"Hey!" Bliss sounded genuinely offended. "Jerk! I have much better taste than that freak." She gestured down her body, motioning to her long flannel shirt and her barely visible jean shorts, her scuffed up combat boots.

"The whole point of the movie is to _not_ see her as a freak, Bliss." I pointed out.

"What's that? Is it good?" Hope asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

My mouth fell open. "You've never seen _The Breakfast Club_?"

She shook her head, eyes wide and confused.

"Oh my God. This is unacceptable. We _have_ to have a movie night soon, feed this kid some culture." Bliss tsked.

I bit my lip. Mom hadn't been out of her room in three days, and we hadn't heard a peep, but I knew another outburst was coming soon. My friends couldn't be here when that happened.

"Your place?" I asked as casually as possible.

"Yeah sure. Might as well put that home theatre to good use." Bliss shrugged, as blasé as I was, but a tense bitterness hid under her tone.

"Saturday?" I asked. It was Wednesday; Mom should have her next freak out by Friday which meant… "You wanna just have Marcus pick me and Hope up here?"

"That'll work," Bliss nodded, sounding more cheerful. A horn beeped outside. "Speak of the devil…"

She got to her feet, and Hope and I did the same. She peered through the living room blinds, and sure enough, Marcus was in the driveway.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you Saturday, then?" She asked, turning to me.

I nodded enthusiastically. She hugged me, then turned to Hope.

"See ya, then," she said a little stiffly.

Hope wasn't phased. Her naturally bubbly personality kept her from being awkward. "Yeah, totally! Saturday will be a lot of fun. I'll bring extra buttery popcorn."

Bliss grinned. "Hell yeah! Bye, Blondie."

Hope waved, and Bliss slipped out the front door.

"Ugh. Time to change into the uniforms from hell." Hope grimaced.

She hated putting on the thick tights and the tight tank tops. I didn't mind it so much; I needed the money too much to care.

"Yeah," I laughed along anyway, even as the throbbing in my chest lurched suddenly. I turned away from her so she wouldn't see the pain on my face. "You can use the bathroom if you want."

"Thanks," she said, picking up the bag with her work stuff in it and trotting off. I fell on my phone like a ravenous animal the second she had closed the door and hit the speed dial for the Black house.

"Hello?"

"Billy," I gasped.

He sighed heavily, and I knew the answer before he said it. My stomach dropped and I sank onto the couch, curling into a ball. "Sorry, sweetie, not yet."

Dread coursed its way through me. "Billy, what if something's wrong? What if he's hurt or-" I cut myself off, not able to imagine anything worse than that.

"He's not," he said quickly. "We would know."

'This is _torture_," I whined.

"You know what they say," he said in a falsely cheerful tone. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and all."

I hissed wordlessly.

"He'll be back soon, Mercedes, promise. Try to keep it together, alright?"

"Am I just being stupid, or do Emily and Kim feel like this too?" I demanded.

Billy chuckled darkly. "Emily hasn't stopped cooking. Claire has been having tantrums since Quil left, her poor mother is exhausted. I haven't heard anything about Kim, but I can guarantee you're not the only one."

That made me feel slightly better. "Call me the _second_ you know he's coming home."

"Of course." Billy promised.

I sighed and hung up. Time to stop wallowing and go earn a paycheck.

Hope emerged from the bathroom just as I was done getting dressed.

"Ugh. Turn this depressing crap off, would ya?" Hope wrinkled her nose and turned to the next CD.

Selena Gomez. Awesome. Gee thanks, Cissy.

"Hmmm…" Hope tilted her head to the side. "You're missing your man, right?"

"Horribly." I nodded pathetically.

"Then express it in a more upbeat way," she ordered, skipping through songs.

"I _do not_ like Selena Gomez." I grumbled.

"Shut up and listen to this." Hope ordered, taking my straightened from me and running it through my hair expertly.

I huffed, but plopped down in front of her obediently.

_Oooooh _

_Can you feel me when I think about you? _

_With every breath I take _

_Every minute, no matter what I do _

_My world is an empty place…_

"Her voice is so incredibly Auto-tuned." I sniffed.

_Like I've been wonderin' the desert _

_For a thousand days _

_Don't know if it's a mirage _

_But I always see your face, baby _

_I'm missing you so much _

_Can't help it, I'm in love _

_A day without you is like a year without rain _

_I need you by my side _

_Don't know how I'll survive _

_A day without you is like a year without rain _

_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh…_

"Yeah," I sniffed, "like a year without rain is _ever_ going to happen here in _Forks_."

But I was starting to feel better.

Hope finished up on my hair, then came around and started on my make up. I let her.

_The stars are burning _

_I hear your voice in my mind _

_Can't you hear me calling _

_My heart is yearning _

_Like the ocean that's running dry _

_Catch me I'm falling _

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet _

_(Won't you save me) _

_There's gonna be a monsoon _

_When you get back to me _

_Ohhhh baby _

"See? Everyone has this problem. Even bratty Disney Channel stars." Hope reasoned.

"Uh huh." I said flatly, but couldn't help tapping the rhythm on my leg. Damn Disney and its catchiness.

_So let this drought come to an end, _

_And make this desert flower again…_

Something occurred to me then. "Hope, how did you know this song was on this album?"

Hope blushed bright red. "Commercial on TV," she said too quickly.

"Uh huh." I smirked.

An hour later, and we were both dolled up and ready to serve. And I was still aching.

**So filler, I know, but I have to put **_**some**_** filler for the next few chapters in order to get to the next big plot point, and besides, Bliss and Hope and to meet **_**sometime**_**. Review and let me know how you think Mercy and Jake's reunion should go. ;) **

**Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING SO PATIENT EVERYONE! You're the greatest!**


	66. Reunited

**Thank you for being so patient everyone! Your consolation prize is a chapter full of steamy smut. **

**Also: I got into Pottermore early! Yay! **

**Mercedes' POV**

Sleeping was _so_ not even an option at this point.

_Every. Part. Of. My. Body. Hurt. _

This made the third day Jacob had been away.

On the way home from work today, I had made Hope drive me to the Black household. I'd barged right through the front door, ignoring Billy's surprised "Well, hey there, Mercedes."

I'd marched down the hall and to his room, throwing open the door.

It hit me like a slap in the face when I didn't see his huge form sprawled across the bed. I'd fought back tears and stepped gingerly over to his dresser, gently sliding the top drawer open.

I'd taken a couple of his shirts before closing the bedroom door back.

Billy gave me a sympathetic smile when I reemerged.

I hugged him tight, and he sighed. "You wanna stay, kiddo? Hungry?"

"I would, but Hope is outside waiting and the kids need me at home." I said softly.

He nodded. "I'll call ya."

"Okay."

Now I was curled up in bed, wearing the largest of the t-shirts. One of the other shirts was pressed up against my face, the other cradled against my chest.

I was completely surrounded by the smell of _Jake_ and I wasn't sure if it was a sad relief or bitter torture.

Everyone could tell something was wrong with me today. Mr. Wallace had asked if I was feeling alright, and I was significantly less than chipper with the customers. My fellow waitresses cast me worried looks and offered concealer to cover the dark circles under my eyes.

I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep.

I just wanted Jacob back. Just wanted to hear his voice, to feel his heat.

It was dark out, and I laid still and listened to the whir of the air conditioner. Eventually I dozed off, and hovered somewhere between sleep and awake.

Everything was eerily silent, and I dreaded having to get up and face another day of this hell in a few short hours.

_****_**!**

The earsplitting howl tore through the night, and my body realized what was happening before my brain did.

I was up and running down the stairs, tearing at the locks on the door, before I could even comprehend that someone in the pack had just howled.

As soon as the door was open I threw it out of my way and sprinted. I had never ran so fast in my life. I felt as though I could run fast enough that I'd lift right off the ground and fly.

_Jacob. _

I didn't notice the way the rocks in the grass tore at my feet, or the way the road stung when I ran across it. I didn't even register the branches and brambles slapping at my face and legs as I tore through the woods like a bat out of hell.

"Jacob!" I called.

A whimpering bark answered me this time, somewhere in front of me, and I kept running, every part of me aching more than ever.

"Jacob Jacob Jacob Jacob Jacob Jacob Jacob-" I panted, barely even aware I was doing it.

I squinted through the darkness and the slight drizzle of rain, desperate for a flash of warm russet or brown skin…

I leapt over a fallen tree and kept right on going, desperation coursing through me. Where _was_ he?

Suddenly I saw a pair of flashing, wolfish eyes about fifteen feet away and I gave a little cry. In the next second the human Jake came bounding out of the foliage, and I ran a little more before I jumped up and plastered myself onto him.

His strong, hot arms caught me instantly, suspended me in midair, and I realized I was crying more than a little. "Jacob, my Jacob, _Jake_…"

"Mercedes. Jesus, _Mercy_, my beautiful, gorgeous, glorious, angel Mercedes-" At least he was blubbering as much as I was.

And then there was no more time for blubbering because his lips were on mine and I closed my eyes against the creepy forest and the tears and the rain and kissed him back with everything I had.

Our tongues met together with as much force as our bodies did, and I moaned unabashedly. He tasted so good.

All at once, my back was against the rough bark of a tree, and I could feel it digging into my shoulder blades through his shirt, but I didn't care.

He ran his now-free hands up my bare thighs, and I gasped and tilted my head back while he drug his tongue and lips and teeth down my neck. I dug my fingernails into his shoulder blades and sighed out his name.

"Agh!" He ground out, pulling away and actually grimacing.

"Jacob?" I asked, suddenly out of my extreme endorphin-induced haze. "Jake, what's wrong? What-"

That's when I noticed it. The blood on my fingertips where I'd been touching his shoulders and back.

_My Jacob was hurt._

This revelation sent me into panic mode, and instantly I slid down his body and the tree. "Jacob, you're-"

"I'm fine," he shook his head. He glanced around warily. "We should probably get back to your place though."

Fifteen minutes later and we staggered haphazardly through the front door, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake up my siblings. A prying Cissy was the last thing I wanted to deal with.

I lead Jacob to the bathroom, and shut that door quietly. "Turn around."

He did as I said, and I winced at what I saw. Large, angry red welts were slashed down his back, puckered up and bleeding in places.

"Jesus, Jacob, what happened?" I breathed.

"Later." He muttered.

I noticed the slump in his shoulders then, and all the dirt caked on him. His hair was matted and leaves and twigs stuck to him.

"You look exhausted." I observed.

"Haven't slept in three days. Or brushed my teeth," he complained, running his tongue over his front ones and wrinkling his nose.

Instantly I grabbed for my toothbrush on the sink and handed it to him. He gave me a grateful look and drenched it in toothpaste immediately.

He brushed his teeth six times in a row.

I tried not to focus on his injured back and instead turned and got the hot water going in the shower. I retrieved two of the largest, most fluffy towels from under the sink, and turned to find Jacob watching me.

He didn't object when I started to take my shirt off, and I took that as a green light to continue. I stripped completely off, and after hesitating a beat, Jacob did too.

I kept my eyes on his and held out my hand. He took it and we stepped underneath the water together.

He winced- but only barely- when the water hit his back, and I flinched right along with him.

"That's gonna sting like a bitch when I wash my hair."

His voice was like music to my ears, even as rough and cracked and tired as it was. I resisted the urge to shiver.

"No… Come here," I said, turning and grabbing Ayden's "man shampoo". (He refused to use anything I or the other girls used. He said he didn't want to smell like a chick).

I gently pushed Jacob's neck forward and gradually he understood what I was trying to do and bent forward.

I scrubbed at his hair and scalp for what felt like forever, and then he turned and rinsed all the suds out.

He turned back around, hair sticking to his face and neck, and put his forehead against mine. "Mercy… I've missed you so much, baby."

"Jake, God, these last three days have been pure hell. I couldn't sleep or eat and I kept wondering if you were okay or coming back to me at all-"

His lips cut me off, and I wasn't about to complain.

I twisted my fingers into his hair instead, pushed my naked body against his, writhing in pleasure when I felt slick skin on skin.

He groaned and pushed me back against the wall, one of his legs separating mine on instinct.

"I ached the entire time you were gone," I managed before my lips reconnected with his once more. I smoothed my hands down his chest, felt the muscles quiver underneath my fingertips.

"Ached, huh?" He asked against my collar bone.

I nodded, closing my eyes and basking in his heat.

"Ached where?" His tongue darted out and he sucked on the indentation underneath my neck. I moaned.

"Everywhere," I managed.

He chuckled a bit, kissing me on the lips again sweetly.

Then he suddenly moved one of his hands to fit against the curve of my left breast. "Here?"

I nodded eagerly, feeling my heart lurch in my chest to reach the heat of his hand. It was the strangest sensation ever.

"Words, Mercy," he demanded softly, moving his lips to suck on my earlobe.

"Yes." I gasped out, and then he was twirling his thumb around my nipple and stroking my tongue with his.

I made a little sound against his lips and pressed closer to him.

He pushed me back before breaking our kiss to swirl his tongue around the nipple his fingers had been playing with. I sighed in satisfaction and dug my fingers into his hair. He nipped at my breast, then pulled away a bit to look up at me.

"Where else did you ache?"

His words set my entire body aflame, and I whimpered, clinging to him. He stood up straighter, raising his eyebrows at me. "Well?"

"Here," I stuttered out, moving his fingers downward, pressing them to the heat between my legs.

He smirked and I shuddered, and then he was kissing me on my neck, sucking hard enough to definitely leave a mark.

My back arched and I moaned loudly, glad the shower was on to cover up the noise. Jake kept going, taking the time to appreciate the breast he'd neglected earlier, before continuing down my stomach to where his fingers were.

His tongue licked straight up my slit, and I cried out. I felt him grin against my skin before he pried my legs apart, keeping his hands on my thighs. He teased my clit to an unbearable point, licking and sucking, and even nipping a bit, before he moved to my wet entrance and delving inside.

"Jacob," I gasped, my knees starting to buckle. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take.

"Still aching?" He asked, his voice laced with lust.

I nodded frantically, thrusting my hips forward, meeting nothing but air. I whined high in my throat.

"_Words._"

"Yes yes yes, Jacob, _please_-"

"Tell me how to make you stop aching, baby."

"Make me come, Jake," I said, staring down at him. Something flashed in his eyes that made the coil deep inside me tighten.

He instantly went back to tongue-fucking me, and I couldn't contain my moans or pleads anymore.

I felt the orgasm build up inside me, and then Jacob did the unthinkable.

_He slowed down._

His tongue was barely inching over just my clit now, driving me insane.

"Jacob!" I cried out.

He didn't answer, just slowly made circles and senseless patterns.

I rolled my hips, desperately trying to add some friction.

And that's when I felt it.

The feeling inside me strengthened and became white-hot, and I could feel it there, right on the brink of releasing-

With one more slow, torturous lick, I was over the edge, coming harder than I ever thought possible.

I moaned and gasped Jacob's name, my entire body shuddering. My legs would've given out if he hadn't had such a hold on them, and it took me several minutes to come down from my high.

When I did, Jacob was standing in front of me again, staring into my eyes.

He absolutely _radiated_ smugness.

"I love you," I gasped out.

"I love you too," he said, kissing me again, and I could taste myself on his tongue.

I could also feel him hard against my body, and I purposefully rubbed myself against him. This time it was his turn to moan.

His fingers somehow found their way between my legs again, and I let them. They stroked almost lazily between my clips, up against my swollen clit, around my entrance. I grinded against his hand, sighing and whimpering and whining into our kisses every now and then.

Which is probably why I didn't exactly register it at first when he first put his finger inside me.

I gasped, and felt his tongue slip out from between my lips only to come back again; teasing me. His finger found a similar rhythm and I almost lost it.

All at once, he allowed another finger inside, and while it stretched my walls to a point that felt painful, it also felt incredibly delicious, and the feeling of his heat inside me was too incredible to describe.

Then he curled his fingers and stroked downwards, and I was thrown straight into an orgasm that I hadn't even saw coming.

I felt myself clinch around his fingers, something incredibly new to me that felt so good, felt him gently pumping me as I rode it out against him.

When I came back to earth, he was kissing me again, softly this time, his hands cupping either side of my face.

"How- what?" I managed, and he laughed.

"I've had a _lot_ of time to think about coming home to you," he grinned.

I grinned too. "Well, I've had a lot of time to think about you coming home to me, too."

His eyebrows shot up and I slithered down his body and to my knees in record time.

Jacob's erection was huge and more than slightly intimidating, but I didn't care. My significant lack of experience in this area was less important than me wanting to make him feel good.

So before he could even say a word, I darted my tongue out and licked his head.

"Fuck!" He cursed, putting both hands out to support him against the shower wall.

I smiled before putting his entire head in my mouth, making sure to suck a little. He hissed and screwed his eyes shut.

Taking that as a good sign, I continued, taking in more of him, and stroking him with my tongue, alternating my sucks between hard and light.

"Mercy… Fuck, Mercedes, that feels so goddamn _good_…" He moaned.

I did the trick I had learned off OMGfacts, (if you make a fist with your thumb inside it with your left hand, it was impossible to gag), and took almost all of him in at once, humming a little in the back of my throat.

I bobbed my head back and forth some, and a little while later, felt his body start to shudder.

"Mercy… Stop, baby, I'm-"

I didn't stop, and he came.

I didn't really give myself a chance to taste him; I just swallowed it all on instinct, with the taste of salt in my mouth afterwards.

He was panting when I stood back up, smoothing the hair off his face and neck.

He pressed his lips against mine, kissing me deeply.

"I can't believe you just did that. Jesus, I really love you." He managed.

I laughed. "I really love you too."

The water had turned cold, and the parts of me not in direct contact with Jake broke out in goose bumps.

"Now, let's go get you some food." I said.

My wolf was back home, and I couldn't be happier.

**Eh. I don't like this chapter. Let me know what **_**you**_** think in a review? We'll get back to (mostly) business in the next one. **


	67. Together

**Mercedes' POV**

"Oh God. This tastes so good, you have no idea. I haven't ate a thing since I left."

My eyes widened. Jacob not eating was unimaginable.

"Billy's been stocking up on food for the last three days, for when you came back. Why didn't you eat there?"

Jacob looked up from his sixteenth burger to stare at me in confusion. "What?"

I gaped at him. "You didn't stop and let Billy know you're home?"

His eyes widened. "Shit. Oh, fuck. I totally spaced. I was so anxious to get back to you…"

I lurched out of my chair even though every cell in my body was screaming for me to stay with Jacob, to never let him out of my sight again. I rushed upstairs and grabbed my cell phone, and almost tripped in my haste to get back to the kitchen.

I settled into Jacob's lap and he easily maneuvered his food around me.

The phone rang several times, and I realized how late it was. Almost three in the morning. No wonder it was taking Billy so long to answer.

The line finally connected, and I heard a deep sigh from the other end. "Mercedes, honey, he's _still_ not-"

"He's here."

Silence for several seconds. "He's _there_? At your house?"

"Yeah."

"Is he alright?"

"He's…" my eyes fell on the angry red welts on his back, and I watched the way he stuffed food in his mouth. He looked exhausted. "He's, um, hungry. And he has a few, um, scratches?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, showing that he clearly thought nothing of his injuries. I closed my eyes against his neck, breathing in his scent.

"Scratches."

"Yeah. Don't worry, really, he's fine."

Jacob swallowed hard, and snapped a couple times. I raised my head and opened my eyes, and saw him gesturing for the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

I handed Jake the phone.

"Hi Dad," he greeted, folding a whole sandwich in half and shoving it in his mouth, not even bothering to chew before he swallowed.

Maybe he was a snake hybrid now, instead of a wolf. I was pretty sure his entire jaw had just unhinged.

My poor, poor Jake.

"Jacob, what the hell is going on?" I could hear Billy's voice even though it wasn't on speaker.

His voice was harder and angrier than expected of a father who'd spent three days without and worrying about his only (heroic) son.

Jacob opened his mouth to say something, but Billy was continuing.

"Leah just came stumbling into Sue's house with almost her entire left leg shredded into ribbons, Sam looks like a god-dam Neanderthal, Quil-"

"Dad!" Jacob interrupted, and I noticed a sort of _boom_ of power and authority in his voice. He was using the Alpha powers.

Billy fell silent on the other end.

"Look, I'll be home as soon as I'm done eating Mercy out of house and home. Promise. We're only on leave to round up everyone else in the pack and to rest up a bit. We have to go meet with the Cullens."

"Jacob…"

"Be home soon." He hung up.

"Jacob. You just hung up on _Billy._ On your _father._"

"Yep." He didn't seem very concerned about it at all.

Panic, irrational and fierce, gripped me suddenly. "Jacob Black, what the hell is going on? Why is your back all tore up? And what happened to Leah? Where is that vampire? Why-"

Jacob turned to narrow his eyes at me, and I winced. "What is this, Twenty fucking Questions?" There was something animalistic in his hard gaze now, and it sent a chill through me. This wasn't a side of Jacob I recognized. "I _told_ you I'd tell you later." The remains of the Alpha voice lingered in his tone, and I fell silent and still.

I sat stiffly on his legs now, no longer curled into him. Hurt lanced through me, and I avoided my gaze and crossed my arms over my chest.

This homecoming was _not_ going as I had imagined it. He was acting like… like… _Warren. _Or worse, _Jericho. _

And an _Alpha_ at that. I wasn't supposed to be just another pack member, was I? I was his _equal_. His life-mate.

And I had missed him _so much._

I stood up woodenly, and went upstairs without another word. I swept his clothes off my bed and curled up on my side.

I heard it when a few minutes later, he came shuffling sheepishly up the stairs. "Mercy?"

I didn't say anything.

He hesitantly crawled onto the bed. "Mercy, baby, I'm _so_ sorry. I don't know what that was."

Nope. Still not giving him a response. Stupid werewolf. Run off and leave me for days on end without a word, then come back and snap at me…

"I just… I don't know. There were a lot of times when I had to use Alpha orders over the last couple of days, and I hated it, but I had to, and now I'm back and it's hard to turn that sort of thing on and off, and there's so many people demanding things from me, and I haven't had peace and quiet in my head forever, and I just wanted to turn it all off. Damn. I fucking suck at apologies. Please look at me. Please?"

I let his lousy, rushed explanation seep through me. Then I rolled over and studied his tortured face, and his wounds. Part of my job as imprint was to understand him. To reassure him when he messed up, and to remind him of boundaries.

I didn't have to tolerate this behavior from him, but that didn't mean I had to make a big deal out of it. It was easy to forgive him.

I gave him a little half smile. "Silly Jacob. If you needed something to…_dominate…_" I took his hand and ran it down my body; started at my collar bone, then skimmed it over the exposed skin at the top of my breasts, down over my stomach, rubbed his fingers over the flimsy fabric between my legs.

I moaned and arched my back.

"_Fuck_," he bit out.

I smirked, ignoring his interruption, and finishing my original thought. "Then all you had to do was say so."

* * *

Billy opened the door slowly, a wary expression on his face. "Jacob."

Jacob at least had the decency to look sheepish. "Yeah. Hi, Dad."

Billy moved aside to let us through. I had left the kids sleeping at home, and I was trying very hard not to think about the millions of reasons why that had been a bad thing to do. They were _asleep_, I reasoned with myself. They would be _fine_. Cissy was almost the age I had been when I'd had to start taking care of not only myself, but them, too. She could handle Mom if the need arose.

Right?

Right.

Jacob stood in the middle of the living room, hands in his pockets, scuffing the ground with his shoe.

"I see you got him straightened out," Billy said without looking at me. He swung the door closed, then crossed his arms.

I resisted the urge to smirk. I had straightened him out alright. He'd been all but frothing at the mouth to touch me after my little declaration, but I had rolled right out of bed, bandaged him up, and insisted we go straight to his house. Nothing more than hand-holding allowed.

He would be on his best behavior the rest of the night, I was sure.

"I try," I conceded lightly.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Jacob cut in, looking uncomfortable. "I'm just… under a lot of stress at the moment."

A beat, and then Billy said, "Jacob. What happened?"

Jacob glanced at the clock, and it was then that an earsplitting howl cut through the night. Jacob suddenly looked a lot more tired, older. "I would love to explain, but we've gotta go."

Pack plural. "I'm going with you."

Jacob hesitated. "I don't know, Mercy. We're meeting with the Cullens, and it'll be kind of intense."

"So?"

"So I'm not sure it's something I should be bringing you to."

"You left me. For _days_. And I still don't know what happened. _I. Am. Going. With. You._"

Jacob sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, fine. Dad, I'll see you later?"

Billy nodded stiffly, and squeezed my hand fondly. "Mercy, you wanna take a blanket with you? I'm sure the pack will be using… unconventional methods to get where you're going."

I nodded eagerly, and Billy went and got me a soft, worn quilt from the hall closet. I hugged him goodbye, and Jacob waved apologetically, and then we were outside, running into the forest.

He stripped off in front of me- there was really no reason to avoid that now- and I took a moment to admire him before he strapped his clothes to his leg and then looked at his shoulder, grimacing.

Another howl sliced through the air, and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I felt power and love and-

"Damn. The bandages won't hold when I phase," he muttered. Then he gave me a little half grin before jogging several feet away, and with a snarl, he phased.

In the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of me as a giant wolf. White, blood-stained pieces of cloth fluttered down around us, and it was one of the most intense things I'd ever seen.

He snorted, then gestured to his back with his head.

I frowned, and closed the distance between us to rub between his ear. "I know it hurts, Jake. Maybe Carlisle can fix you up."

He rolled his eyes, shook his giant head. He licked my cheek a little, then gestured again.

And suddenly I got it.

"No way! It'll kill your wounds!" I was not riding Jacob like that while he was hurt. No way.

He nodded, gestured again.

Another howl. Jacob whined, digging into the dirt with one paw. We needed to go.

I bit my lip, then nodded. He bent down quickly, and I clamored onto his back, careful to completely avoid his cuts.

They looked worse in wolf form; the fur was torn off in places, and the welts were more like deep gashes that shimmered with blood as he moved.

I fought back the tears and held on as he started running.

* * *

"Jacob." Esme greeted, her eyes lingering on his back when he nodded back and stepped into the house. She offered me a tight smile when I walked in behind him, and I gave her one back.

Sam was already there- Billy had been right, he looked awful. Dark circles under his eyes, a light beard from the lack of a razor for days on end, sticks and leaves in his hair and caught in the holes in his shorts- but there was also Emily sitting beside him, and I quickly masked my shock by giving her a broad grin and a wave.

She grinned back just as boldly, and in that moment when our eyes met, we shared a bond: our wolves had returned home to us.

Leah sat in the kitchen. I had heard her cursing before we even made it into the house. Carlisle was there with her, along with Edward and Bella. She was stretched out on top of the counter, leaning back on her elbows, one leg laying flat, the other bent at the knee.

The one laying on the (very expensive) granite was bleeding so much I was surprised she hadn't passed out. Towels caught the excess, and Carlisle was busy stitching her up.

I wondered why he didn't numb her, but then I realized: oh, right. The morphine. Her body would just burn it right off.

I don't know why, but I was drawn to the bloody scene.

"Son of a bitch! I still don't see why these are necessary."

"The skin can't heal back fast enough on it's own; you're losing too much blood." Carlisle's voice was soft and patient. He seemed totally transfixed by his work.

"I'm sorry for your discomfort, Leah," Edward apologized. His voice was also soft, but it was much more formal than I expected.

"Fuck off," she snapped.

Jacob snorted. "Now, now, Leah. Play nice. These are _good_ vampires, remember? Your homicidal rage must be directed at the _bad_ ones."

"If I ever catch that god-damn, _cock_-sucking, bitchy ass little _blood-sucking _fucking _parasite_, I will fucking _castrate_ it, I swear to fucking God."

It was then that I began to _really_ like Leah.

I grinned.

Carlisle made the last stitch, his hands moving at vampire speed to get it over faster for her. "There. All done. Don't phase for at least two days. Can you come back then so I can take those out?"

Leah glared at him, refusing to be grateful. "Whatever."

I saw Carlisle hide a grin as he turned away to clean up the mess.

Leah hopped off the counter, hissing when she landed on her leg. She accepted the washcloth Bella held out to her, and wiped the rest of the blood off her leg.

When she was done, I saw what Billy had meant. Her leg really _was_ ripped into ribbons. Parallel lines ran from her knee to her ankle.

I had the sudden urge to vomit, but fought it back. Jacob was hurt. Jacob needed to be taken care of next.

"Carlisle," I said quietly, and he turned. His expression was relaxed, calm, even though the atmosphere was tense. I felt a little soothed. "Can you take a look at Jacob's back?"

Bella's eyes instantly flitted there, and I bit back my vile retort to her action. I was upset and high-strung tonight. I didn't need to provoke the youngest and most volatile vampire here. (Renesmee didn't really count).

Jacob let out a huff. "I'm _fine_. Let him take a look at Quil when he gets here, he's worse."

"Exactly," I said back, "which is why you need to get yourself out of the way, so Dr. Cullen can focus fully on him. Right?"

Jacob shrugged, and I held back a triumphant smile when he turned around.

Bella winced.

I tried not to hate her.

"You won't be able to phase for awhile, either, Jacob," Carlisle murmured.

"The _hell_ I won't."

Carlisle's lips twitched. "Just until tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

Jacob grumbled under his breath, but didn't protest.

Carlisle took out a syringe, and Bella looked away, so I made it a priority to watch as he filled it up with something and injected it into Jacob's shoulder. I wouldn't even let myself wince.

"What was that for?" Jacob asked distractedly as Embry and Seth burst through the door with two boys I didn't know, but were significantly younger than the rest of the pack.

"To fight infection. I doubt you'll have one with your temperature, but I figured you would appreciate the precaution." Carlisle murmured, beginning to apply some sort of cream to the welts. He wrapped them up, and Jacob was done.

I felt better now that the vamp doctor had checked Jacob out. He'd been around a really long time. If he thought he was fine, then I did too.

Jacob at least offered him a polite smile. "Thank you."

"Of course," Carlisle smiled genuinely back.

"Jacob!" Embry roared, and ran to give him a manly hug. He almost slapped him on the back, but I caught his wrist.

"Embry Call!" I admonished. "Don't hit him on the back when he's _hurt_, you idiot!"

Embry's eyes widened. "Shit! Sorry, man, I didn't even notice. Damn, that vamp tore you guys up good, didn't it?"

"Pssh. If we'd been there, we'd have taken them, right Collin?"

I turned my attention to the younger boys. Brady and Collin, the infamous pack members I'd yet to meet. They both had shocks of black hair, but unlike the others, theirs was cut fashionably, and they had bangs that fell in wisps across their eyes like boys I'd seen at school.

I grinned. "Hi. I'm Mercedes."

Their eyes snapped to me, and they both smiled shyly. Unlike the others, they didn't look like men. Extremely attractive, mature teens, maybe, but not grown men.

"Hi. I'm Collin. Collin Littlesea." The boy on the right held out his hand, and I shook it, holding back my shock. His skin was rough, but no rougher than a normal boy's. I was used to Jacob's hard skin.

I shook Brady's hand, too, and that's when they brought Quil in. Jared and Paul carried him, and his torso seemed to be badly misshapen.

Carlisle blurred past, leaving my hair fluttering a bit.

"Take him upstairs," he directed. "I need more room for this."

Quil shouted in pain, and I watched in horror as blood dripped out of his mouth. The stairs jarred him, and he made these little whimpering, moaning noises in between shouts.

It was quiet when they finally got him up the stairs. Everyone had moved into the living room, where Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, and Emmett now sat amongst the wolves.

The rest of the pack trickled in.

Quil started screaming.

I don't know what made me do it. Maybe it was the way his pack members cringed and winced, or maybe it was Emily's gasp and the tears that jumped into her eyes. Maybe it was some ancient instinct inside of me that was the reason Jacob's ancestors had chosen me to be his imprint in the first place. Whatever the reason, I jumped up and sprinted up the steps.

"Mercedes!" Jacob yelped, but Alice said something quietly in that tinkling voice of hers, and he let me go.

I followed the agonized screams to a spare bedroom- the same one I had slept in before, actually- and almost turned around and left at the scene in front of me.

Several of Quil's ribs had been fractured, and turned around inside of his body to just out at odd angles, sometimes breaking the skin. Surely they were puncturing major organs. It would explain him spitting out blood.

Carlisle was frantically re-breaking the bones, trying to situate them in a way that would allow him to heal Quil.

My mouth went dry and my stomach lurched again, but I ignored my inner trepidation and quietly shuffled over to the bed. Carlisle ignored me, but Quil's tear-filled eyes found mine.

"Mercedes?"

Him speaking my name seemed to fill me with an otherworldly confidence and calm. I crawled onto the bed and gently lifted his head, then situated myself behind him so that his shoulders and head was in my lap.

"Hi, Quil."

_Snap_.

I held back my wince as he screamed again. "It hurts! Mercy, it hurts so bad."

He was sobbing now, and I bent down, cradling his face between my hands. My hair fell around us, blocking the view of his mangled body and of Carlisle.

"Shhh. Shhh, Quil. It's okay."

I remembered the way I was able to close my eyes and come to terms with any situation. This feeling was like that, but an infinite amount stronger.

I didn't know what was going on, exactly, but it seemed I was living in a sort of daze.

His body shook underneath me, and I turned my head to press my mouth against his ear.

"Think of good things, Quil."

_Snap, snap, snap._

A scream so loud it was almost a roar, right into my eardrum. A lump formed in my throat. "Close your eyes. Close your eyes and think of good things."

"Claire," he bawled. "I want Claire."

An image came to mind of them lying on a couch, her little head nestled under his big one, his huge hands the size of her whole body holding her tightly to his chest as they napped after romping around the yard for hours.

"That's right. Think about Claire. Think about how much you love her, how much you can't wait to see her."

_Snap._

Scream.

"I know you can't have Claire right now, and that's why I'm here. Okay? I'm here for you, Quil. I'm going to take care of you until she can get to you, okay?"

I stroked my fingers through his sweat-soaked, cropped hair. He groaned, his face screwed up in pain.

"She can't be here. She can't see me like this. I'll scare the fucking hell out of-"

_Snap, snap._

Loud scream.

His body was trembling hard now, and his sobs were still coming. I sensed his terror and pain, and I could sense Carlisle's fast, hectic movements, but I felt perfectly at ease. Tranquil, almost.

"Shhh. Think of home, Quil. Of your family, and your pack downstairs. We all love you. We all love you so much, and it hurts us to see you hurting. You're going to be okay, you just have to hold on, alright?"

"Mercedes," he cried when Carlisle took hold of another bone.

I glanced up and fear shot down my spine; three of his left ribs were broken in half, creating six pieces that had jutted through his flesh and intermingled like a gory jigsaw puzzle.

I knew what Carlisle was thinking. He didn't have enough time to put Quil under, or the other bones would begin to re-set improperly, and he'd have to break them all for a third time. Quil's body was also strong, and I knew he wouldn't faint like a normal person would from the pain. He'd have to feel all of it.

Something surged through me then. A feeling. I couldn't describe it, but I snapped my neck down and looked Quil in the eyes.

"Quil. Look at me."

Brown met blue.

"Look right at me, okay?"

"Okay."

Carlisle seemed to sense it was time to begin, and so the snaps began.

_Snap snap snap snap snap snap_-

The loudest, most tortured scream yet.

"Quil!" I cried, and all of the energy I'd been feeling this entire time, from the moment I'd ran up the stairs to right now, seemed to pool inside of me, and I squeezed his head tighter, the pressure making my hands draw together somehow even with his skull between them.

And then Quil stopped screaming.

He blinked once.

"_Mercedes_," he whispered.

And then he was unconscious.

Carlisle looked up, seemingly frozen in shock. I met his stunned eyes for a moment, shaking now myself, before I remembered how important it was he finish. "Hurry up! Get it done, now! I don't know how long he'll be out."

Carlisle finished very quickly after that. I didn't even hear the rest of the snaps.

"Wait right here," he directed quietly. I thought maybe he'd gone to get the rest of the pack, but when he came back, he brought a machine with a screen on it, and some spongy sensor thingies.

He rubbed them all over Quil's torso after turning the machine on.

"His internal injuries are completely healed. That was fast." His eyebrows rose. Then he turned to me, studying me quizzically. My entire body was tingling for some reason. "Mercedes… what was that?"

"I…I don't know."

"Nothing like that has ever happened before?"

"I've never been exposed to anything like this before. So no."

He nodded thoughtfully. "We should let him rest. Come."

I crawled off the bed, and it was only after I did that I realized I had crawled through a pool of Quil's blood on the bedspread, and had been covered in it this entire time. I'd only been dressed in a white tank top and pajama shorts when we'd left the house, so it stood out in stark contrast against the skin of my arms and legs.

The sick feeling was returning to my stomach.

I followed Carlisle downstairs, and instantly every eye was on us.

"How is he?" Jacob was the first to speak after scanning the blood on my body with wide eyes.

"He'll make a full recovery," Carlisle reported, looking at me as I stumbled a bit, banging my hip on the corner of the couch.

I felt weak, now. Lightheaded and dizzy.

I shook my head subtly. Now was not the time to tell the pack about what I had apparently done.

The vampires in the room noticed and frowned, but I don't think the wolves did.

"How many bones were broken?" Sam asked, frowning.

"All of them," I answered hollowly.

I sat on the floor and leaned back against Jacob's legs. He stroked my hair worriedly.

Jasper cleared his throat. "So. What is it that you needed to meet about initially?"

I noticed his clear discomfort, being in a room full of wolves and humans, and felt sorry for him. I wished someone could send _him_ some calming energy from time to time. Poor guy.

Edward caught my eye, and I realized he'd read that thought. He gave me a gracious smile on Jasper's behalf, and I blushed.

Sam sighed, clearly about to begin the tale we all longed to hear. "Three days ago, Jared and Kim got in a fight."

Jared huffed in indignation. Sam shot him a glance before continuing. "He really needed to run off some steam. Went almost to Canada. We knew from… Jacob's experience…" (Bella's eyes flashed in guilty pain as Sam searched for the right words, and this time, I _did_ glare at her. Jacob, however, remained perfectly still behind me. He didn't even tense up. I was proud), "that we would all still be able to hear each other, so we didn't worry too much. At least, we didn't worry until he ran into the vamp we've been chasing here recently."

Alice's eyebrows rose. Apparently all the Cullens knew was that some of the wolves were _gone_. They _really_ didn't have a clue. Suddenly I felt better, at least knowing the gist of things.

"The mystery vamp was in Canada?" Emmett blurted, frowning.

"Almost the entire pack left immediately, excluding Embry, Seth, Collin and Brady. We left them behind to defend the reservation, in case it was a decoy." Sam went on.

"So, why were you gone so long?" Emily asked. Then she blushed. "That's probably a stupid question."

Emmett grinned. "Remember when you used to blush like that, Bella?"

"Shut up Emmett," Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, we spent all of the first day and most of the first night just getting there. Jared was gone pretty far. The second day was when… everything went down."

"What do you mean, _everything_? What the hell actually happened?" Rosalie was getting frustrated.

"Rose," Esme chided gently. Rosalie clinched her fists, but fell quiet. Emmett reached out and rubbed her knee soothingly.

"The second day, we all got up and went to a local gas station Jared had picked food up at before," Jacob picked the tale up now, and I turned so I could look at him, and entwined his fingers with mine. "The town was really small, smaller than Forks, even. It was more like a commercialized pit stop. And sitting in a diner, reading a local paper, was the fucking vamp. We couldn't believe it. We got in a bit of a… discussion, about what we should do. Some of the guys wanted to attack then and there, or lure it out into the woods. I said no, we would wait and see what it was doing, maybe it was meeting other vamps. And I was _right_, by the way." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"So who'd he meet?" I asked.

Jacob grimaced, and a feeling of dread settled in my chest. "The Volturi."

Emily gasped, and the vampires in the room went perfectly still.

"What did they say?" Carlisle finally asked.

"I sent most of the guys back to the woods, told them to surround the town's perimeters just in case something went down. Me, Sam, and Jared stayed downwind so they wouldn't smell us and hid in the alleyway, right underneath the open window they were sitting by. That freaky little blonde vamp was there-"

"Jane," Bella interjected, her red eyes glinting with malice. I shivered.

"Right. She was the only official one there, the rest were all guards. Anyways, she asked the rogue vamp if he'd found what he was looking for, and he said he was pretty sure he had, but there was no way to be certain because he could never get close enough. Then she went on to ask how many of us there were, and if you Cullens were still around. _Then_ she went on to say that he had one more chance to see if he'd found whatever it is he's looking for, before he had to go back to Volterra. Then apparently, the next time they strike, the entire Volturi strikes _together._ It'll be _the_ attack, and the way she talked, it's coming up fast. Like, within a couple of months."

Jacob gave everyone a bit of time to absorb this.

"Okay. But that doesn't explain how everyone got so hurt," Alice said gently.

"That one's easy. Everyone got so hurt because these jackasses have the combined brain cells of a damn rock!" Leah snarled. "I _told you_ guys to high-tail it out of there as soon as Jacob had heard all he needed to hear, but _no_, you all wanted to wait until dark to start traveling _just in case_. Bat-shit crazy, all of you."

"We were ambushed early this morning." Sam glanced at a clock. Almost six in the morning, now. "Wow. Okay, about three in the morning yesterday, then. We were on our way home. The mystery leech and his band of merry guards jumped out of trees and directly onto us. The fight lasted a good two hours. One got a hold of Quil and rearranged his ribs quite nicely, as you saw. We managed to get a couple of guards, but he and quite a few others got away. We spent the rest of the day and last night traveling. We had to be as careful as possible with Quil, and Leah's leg was tore all to hell, and Jacob's back…"

I gasped. "The mystery vamp did that to you?"

He nodded. "The one and only. He got Quil, too. A guard got a hold of Leah."

"I fucking tore his head off for it, too. Too bad it reattached," she grimaced.

It was quiet for a long time, as everyone processed their own thoughts. Then Carlisle spoke. "Speaking of supernatural healing powers… Mercedes?"

I sighed as all attention snapped towards me. "Go ahead and tell them."

"Something…_odd_ happened when she came to comfort Quil."

Carlisle started the story, and I added in how the sensation had felt, and how tired and weak I was now. Vampire, wolves, and human alike listened with wide eyes.

"Whoa," Seth said, grinning, "you're like, a super medicine woman, or something."

Sam blinked. "Seth, you're a genius!"

Seth beamed. "Thanks! For what?"

"Mercedes," Sam said, turning to me, "I have a theory. I'll talk to the Elders about it, okay?"

"Sure, Sam," I yawned. "Thanks."

"Come on," Jacob said, reaching down to take my hand. "Let's go home. It's not a very long walk, I've done it before."

I began to ask when that was, then I remembered when he had told me about the day they had defeated the Volturi, and he'd been in so much pain, and had walked home.

We'd both come so far from that day.

As we headed out into the lightly pouring rain, hand in hand, the tiny droplets misting away Quil's blood from my skin, I clutched Jacob's hand tightly and leaned into his heat. This beautiful protector was mine, and I was his.

I didn't know how I would handle a lot of things in life; raising my siblings by myself, money, my job, high school coming up soon, my new friends, my crazy mother, the coven of vampires living not too far away, my wolf getting attacked by a strange, mysterious vampire that was also probably after me, this strange new power of mine.

This much I knew: we would face whatever was coming together.

**That's the end of Have Mercy Part One! Isn't that exciting? Consider it an early present for the holidays, if you will. **

**Just to clarify something: No, Mercy does not have magical powers now. I promise. This is actually going to be explained in Have Mercy Part Two as something very natural, though a bit mystical, and it's been hinted at throughout the entire story. It's something very… plot-twisty, but not cliché. I swear. **

**Also, Quil will be fine. Eventually. I felt bad for putting him through that, but it was necessary. **

**One more thing: I will be posting a notice on this story to alert everyone when Have Mercy Part Two is up! **

**Okay. Review for me one last time? Pretty please? You all have been the best readers I could ask for! Thank you for being so patient with me, and for loving this story! **


	68. Poll Notice

**Hi everyone! This is just an author's notice. Sorry to disappoint. However, I have some pretty awesome news. **

**I have new projects in store! **

**In relation to this is news about my profile: there are sections there now for every major story I've ever worked on/ am currently working on. There is also a section there where I've posted information on upcoming pieces! **

**I've put up a poll where ALL OF YOU CAN GO VOTE! Pick which future project of mine you'd like to see published most. All of them are pretty incredible/exciting if I do say so myself. **

**(Of course, I have a personal favorite… But I'll try to keep my bias out of it. I make no promises). **

**If any of you wonderful people have any questions, feel free to leave a review here or PM me! I'll reply, scouts honor. Unless you don't have an account. Then that's kind of impossible. **

**Seriously though, GO VOTE! RIGHT NOW! **

**** Side note: the upcoming projects do not mean I am abandoning the others. **_**Have Mercy: Part Two **_**and **_**House of Horus, House of Prophecies**_** will be completed, and probably completed first before any of the choices are even started!**

*****Another side note: **_**Confidence Trick**_** WILL be completed this summer! I promise! I'm so sorry I've left you all hanging. You've all been so incredible and loyal. I'm so grateful! Thank you for your immense patience. **


End file.
